The Adventures of Johan Peewit and Livy 2
by flowerpower71
Summary: Livy's back and is about to set out on a whole new set of adventures. What happens when an old friend from Livy's past returns? Plus circumstances threaten to destroy Livy and Johan's newfound love. Johan/oc Peewit/oc
1. Prologue

**AN: Hiya readers! I'm back! Whoo! See? I kept my promise. I told you this would be out on Valentines day and I kept my word. :) I am excited for this sequel, but I'll admit, I'm kinda nervous. I just hope that the rest of the saga will live up to the first story.**

**My nerves aside, in this story you will be introduced to another oc (NOT mine, but you will find out who's in the disclaimer)**

**One quick thing, on the episode portions of this story, I cannot find any of the episode's that feature Johan and Peewit on youtube anymore, but I have those episode's set to record on tv starting Thursday over at my Nana's. I am letting you guys know in advance that the chapters MIGHT take a little while longer to update because of this. MAYBE I am not sure yet, but just a warning.**

**Ok so enough of my ramblings. It's time to get to the real reason why you are here.**

**Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you (drumroll)**

**The Adventures of Johan Peewit and Livy 2!**

**Enjoy!**

It had been one year since Olivia "Livy" Ashton had traveled to the smurfs world. So much has changed for her in that short amount of time.

She had gone from living in the twenty-first century to living in the Middle Ages, had made a lot of interesting new friends, had begun to learn magic, battled and defeated the evil Lord Balthazaar, and had found true love. And that was just within the first six months when she first arrived.

Little did she know that her adventures were about to begin yet again. And it all started with the return of an old friend.

"Ok so you just move your arms in the motion that you want the water to go, and the water will follow." Livy explained as she half practiced half showed off her latest magic trick to her friends.

Livy was standing next to the river and moved her arms upward. A small wave of water rose up from the river and moved back and forth as Livy started to move her arms back and forth.

"Ooh!" the smurfs exclaimed in awe.

"Big deal. So she can control water. So what?" Peewit scoffed.

Livy scowled at the jester and moved her arms forward but yanked them back which caused a spout of water to rise from the river and hit Peewit, leaving him soaked.

"Hey!" he coughed as everyone giggled while Livy smirked.

"You shoulda known better than te make de lassie mad Peewit." Gutsy Smurf chuckled.

Peewit said nothing but scowled ass he wrung out his hat.

"Don't listen to him M'lady. Peewit is just jealous because you can actually do alchemy while he can't." Johan joked.

"Hmph!" Peewit snuffed. He sat down and decided to mess around with Livy's ipod.

"Thank you Johan." Livy said to her love.

"Johan's right Livy." Papa Smurf said. "You have improved greatly in you magic skills since you first began."

"I'm just glad that I don't blow the roof off of Homnibus' house anymore...well as much I should say."

This caused a small chuckle to erupt from among the group.

"So what do we do now Papa Smurf?" Livy asked clasping her hands together.

"Why don't I let you smurf a spell Livy?" Papa asked as he hopped off of the spell book from which he was sitting on.

Livy went over and grabbed the book and started to flip through it, until something caught her interest.

"What about this one Papa Smurf?" She asked as she showed him the page.

"Hmmm," the old smurf said as he rubbed his white beard.

"What is it Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked.

"It is a transportation spell Smurfette. It can transport anyone from anywhere to anywhere you want." the elder smurf replied.

"Oh cool! Can I try it?" Livy asked hopefully.

"Well let me smurf, this particular spell can only be used every seven years."

"When was the last time it was used?" Clumsy asked.

"Well if I smurf correctly it was used by a sourcerer about," the old smurf paused as he added the numbers. "Seven years ago. Alright we can try it."

"Sweetness!" Livy cheered.

"Hehehe, hmm lets see...Johan you go smurf over to that tree over there and then Livy, you smurf the spell and Johan should appear before you."

"Sounds good to me." Livy said.

"I'm ready!" Johan called off in the distance once he reached the tree.

Meanwhile Peewit was half paying attention as he messed with the ipod. He had somehow gotten to the pictures and was scrolling through them, when he found a picture of a younger Livy and her friend...What was her name again? Oh right Joannie. The two girls were standing in front of a White and Blue castle. A smirk formed on the jesters lips as he thought of an idea.

What if Livy sent Johan there instead? Then maybe the squire would think twice before he made fun of him for his...less than successful alchemy attempts.

_From far off in the haze_

_I send you forth to my gaze-_

"Hey Livy! Send Johan here!" Peewit interrupted pointing to the picture. Livy ignored him and continued her chant.

_Where out of eyes we'll see one another_

_And not be drifted by the long summer-_

"Come on Livy it will be funny!" Peewit interrupted yet again.

"Peewit please! Livy needs her consmurftration!" Papa Smurf scolded.

"But it will be funny! Please Livy?" Peewit kept insisting.

Livy was getting annoyed now but still continued her chant.

_I wish you to come up close_

_Up to me from any coast_

_From any place in time_

_I wish you to come within my mind-_

Peewit shoved the ipod into the girls face. "Livy! Imagine how funny it would be!"

_I now demand- _

Once again the jester shoved the ipod into the girls face and Livy started to rush through the rest of the spell just so the jester would stop bothering her.

_I now demand_

_Joannie Mcrae_

_To arrive in view for me to see_

_And to come here beside me!_

As soon as those words were a blinding yellow light shot down from the sky and landed a little ways off in the distance. Everyone jumped back and had to turn their eye's from the blinding light. The wind blew and the smurfs has to hold onto the blades of grass to keep from blowing away.

"What did you do?" Peewit hollered over the howl of the winds.

"What did I do? What did you make me do!" Livy snapped.

Suddenly there was a boom sound and the vibration sent everyone off their feet. Just as quickly as the light appeared, it vanished and the forest returned like nothing had happened.

"Look what you made me do now Peewit!" Livy snapped

"Me?"

"Yes you! You kept bugging me and now-"

"Livy! Peewit! Smurfs!" Johan shouted as he ran up to them. "What on earth happened?"

"De numpty ear," Gutsy started jerking his thumb at Peewit, "Kept on distracting Livah and now we

don't know what happen."

"Golly what was that light Papa?"

"That was no light Clumsy," Papa said. "That was the transportation spell. The farther someone is, the bigger the reaction when they are smurfed to the person who cast the spell. Whoever Livy brought here must have come from very far off."

"Who did you bring here?" Johan asked turning to Livy.

"I-I don't know!" Livy said. "Peewit kept shoving the ipod in my face and it was a picture of me and- HOLY CRAP!" she shrieked as she ran to where the light had landed.

"Livy!" Papa Smurf called.

"What's wrong?" Smurfette called.

"Come on we must follow her!" Johan ordered and he, Peewit, and the smurfs took off chasing after Livy.

Livy kept running. She had a feeling she knew who it was she transported here. She skidded to a halt and peeked through the bushes when she heard a groan.

Livy saw a girl about her age lying on the ground. The girl was wearing a purple t-shirt with a midnight shaded long sleeve shirt underneath, a pair of jeans and mud caked sneakers. The girl let out another groan and began to push herself up from the ground.

"Oh my head." Livy heard her say. The girl pushed her short raven black hair our of her face and looked around confused. Livy let out a gasp when she finally saw the girls face.

"Joannie?"

**AN: I know, I know short chapter but this is supposed to be a prologue. Anyway I allowed Joannie's creator, CartoonCaster21 to use Livy for her story "I can't Be Perfect" so she allowed me to use Joannie for this story. And yes Gutsy is now in this story. I was gonna have him in the first story, but I forgot to put him in LOL. Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter. And for those of you who watch Avatar: The Last Airbender, yes Livy was waterbending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the smurfs Johan or Peewit they belong to Peyo**

**Joannie Mcrea belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**And Livy belongs to me.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**(and yes I promise there will be a lot of fluffiness in this story) :3**


	2. Am I being punked?

**AN: Chapter one Baby! Yeah-yuh! Whoo! Ok so before I get to the disclaimer I got three things to get to first. One, I know I said I would have the next chapter of Questions out today, but we are going out of town today so I'm gonna shoot for Saturday or Sunday. Monday for certain but I will try to get it out before then.**

**Second If you guys would be so kind enough as to NOT submit anymore questions in Questions until I get the next chapter up that would be much appreciated. I have a lot to answer already and after I get the next chapter up you can submit them then.**

**Third if anybody watches Avatar: The Last Airbender, I have just written a fic for it. If you would please check that out it would mean the world to me.**

**Ok so I do not own any of the smurfs, Johan or Peewit. They belong to Peyo.**

**Joannie (Jo) Mcrae belongs to CartoonCaster21 who was kind enough to allow me to use her.**

**Livy belongs to me.**

**Enjoy!**

"Joannie?" Livy asked not believing what she was seeing. This wasn't happening. But it was.

"Huh? Livy?" the girl asked when she spotted Livy watching her behind the bushes.

"JOANNIE!"

"LIVY!"

The two girls ran and embraced each other as they jumped up and down screaming like a bunch fangirls.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you!"

"I can't believe it's you either! I haven't seen you since you ran away from your uncle." Joannie said as they pulled out of the embrace and held each other at arms length.

_Flashback_

Livy snuck around the back of the house that was across the street from where she and her Uncle lived. It was the night of her Fifteenth birthday and she was running away. But before she did she had to say goodbye to someone.

Livy laid her backpack beside the tree and began to climb it.

"Dang it Jo! Your room just HAD to be on the top floor." Livy grunted as she climbed higher into the branches.

She finally made it to a branch and crawled out to the edge and peeked through the window into her friend's room. Jo was sitting on her bed with her sketchbook in her lap and a pencil in hand.

Jo heard a tap on her window and was fairly surprised to see Livy hanging onto the branch. She jumped up from the bed into her fuzzy blue slippers and ran to the window. Unlocking it allowing Livy to come inside.

"Your allowed to use the door you know." Jo joked as Livy scrambled into the room grateful to have her feet on solid ground again.

"Not this time Jo." Livy said sadly as she looked at her friend. This was gonna be the hardest part about running away.

"I can't believe your really going." Jo said somberly looking at her friend. Yesterday Livy had finally told Jo about her plans to leave. Of coarse Jo was not happy about her friend leaving but she knew it was for her safety.

"Livy isn't there any other way?"

"I wish there was Jo. You have no idea how much I wish that. But I can't take the risk and I can't stay with that...that...that man anymore! I can't!" Livy sobbed as she started to shake.

Jo wrapped her friend in a hug and the two stayed that way for a long time as they cried into each other.

"Where will you go?" Jo asked as they broke apart.

"I don't know. Somewhere out of state."

"You better keep in touch." Jo said wiping a tear.

"I will...but remember you can't tell anyone anything!" Livy said. She was afraid of what her uncle might do if he ever found out that Jo knew about her running away.

"I already promised." Jo reminded. The two friends stayed silent for a few moments before Livy broke it.

"I have to go." Livy choked.

Jo said nothing for fear of crying again but nodded her head. The two girls hugged again and Livy started to climb out the window. Jo watched her friend climb down the tree and grab her backpack.

Just before Livy disappeared into the distance she stopped and waved to Jo who was still watching her. Jo waved back and both girls let a single tear roll down their cheeks.

_End of flashback_

"I know!" Livy squealed as the two friends hugged yet again.

"You look great!" Jo complimented. And she did. Livy looked so much healthier and happier than the last time she saw her.

"You look the same." Livy admitted truthfully.

"Yeah well," Jo stopped midsentence when she noticed Livy's outfit.

"Uh Livy, what are you wearing?...And for that matter where are we?" Jo asked looking around at the trees.

"Uh you see funny story about that." Livy said trying to figure out what to tell the raven haired girl, but she didn't have time to think long because the forest was suddenly filled with calls.

"M'lady?"

"Livy?"

"Lassie?"

"Livy! Where'd you go?"

"Who's that?" Jo asked hearing the voices.

"I found her!" Johan's voice suddenly sounded. Livy turned and saw the squire come through the same bushes she just came through. A babbling of voices followed as Peewit and the smurfs emerged to but they all quickly silenced when they realized that Livy was not alone.

"Who're you?" Peewit asked breaking the silence.

"Who're you?" Jo repeated.

"Oh crap," Livy sighed as she facepalmed herself trying to figure out what to do.

"Um guys," Livy said referring to Johan, Peewit, and the smurfs. "This is my Joannie Mcrae."

"Call me Jo." Jo said.

"No offence but isn't that a boy's name?" Peewit asked.

"Don't be rude!" Johan scolded the jester.

"Nah, it's fine. Without the "e" it's short for Joannie...why does everybody ask that?" Jo asked moreso to herself.

"Who are you guys?" Jo demanded for the second time.

"These are my friends Johan and Peewit, and-" but before Livy introduced the smurfs she was interrupted by a small snicker from Jo.

"Peewit? That's his name?" Jo said trying to control her laughter and failing miserably.

"Whats wrong with my name?" Peewit asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Nothing. It's just that well your short and your name is Peewit so..."

"Very funny." Peewit huffed.

Livy tried to say something again but this time it was Johan who interrupted her.

"Peewit look, she's wearing the same pants that Livy was when she first came her." the squire said eyes wide.

Jo looked down at her handripped jeans and then noticed that the two boys and Livy were dressed so differently than her. In fact, their clothes looked like something from the Middle Ages.

"Is she from the future too?" Peewit asked before thinking.

"Future? What are they talking about?" Jo asked turning to Livy. Livy sighed. This was going to be fun to explain.

"Ok so I know that this will sound completely insane but I'm telling the truth." Livy started.

"So last year I went to sleep in my apartment, and when I woke up I was in the middle of the woods. Johan and Peewit found me and took me back to the castle where they work. Johan's a squire and Peewit a jester and I eventually got a job as a court entertainer but that's beside the point. Anyway so I live in a castle now and those little blue things right there are called smurfs and they are our friends. The smurf wearing red, Papa Smurf, he and a wizard named Homnibus are currently teaching me magic. Turns out that the reason I was brought her was to defeat an evil wizard named Balthazaar who was going to take over the kingdom and perhaps more. So I was kidnapped by him and Johan and Peewit and a few smurfs came to rescue me but Johan sacrificed himself to save me which ended up in him losing his life but by using my magic I was able to both defeat Balthazaar and bring Johan back and now me and him are dating. So today we found a transportation spell, and I was gonna use it to transport Johan from afar to next to me but Peewit kept distracting me so I accidently said your name instead of Johan's and now I think I kinda mighta accidently transported you from the future which is our time to the Middle Ages." Livy said all in one breath.

Jo blinked once, twice, three times and stuck her finger in her ear and waggled it around before replying. "Am I being punked? I'm being punked aren't I?"

"What's punked?" Johan asked.

"Jo-" Livy started ignoring Johan, but was cut off by Jo.

"Ok Kutcher you can come out now! Nice try! There's a hidden camera in that tree right?"

"Kutcher?" Peewit asked scratching his head.

"Jo listen-" Livy said but once again Jo cut her off.

"Man you guys went all out. Tracking down my long lost friend, the woods, the outfits, even these anamatronic blue mice." Jo said as she picked up Clumsy.

"Gosh I'm not a mouse. I'm a smurf." Clumsy corrected.

"HOLY CHEESEBALLS IT TALKS!" Jo screamed as she dropped Clumsy like he was a hot potato and jumped into Livy's arms Scooby Doo style.

"LIVY WHAT THE FEATHER'S IS GOING ON! WHY ARE THERE TALKING BLUE THINGS? WHY IS EVERYONE IN RENNISANCE CLOTHING AND WHERE ARE WE?" Jo screeched on the edge of a panic attack.

"I told you, your in the past." Livy explained letting Jo back on her feet.

"So...this is real? I really am in the past?"

"Afraid so Jo" Livy said.

Jo was silent for a few moments trying to absorb all the information.

"Jo you ok?"

"I will be"

"I know it's a lot to take in but trust me. Your among friends you'll be fine."

Jo snapped out of her daze and gave her friend a smile.

"Well at least I got to see you again."

Livy smiled.

"Alright well I never introduced you to the smurfs." she said.

"This is Papa, Smurfette, Gutsy, and Clumsy." Johan introduced pointing to the respective smurf.

"Nice to meet ya'll." Jo said awkwardly waving to the blue creatures.

"A pleasure to meet you Joannie." Papa said walking up to the human girl and shaking her finger.

"Sorry if I hurt you when I dropped you." Jo apologized to Clumsy as she remembered her just dropping him. "I just never seen a talking smoof before."

"Actually it's smurf." Papa corrected.

"Golly don't worry. I'm fine." Clumsy said waving his had dismissively.

"And your Johan right?" Jo asked turning her attention to the squire.

Johan nodded his head and politely bowed to the girl which surprised Jo.

"Tis an honor to meet you. Any friend of M'lady is a friend of ours."

"M'lady?" Jo asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's uh...his nickname for me." Livy said blushing.

Jo smirked catching on right away.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Livy asked changing the subject.

"I'm afraid that we must be going my friends. The King will be expecting us soon." Johan said.

"But what about Jo?"

"Hey! Why don't she come back to the castle with us and live there?" Peewit piped up.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice." Johan said. Not in a rude way mind you but in a stating the obvious type of way.

"Oh Jo! This is gonna be so cool! Like back when we would have our sleepovers!" Livy cheered.

The teens bid there smurfs farewell and set off for home.

"Hey quick question, but are we going to WALK the entire way to the castle?" Jo asked.

"Nope, were gonna ride!" Livy said as they had arrived to where they left their animals.

"You have a horse?" Jo asked smiling from ear to ear. "I always wanted a horse!" Jo said as she petted Brownie.

"I take it she likes horses." Peewit joked as he mounted Biquette.

"It's the only girly thing that she likes." Livy answered.

"Yep. I'm a tommie all the way."

"I thought you said that your name was Jo?" Johan asked shooting the girls a confused look.

"Tommie means tomboy." Livy explained, but the boys still looked confused.

"It means I don't like makeup, I'm rough, and don't even try to get me into a dress." Jo threatened.

An evil little smirk formed on Peewit's lips. "Then you and Dame Barbra will get along splendidly."

"Who's Dame Barbra?"

"You'll see once you get to the castle." Livy said as she helped Jo squeeze behind her on Brownie.

Once all four teens were on their rides, they were off and headed towards the castle. Things were about to get very interesting.

**AN: Very interesting indeed. All I can say is that after next chapter you might actually feel sorry for Dame Crankypants-uh I mean Dame Barbra.**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review. Bye! :)**


	3. Jo vs Dame Barbra

**Discliamer: Nothing new to report today. As always I do not own any of the smurfs, Johan or Peewit. They belong to their rightful owner Peyo.**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy belongs to me**

**Enjoy**

"Okay so let me get this straight, your magic and defeated this...Balthazaar dude, and brought Johan here back from the dead?" Jo was asking from behind her seat on Brownie.

"Yeah, she did. I saw it with my own eyes." Peewit said.

Livy said nothing but she couldn't help but smile with pride.

"Livy? This Livy?" Jo asked in disbelief pointing a finger at her friend.

"Why do you find that so hard to believe?" Johan asked.

"No reason," Jo answered, "Except for the fact that Livy once ran out of the bathroom screaming because there was a spider on the toilet."

"Joannie!" Livy shrieked as the two boys snickered.

"Actually the only way that I was able to find Livy was for the fact that she screamed "Spider!" so loud that the entire castle heard her." Johan said and Livy shot him a death glare.

"It was crawling on my hand!" Livy defended and the three teens snickered.

"Same old Livy." Jo sighed.

"Huh?" Peewit mused looking between Jo and Johan.

"What huh?" Livy asked noticing the jester looking between her best friend and boyfriend.

"I just realized that Johan and Jo look a lot alike." Peewit said.

"We do?" Johan and Jo asked in unison. Livy trotted Brownie next to Bayard and looked between the two.

"Your right Peewit." Livy gasped eyes growing big at how much the two resembled each other.

Both Johan and Jo had the same raven black hair, the same nose, and the same face shape. They could have passed for twins if not for the fact that Jo was just a few inches shorter than Johan, and the fact that her hair was a few inches longer than his, and while Johan had chocolate brown eyes, Jo had cerulean blue.

Johan and Jo looked at each other and for the first time realized their resemblances. To them it was almost like looking in a mirror.

"Okay, that is not weird at all." Jo said sarcastically.

"How odd." Johan agreed.

"Maybe you two are related." Peewit suggested. At this Livy started to snicker at the thought.

"Whats so funny?"

"It's just that the thought of Jo and Johan being related." Livy laughed. "I mean, Johan is so polite and proper while Jo is-"

"Insane? Rough? A rebel? Reckless?" Jo suggested.

"Yeah, all of those." Livy said.

Jo and Peewit laughed and Johan raised an eyebrow not quite sure what to think of the newcomer at the moment. "There's the castle." he announced as he spotted it in the distance.

"Whoa!" Jo gasped upon spotting the place that she would call home for who knows how long. Tall towers reached and pierced the sky and guards patrolled the barraks. The teens rode up to the drawbridge and after calling to the guard, the sound of grinding metal could be heard and the drawbridge was lowered before them.

Johan Peewit and Livy nudged their animals and trotted across the bridge into the courtyard.

"This place is a lot bigger than it looks on the outside." Jo mused looking around.

"You should see the kitchen." Peewit said as he hopped off of Biquette and handed her to the stable hand.

"So where to now?" Jo asked as she and Livy climbed off of Brownie.

"Meet the King of coarse." Livy replied as she handed Brownies reins to the same stable hand who had taken Biquette.

Jo's eyes grew wide and she suddenly felt nervous. "The king? As in...a King?"

"Is there any other kind?" Johan asked.

"Don't worry, he's very nice." Livy said placing a reassuring hand on Jo's shoulder.

"He isn't called the Good King for nothing." Peewit added.

The four teens set off into he castle and made it to the throne room.

"My my, now who do we have here?" the King asked ten minutes later once the teens had entered the throne room.

"Sire, may I present to you, my friend Joannie Mcrea." Livy introduced gesturing to the raven haired girl.

"S'up?" Jo asked waving.

The King shot her a confused look and Livy mentally facepalmed herself. Livy cleared her throat and bowed, motioning for Jo to do the same.

"Oh! I mean, pleased to meet you your majesty." Jo said quickly as she bowed.

The King held back a tiny chuckle. "Well from the way you speak and your clothing Miss Joannie, I assume it is safe to say that you are also from the future?"

Jo shot up straight and threw Livy a paniced look.

"He knows." Livy said nonchalantly.

"He does?"

"Yes I do."

"Well...alright then...uh yes I'm from the future." Jo said not sure what to think.

"I take it then you will be staying with us for awhile then?" The King inquired.

"Oh please Sire?" Livy asked. "Before I came here Jo and I hadn't seen each other. This is the first time that we had seen each other in years."

The King gave the two girls a small smile. "Of coarse she can."

Livy and Jo both hugged each other and squealed.

"Thank you Sire!" Livy said.

"Yeah thanks!" Jo added.

"Your welcome." the King chuckled. "Johan, Peewit, show Miss Joannie to her room."

"Yes Sire." both boys said in unison as they bowed. The teens left the throne room and went up the stairs to where the bedrooms were located.

"It appears that our trio has now become a quartet." Johan said as he led the way to the spare rooms.

"I hope you like it here Jo." Livy said to her friend.

"Hey, I'm with my bestie who I have not seen in years. I'll like it." Jo said.

Livy smiled at her long lost friend but wasn't watching where she was going and crashed into someone and fell onto the floor.

"Miss Olivia! How many times do I have to tell you, please watch where your going." an all to familiar voice scolded.

"Sorry Dame Barbra." Livy said as Johan helped her to her feet. Dame Barbra was about to say something but stopped when she noticed the fourth member of the trio turned quartet.

"Oh joy, another one." Dame Barbra said sarcastically as she recognized the jean material that Jo was wearing. "What did you two drag home now?" she asked to Johan and Peewit.

"Dame Barbra, this is Livy's friend Joannie Mcrea." Johan introduced trying to settle the tension.

"Call me Jo." Jo said crossing her arms and glaring at the woman. Already forming a severe dislike for her.

"I most certainly will not! Joe is a man's name!"

"Without the "e" it's short for-"

"Enough! I will address you as either Miss Joannie or Miss Mcrea. It is the proper thing to do." the Dame interrupted. She eyed Jo's outfit disapprovingly and then her face turned into one of horror as her eyes fell on Jo's shoes.

"Is that...mud on your shoes?"

"Yep!" Jo replied smugly.

"My Word!" Dame Barbra screeched. "What have you brought home? A heathen! This is a castle young lady! Not a barn! Come, we must get you cleaned and into a more proper attire."

Dame Babrbra grabbed Jo's arm and half pulled half drug her to the bathroom. Livy Johan and Peewit were powerless to do anything and had no choice but to watch.

"This can't lead to anything but disaster." Livy said biting her bottom lip.

An hour or so later the three teens found Dame Barbra walking down the hall. Her hair was sticking out from under her hat, and looked basically like she had been attacked by a wild cat.

"Dame Barbra what happened?" Livy asked fearing the worst.

"That "friend" of yours Miss Olivia is a heathen! Nothing but a wild, reckless, disrespectful heathen!"

"Where's Jo now?" Peewit asked.

"Miss Mcrea refuses to leave the bathroom." Dame Barbra said and with that disappeard into her bedroom, slamming the door in the teens faces. Livy, Johan and Peewit looked at each other and raced to the bathroom.

"Jo it's me open up." Livy called through the locked door, jiggling the handle.

"I'm going to kill her! I am going to kill that woman the very next time I see her!"

"Why?" Johan asked.

"Look at what she did to me!" Jo called as she threw the bathroom door open.

All three teen's eyes widened at the sight they saw. Jo was wearing a very poofy, pink sparkling dress and matching high heels.

Jo scowled, Livy's jaw hit the floor, Johan's eyes grew wide,and Peewit remained silent...that is until he could no longer hold back his laughter and fell to the floor clutching his sides laughing like a pack of wild hyenas.

"It's not funny!" Jo snapped.

"I-It is to me!" Peewit gasped out as the laughter took him over again.

"Let me at em! Let me at em!" Jo said trying to attack Peewit but Livy and Johan held her back, while Peewit tried to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"I ain't wearing no dress!" Jo seethed.

"Come on Jo, I think I got something you could wear." Livy said as she pulled Jo to her bedroom.

About ten minutes later Livy emerged from her bedroom.

"Gentlemen, may I present to you, Joannie Mcrea!" Livy opened the door wider and stepped back to reveal Jo, wearing a plum colored longsleeved t-shirt, under a blue tunic, a black belt around the waist, with white tights and brown ankle high boots.

"Much better." Jo sighed admiring her new outfit.

"Lovely." Johan said nodding his head in approval. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Peewit was looking at Jo very intently. The squire could not help the smile that formed on his own lips as he recognized that gaze.

"Alright so what do we do now?" Jo asked.

"I am afraid that I have a sparring session with Count Tremaine right now, so I shall leave you three to yourselves." Johan said as he started off to the courtyard, planting a kiss on Livy's forehead as he passed her.

"Have fun." Livy called as he disappeared down the stairs.

"Ahem," Livy quickly turned and blushed as Peewit and Jo smirked at her.

"Shut up!"

Not much later, Livy and Peewit were showing Jo around the castle.

"Um, excuse me Olivia?" a timid voice said as a maid stopped the trio.

"Amelia, you can call me Livy."

"Yes ma'am." Amelia replied. "Uh, could you please help me with something?"

"Oh, uh...sure no problem." Livy said. "Will you two be alright?"

"Were not babies, we can watch over ourselves." Peewit said pretending to be insulted.

Livy rolled her eyes. "Between you two you both need supervision." Livy said as she went off to help the maid. Unnoticed by Livy though, Peewit winked at Amelia and Amelia did the same as the two girls went away.

"What's with all the winking?" Jo asked.

"I may have bribed her to get Livy away for a few moments." the jester said smirking.

"Why?"

"Because, I may have known you for only a few hours, but I can tell that you and me have something in common."

"And what would that be?"

"Our dislike of Dame Barbra." Peewit said crossing his arms.

Jo raised her eyebrows and smirked. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking dumping a bucket of cold water on her."

"Hmm, that's good but I was thinking something like," Jo leaned down and whispered her idea into Peewit's ear.

"I like the way you think Jo."

Dame Barbra was sitting in a chair doing needlepoint. Unknown to her just above her head, two little pranksters sat preparing to strike.

"On three," Peewit whispered.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"BOMBS AWAY!" Jo shouted as she and Peewit chucked rubber sacks that acted like water balloons at the Dame, only instead of water the sacks were full of gunk and slime left over from the kitchen. The poor old woman didn't know what hit her.

"MISS MCREA! MASTER PEEWIT!"

"That's what you get for sticking me in a dress!" Jo called down from the stairwell.

"WHY YOU MISERABLE HORRIBLE CHILDREN!" Dame Barbra seethed covered in gunk.

"Catch us if you can Barbra!" Jo taunted as she and Peewit took off running.

"THAT'S DAME BARBRA! COME BACK HERE!"

"So I hear there's a new girl in the castle am I correct?" Count Tremaine asked as he lunged at Johan only to be blocked by the squire.

"That's correct sir." Johan replied as he held off the Count's attacks.

"Hey, Johan have you- Oh! I'm sorry, Count Tremaine, I didn't see you there." Livy panted as she ran up to the two and bowed slightly to the Count.

"No worry's M'lady. Johan and I was just about to take a break." Count Tremaine said as he clapped Johan on the back.

"Where are Jo and Peewit?" Johan asked wiping the sweat from his brow.

"That's what I came to ask you." Livy said. "Amelia asked me to help her with something and now I can't find either of them. Frankly I'm getting worried."

"Why do you say that lass?" Count Tremaine asked as he took a sip from a flask.

"Well because-" but before Livy could get another word out a shrill cry of "Momma!" filled the air. The castle doors flew open and Jo and Peewit ran out, with a muck covered Dame Barbra hot on their tails.

"Get back here you creatons!" Dame Barbra ordered with murderous eyes.

"Run Peewit!" Jo called smiling like it was all a big game.

"Momma!" Peewit replied running for his life.

"Because of that." Livy said as they ran past.

"So I take it that that's the newcomer?" Count Tremaine asked.

"Yep. That's Jo." Livy said still watching the chase.

"Well one things for certain." Count Tremaine said taking another sip from his flask.

"What would that be sir?" Johan asked his sponser.

"Things are definitely going to be interesting around here from now on."

**AN: Yep! Very interesting. Dame Barbra better stay on her toes lest she faces the wrath of Jo. Oh BTW my birthday is on Monday. :)**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review. Bye!**


	4. Ogres karate and suspiscions

**AN: Hey ya'll! Well this is the first "episode" chapter of this story and I am pleased to inform you that writing the episodes from TV instead of youtube is alright. It wasn't anymore difficult than it was doing it from the computer. The only setback is that I'll have to be at my Nana's house to do it, but I am over there a lot so no worries! :3**

**Peewit: That's not all, look the before and after comics are back as well!**

**Jo: And I get to be in them!**

**Me: Yes you do Jo so lets go to the disclaimer. Take it away Johan**

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own neither Peewit, myself, or any of the smurfs**

**Peewit: We belong to Peyo**

**Jo: I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Me: And I only own Livy a.k.a myself**

**Papa: So lets smurf to the story**

**All: Enjoy!**

"Now where did those two go now?" Livy asked herself about a week after Jo and Peewit's little prank on Dame Barbra. Ever since, things have been tense between the governess and Jo and a mini prank war had begun. It was not an unusual sight now to see a muck, soaked, or fruit covered Dame Barbra chase after a laughing Jo. And Peewit was Jo's partner in crime so when one or both of the prankster teens were missing for a long period of time Livy would get nervous.

After searching for awhile, (and listening for Dame Barbra's scream) Livy finally found her friends teasing a guard. Jo was doing cartwheels while Peewit was making funny faces.

"Isn't that funny? Doesn't that make you wanna laugh?" Peewit asked the stone faced guard.

"He ain't budging Peewit." Jo observed as she stopped her cartwheel and landed on her feet.

"I'm gonna put a smile on his face if it kills me!" the determined jester proclaimed as he pulled out three balls and started to juggle them.

"What are you two doing?" Livy asked approaching her friends.

"Livy! You have got to try this! I swear, he's like one of those British guards!" Jo said grabbing Livy's arm.

"I did when I first got here." Livy admitted with a smirk. "Nothing will break their concentration."

"Nothing yet anyways." Peewit said putting the balls away.

"Here's a joke that always leaves them rolling in the aisles." the jester said to the guard.

"It seems there was two men leading their goats-"

"IT'S URGENT! WE MUST SEE THE KING!" a man suddenly exclaimed as he, another man, and a woman ran past. Knocking Peewit to the ground flat on his back.

"What was that all about?" Jo asked as she and Livy watched the people scramble to the throne room. Suddenly a loud laughter rang out from the guard who was pointing at Peewit.

"What's so funny? What's so funny? Wipe that laugh off your face!" Peewit seethed.

"Come on!" Livy said as she yanked Peewit by the back of his shirt and the three of them ran to the throne room to find out what all the fuss was about.

"How big was this ogre Paro?" the King asked ten minutes later after the people explained that apparently there was an ogre running loose and wreaking havoc.

"This is his footprint Sire." The one called Paro explained holding up his arms causing everyone to gasp.

"Apparently this ogre is Bigfoot." Jo whispered so that only Livy heard.

"His roar is mightier than a dragon." Paro explained causing yet another collective gasp.

"And worst of all, the ogre is headed this way." the woman that was with Paro and the other man said.

"YIPE! Save me! Don't let him get me! I don't wanna be an ogre's dinner!" Peewit begged, jumping into the king's lap and pulling on his royal robes.

"Begging my sir's pardon but he's not that close." Paro said.

"Do you mind? I'm practicing my hysterics." Peewit huffed crossing his arms.

"Hello? Did I hear someone say ogre?" Johan's voice suddenly said. Everyone looked up and saw the black haired boy standing atop of the overlap that was above the throne. Johan jumped and slid down the curtain and landed right next to the throne.

"Show off." Livy thought as her heart did a flutter in her chest.

"Allow me to offer my services." the squire said bowing.

"It will take more than a mere boy to battle so great an ogre." the second man that was with Paro snickered. Livy clenched her fist.

"Hmph! I am not a boy, I am a squire." Johan retorted placing his hands on his hips.

"So your a girl?" Jo asked faking shock.

"Enough!" the King exclaimed standing up from his throne causing Peewit to fall to the ground with an "Oomph!"

"Someone must dispatch this menace immedietly ! Sir Broadback," the monarch said turning his attention to the captain of the guards. "Select two of your boldest knights and prepare."

"Sire it will take at least a hundred knights to defeat him." the man who insulted Johan said.

Sir Broadback gasped as the king said, "But that's our entire army."

"The castle will be undefended." Livy pointed out.

"But we can't have have an ogre diminishing the country side." Sir Broadback objected.

"Oh alright," the King sighed. "But I just hope there's no emergency while your gone."

Later that night, everyone watched as Sir Broadback led the army of one hundred knights across the drawbridge. Off to defeat the menacing ogre.

"Good luck Sir Broadback! And hurry home!" the king called watching from the ramparts.

"Don't worry your highness. They'll be back home before you know it." Jo said trying to reassure the worrying ruler.

"Oh I hope you are right Joannie."

Livy couldn't help but notice the look of longing that Johan had on his face as he watched the knights leave on their mission. Livy slipped her hand into his and gave a small squeeze. "Someday." she whispered. The squire gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand back.

"Raise the drawbridge!" Johan ordered after the last of the knights, Paro and his two friends crossed the drawbridge. The sound of cranking metal was heard and the bridge began to rise and finally closed with a thud leaving only the teens, the king, Dame Barbra, the cook, and a few servants inside.

"I wouldn't worry to much M'lord." Johan said as everyone started inside. "With the drawbridge up no one can enter. Not even an ogre."

"But what if were attacked? Or put under siege?" the King asked regretting his desicion to send all one hundred knights.

"With me at your side, there's nothing to worry about." Peewit said confidently as he stomped down the stairs wearing armor and carrying a sword and shield, but he tripped over something and fell down the rest of the stairs and crashed into the king.

"That's what I'm worried about." the king groaned sprawled out on the floor with Peewit sitting on top of him. The girls laughed while Johan facepalmed himself.

"Well you'll have three of us to protect the castle." Livy offered.

The next morning the teens were out in the courtyard. Livy and Johan were practicing their archery, Peewit was juggling, and Jo was sketching a drawing in a blank book that she had found and had decided to keep as her own personal sketchbook.

"I still do not see why you refuse to let me try your arrows." Jo huffed as she shaded in a section of her sketch.

"Because," Livy said "I do not trust you with pointy weapons."

"You almost accidently stab your best friend in the foot and your banned from pointy weapons for life."

Johan and Peewit stopped what they were doing and looked between the girls with shocked faces.

"We was over at Jo's house and she was attempting to cut an apple into slices. The knife slipped out of her hand and almost landed in my foot." Livy replied rolling her eyes.

"It was an accident!" Jo defended.

"I know it was, but still." Livy said as she shot an arrow into the target.

"So are you just gonna fight hand to hand or what?" Peewit asked Jo as he continued to juggle.

"I took Karate so I can defend myself." Jo replied looking back at her sketch.

"What is that?" Johan asked as he split his arrow.

Jo perked up her head and a smirked formed upon her face. "Why don't I show you instead?"

"Joannie! Do not hurt my boyfriend!" Livy begged two minutes later. Johan had abandoned his arrows and Jo set aside her sketchbook and the two were standing in a clear spot, away from any objects where someone might get hit on.

"Relax Liv," Jo said stretching her arms over her head. "I ain't gonna hurt him...much."

"Don't worry M'lady, I'll be fine, though I'm afraid the same can't be said about Jo." Johan said with a slight chuckle as he took off his cape.

"We'll see about that." Jo smirked.

"I can't watch this." Livy said covering her face in her hands, but moved her fingers apart and peeked.

Jo clasped her hand together in a praying motion and bowed.

"HIYA!" Jo called as she jumped and did a judo kick, about taking off Johan's head.

"Whoa!" Peewit gasped amazed by the girls high kicks and quick moves.

Poor Johan didn't know what he was up against. Never before had he seen that type of fighting before and he had no idea how to fight back so he was forced to duck and jump from her attacks.

Jo did a side wind kick and next thing everyone knew, Johan was flat on his back, gasping for having the wind knocked out of him.

"Okay! Okay! Were done!" Livy said jumping up from the stone bench she was sitting on and ran to her friends. "Are you alright Johan?"

The squire shook his head and sat up. "That was amazing! Where on earth did you learn to fight like that?" he asked ignoring Livy. "And yes I'm fine."

Jo smiled and bowed again. "At a studio from Sensie Jack."

"Well this Sensie guy is an amazing fighter!" Peewit said snapping out of his daze.

Jo blushed slightly and pushed her hair out of her face. She wasn't really used to all this attention.

"Well I think it's safe to say that Jo can hold her own in a fight." Livy said getting up from the ground.

"I'll say." Johan said quietly standing to his feet. The teens then resumed their previous activities.

Livy shot her arrow into the target, and shot another one trying to split the arrow but to no avail.

"Shall I teach you how to split the arrow M'lady?" Johan asked when he noticed what she was attempting to do.

"Oh! Uh, yes please."

Johan smiled and placed his own arrows aside and went to help her. The squire stood behind her and placed his hands on top of hers, helping her aim.

"A little to the left...down." he instructed as Livy tried to aim.

Peewit stopped his juggling and rolled his eyes. He was happy for his friends he really was. Especially since after everything that had happened with Balthazaar, but sometimes Peewit couldn't help but feel like a third wheel when the two would get lovey dovey.

Not that they was real big on public displays of affection, but still every once in awhile Peewit would catch the lingering gaze, the hand holding and other small little hints that Livy and Johan would shoot each others way. The jester couldn't help but feel a little left out sometimes.

Peewit replaced the apples that he was juggling back in his pocket and caught a glimpse of Jo out of the corner of his eye. The raven haired teen had once more disappeared into her own little world as she sketched. Unaware of what was going on around her.

Peewit watched her sketch for a few moments. The way the sun was breaking through the trees shined upon Jo and made it seem like she had a glow around her.

Peewit felt a warm fuzzy feeling begin to well up inside him but what it was he couldn't tell.

"Meh, I'm probably just hungry." he reasoned as he pulled out one of the apples out of his pocket and began to munch on it.

"This is so unlike Broadback. Six days now without a word." The nervous King said five nights later. The rain was pouring outside and and the king and the teens were in what Livy liked to call the king's "Happy Room," which actually appeared to be more like a nursery

Currently the king was lying in an adult sized cradle which Johan was rocking in a vain attempt to soothe the king's nerves.

"It's no use Johan. I'll never sleep until my army comes home."

"Perhaps some warm milk will help." Jo said as she entered the "Happy Room" with Livy following holding a steaming mug of warm milk.

"Thank you for your attempts girls, but I am afraid that the only thing that will help will be my knights being home safe and sound." The King sighed.

"But you haven't even heard my lullaby." Peewit said holding his lute. The jester started to strum his instrument and then started to "sing."

_When you cannot get to sleep_

_When your heart skips outta beat_

_When your tired of counting sheep_

_My song will set you free_

_If life's joys you cannot reap_

_If you strive yet only grieve_

_If your mind is in a heap_

_My song will set you FREE!_

The glass mug of warm milk shattered in Livy's hands when Peewit "sang" that last particularly high note. Spilling the hot liquid upon the floor.

"Ugh! Peewit you'll wake everyone in the castle." Johan chastised the jester, taking his hands off his ears.

"Hmph! Everyone's a critic." Peewit grumbled putting his lute away.

"Why don't you sing him a lullaby?" Jo asked Livy. "You still like to sing don't ya?"

"Yeah I still sing." Livy replied as she and Jo picked up the pieces of the shattered mug.

"I thought you used to have horrible stage fright?" Johan asked overhearing the conversation.

"I did, but Jo overheard me singing one time when I thought I was alone." Livy explained. "Jo can sing too."

Jo shot her head up and shook her head furiously. "Not really." she disagreed.

"Yes you do Jo, your an awesome singer." Livy persisted.

Jo blushed bright pink and shook her head no. Not wanting to sing in front of people she had only known for a week.

"Alright, I'll sing something, but Jo don't think your off the hook yet." Livy teased standing to her feet and going over to the King's cradle. She rocked the giant cradle a little bit and started to sing.

_Dream by night_

_Wish by day_

_Love begins this way_

_Night's a friend_

_With love to send_

_Each new day_

_Bless your heart_

_Bless your soul_

_Let your dreams come true_

_Future songs _

_And flying dreams_

_So hearts could soar_

_Heaven sent_

_These wings were sent_

_To prove_

_Once more_

_That love is the key_

_As you wish_

_As you will_

_Dream of flying starts_

_Love and care_

_The powers there_

_Trust your heart _

_Trust your heart_

The good king felt his heavy eyelids close and quickly began to quietly snore as Livy's lullaby lulled him into a deep sleep that he needed.

"He's sleeping like a baby." Johan whispered.

"He's kinda cute when he's sleeping." Jo whispered.

The four teens quietly tiptoed out of the room just as a rooster crowed from outside. Johan quietly shut the door and all four of them sighed a tired sigh. Johan leaned against the door, Peewit placed his hands on his knees, Livy slid to the floor, and Jo just flat out collapsed face first onto the floor.

"Finally!" Johan sighed.

"We have to do something Johan." Peewit said.

"I can't take another night of this." Jo mumbled. And they couldn't. Ever since the knights left, the teens had tried their best to calm the nervous king which had resulted in a lot of sleepless nights.

"The solution is simple," Johan started, "We must find out why we have received no word from Sir Broadback or the kings army."

"Can we sleep first?" Livy asked struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have breakfast first." Peewit complained later that day after everyone had a nap.

"You just had breakfast Peewit." Livy pointed out.

"You call two steaks, a half a dozen eggs, three loaves of bread, and a kettle of mashed potatoes breakfast? I was just getting warmed up."

"Does he always eat like that?" Jo asked from her seat upon her own horse Skippy Smurf.

"Unfortunately yes." Livy grumbled.

"There will be plenty of time to eat after we visited Enchanter Homnibus." Johan said.

"And that's the wizard dude who is teaching Livy magic along with Papa Smurf right?" Jo asked.

"Yes he is." Johan answered

"Homnibus has a lot of patience considering how he's still teaching me." Livy said.

"Why's that?" Jo asked.

"Because Livy has literally blown the roof off of Homnibus' roof more time than you can count." Peewit answered with a slight chuckle.

"Hello? What's this?" Johan suddenly said pulling Bayard to a stop as they were crossing the drawbridge. Coming upon the castle was a band of at least six covered wagons.

"Hail good fellow! What business brings you to M'lords castle?" Johan asked as one of the wagons pulled to a stop in front of them.

"Begging your pardon sir. We are but a humble traveling theater troupe come to entertain in the spring joust." the driver of the wagon said.

Livy squinted her eyes and tried to get a better look at the man, but his hood was covering his face and he appeared to be wearing some sort of mask over his eyes.

"Unfortunately, the joust has been postponed until our knights return." Johan explained, "But feel free to seek shelter inside."

"Oh thank you kind sir!" the mysterious traveler said.

"Onward my friends!" Johan ordered and the teens took off running. Jo pulled Skippy Smurf to a stop when she noticed that Livy was lagging behind watching as the wagons entered the unprotected castle.

"You okay Girly?" Jo asked turning around going up to Livy.

"Girls!" Johan's voice suddenly called, snapping the two females back to reality. They flicked their horses reins and both horses raced to catch up with the boys. When they did catch up, Livy went a little faster and pulled Brownie up next to Bayard.

"Johan?"

"Yes M'lady?"

"Do you think that was such a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean letting those travelers into the castle like that."

"Those are just simple traveling entertainers Livy. No need to worry." Johan reassured.

"Now we must hurry. Yah Bayard!" Johan flicked the white stallions reigns and rode ahead.

Livy raised an eyebrow but followed nonetheless. Still something was telling her that something was amiss. She knew she had heard that mysterious man's voice before. But where?

**AN: Ok so a few quick things, Sorry that the whole Karate scene wasn't all to detailed. I do not know what all of those kicks and jumps and stuff is called and I'm not even sure if a judo kick is Karate or Kung Fu, so sorry if I got them mixed up.**

**Also the whole "Jo accidently dropping a knife and almost stabbing Livy in the foot thing," is based on a real event. My Nana was cutting I think a cake or something with a knife and it slipped out of her hand and fell. Luckily though it fell in the space between her toes so no harm was done.**

**And the song Livy sang is "Flying Dreams," by Sally Stevens. **

**Jo: It is also from the movie "The Secret of Nimh"**

**Me: Alrighty so until next time this is Flowerpower71 and the gang saying please review **

**Johan: We hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Peewit: So until next time**

**All: BYE! :)**


	5. Explosions Smurfs and a Mystery

**AN: Peewit: SHE LIVES! SHE LIVES! MWHAHAHAHAHA-(cough cough cough cough)**

**Jo: Way to ruin the dramatic opening Peewit**

**Peewit: I can't help it! That evil laugh is hard on the throat**

**Me:(rolls my eyes) Yes people I am back! Sorry for the delay in updating. Been busy with life**

**Johan: And your most recent Birthday**

**Livy: That too, plus I haven't really had a chance to sit down and watch "Johan's Army" to copy it down in my notebook.**

**Jo: Now before we get started, I'd just like to point out that yes Chloe Skippy Smurf is my horse. Ok that's all we can get to the disclaimer.**

**Me: Johan?**

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own me, nor Peewit, nor any of the smurfs**

**Peewit: We all belong to Peyo**

**Jo: I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Me: And I only own Livy (myself)**

**Gutsy: Now lets smurf to de story!**

"So you see Master Homnibus, we desperately need your help." Johan said as he put two spell books on a shelve. Once the teens had arrived and introduced Homnibus to Jo, and got Jo reacquainted with Papa Smurf (who was also there with Brainy) the teens had decided to help the old wizard clean up around his cottage as they told him the tale of the missing knights.

"An ogre eh?" Homnibus asked as he swept the floor. "I've never heard of an ogre in this part of the kingdom."

"Isn't that more in Domaline Papa Smurf?" Livy asked as she finished polishing a fork.

"What's that?" Jo asked as she dusted off a shelf. Cleaning wasn't much of Jo's thing but she was willing to help.

"It's a town a long ways off in the distance outside the kingdom." Livy explained. She, Johan and Peewit had traveled through there on one of their missions but that is a story for another time.

"Smurfing back on subject," Papa Smurf interrupted as he and Brainy pushed a pot across a table. "I do know one potion that works well against ogres, but everything I need is in my lab."

"What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Johan exclaimed excitedly.

"Mmm, Johan! Jo! Livy! Look!" Peewit suddenly said with a voice that sounded like his mouth was full. Everyone turned and saw that the jester was surrounded by food and held a chicken leg in one hand and one of Homnibus' magic wands in the other.

"Now this is what I call a magic wand." Peewit said as he turned a log into a log cake. Peewit kissed the wand but in the process the jester turned himself into a giant ham. Yes an actual ham.

"Oh please Master Homnibus,"

"He won't do it again." Johan and Livy begged as the teens (and ham) were sitting on the their horses, and goat.

"Oh, it's against my better judgment. I say once a ham always a ham." Homnibus said holding his magic wand. "But for you two Olivia and Johan." he sighed.

"Alakazip, Alakazee!" and with that Peewit was once again a boy.

"If you should ever want to turn him back, I'll be happy to do the honors." Homnibus said with a smirk.

"Thank you and goodbye Sir Homnibus. Come my friends." Johan ordered as he flicked Bayards reigns and the teens took off.

"Farewell and good luck! A pleasure meeting you Joannie." the old wizard called after them as he went back into his cottage.

"Nice meeting you too Homnibus." Jo called back over her shoulder.

"Oh I'll never be able to eat ham again." Peewit moaned looking a little sick.

"Be glad Homnibus changed you back before Greedy smurf saw you." Papa Smurf said with a chuckle.

"Hey that's right! You get to meet all the smurfs Jo!" Livy exclaimed when she realized this.

"Just how many smurfs are there?" Jo asked.

"Over a hundred." Papa answered nonchalantly.

"Dang!" Jo said her eyes growing big.

**BOOM!**

The teens pulled their animals to a stop when they heard the sudden explosion and saw smoke coming from Homnibus' house.

"First the blue powder then the red!" Papa called cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Shouldn't go back and help?" Jo asked concerned.

"Actually, that's normal." Livy explained as they took off riding again.

_La la la la la la la la la la la_

The happy little song was heard as the teens approached the village.

"You weren't kidding when you said that they lived in giant mushrooms." Jo noted as they got off their animals.

"I told you." Livy replied smiling. Suddenly wild chittering was heard followed by a sort of yell and Jo jumped out of her skin when she felt something land on her shoulder.

"What is that!" Jo shrieked as she went to bat the thing away.

"Wait Jo! That's Wild!" Livy said as she grabbed the leaf clothed smurf from her friends shoulder. Wild tipped his head sideways and chittered as he studied Jo.

"Wild says Hello." Papa translated.

"He's kinda cute." Jo said as she petted the smurf with her finger. Suddenly a swarm of blue had gathered at the teens feet.

"What's all the smurfing about?" Hefty asked but the crowd of smurfs had fallen silent as the spotted the new girl.

"My little smurfs, this is Joannie Mcrae, she's the human I was telling you about last week." Papa introduced as Johan sat him and Brainy on the ground.

"Nice to meet you all." Jo said as Livy placed Wild on the ground with the rest of his family. Obviously Papa, Clumsy, Gutsy and Smurfette had told the other smurfs about Jo when she first arrived after they returned to their village that day, now they were getting to meet her in person.

"Well that anti ogre potion is a very complicated spell Johan," Papa explained after everyone had gotten acquainted with Jo.

"It may take me awhile."

"Just work as fast as you can Papa Smurf." Johan said with his hands on his hips.

"Don't worry I'll smurf my best, but I must not be disturbed." and with that, the old smurf turned on his heel and entered his mushroom lab; closing the door with a bang.

"Don't worry Papa Smurf we'll keep them busy." Jokey called after him. "Have a surprise Jo." the prankster smurf offered handing a yellow box with a red bow to the new girl.

"Oh! Um, thanks Jokey." Jo said being caught off guard.

"Uh Jo I wouldn't-" Livy tried to warn as Jo tugged on the ribbon, but was to late.

**BOOM!**

"Gotcha." Jokey said as he and the rest of the smurfs started to laugh.

"That was a good one!" Jo laughed as she wiped her soot covered face with her sleeve.

"Your not mad?" Peewit asked.

"Nah, no harm done. Besides you gotta laugh at yourself once in awhile." Jo replied.

"You should have seen your face!" Jokey gasped as he fell on the ground clutching his sides.

"Where is this ogre Johan?" Hefty asked sitting on the squires boot.

"That's what we're trying to find out Hefty." Johan answered.

"What an adventure." Dreamy sighed with a dreamlike look on his face.

"Uh yeah, we never have adventures like that." Clumsy added.

"But maybe we could." Dreamy said quietly to himself as an idea formed in his head.

"You all ready Papa Smurf?" Livy asked an hour later as the smurf elder stood outside his home, holding two human sized vials filled with the anti ogre potion.

"Yes Livy. One of these vials is enough to knock out even the mightiest ogre. I'm giving you two just in case you lose one; but remember it has the same affect on humans. You mustn't breathe it or you will fall asleep instantly."

"Thank you Papa Smurf. We'll be careful." Johan promised. No sooner had the words left his mouth did Peewit trip over a rock, which caused him to drop the vials. Luckily though Johan and Livy managed to catch them before they hit the ground.

"Won't we Peewit? I better keep these." Johan said as Livy handed him her vial, and he stuffed both vials into his shirt.

"Sir Broadback and the knights must have taken this road." Johan said half an hour later as the teens rode through the woods.

"But there's no sign of them." Livy added.

"Maybe they chased the ogre into the woods." Jo suggested trying to be helpful.

"Or maybe the ogre chased them." Peewit gulped looking over his shoulder.

"Hello? What have we here?" Johan said.

"Ogre tracks?" Peewit asked worridly.

"No hoofprints, and they lead that way." Livy said pointing in the direction which the tracks were going.

"Then I'm going this this way!" Peewit yelled as he rode Biquette in the opposite direction. He suddenly pulled the goat to a stop and turned back around.

"Johan! Help! The ogre! He's got me!"

Johan, Jo, and Livy ran to see what was going on.

"No guys! Wait! It's-"

"It's a horse." Jo said as she petted the animal.

"Not just any horse Jo. It's Sir Broadback's horse." Johan said as he held the horse's reins.

"And there are the others." Livy said as she spotted the other knights horses not to far away.

"But-but where are the knights?" Peewit asked looking around for the missing army.

"Something's amiss my friends and the answer lies at the end of that trail!" Johan exclaimed as he jumped onto Bayard. The white stallion went up on his hind legs and neighed as he pawed the air.

"Ride Bayard!"

"Wait for us Johan!" Livy called as she and Jo jumped onto Brownie and Skippy and followed the squire.

"Wait guys! Don't leave me alone! Wait!" Peewit hollered as he chased after his friends.

"Sir Broadback?" Jo, Johan and Livy called in unison looking for the captain of the guards...or any of the guards in general.

"Whoa Biquette! Whoa!" Peewit hollered as he struggled to keep a grip on the runaway goat. Biquette suddenly halted to an unexpected stop which caused her rider to be airborne.

Peewit grabbed onto a nearby rope that was hanging from a tree and water came down, soaking the jester.

"Good grief Peewit!" Livy growled seeing the incident. She rode Brownie up to the jester who was still clinging to the rope, but both of their jaws dropped at what they saw.

"Jo! Johan! The knights! We found them!"

**AN: Short chapter I know, I'm sorry. But as you should know by now I like to torture my readers with cliffhangers. XD**

**Jo: Because Livy has an evil side to her**

**(Evil laughter sounds as a wall of fire burns behind me)**

**Johan and Peewit: O-0**

**Me: I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Anyway thanks for reading.**

**Johan: As always leave a review **

**Peewit: We love them!**

**Me: Yes they make me happy! :3**

**Jo: Alrighty so until next time**

**Me: This is Flowerpower71 and the gang saying we hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review, and goodbye for now**

**All: Bye! **


	6. Ambush!

**AN: Hey! Hey! Hey! It's Livy!**

**Jo: And us!**

**Johan: Hello**

**Peewit: Hi!**

**Me: Man! It feels like forever since I've updated this story!**

**Johan: Not really M'lady. It's only been about a week**

**Jo: And that's your normal**

**Me: I know but it stills feels like it's been a lot longer than that.**

**Peewit: (shrugs) Meh whatya gonna do?**

**Me: Get to the disclaimer!**

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own myself, Peewit or any of the smurfs**

**Peewit: We belong to Peyo**

**Jo: I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Me: And I own Livy a.k.a myself **

**Johan: Onward to chapter 5!**

"There was no ogre squire Johan. It was just a trick to get the kings army out of the castle. That villain Paro lead us to a trap." Sir Broadback was explaining ten minutes later as the teens hurridly poured oil into the knights rusted armor.

"So I see." Johan mused as he oiled Sir Broadback's arm, allowing the captain on the guard to be able to move it once again.

"Don't worry, Peewit's on the job." the jester reassured as he oiled a knights knee.

"That's precisely why were worried." Livy called from nearby as she bent down and oiled Robert's foot. Peewit shot her a dirty look but his attention was brought back to the knight when the knight asked "A little more to the left if you don't mind."

"Right, uh I mean left." The jester tried to pour out the oil but nothing would come out.

"It's stuck!" Peewit tapped the bottom of the oil can and a spout of oil shot out from the top, covering the knights face with it.

"Well accidents do happen." Peewit said nervously as the knight shot him a death glare.

"How did ya'lls armor get rusted like this anyway?" Jo asked as she finished oiling Philip.

"Ya'lls?" Philip asked confused.

"We were taking one of Paro's shortcuts when-" Sir Broadback tried to explain but was cut off when Peewit shouted, "Don't touch that rope Johan!" when he saw his squire friend about to grab the rope that was hanging from the tree. Peewit ran over and yanked on the rope which caused water to rain down and soak Johan.

"See?" Peewit asked after his "demonstration."

"When we stopped for the night, the villains doused us with water from the rusty river and our armor rusted even as we tried to get it off." Sir Broadback explained as he stiffly made his way over.

"We'll see to unrusting the others." the still dripping wet Johan said.

"No Johan! I'll take care of that. You ride back and warn the King," Sir Broadback explained with the urgency evident in his voice. "Paro plans to seize the castle while it is undefended."

Johan's eyes grew wide with realization and then scowled, "So that's the scoundrels plan. Lets get moving my friends." the squire ordered as he took off running towards Bayard.

"All right! We get to kick some bad guy booty!" Jo cheered as she mounted Skippy Smurf, excited for her first battle.

Within a few minutes the teens had left the knights and were racing through the forest back to the castle.

"I just hope were not to late guys." Livy said.

Little did they know that something had hitched along for the ride. Or should I say four somethings.

"Now this is an adventure." Dreamy said from where he, Clumsy, Handy, and Hefty were hiding in Johan's cape.

"Uh yeah, but shouldn't we tell Johan, Peewit, Livy, and Jo were here?" Clumsy asked.

"Not yet, wait until we get to the castle or they might try to send us home." Hefty said.

The teens kept racing through the forest -unaware about the four little blue stowaways- riding back to the castle as fast as Bayard, Brownie, Skippy, and Biquette could take them.

"The drawbridge is up!" Livy pointed out as they approached the castle at hurried speed.

"That's a good sign." Johan reassured.

"Look guys on the ramparts! It's the king!" Peewit exclaimed pointing to the monarch who was watching them as they approached.

"Hail Sire! Is everything alright?" Johan called up.

"Um yes, uh quite alright. I'll lower the drawbridge." The king called down as he started to back up.

The teens eyed each other warily. Something was up with the King, but they were brought out of their thoughts by the sound of cranking metal. Once the drawbridge was lowered the teens wasted no time in racing across. As they passed under the drawbridge gate, Johan grabbed onto it and swung himself off of Bayard, landing at the bottom of the stairs from which the king was standing on.

"Your majesty! We must act quickly! The ogre story was a trick! That man Paro is a traitor!" Johan explained.

"And he's planning on taking over the castle while it is undefended." Livy said from her seat upon Brownie.

"I know." The king said sadly as he hung his head in shame.

"You-you know? But how?" Johan asked getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hahaha! I have already taken the castle young squire and the kingdom is mine as it should be." Paro gloated as he watched them from the window of a high tower.

"I'll have a thing or two to say about that knave!" Johan declared drawing his sword.

"Us too! Nobody takes our home without a fight!" Livy growled as Jo cracked her knuckles.

"If it's a fight you want young maiden then it is a fight you shall have. Seize them!"

Once Paro gave the orders, his men started coming out from all directions, weapons ready and pointed at the teens.

"Quick! Across the drawbridge!" Johan ordered as the teens and king made a run for the exit, only to have the drawbridge gate crash down in front of them.

"Were trapped!" Jo gasped.

"What kind of welcome home is that? It makes me mad!" Peewit said as he turned Biquette around. The black Nanny goat lowered her head and pawed the ground with her hoof.

"PEEWIT!" Peewit cried as Biquette charged forward and butted two men off their feet.

A few men charged at the three remaining teens and Jo and Livy took off in opposite directions as two men remained and charged at Johan.

Johan jumped and clung to a rope and grabbed one of the men's staff as they ran past.

"I'll wager you thought you had the jump on me." Johan joked.

Meanwhile Jo was being cornered from all sides by four large men. Jo looked around in a panic trying to figure out what to do next when she suddenly had an idea.

"Hey dude your shoes untied."

The man in front of her bent his head down and looked at his shoes and that when Jo made her move.

"HIYA!"

Quick as lightening Jo judo kicked the guy in the gut, then scissor chopped the second man, punched the third in the face, and then just flat out kicked the fourth guy in a most...uncomfortable place.

"Thank you Sensie Jack!" Jo panted as she blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Haha! These scoundrels aren't as tough as you look." Peewit gloated as he rode past on Biquette chasing three men.

Livy was shooting arrows left and right and was holding her own very well, until she felt someone sneak up behind her and yank her to the ground by her hair, causing her to drop her bow and arrow.

"OW! Let me go! Hel-" Livy was cut off when she felt a gag being placed around her mouth. Livy struggled, kicked, and squirmed as much as she could but eventually, three men were able to over power her and she was gagged and tied up with rope.

Meanwhile Johan had used the staff to propel himself up into the tower window where Paro was watching the whole scene. The scoundrel turned on his heel and ran when he saw the squire coming in for a landing. Just as Johan was about to take chase he heard a cry that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh Johan! Help me! Help!"

"Livy?"

"Hurry Johan! Please! Save me!"

Johan clenched his fist. Paro will have to wait, there was something more important that needed his attention at the moment. If anyone dared to lay a hand on his love they would surely face his wrath.

"Be brave M'lady! I'm coming!" Johan called as he jumped from the tower he was at to the other where the cries had come from. As soon as Johan's feet touched the balcony floor he drew his sword and charged.

"Unhand her you-OH!"

Johan was attacked from either side and was quickly tied up with rope.

"The oldest trick in the book and you fell for it." the woman who was with Paro earlier laughed.

"A stunning performance Sindrion." Paro praised from his tower and turned his attention to his men that were on the ground. "Now get that runt Peewit and the other boy."

"I'M A GIRL!" Jo shouted hearing what Paro had called her.

"Whatever, Get them!" Paro ordered.

"You have to catch us first." Jo chirped as she karate punched a man that was trying to sneak up on her.

None of these men had ever before witnessed this type of fighting and it was hard for any of them to get close enough to Jo to grab her.

Jo did another judo kick but suddenly a net came out from nowhere and landed on her. Trapping the young girl. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"PEEWIT!" Peewit cried his signature battle cry as he and Biquette ran into the stables with two men chasing them.

"Hey how are we gonna find him in the dark?"

"PEEWIT!" Peewit cried again and the next thing the men knew, they were airbourn.

"This way Biquette." Peewit ordered as he and the goat ran through the castle halls.

"Don't worry Biquette, I have a plan." Peewit assured but suddenly when they passed through an arch way Peewit literally found his world spinning as he was captured in a net. "But this is not part of it."

The dungeon door opened and a hand tossed a still tied up Peewit into the cell and the jester landed in a pile of hay.

"Oh Peewit, we were hoping you had escaped." Johan said.

"So was I." Peewit sighed as he popped out of the hay.

"Have you seen Livy?" Jo asked, It was then that the jester realized that Livy wasn't in the dungeon with them.

"Not since the ambush started no. Where is she?"

"We don't know, that's the problem." Johan answered starting to get worried,

"Do you think she escaped?" the King asked.

"Not very likely." Jo said.

Little did they know that at that very moment; a still tied and gagged Livy was being uncerimoniously tossed into a room. Livy saw stars as her head slammed against the wall.

"Miss Olivia!" a familiar screechy voice voice called as Dame Barbra ran over and untied the girl.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she took the gag off of Livy's mouth.

"I'm fine Dame Barbra, but do you know where Johan Peewit and Jo are?"

"How should I know where that demonic terror is?" the governess snapped referring to Jo.

"I was just asking." Livy sighed under her breath.

"They're probably in the dungeon by the looks of things." Dame Barbra mused mostly to herself.

"But then why wasn't I thrown in the dungeon with them?"

"Because little wench you and the hag here will serve as servants in my new dynasty." Paro explained as he walked in wearing the kings crown.

"Hag!" Dame Barbra gasped.

"And just what exactly makes you think we'd ever serve any of you?" Livy growled.

"Because if you don't then I will personally slaughter the king and your pathetic little friends. One by One." Paro promised. "I think I might start with that troublesome squire."

"If you touch any of them I swear Paro I will personally rip out your heart and feed it to the wolves!" Livy threatened rising to her feet.

"Threats like that are hardly proper Miss Olivia." Dame Barbra scolded crossing her arms. Livy mentally facepalmed herself while Paro laughed.

"You and your little band of nobody's will ever be able to defeat me." Paro lowered his gaze and eyed Livy's locket.

"My my that would make a lovely present for Sindrion." Paro sneered as he yanked the locket right off the girls neck.

"Give that back! That was my mom's!"

"It's Sindrion's now!" Paro growled as he pushed Livy off him causing the girl to crash backwards into a table.

"You two be ready. Dinner is in an hour." Paro ordered as he put his hand on the doorknob.

"You'll never getaway with this." Dame Barbra said as she helped the fallen Livy into a sitting position.

"Oh but Dame Barbra, I believe I already have." Paro laughed as he slammed the door. Locking the two captives inside.

Meanwhile back in the dungeon the three teens and King were trying to figure out both how to escape and what had happened to Livy.

"Hey why the long faces?" Peewit asked as he stepped out of the hay. "I'm sure that Livy is just fine and there's always a secret passage, a trapdoor, or a tunnel in a dungeon. All we have to do is find it." Peewit said as he started to pick through the hay.

"I'm afraid you wasting your time Peewit. This dungeon is escape proof." the King said shaking his head. "No secret passage, no trapdoor and no tunnels."

"How about a hidden shovel?" Jo suggested.

"No"

"A secret key? Or a crowbar?"

"No"

"A file? A saw? A chisel?" Jo asked as she grabbed the King by his robes.

"No not a one."

"WERE TRAPPED!" Jo screamed as she had officially entered freakout mode.

"Hey! Hysterical freakouts are my thing!" Peewit snapped pointing to himself.

"Shut up Peapod!" Jo snapped.

"The name's PeeWIT!"

"Your highness!" a new voice suddenly called from outside.

"It's Paro." Johan said as he, Peewit, Jo and the King went to the barred window of their cell.

"What does he want?" Peewit asked.

"I thought it might be of interest to you that this is the only key that can open your cell." Paro said as he pulled out a shiny silver key from his pocket. "Pretty ashame don't you think if something were to happen to it?"

"Are you taunting us Paro?" Johan asked glaring at the villain.

"No, he came out here to invite us to afternoon tea and to talk about the weather." Jo snapped in a tone that can only be called sarcasim.

"I'm not taunting you at all squire Johan. I was just merely- Whoops!"

"THE KEY!" Jo and Peewit exclaimed in unison as everyone watched in horror as Paro "accidentally" dropped the key and watched as it disappeared below the water and sunk to the murky depths of the moat.

"Oh how clumsy of me!" Paro exclaimed faking shock. "And I was planning to let you all go. To bad!" Paro laughed as he disappeared back into the castle.

"Why would he want to go and do that? It's not only mean it's rude! Let me at him! Let me at him!" Peewit threatened as Johan struggled to keep the jester from attacking the bars.

"Hey! Violent outbursts are my thing!" Jo exclaimed as she stomped her foot.

"Calm yourself Peewit!" Johan ordered as he struggled to keep a hold of the outraged jester.

"Johan! Peewit! Jo!" a new tiny little voice called out coming from Johan's cape which was lying on the bench. Everyone froze and turned to look at the cape.

"What the-?" Johan asked as a tiny little blue creature peeked out from the cape.

"Dreamy Smurf?" Peewit exclaimed.

"Hello Peewit." Dreamy greeted.

"And Hefty! Handy! Clumsy!" Johan also exclaimed as said smurfs crawled out.

"Hello Johan."

"Hi!"

"Uh yeah Hi!" said smurfs greeted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jo asked as she picked up Clumsy in her hand.

"Well you see it was like-" Dreamy started.

"We came along-" Hefty added.

"Because we wanted to have exciting adventures like you, Peewit, Livy and now Jo." Dreamy finished.

"Well you certainly have your wish." Johan said as an idea formed in his head. "Infact you may have just saved us all! Let me have my cape."

**Me: Hmm I wonder what Johan's plan is that involves his cape?**

**Jo: Well just have to wait and find out in the next chapter.**

**Peewit: Not necessarily, if people already remember what happens next from the episode.**

**Me: -_-**

**Jo and Johan: (facepalm)**

**Peewit: What?**

**Me: Nothing Peewit, nothing. Anyway until next time this is Flowerpower71 and the gang saying to please leave a review!**

**All: Bye!**


	7. Armies sleeping oil FairyTales & a piano

**Johan: Isn't there something you wanted to tell our readers M'lady?**

**Me: Huh? Oh yeah! THIS STORY HAS 30 REVIEWS! **

**(balloons and confetti fall from the sky as "Celebrate Good Times" plays in the background)**

**Jo: But wait, why is this such a big deal you may ask? She has gotten 30 reviews and over on her other stories, why is this one such a big deal?**

**Me: Because my dear readers, this is only chapter 7 in this story and were not any where near being even almost halfway done, so to have this many reviews so early in the story just warms my heart and makes my day.**

**Peewit: They like us! They really like us!**

**Me: So thanks to all of my reviewers! YOU all are what keep me going! :)**

**Jo: Alright enough of our ramblings lets get this party started!**

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own any of the smurfs, Peewit or I**

**Peewit: We all belong to Peyo**

**Jo: I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Me: And I only own Livy (myself) **

**Jo: So sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter**

"Alright smurfs, this isn't much of a rope but it will have to do." Johan said to the blue little creatures a little while later. The teens had ripped Johan's cape into strips and tied them together to form a makeshift rope.

"You all know what your supposed to do?" the squire asked as he handed the "rope" to the smurfs.

"Recover the key from the bottom of the moat." the smurfs replied in unison.

"You got it." Jo chirped. Johan lifted the smurfs by the rope and stuck it through the bars on the window. Then he slowly started to lower the smurfs to the water.

"Good luck."

"Here we go smurfs!" Hefty said as he clung to his spot on the "rope."

"Uh maybe this kind of adventure is best left to humans." Handy said having second thoughts about agreeing to stow away with the teens when Dreamy had first told him of the plan.

"Gee, I hope the waters not cold." Clumsy mused nervously as he glanced down at the water."

"It's not cold Clumsy, it's FREEZING!" Handy gurgled as he went under the water. The three other smurfs let go of the "rope" and joined their brother in the moat. Once over the mild shock of cold, Hefty pointed to each smurf and then a direction, indicating which smurf should search where. They nodded once and took off their separate ways.

Clumsy was swimming around turning his head, keeping a sharp eye out for anything shiny. He suddenly bumped into something and smiled when he realized that the "something" was the key!

He swam up and yanked on the key as hard as he could but the key would not budge. Luckily though his brothers had spotted him and quickly swam over to help. Each smurf grabbed the other's waist forming a chain and with a good yank the key was freed...as was the angry, hungry looking fish that was buried underneath the rock pile which the key had been stuck in. The smurfs screamed and swam as fast as they could back to the "rope."

The humans were anxiously watching the water keeping a lookout for any sign of the little blue humaniods. And there only hope of escaping the dungeon.

"Oh I hope they're alright." The King said wringing his hands in nervousness, saying what everyone else was thinking. There was a tug on the "rope" followed by a call of "Smurf us up!" Johan grabbed the "rope" and quickly hauled up the soaking wet smurfs onto the window sill.

"Alright Smurfs!" Peewit cheered as he spotted the key. Johan took the key and the smurfs collapsed onto the windowsill.

"Uh, this hero stuff is harder than it looks Johan." Clumsy said, lying on his stomach.

"Your to modest Clumsy. It was a job well done." Johan congratulated.

"My hero's!" Jo cheered as she placed a kiss on each smurf's cheek.

"Uh gosh!" Clumsy said blushing bright pink.

"It-it was nothing Jo really." Handy said blushing as well as he touched his cheek.

"Now we can do our part as well." Johan said. Peewit held out his hands and Johan placed his foot in them. Jo had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing as Peewit struggled to keep Johan up.

"Here let me help before you drop him." Jo sighed as she ran over and got Johan's other foot.

"Now if I could...just ….reach...the lock." Johan grunted as he reached through the bars on the door and tried to stick the key into the lock.

"I wanna know...what were gonna do...if we do get outta here." Peewit grunted.

"Yeah...the castle's crawling with...villains." Jo agreed.

"Don't worry my friends...Ugh...I have a plan."

"Well what is it?" Jo and Peewit asked in unison in exasperation.

"I'll tell you ... later." Johan grunted just as he managed to stick the key into the lock. "I've got it!"

Johan turned the key and the door opened on it's own. Johan clung to the door but Jo and Peewit were caught off guard by the unexpected movement and they both fell into a heap on the floor. Jo landed ontop of Peewit and when she opened her eyes was horrified to see a darker pair of blue eyes looking back at her. Both teens blushed furiously as Jo scrambled back to her feet.

"What should we do next Johan?" The King asked as he came out holding all four smurfs in his hands, having not just seen what happened. (Or if he did he wasn't saying so)

"We must gather as many empty suits of armor as we can." Johan said as he let go of the door and hopped to the floor.

"But what about Livy?" Jo asked.

Johan froze and sighed regretfully before he answered. "We'll have to wait and search for her later I'm afraid. If we don't act now the castle and Livy are doomed."

"As well as us." Peewit said as he got to his feet.

"Let's go!" Johan ordered taking the lead.

"Haha! Nothing like an early breakfast eh Paro?" one of Paro's men said as he, Paro, Sindrion, and some other men sat around the table; dining on a victory feast and making pigs of themselves. And that's putting it nicely.

"Aye" Paro laughed as he leaned back in his chair with his feet resting on the table as he munched on a chicken leg. "I think this kingly life agrees with me."

"So would my fist against your face." Livy grumbled under her breath.

"And I was born to be a queen." Sindrion purred, wearing Livy's locket. "I'm finished servant remove my plate!" she ordered, turning her attention to Dame Barbra and Livy snappy her fingers.

"Remove it yourself!" Dame Barbra snapped crossing her arms and refusing to budge.

" Oh Please let me help, whoops!" Livy gasped as she "accidentally" dumped the empty plate and wineglass into Sindrion's lap.

"Watch out you wretched servant!" Sindrion growled.

"Oh please forgive me. I do apologize...your majesty." Livy said not feeling sorry in the least.

"Well done." Dame Barbra whispered.

"Thanks."

"Well time to go to work." Paro said tossing his chicken bone aside. "After all there are burdensome taxes to levy, and innocent people to oppress, and other kingdoms to conquer." the scoundrel laughed as he made his way to the courtyard.

"Now where should we start? Taxes I think wh-WHAT!" Paro gasped.

Standing all along the ramparts were the king's army. Each of them armed with either bags of flour or grain, or big heavy looking barrels.

"No! No it cannot be! But-but it's just impossible!"

"I'm afraid it is possible Paro." Johan said as he jumped on a small mountain of flour bags.

"YOU!" Paro spat.

"We have you surrounded villain. Throw down your arms and surrender or I will order the kings army to attack at once!"

"I sure hope Handy's inventions work." Dreamy whispered to Clumsy as he, the rest of the smurfs, and the humans crouched below out of sight, their hands either hovering or on the controls waiting for Johan to give the order.

"Don't be a fool Paro we out number you."

"No! I don't know how you did it but I will not surrender my crown. To arms! To arms!"

Just like before Paro's men came out from all directions, charging full steam ahead with weapons ready.

"They've made their choice. Fire at will!"

"Oh yeah baby!" Jo cheered as she fired the first shot. She pulled the lever and the knight armor "threw" a bag of flour at the charging enemy.

Barrels full of slop, beer and everything else imaginable crashed to earth covering Paro's army with it's contents and flour bags busted creating a thick cloud of white. But Paro's army fought back, bringing out the catapults and firing hot stones at them.

"Well we wanted an adventure." Handy said as he dodged a flaming stone and shot another barrel.

"Yeah and we sure got it." Hefty agreed as he fired his own knight.

"Peewit take over my knight." Jo said as she hopped to her feet.

"Why?" Peewit asked as he scooted in between his own knight and Jo's so he could control both. "Where are you going?"

"To do something completely wreckless, and stupid that may or may not get me killed." Jo replied with a smirk as she stood up on the rampart.

"BONZAI!" Jo yelled as she jumped.

"JO!" Peewit gasped as he watched her fall.

"Is she completely smurfed?" Dreamy gasped also seeing what just happened.

Jo fell through the air and landed piggyback style on a random member of Paro's army and covered his eyes with her hands preventing him from seeing.

"Left! Left! Go Left! No your other left! Now turn right!" Jo laughed as she manuvered the guy across the battlefield.

"SLAM!"

"Ooh did I forget to mention the wall? My bad." Jo laughed as she jumped off the guy's back before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Yep, she's completely smurfed." Dreamy answered himself.

So the battle continued. Flaming rocks, barrels, and flour bags filled the air as well as the occasional "HIYA!" from Jo as she fought off anyone who dared try to grab her.

"Fire!" the King ordered as he loaded another knight with a bag of flour.

"Yes sir your highness!" Hefty grunted as he fired.

Paro had to jump out of the way as a basket of potatoes crashed in front of him.

"Peewit, Paro has retreated into the castle. Follow me." Johan ordered as the two boys took after the scoundrel leaving the smurfs, Jo and the King to handle the rest of the army.

"Oh no!" Livy gasped when she saw two men chasing after the boys. She ducked her head back in the window as Johan and Peewit ran by, but when the men ran by the doorway, two mops came out and hit them in the face sending them to the ground.

"Oh Miss Olivia, I never thought mopping could be this much fun."Dame Barbra chuckled.

"Me either!" Livy said with a giggle.

"There he is!" Johan exclaimed as he spotted Paro at the top of the stairs.

"Here meddlers catch up on your reading." Paro laughed as he pushed a large bookcase down the stairs and it headed right towards the boys.

"Lookout!" Johan gasped as he and Peewit jumped out of the way just in time.

"That was close." Johan panted as he stuck his hand down his shirt and pulled out a vial.

"The sleeping oil Peewit!"

"Yeah!" the jester exclaimed in realization as Johan placed it in his hand. "This will take care of that scoundrel."

"Wait here. I'll chase Paro right into your sights." Johan said as he ran up the stairs.

"Right and then I'll let him have it."

"I've lost him!" Paro panted as he ran into a room and shut the door. "Now to esca-"

"Going my way?"

Paro turned around and gasped when he saw Johan standing behind him, a smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

"What? You again! You won't make a fool out of me Johan!" Paro roared as he charged.

"I won't have to villain you do a much better job of that yourself." Johan smirked as he stuck out his leg causing Paro to trip and fall into the fire place...To bad the fire was out.

"I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!" Paro snarled as he lept out of the fireplace and took chase. Johan ran out the door with Paro hot on his tail, leading him to where Peewit was waiting.

"I hope Peewit doesn't miss." Johan whispered to himself.

Meanwhile Peewit had somehow managed to get himself up on the chandilier where he anxiously waited for his chance to strike.

"The minute that villain through the door I'm gonna-" he was suddenly interrupted when he heard the sound of running feet. "Oh boy here he comes!"

As soon as Peewit saw a tuft of black hair run by he threw the vial.

"Gotcha!" Peewit cheered but quickly realized to late who he had thrown the vial at.

Johan halted to a stop as the glass vial crashed in front of his feet and gray smoke rose from the shattered vial.

"Oh Peewit!" the squire exclaimed as he suddenly began to feel very dizzy. The world started to spin and Johan felt very heavy and collapsed onto the floor in a deep sleep.

"What the?" Paro asked as he looked at the sleeping squire.

"I'm sorry Johan! Anyone can make a mistake and besides you were supposed to be chasing him-mmm" Peewit trailed off. His eyelids started to feel extremely heavy and he lost his grip on the chandilier and fell landing on top of Johan.

Back outside the battle was still going strong...that is until the flaming rocks hit the knights and knocked off their arms or even their heads.

"So those knights are merely empty suits of armor? We've been tricked! Charge!"

"Oh dear here they come and were out of ammunition!" The King said. He turned to try to get to safety but bumped right into a man with a sword.

"So those knights are just merely empty suits of armor eh?"

"Yes but by now Johan and Peewit have captured your leader. The trick worked."

"Wrong!" Paro's voice suddenly said. Everyone turned and saw the scoundrel holding the two unconscious boys under each arm. "I have captured the tricksters."

"The battle is over! We have won!" Sindrion declared as Paro's army broke out into cheers.

"Not yet you haven't." Livy whispered as she peeked out from around the corner trying to figure out a way out of this mess. She felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped out of her skin fearing it was one of Paro's men but to her relief it was-

"Jo!" she whispered.

"Great to see your still alive Girly." Jo joked as the two friends gave each other a quick hug.

"How did you escape?" Livy asked.

"Long story, but here I managed to sneak up to your room and snag these." Jo said as she handed Livy her bow and arrows. "I figured they'd come in handy."

"Thanks but what are we gonna do? We can't take on all of them. Were way out numbered!"

"Well not completely. We got the smurfs-" Jo's eyes grew big when she realized that she hadn't seen the little blue creatures since she lept from the barracks.

"Where are the smurfs?"

"Down here Jo!" Hefty's voice suddenly called.

"How and when did you get here?" Livy asked.

"No time to explain, we just saw the king's army. They're out side but the can't get in because the drawbridge is up." Handy hurridly explained.

"How are we gonna get them in?" Jo asked.

"I think I have an idea." Livy exclaimed.

"Paro the king's army is outside the gate!" Sindrion explained in a paniced tone.

"So what?" Paro said nonchalantly. "They can't get in."

"I wouldn't bet on it you hobknocker."

Paro whipped his head around and saw Jo standing in the doorway smirking.

"YOU!" Paro yelled as Jo blew a raspberry.

"Catch me if you can Paro! AHAHAHAHA!" Jo laughed as she took off running.

"GET HER!" Paro screamed as his men took off after the girl.

"Now's my chance!" Livy said as she emerged from her hiding place and ran across the courtyard.

"I can't get this knot undone!" Handy grunted as he and the rest of the smurf struggled to untie the rope that held the drawbridge in place.

"Keep smurfing!" Hefty grunted.

Livy suddenly felt a grip on her arm.

"Where do you think your going?" a man said as he tightened his grip on her arm, sword in his other hand.

"Let me go!" Livy cried as she struggled for freedom.

"CLANG!"

"You should never lay hands on a lady." Dame Barbra scoffed as she held a frying pan in one hand.

"It's no use. To tight." Hefty panted as he and the smurfs had failed to get the knot undone.

"If I could just..." Livy whispered as she took aim.

"Stop her!" Paro shouted just as Livy released her arrow. It zoomed through the air and landed in the rope.

"What a shot!" Hefty exclaimed.

"NO!" Paro shouted as Livy shot a second arrow. It flew through the air and split the first arrow which caused the rope to break. The smurfs cheered as the gears spun around and the drawbridge crashed down right in front of the Knights waiting outside.

"Forward!" Sir Broadback ordered as the knights charged in and within minutes Paro's army had been captured.

"There, much better." The King sighed as he took his crown off of Paro's head and placed it on his own.

"And I believe this belongs to my bestie." Jo said as she yanked Livy's locket off of Sindrion's neck and handed it back to Livy, who gladly accepted it and trapped the raven haired girl in a hug.

"Now if we can just awaken Johan and Peewit we can finally put this whole business behind us." The King said glancing at the two still sound asleep boys.

"I wouldn't worry to much Sire," Livy started. "The sleeping potion should be wearing off right...about..."

As if on cue the boys started to stir and their eyes slowly fluttered open. Peewit yawned and stretched but his eyes grew wide and he quickly jumped to his feet.

"Johan! There's that villain! Paro!"

A still groggy Johan struggled to fully open his eyes as Peewit stuck a hand down his shirt.

"I-I got one vial left!"

Livy Jo and Johan suddenly realized what was about to happen and all three screamed "Peewit don't!" just as Peewit let go of the vial. It flew through the air and crashed right in the middle of the semi circle that everyone was standing in. Livy and Jo quickly covered their noses and mouths with their shirts and ran out of the room just as the gray smoke started to rise and everyone fell.

"But they're on our side!" Johan chastised the jester.

"Well how was I supposed to know? You know how I am when I first wake up! You know that I-I-" Peewit trailed off as the smoke drifted over to them and both boys were once again asleep.

After a few minutes after the smoke had cleared Livy and Jo returned to the room and saw everyone sound asleep.

"Aw! They're kinda cute when they're sleeping." Jo cooed pointing to Johan and Peewit. Livy giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

"You know Jo, I think a nap sounds like a pretty good idea right now."

"I think so too." Jo agreed.

Both girls went upstairs and grabbed the spare blankets from their rooms and made their way back downstairs and over to the boys.

They both covered them up with blankets and Livy made herself comfy and snuggled up next to Johan.

"Goodnight Jo."

"Night Livy."

Later that night after the sleeping potion had worn off and Paro and his army were thrown into the dungeon, Livy, Johan and Peewit were in the library looking for something to read.

"So why isn't Jo with us again?" Johan asked peeking up from his book.

"She said she wanted to explore the castle some more." Livy called down from where she was atop the rolling ladder. "Which probably means that she's planning another prank to play on Dame Barbra."

Peewit snickered as he rummaged though the shelves looking for his book selection. But as he bent down he accidentally bumped into the ladder Livy was standing on. The ladder started to roll with Livy on it. Livy screamed and grabbed onto a shelf to try to stop herself but it backfired and she fell off the ladder, taking the bookshelf with her along with all the books that were sitting on it.

"LIVY!" Johan and Peewit exclaimed as they ran and dug their friend out of the massive book pile.

"M'lady! Are you hurt?" Johan called as he threw aside more books.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Peewit chanted.

Johan found a hand and pulled Livy out of the mountain of books.

"I'm fine! I'm okay!" Livy said as she dusted herself off.

"Are you hurt M'lady?" Johan asked checking for bruises.

Livy just shrugged him off. "Nah, I'm fi-" Livy stopped when a certain book title caught her attention.

"No way!" she shrieked as she snatched up the book. "I didn't think you guys had these types of books back in this time!" she said as she hugged the book.

Peewit snatched the book from her hands and glanced at the title, "Grimms Fairy Tales."

"Fairy Tales?" Peewit scoffed raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! These are considered classics from where I'm from." Livy retorted snatching the book back and flipping through the pages.

Peewit just rolled his eyes and went back over to where he was looking earlier.

Livy looked like a small child on Christmas morning as she thumbed through all the familiar stories that she had read over and over when she was young. She stopped and her eyes grew even bigger as she stopped at certain page and read the title.

"Ooh! This is one of my favorite stories!"

"Which one is that M'lady?" Johan asked.

"It's called "The Bearskin." Livy replied as she finally peeled her eyes away from the book and looked at the squire.

"What's it about?"

"It's about this guy who makes a deal with a demon. He will never be out of money again but in exchange he cannot bathe, shave or even cut his fingernails for seven years."

"Sounds disgusting." Peewit huffed as he shifted though books.

"Not really," Livy said. "I mean yeah, but the guy uses his wealth to help others in need." Livy blushed slightly pink as she turned and looked at Johan.

"And the guys name is Johan."

"Really?" Johan asked getting intrigued. Livy nodded.

Johan smiled as he put an arm around Livy's waist. "Would you mind reading it to me?"

Livy's eyes lit up. " Of coarse not!" The two linked hands and walked over to the couch. Livy sat down and Johan rested his head in her lap as Livy began to read.

Peewit rolled his eyes. He always felt awkward when this would happen. He tuned Livy out and shifted through some more books until he found one that caught his interest. He picked up the book and his dark blue eyes lit up once he realized it was a book on alchemy.

"Soon Livy won't be the only one who can do magic." he thought as he left the library. Neither Livy nor Johan noticed that he left.

Meanwhile downstairs, Jo actually was just exploring the castle. She had decided to give Dame Crankypants-Uh I mean Dame Barbra, a break for the night since she had helped save Livy, but tomorrow would be a different story.

Jo was walking around half bored and half exploring but stopped once she caught sight out of something out of the corner of her eye.

It was a beautiful shiny black baby grand piano. Jo looked around to make sure no one was looking and slowly made her way to the piano.

She ran her fingers across the sleek wood and then across the ivory colored keys. She looked one more time and sat down on the bench that was pulled up next to it.

Jo touched one key and a note sounded. She did another and another and before she even realized it she was playing a melody. After a few moments she started to sing along.

_I walked across_

_An empty land_

_I knew the pathway _

_Like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth_

_Beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing_

_Where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old_

_And I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when_

_Your gonna let me in?_

_I'm getting tired_

_And I need somewhere to begin_

Peewit was walking around upstairs, his nose in his alchemy book when he heard the sound of singing. He froze as he listened as the melody and singing filled the air. It was beautiful but who could it be? Livy was still in the library with Johan so it couldn't be her.

He shut the book and ran to the edge of the stairwell. He leaned over and was fairly surprised to see-

"Jo?"

_I came across_

_A fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it_

_Looking at me_

_Is this the place_

_We used to love?_

_Is this the place_

_I've been dreaming of us?_

_Oh simple thing_

_Where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old_

_And I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when_

_Your gonna let me in?_

_I'm getting tired _

_And I need somewhere to begin_

Peewit was amazed. Never had he heard anything like it. Livy had briefly mentioned that Jo was a singer but he never would have imagined that someone as rough and tumble as Jo could sing like that.

_If you have a minute_

_Why don't we go_

_Talk about it_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

_If you have a minute _

_Why don't we go_

_Talk about it_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_So why don't we go_

_If you have a minute_

_Why don't we go_

_(ooohhh)_

_Talk about it_

_Somewhere only we know_

_(ooohhh oh)_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

Jo finished her song and the last note slowly died away. Peewit was still smiling but was sad that the song was over. Suddenly there was a cracking sound and Peewit screamed as he found himself falling from the stair well and landed with a loud bang sound into the piano and was surrounded by darkness.

Jo jumped when a mass of yellow and blue fell from above and crashed into the piano. She cautiously lifted the lid and was surprised to see a sheepish looking Peewit pop out.

"Peewit?"

"Oh, uh...Hi Jo."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh you know, just dropping in." Peewit said blushing red with embarrassment.

Jo just gave him a bewilderd look.

"Well-uh- gotta go!" Peewit said quickly as he jumped out of the piano and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Jo just shook her head still confused, but she suddenly blushed when a scary thought entered her mind.

"Did he hear me singing?"

**Me: Aw so much fluff! ^^**

**Jo: You have an unhealthy fluffy addiction**

**Me: I like fluff! Sue me!**

**Jo: xD**

**Me: Well yeah, that's all for this chapter.**

**Johan: We hope you enjoyed it.**

**Peewit: Once again thanks for letting this story get to 30 reviews so early into it.**

**Me: Yeah! Until next time please leave a review**

**All: BYE!**

**The song is "Somewhere only we know" by Keane. "The Bearskin" is an actual fairy tale story for those who don't know. Go to youtube and lookup "Grims Fairy Tale Classics (GFTC for short) The Bearskin." It's a really good story! ^^**

**And for the record the whole Jo causing the guy to slam into the wall bit was from CartoonCaster21's story "I Can't Be Perfect." Hope you didn't mind me borrowing that bit BOF.**


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Okay you guys, I am so sorry about this but it will be awhile until the next update. I have some medical issue's and they are acting up again so I'm going to the hospital tomorrow.**

**Hopefully I will not be there for too long though, but I will get back to working on my stories as soon as I can.**

**The next chapter of "Questions" is more than halfway done so I will finish that when I get home and then I will start on chapter 8 of TAJP&L 2.**

**The hospital I am going to they have these ridiculously big, weird looking computer things so hopefully I will be able to use one during my stay. That means I will still be able to talk you guys via PM, but can't work on any stories sadly. :'(**

**I appreciate all of your patience and I only ask that you keep me in your prayers.**

**Thank you**

**Love**

**Flowerpower71**


	9. The Dog Days of Spring

**AN: Hey people I'm back! Yeah so sorry about the late update. Been some health drama and junk going on but it's okay now.**

**Jo: Yeah so far so good**

**Johan: Lets just keep praying that things STAY good**

**Peewit: You got that right.**

**Gutsy: Things wouldn't be de same without ye lassie**

**Me: ^_^ AW! You guys are to kind. **

**Johan: It's the truth**

**Jo: Yeah, besides somebody needs to keep me in line xD**

**Baby: Gabba bah bah goo (cuddles next to me)**

**Me: Daw you guys! (group hug)**

**Papa: So shall we smurf to the disclaimer?**

**Me: I guess we better. Your up squire boy**

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own any of the smurfs, me or Peewit**

**Peewit: We belong to Peyo**

**Jo: I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Me: And I only own myself.**

**Brainy: Now read the chapter because as Papa Smurf always says reading is the key to knowledge and knowledge is the key to-**

**Gutsy:(kicks Brainy out of the village) Smurf up ye numpty!**

**Grouchy: I hate long winded lectures**

"A pinch of sulfur, a dram of antimony...uh make that a dram of sulfur and a pinch of antimony." Peewit was saying to himself as he threw various ingredients into a cauldron.

In another part of the castle, Jo, Johan and Livy were standing by as the king prepared to begin eating his lunch when suddenly-

**BOOM!**

"How am I supposed to eat with all this racket?" The frustrated king asked.

"I'm sorry Sire, but Peewit's still locked up in the tower and refuses to come out." Johan explained.

"Yeah," Livy started "Ever since he found that old alchemy book, he only thinks of one thing."

**BOOM!**

"...Alchemy..."

"And I only think of just one thing, starving!" The King whined.

"Hmmm...That gives me an idea!" Johan exclaimed snapping his fingers. "Come M'laddies." he said as he motioned for the girls to follow him.

"I told you not to call me that!" Jo huffed. "It makes me feel...girly." Jo shuddered at that horrible word as she followed her friends to the kitchen.

"You think this will work?" Livy asked fifteen minutes later as the three teens made their way to the tower where the jester had secluded himself.

"I hope so for the kings sake." Jo answered.

"If Peewit stops to eat, maybe the king can to." Johan said confidently as he lead the way, carrying a platter with a juicy roasted chicken, potatoes, and apples.

Meanwhile Peewit was busy blowing air into the fire place using an air pump.

"I need a hot fire for the firmentation, transmutation-" the jester was interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"Peewit dinner." Livy's voice called from the other side. Peewit licked his lips and dropped the air pump as he rushed to the door.

"Here Peewit," Johan said bending down so that Peewit could take the platter. "We thought you'd like to stop for a bite."

"Thanks guys!" Peewit chirped as he snatched the platter from Johan and then slammed the door.

"Well that should keep him busy for awhile." Johan said. No sooner had the words left his mouth did the door open.

"Johan, I'm done. Gotta get back to my experiments." Peewit said as he handed the platter back to Johan with nothing but chicken bones and apple cores left on it and then once more disappeared back into his lab.

The three teens looked at each other dumbfounded.

"But I- But he- B-but but that was a whole chicken!" Jo stammered in shock.

"And a rather large one at that." Johan added.

"Peewit's appetite never ceases to amaze me." was all Livy could say.

"Finally the salt, sulfur, and mercury boil into the athenar." Peewit was saying later that night. He watched carefully as red liquid from a glass beaker dripped from the table and into the cauldron.

"Oh it's solidifying!" the blonde boy cheered. "Lets hope that-" he stopped mid sentence as he reached into the cauldron and pulled out a small smooth red colored stone.

"I've done it! I've succeeded! YIPPIE! I'VE DONE IT! IT'S FANTASTIC! JOHAN? JO? LIVY?" Peewit called as he ran out of the tower in search of his three friends.

Meanwhile Jo and Livy were showing Johan one of their favorite childhood pastimes

_Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack_

_All dressed in black, black, black_

_With silver buttons, buttons, buttons_

_All down her back, back, back_

_She asked her mother, mother, mother _

_For fifty cents, cents, cents_

_To see the elephants, elephants, elephants_

_Jump over the fence, fence, fence_

_They jumped so high, high, high_

_They reached the sky, sky, sky_

_And didn't come back, back, back_

_Til the fourth of July, ly, ly_

Both girls giggled uncontrollably as they finished their handgame while Johan just sat very confused.

"I...I'm not really sure how to respond to that, I'm afraid." Johan said which caused the girls to laugh harder.

"JOHAN! JO! LIVY!"

"What the feathers?" Jo asked.

"That's Peewit." Livy said recognizing the voice.

"He's never up at this hour." Johan said as he went to open the door.

"Where are you?" Peewit hollered as he suddenly burst through the door accidentally hitting poor Johan in the face and squishing him between the wall and the door.

"Oh there you two are!" Peewit cheered as he spotted the girls. "Where's Johan?"

"Behind the door." Livy answered as she pulled back the door and revealed a slightly disoriented Johan.

"This is no time for games Johan!" Peewit chastised. "This is a time for celebration! My experiment! I've succeeded!"

"What experiment?" Jo asked.

"Come on! I'll tell you three and the king all about it." Peewit explained as he grabbed Johan's hand, who grabbed Livy's who grabbed Jo's and then yanked all three of them out of the room and to the King's bedchamber.

"Sire! Sire awaken!" Peewit yelled as he ran into the sleeping King's bedroom with his friends trailing behind.

The king sat up with a start. "Wh-what? What? Why? Are we being attacked? Is there a fire?"

"No! I've found it Sire! It's never been done before!" Peewit explained.

"I still wanna know what IT is." Jo persisted.

"Give me your crown." Peewit commanded the king.

"My crown? B-but I-"

"Come now, don't argue." Peewit said as he snatched the crown right off the kings head. "Your gonna see something fantastic. You won't believe your eyes!" Peewit promised as he rubbed his stone against the crown. Almost instantly the gold from the crown died away and turned gray.

"There look." Peewit said proudly as he tossed the crown back to the king.

"B-but my crown! You've turned it into lead!"

"Yes Sire, I've found what every alchemist has failed to find. The stone that turns gold into lead."

"Oh! It's supposed to be lead into gold Peewit." Johan exclaimed as he and Livy face palmed themselves while Jo smirked.

"W-well why didn't someone tell me!" the now embarrassed jester exclaimed.

"And working at two gold coins a day, in seven hundred and eighty two days you will have rembursed me for my crown." The King said the next morning as Peewit swept the stables.

"Anyone can make a mistake." Peewit grumbled.

"You know, I can't help but feel kinda bad for Peewit." Livy mused mostly to herself remembering her first couple of failed attempts at using magic. And a few more recent mishaps as well.

"You wouldn't really make Peewit work two years Sire?" Johan asked.

"Of coarse not." The King said. "I just want a peaceful meal." As if on cue the cook came out carrying a covered platter.

"Ah at last." The King sighed, but just as the cook was about to place the platter on the table

"JOHAN! LIVY! JO!" Peewit's voice suddenly shouted, startling everyone and causing the cook to fall and drop the platter of food on the floor.

" I'M TELLING YOU! IT'S INTENTIONAL!" The starving monarch shouted.

"Calm yourself Sire. I'll get to the bottom of this." Johan said as he jumped out the window while the girls and king decided to use the stairs.

"Tell me Livy, is the whole jumping out of windows thing normal for him?" Jo asked as they ran down the stairs.

"Unfortunately." Livy sighed as they made it to the courtyard.

"What going on around here-whoa!" The King exclaimed as a dog ran by with Peewit hot on his tail causing the king to go off his feet but luckily was caught by Johan before he hit the ground.

"Poor Peewit. His armor's rusted." The King said pointing to his head.

"You may well be right Sire." Johan replied.

"Why's Peewit chasing that dog?" Livy asked.

"He says that the dog spoke to him." Johan explained as he set the king down.

"As in, in English?" Jo asked raising an eyebrow. "This ain't a cartoon."

"A what?" The King asked but before Jo could answer she was interrupted by Peewit.

"I'm glad your all here to see this." Peewit said walking over carrying the dog. By now everyone in the castle had come out to see what all the commotion was about and all eyes were on the pint sized blonde and the mystery dog.

"Now listen carefully." Peewit said raising a finger in the air commanding silence. "Okay dog talk. Don't be afraid, now speak."

"Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf!" The dog replied wagging his tail.

"Come on you talked earlier. Say something! Answer me!"

"What a fuss." Dame Barbra huffed crossing her arms.

"And my lunch is ruined." The King growled as he stormed back into the castle.

"I didn't dream it!" Peewit defended.

"Enough is enough Peewit. Your not funny." Johan chastised.

"The poor thing seems to be lost." Livy cooed as she and Jo petted the dog.

"Maybe he's hungry." Jo said.

"Arf! Arf!" The dog replied.

"A well behaved dog does not say "Arf Arf!" He says "Yes I'm hungry." Peewit scolded the dog.

"And a well behaved young lady does not pet stray animals." Dame Barbra scolded Jo and Livy.

" Why Barbra have you not figured out by now that I'm not a proper lady?" Jo asked smirking.

"You can most certainly say that again Miss Mcrea." the governess growled starring daggers at Jo.

"Why Barbra have you not figured out by now that I'm not a proper lady?" Jo repeated.

"That's Dame Barbra to you you little hooligan!" Dame Barbra snapped as she stormed back into the castle in a huff.

"We'll get him something to eat from the kitchen." Johan said changing the subject back to the matter at hand.

"I agree on one condition, first he must speak. So there!" Peewit said pointing to the dog.

"Don't be silly Peewit." Johan said as he bent down and patted the dog. "Were going to get you something to eat. Are you happy?"

"Come on! Answer! In English!" Peewit persisted.

"Peewit, leave Snoopy alone!" Livy snapped.

"Snoopy?" Johan asked confused.

"Well we gotta call him something other than just the dog." Livy reasoned as she petted the pooch.

"Why Snoopy?" Jo asked.

"Don't you think he looks a little like Snoopy from the Peanuts?" Livy asked.

"Yeah I can see what you mean. He does kinda look like him a little bit." Jo agreed as she studied the dog while the two boys remained as lost as ever.

"You know he could probably tell you his real name." Peewit said as everyone ignored him and headed off into the kitchen to get Snoopy some food.

Later that afternoon, Snoopy had finished his meal and curled up on the rug in front of the fireplace and was sleeping soundly while the teens were keeping themselves busy. Jo was lying on her stomach sketching, while Livy sat curled up on the sofa her nose in her fairy tale book while Johan and Peewit played chess. Well they were supposed to be playing chess but Peewit was currently busy interrogating the dog.

"Well did the dog like his yum yum? Now what do you say? You say "Thank you." Come on!"

"Leave that poor animal alone Peewit." Johan chastised having it up to hear with the whole talking dog nonsense. "Lets finish our chess game."

"Why won't the dog answer me?" Peewit whined as he made his way over back to his seat.

"Because dogs don't talk dummy!" Jo snapped slamming her pencil on the floor getting annoyed with Peewit as well.

"I am not a dummy! I'm telling you the dog spoke to me! I'm not making it up!"

"Now don't start that boring story all over again." Johan sighed.

"Alright fine I won't say another word." Peewit huffed.

"Finally." Livy thought as she returned to her book.

"Yet I heard him speak I know it. No he won't say a word." the jester grumbled under his breath. Livy slammed her book shut causing everyone to jump slightly.

"Boy I'm gonna slap the blonde out of you if you don't shut up about Snoopy being able to talk!"

"Hey, I thought I was the violent one?" Jo joked. Before anyone else could say another word though a new voice suddenly sounded.

"Oh my sweet one...Oh my beloved...Will I ever see your smiling face again?"

Everyone froze and all eyes fell on the sleeping dog.

"Did he just-?" Jo asked her jaw dropping.

"Good grief! He really does speak." Johan said astonished.

"If I didn't hear it for myself then I wouldn't believe it." Livy said equally amazed.

"What did I tell you? You three never want to believe me!" Peewit huffed glad that his point was finally proven true. "Hey wake up!" he said shaking the dogs shoulder.

"Arf! Arf!" Snoopy replied lifting his head up.

"Sorry but that won't work anymore." Peewit said placing his hands on his hips.

"You talked in your sleep we heard you." Jo said still in shock.

"How is it that you; a dog; knows how to speak?" Johan asked.

"It's because I am not a dog. I am a handsome knight." the dog replied.

"What? Hahahahaha!" Peewit laughed finding the idea preposterous, which of coarse earned him a smack abside the head from Livy.

"My name is Sir Terry. I was in love with the beautiful daughter of Lord Wausurly-"

"And he warned you to keep your paws off her?" Peewit interrupted laughing at his own joke. "I should tell the king."

"Peewit control yourself." Johan hissed.

Jo noticed the bizarre look on Livy's face. "LIVY! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!"

"I can't help it!" Livy defended turning red.

"Alas," Sir Terry interrupted "My rival Barron Maltrochu also wanted to marry the princess. To get me out of the way he used a magic potion to turn me into a dog. When the evil Barron saw I could still talk he tried to imprison me but I escaped. Excuse me but I do believe I have a flea." Terry explained as she scratched behind his ear with his hind leg.

"Why did you refuse to speak when Peewit asked you to?" Johan asked.

"Yeah why?" Peewit added.

"You startled me in the stable and when I saw all the others I didn't know if you were friend or foe." Terry explained. "I was afraid to speak."

"Well I can assure you Snoop-uh Terry, we are friends and we will find a way to return you to normal." Livy reassured as she got on her knees and petted the knight turned dog.

"True, there's an antidote to every spell. Come to my laboratory." Peewit said leading the others out of the room.

"Uh shouldn't Livy be doing this?" Jo asked as Peewit flipped through a book.

"Nonsense Jo. I can handle this." Peewit said nonchalantly. "Magic holds no secrets from me. Now whats in the potion that turned you into a dog?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Sir Terry said.

"Hmm, to bad. Well let me try a potion using some toad venom mug wart-"

"Stop! Peewit this is no time for experiments." Johan said.

"Then nothing can be done." Peewit retorted crossing his arms. "Knight you will have a dogs life."

Sir Terry lowered his head in sorrow and it broke Livy's heart. "Well let me try something." she said making her way over to the table.

"Did you not just hear me? I said nothing can be done!" Peewit said as Livy scooted him over and she started examining the ingredients.

"Oh sure, you throw a hissy fit when I try to do magic, but you let your girlfriend go ahead and do it with no complaints." Peewit scowled.

"Because Livy does not blow up the place every five minutes." Jo scoffed.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Livy mumbled as she sprinkled some sort of ingredient into the bowl.

"Will you two stop it?" Johan asked getting between Jo and Peewit who were about ready to attack the other.

"Well without knowing what was in the potion it's hard to know if this will work, but anythings worth a try right?" Livy asked not two seconds later as she held a small vial in her hand.

"I will do anything if it means I will get to be reunited with my beloved Genevieve." Sir Terry declared.

"Well here goes nothing." Livy took a breath and dumped the potion on the dog and a pink cloud formed around him. Once it cleared though the results weren't what everybody was hoping for.

"Did it work?" Terry asked hopefully but he got his answer as he examined himself and saw that he was still a dog, only this time he was now a bubblegum pink colored dog.

"I'm so sorry!" Livy gasped while Peewit fell on the floor laughing which earned him a kick to the side from Jo.

"Your mean to me." Peewit whimpered as he rubbed his side.

"That's what you get for laughing at my bestie." Jo retorted smirking.

"I am so sorry!" Livy apologized again to the pink dog.

"It is alright Livy. You did your best." Sir Terry said though you could tell he was thinking different.

"Well what do we do now?" Jo asked.

"There is only one thing to do." Johan said. "We must go to Baron Maltrochu's and get the formula."

"Go to Barron Maltrochu's!" everyone gasped in unison.

Later that night the four teens and one now white dog were racing though the forest.

"It isn't far now." Sir Terry said from his seat in front of Johan upon Bayard.

"I hope not." Peewit said "I'm starving!"

"There's the castle of the evil Barron Maltrochu." Sir Terry pointed out as the teens came upon a creepy looking castle ahead in the distance.

"Creepy." Jo murmered shuddering.

"Sure is spooky looking." Peewit added.

"You got that right." Livy agreed.

"Sir Terry, you cannot enter the castle with us so we'll have to leave you at the inn." Johan explained.

"Maybe I should stay with him to." Peewit whispered.

"Oh don't be such a baby. Where's your sense of adventure?" Jo asked as they turned around to drop the dog off at the inn.

"I think I left it back at the castle." Peewit answered.

"Like you ever had it to begin with." Livy joked.

"Don't worry Sire's and M'laddies. I will take good care of your dog." The innkeeper told the teens as they dropped off Sir Terry at the inn.

"See that you do and another gold piece is yours upon our return." Johan said as he placed a gold coin in the innkeepers palm.

"Done, now what would you like to eat?"

"Um first some sausage ham cheese-" Peewit started only to be cut off by Livy.

"We don't have time now come on!" Livy said yanking the jester by the back of his shirt.

"Rush rush rush." Peewit huffed as the teens were once again racing through the forest.

"So how are we gonna get the potion from Barron Maltrochu?" Jo asked.

"I have a plan." Johan said simply as everyone started racing faster.

"Good luck my friends." Sir Terry whispered as he watched the teens disappear into the night and his only hope of ever being reunited with his beloved.

"Attack! Attack! Come on, come ahead." The evil Barron Maltrochu taunted as he sparred with two knights.

"Pretend I'm the enemy." Maltrochu said as the two knights charged at him only to be bounced off when Maltrochu pulled out a shield from behind his back.

"And you call yourselves knights." Maltrochu scoffed as he laughed tauntingly.

"Barron Maltrochu," one of Maltrochu's servants said as he entered the room. "Excuse me but four travelers seek shelter for the night."

"Tell them to go away. My castle is not an inn." Maltrochu snapped.

"But they say they are under orders from the king."

"Oh the king huh?...Very well let them in." Maltrochu grumbled.

"Don't forget your parts you two." Johan told Livy and Peewit as the drawbridge was lowered before them.

"Alright Alright!" Peewit snapped.

"We'll be fine Johan." Livy said as they started across the bridge.

"Oh we know you will be Livy, but it's Peepod were worried about." Jo teased.

"The name's Peewit." Peewit grumbled before Johan hushed them.

"My master Barron Maltrochu will see you now." The same servant from before said as he lead the four youths into the main room where Maltrochu was.

"Who are you four?" Maltrochu asked approaching the teens.

"I am Johan the king's squire and this is my sister Joannie." Johan said pointing to himself and Jo. "And this is Prince Peewit and Princess Olivia the King's niece and nephew."

"Our Uncle the king sends you his regards." Peewit said in a princely manner.

"So he sent you all this way to tell me that?" Maltrochu snapped.

"Oh no Sire, were on our way to Lord Wausurly's castle." Jo said.

"Why are you going there?" Maltrochu asked, suspiscion evident in his voice.

"Because my brother intends to marry Genevieve; Lord Wausurly's daughter." Livy explained fighting back giggles.

"Not if I can help it." Maltrochu mumbled under his breath. "Ah I see. Well wait right here."

"It's working!" Jo quietly cheered as she nudged Livy in the side.

"No one is going to marry Genevieve and all her gold except for me." Maltrochu whispered to his servant. "These four must be stopped."

"I still have some of the sorcerer's dog potion." the servant said as he pulled out a green vial from his shirt.

"Excellent. We'll wait till there asleep."

Later on that night back at the inn, the innkeeper was walking to the room where he had put the dog.

"And I'll charge extra for feeding him. The poor little dog may get hungry in the night." The innkeeper laughed. He entered the room where the dog was zonked out sleeping on the bed.

"My-my beautiful Genevieve...When will I hold you in my arms?" Sir Terry snored. The innkeeper froze in his tracks and quickly but quietly walked out of the room locking the dog inside.

"A talking dog! This dog should be worth a great deal of money to someone. Maybe Barron Maltrochu?"

Back at the castle the teens were lead into a room with two large beds, big enough for two people to sleep in. They stuffed pillows and extra blankets underneath the covers to make it look like people were sleeping in them while the teens took to their hiding places against the wall.

"Are you sure they'll fall for this?" Peewit asked.

"Shh! Someone's coming." Livy shushed. The door slowly creaked open and a hand holding a green bottle entered.

"Villain!" Johan exclaimed as he grabbed the man's wrist with one hand and covered his mouth with the other.

"Get the potion!" Johan ordered as Jo Livy and Peewit all grabbed the bottle. The man held tight but the teens managed to get it free but all three fell to the floor in the process. At the same time the man got free from Johan's grasp and made a run for it. "Help! Help!"

"Livy! Peewit! Jo! Are you alright?" Johan asked his friends.

"We spilled a little but I think we got what we came for." Peewit explained as he and the girls brushed sparkles off of them.

"Then lets go!" Johan said as he started out the door.

"There they are! Destroy them!" the servant ordered as he and four knights charged at the room.

Livy started to feel a little dizzy. "Johan?"

"Not now Livy!" Johan snapped as he ran back into the room and started to barrackade the door with a dresser.

"Johan?" Jo called weakly as the room started to spin.

"It will take them awhile to get through this door." Johan said as he pushed a dresser against the door.

"Johan! Johan!" Livy Jo and Peewit all exclaimed at the same time in a paniced voice. Johan finally turned around to face his friends and gasped at the sight he saw. "Oh no!"

Where the three teens once stood were now three dogs! One a brown bulldog wearing Peewit's clothes, another one a black lab with cerulean blue eyes and the last one a golden colored cocker spaniel wearing a gold heart shaped locket.

"What are we gonna do!"

**CLIFFHANGER! Mwhahaha! Yes yes I know I normally do a chapter of my own creation between the episode chapters, but I have been dying to do this episode and I couldn't wait any more.**

**Jo: Fun fact, this was almost gonna be in the first story**

**Me: But I decided to go with "The haunted castle" because it is another one of my favorites. And besides who doesn't like a good ghost story?**

**Scaredy: I-I-I don't!**

**Me: Well this ain't a ghost story it's a dog story.**

**Jo:(scratching behind her ears) I see what Terry meant about fleas.**

**Me: So until next time this is-(pauses and starts to sniff at something) Do you smell that? (sniff sniff sniff)**

**Peewit: Yeah (sniff sniff sniff)**

**Jo: I smell it too (sniff sniff sniff)**

**Me: It almost smells like (sniff sniff sniff)**

**Me Jo and Peewit: SQUIRREL! **

**Squirrel: Chitter chitter chitter**

**Johan: No! I know what you three are gonna do. Do not-**

**Me Jo and Peewit: BARK! BARK! WOOF WOOF! ARF! ARF! (chase after the squirrel)**

**Johan: NO! Bad dogs! Sit! Heel! HEEL! (chases after us)**

**Smurfs:...**

**Handy: So uh, do we just do the sign off or...**

**Smurfette: I suppose so.**

**Hefty: Until next time this is the smurfs saying we hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Gutsy: Please rememba te leave a review. De make Livy's day.**

**All Smurfs: Smurf you later!**

**(the squirrel runs by in the background with the three dogs chasing it and Johan chasing the dogs.)**

**Special thanks to my friend The-Bloobender-at-Full-Moon for letting me use the "I will slap the blonde out of you" comment. XD**

**Also yeah sorry for the very random "Miss Mary Mack" song but I couldn't think about what else Livy and Jo could do.**


	10. And they call it puppy love

**Jo: Really Johan? Was the leash necessary?**

**Johan: I'm sorry but you and Peewit did it to yourselves.**

**Nat: Serves you two right for chasing poor Chitters**

**Wild: Chitter chitter squeak sqwak (blows a raspberry)**

**Peewit: Well why isn't Livy on a leash? She chased the squirrel to!**

**Me: Because I'm not the one who chewed on Johan's cape. Or totally destroyed all of Dame Barbra's shoes**

**Jo: I still got that nasty foot taste in my mouth (gag)**

**Peewit: Hmph! Squire's pet.**

**Me: I heard that**

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own any of the smurfs, me or Peewit**

**Peewit: We belong to Peyo**

**Jo: I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Me: And I belong to me xD**

**Nat: What are you still reading this for? Your supposed to be smurfing the chapter you hickory nuts!**

**Wild: Chatter chatter chirp chirp**

"Break it in!" Maltrochu's servant ordered as the knights used an overturned bench as a battering ram to break down the door.

"What are we gonna do?" Peewit asked in a panic.

"Now everybody just stay calm." Livy said. "Do not panic."

"Calm? Calm? Who's not calm? Who's panicing? I'm not panicing. I'm completely calm aside from the fact that WE'VE BEEN TURNED INTO DOGS AND THERE ARE BIG MEN OUTSIDE WITH SWORDS TRYING TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR TO KILL US!" Jo screamed.

"That is the opposite of keeping calm Jo!" Livy snapped.

"Johan I don't wanna be a dog!" Peewit said to the squire.

"First things first we must get out of here and the only way out is through the window." Johan answered looking outside said window.

"Oh no! I may be a dog but I'm not a fool!" Peewit said.

"You can do your suicide window fetish jumps all you want but you ain't gonna get me to do it!" Jo growled.

"It's not a fetish!" Johan defended.

"We have no choice!" Livy spoke up. "It's either the window or Maltrochu's kennels."

Nobody really had any other choice so somehow Johan had managed to climb out the window with the three dogs. Jo on his back, Peewit on Jo's back, and Livy sitting on his head.

"Ouch! Remind me to have your nails clipped." Johan grunted as he attempted to climb down the tower.

"Very funny." Jo and Peewit said in unison.

"It's kinda hard to keep a good grip without hands." Livy said as she struggled to keep her grip.

"There they are!" Maltrochu's servant yelled as he spotted the teens. He threw a pot out the window and Livy moved so as not to get hit, but in the process lost her grip and tumbled in front of Johan which caused him to lose his grip and all four of them found themselves falling.

"YIIIIEEE!"

"Momma!"

The teens fell through the air and crashed through the straw roof of the stable and landed in a large pile of hay.

"Whoa! That was close." Johan said.

"Is everyone alright?" Livy asked as she shook the hay from her fur.

"I'm okay!" Jo replied popping her head up from the pile.

"Yeah, well were still dogs." Peewit answered.

"Baaah?"

"Stop staring Biquette!" Peewit chastised his goat as the Biquette had been looking at the brown bulldog in confusion as to why her masters voice was coming from a dogs body.

"They can't escape! There's only one way out!" Maltrochu's servant said as he and the knights charged towards the stables.

"And this is it! YAH!" Johan's voice was heard saying as the stable doors flew open and Johan and Peewit riding Bayard and Biquette charged out with Jo, Livy, Brownie, and Skippy following close behind on foot.

"Come on Biquette Arf! Arf! I mean HEYA!" Peewit ordered as they ran through the forest.

"You know I heard about the dog days of summer but this is ridiculous!" Jo panted as she ran.

"Now's not the time Jo!" Livy said as she ran, her locket bouncing back and forth against her chest.

The teen and dogs were able to lose Maltrochu's men and had made it back to the town.

"I'll go in and get Sir Terry, you three stay here." Johan ordered as he went inside the inn to get the knight dog.

"Sure, you don't think I'm going anywhere looking like this." Peewit grumbled. Livy scowled and smacked the bulldog abside the head with her paw while Jo snickered.

"Oh uh! S-S-Sire! I-i-it's you!" the innkeeper stammered once he saw Johan enter the room.

"Why are you trembling? Has something happened to my dog?" Johan asked.

"Rest assured your dog is fine."

"Maltrochu!" Johan gasped "If anythings happened to that dog-"

"It's to valuable. When Genevieve of Wasurely learns her true love is a dog she'll have to marry me or he'll remain a dog forever." Maltrochu explained his evil plan as two knights tried to corner Johan.

"As for you, the dungeon-YEOW!" Maltrochu yelped as he felt jaws clamp down on his behind. As the evil Barron lept away, it revealed a golden cocker spaniel wearing a gold heart shaped locket with the seat of Maltrochu's pants in her mouth.

"Being a dog does have it's advantages." Livy smirked as she spit out the fabric.

"Get them! Get them!" Maltrochu ordered.

"Table for two coming right up!" Johan said as he flipped over a table causing it to crash into the two knight's that were after him.

"Woof! Woof!" Jo woofed trying to get a guards attention. The guard lunged at Jo but Jo kept jumping out of the way at the last second and had somehow managed to grab the guards spear in her mouth.

"Hey give that back!" The guard snarled as he chased after the black lab.

"Fools!" I'll get them myself!" Maltrochu said as he charged at Johan, but stopped when he felt something on his leg. He looked down and saw Peewit had clamped his jaws down around his leg.

"Let go! Let go you stupid dog!" Maltrochu ordered as he hopped around on one foot trying to shake off the bulldog.

"You heard him Peewit," Johan said as he opened the back door "Let go!"

Peewit let go and Maltrochu stumbled backwards and fell out the back door.

"We better get out of here." Johan said as he and the dogs ran out past Maltrochu.

"Blast! There getting away! After them!" Maltrochu ordered as the guards took chase after the teens who had once again fled into the forest.

Now Jo, being a larger breed of dog meant that she could easily keep up with the running horses, but Livy on the other hand was a smaller breed of dog which meant she had to run twice as hard to keep up with them but she was starting to fall behind.

"There they are!" a guards voice called out as he spotted the teens.

"Faster my friends! Hurry!" Johan ordered flicking Bayard's reins. Everybody had failed to notice that Livy was starting to fall behind though and they were getting farther and farther away.

"Guys! Wait for me!" Livy called as she ran as hard as she could. She let out a yelp of pain as she suddenly felt what felt like sharp teeth dig into her hind leg, and it was at that point that everyone finally took notice of Livy who was now trapped in a bear trap.

"Livy!" everyone called in unison as they ran back to the dog, but Maltrochu's men were gaining up on her.

"NO! Go! Go on! I'll be fine!"

"I won't leave you!" Johan called as he ran back, but one of Maltrochu's men beat him to it and grabbed Livy by the scruff of her neck.

"Ow!"

"Get the others!" the guard ordered, as the rest of the guards charged after Johan Jo and Peewit.

"Come on Johan!" Peewit said. 

"But Livy-"

"Livy will be fine and it won't do her, or Sir Terry any good if you get trapped with them now move!" Jo ordered as she tugged on the end of his cape. Johan shot his beloved one last look but hopped back on Bayard and ran off with the guards chasing after them.

"Let me go! I'm warning you! My bite is worse than my bark!" Livy said as she struggled in a useless attempt it get out of the guards grasp.

"Quiet you mangy mutt!" The guard snapped as he pulled the bear trap off of Livy's leg and then stuffed her into a sack.

"You know, I could report you to the ASPCA for this!" Livy said from inside the sack. She felt the sac move and soon figured that they were riding on a horse.

Sometime later Livy felt the sac being lifted up again and heard voices.

"I got one of them Barron Maltrochu."

"Excellent!" the sac opened and a hand reached in and yanked out Livy the the scruff of her neck yet again and she saw herself staring into the eyes of Maltrochu.

"Ah! The little blonde rat. You own me a knew pair of pants!"

"And you need a breath mint." Livy smirked. "What have you done with Sir Terry?"

"The same thing I'm going to do to you." Maltrochu said as he started walking.

"Throw you in the dungeon!" the evil Barron said as he tossed Livy like she was nothing more than a rag doll into a dungeon. Livy yelped and landed hard on the floor.

"Enjoy your new cell mutt. You'll be looking at it for the rest of your doggie life!" Maltrochu laughed as he closed the door with a loud bang.

"Livy? Is that you?" a new voice spoke up. Livy turned and saw a familiar black and white dog make his way over to her. "What happened?"

"Jo Peewit and I spilt a little bit of Maltrochu's potion on ourselves and well..." Livy explain.

"Oh I am so sorry I got you into this mess my friend." Sir Terry said as he hung his head sadly.

"It's not your fault, and besides Jo Johan and Peewit got away and they will find us." Livy said as she placed a reassuring paw on the dog's shoulder. "I hope." she thought.

Sir Terry said nothing but held his head sadly. "Not only now is mine and Genevieve's love ruined but now, because of me so is yours and Johan's."

Livy blushed slightly underneath her fur. "How could you tell?"

"By the way you two would look at each other." Sir Terry answered then added sadly "Just like how Genevieve and I used to."

Livy was silent. She felt so bad for the poor knight turned dog. And then saddend when she thought about Johan. She could tell that it had pained him to leave her but she was glad that he did. At least now she knew there was a chance of things getting set right, but in the meantime what was she supposed to do with Sir Terry?

She perked up as an idea popped into her mind.

"You know Sir Terry, this whole situation reminds me of a mov-er uh-a story from where I come from."

"What is the story?" Sir Terry asked as he curled down on the cellar floor.

"It's called "The Swan Princess." Livy explained as she walked over and lied down next to the dog. "It's about this princess named Odette and a prince named Derek."

Livy went on to explain about how Odette had been cursed to be a swan by day by the evil wizard Rothbart, and how Derek would stop at nothing to find his beloved and save her. Sir Terry listened intently seeing how Odette and Derek's relationship almost mirrored his and Genevieve's.

"You know, there's a song that goes with the story." Livy said smiling. "Even though I just met you and I don't even know Genevieve at all, I think it's safe to say that the song fits your feelings for each other."

"Would you mind singing it?" Sir Terry asked thumping his tail a little bit.

"I thought you'd never ask." Livy answered smiling at her new doggie friend.

_If I could break this spell_

_I'd run to him today_

_But somehow I know_

_He's on his way to me_

_Terry you and I were meant to be_

Sir Terry smiled as Livy inserted his name into the song.

_Far longer than forever_

_I'll hold you in my heart_

_It's almost like your here with me_

_Although were far apart_

_Far longer than forever_

_As constant as a star_

_I close my eyes and I am were you are_

_Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise_

_We've an unshakable bond_

_Destined to last for a lifetime_

_And beyond_

_Far longer than forever_

_Far longer than forever_

_I swear that I'll be true_

_I swear that I'll be true_

_I made an everlasting vow_

_To find a way to you_

_Far longer than forever_

_Like no love ever known_

_And with your love_

_I'll never be alone_

_Far longer than forever_

_Much stronger than forever_

_And with your love_

_I'll never be_

_Alone_

Sire Terry smiled and rubbed at his eye's with the back of his paw. "Thank you Livy. Your a true friend."

Livy smiled and attempted to hug the knight. "I promise Sir Terry, we will get you back to normal and you and Genevieve will be together again."

Sir Terry smiled and put a paw around the cocker spaniel. "Well I suppose it's getting late. We should get to sleep."

"Good idea." Livy agreed. The two dogs curled up on either side of the dungeon and settled down.

"Good night Livy"

"Good night Sir Terry." Livy yawned and rested her head on her paws as she started to drift off to sleep, her last thoughts about her friends. Where were they now? Are they okay? She just hoped that they would come soon. Livy's breathing settled down and she quickly fell asleep. But not for long.

"Oh my sweet sweet Genevieve...I'm coming my darling...I love you so much" Sir Terry mumbled between snores. Livy groaned and placed her paws over her ears. It was going to be a long night.

Jo Johan and Peewit rode through all of the night trying to escape and were still at it the following morning.

"I'm telling you Johan, I'm sure I can find the antidote. I'm a master at alchemy." Peewit boasted as they ran through the forest.

"Yes, because we all know how great an alchemist you are." Jo said sarcastically.

"I'm not the one who turned Sir Terry pink!" Peewit retorted. "Come on Johan, give me a chance!"

"Sorry Peewit but I'd rather trust Papa Smurf. IF we can find him." Johan answered.

"Hold! Johan what a pleasant surprise." Papa Smurf suddenly said as Johan pulled Bayard to a stop.

"This is most fortunate Papa Smurf." Johan said relieved that they had finally found the red clad leader at last.

"And where's Peewit, Livy and Jo?" Papa asked.

"Right here." Jo and Peewit said in unison.

"He he he he he No!" Papa snickered.

"He he he he he Yes!" Peewit snapped. At this Papa, Brainy Smurfette, and Hefty (who were all with him at the time) burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Brainy fell on his back, Smurfette and Hefty clutched there sides, and Papa fell onto his stomach and pounded his fists on the ground. All of them thinking that it was a spell gone wrong of Peewit's that had turned them like this.

"Funny huh? Oh yeah? It's so funny." Peewit scoffed insulted.

"It wasn't Peewit's doing. The evil Barron Maltrochu is responsible, and he has captured Sir Terry and Livy." Johan explained as he handed the dog potion to the mini wizard.

"And we need you to find an antidote Papa Smurf." Jo added.

"I'll smurf what I can." Papa promised. "Now tell me the whole story."

"First I will analyze the potion." Papa said an hour later as he studied the formula in his lab. "Using farerite as a refurbrent I'll-"

"Oh no Papa Smurf" Brainy interrupted "Not farerite. Quicksulvant has much better results and further more I believe-"

"I don't want to give you any advice" Peewit interrupted sticking his head through the door "But if I were in your place first I'd boil flaremicemouth with aperoots after that. Then I'd-" but Papa had enough of their "helping" and literally threw both Brainy and Peewit out of the village.

"Okay don't take our advice!" Brainy called over his shoulder.

"Arf! I mean yeah."

Jo chuckled. "Papa Smurf is stronger than he looks huh Johan?...Johan?"

Jo looked over and saw the squire sitting on an over turned rock playing with a stick, lost deep in his thoughts.

"Your worried bout here huh?" Jo asked trotting over.

Johan snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "I mean I know she can handle herself but..."

"Hey, Livy is stronger than she seems. She'll be fine." Jo reassured. "I might be more prone to fighting than her but Livy can handle herself when the time comes."

Johan smiled slightly and petted the black lab on the head. "You know Jo, your not bad. Your not bad at all."

"Thanks!" Jo smiled wagging her tail. She stopped though and eyed the stick in Johan's hand. "Uh Johan? Can I ask you something?"

"Of coarse, what is it?"

"Could you please throw that stick?"

Back a Maltrochu castle the two dogs were sleeping when they were awoken by the sound of the door opening.

"Maltrochu!" Sir Terry quietly gasped.

"I have an idea." Livy whispered. "When Maltrochu opens the door, I'm going to run out and try to find the others okay?"

Sir Terry nodded and at that exact moment the cell door opened and Maltrochu stepped in clutching a leash and muzzle in one hand. Before anyone could react Livy bolted off and ran knocking the Barron to the ground.

"What the-GET BACK HERE! GUARDS! GUARDS! CATCH THAT MUTT!"

"Cocker Spaniel! Not a mutt!" Livy called over her shoulder as she dodged and weaved past Maltrochu's servants.

"Get her!" one of the servants cried as they backed Livy into a corner. Livy looked around frantically and saw that there was a window above her head. She got an idea and lept up onto the table that was next to her as everyone dove and fell into a heap. Livy scrambled up onto the window sill and gulped as she looked at the long way down to the moat, but half jumped half slipped when the servant tried to grab her. Livy free fell through the air and landed with a splash into the moat. Livy doggie paddled across the moat and shook herself dry once she got to land before quickly disappearing into the woods.

"Blast that flea ridden beast!" The servant cursed.

"Let her go." Maltochu suddenly said from behind, clutching Sir Terry's leash in one hand. "She won't last a day out in the wilderness by herself like that. She'll be dead by nightfall." The evil Barron tugged on the leash and saddled up his horse and rode off with Sir Terry running along side.

"Where are you taking me Maltrochu?"

"To visit Genevieve of Wasurely. I'm curious to know if she still wants to marry you, now that your a dog!" Maltrochu laughed.

"Now Barron Maltrochu I hope you haven't come to ask for my daughters hand again." Lord Wasurely said once the Barron and a now muzzled Sir Terry had arrived. "She still loves Sir Terry inspite of his strange absence. Three weeks now."

"Oh my how sad." Maltrochu said. "Dear Lord Wasurely, let me propose to your beautiful daughter just one more time. If she refuses, I'll never bother you again."

"So be it." Lord Wasurely sighed.

"Thank you M'lord." Barron Maltrochu said as he bowed. He yanked on Sir Terry's leash and headed for Genevieve's room.

"Oh my dear brave Sir Terry, whats become of you? You've left me here all alone." Genevieve said as she strummed a sad tune on her harp.

"Aw, beautiful Genevieve!" Maltrochu said as he barged into the room.

"Back again Barron? I've already given you my answer NO!"

"But I have news of your love Sir Terry." Maltrochu said.

Genevieve's eyes widened and her heart sped up. "Truely? Oh where is he? Tell me quickly!"

"He's right here." Maltrochu said as he gestured to the muzzled black and white dog on the end of the leash.

Genevieve's smile fell and she scowled "Barron! This practical joke is in very bad taste!"

"Wait I'll prove it to you," Maltrochu said as he took the muzzle off of Sir Terry. "Alright knight, speak!"

"Arf! Arf!"

"Speak or I'll-" Maltrochu threatened as he pulled out his sword.

"Arf! Arf!"

"So you don't scare easily?" Maltrochu asked raising his sword.

"Barron I must insist you leave at-" Genevieve said walking over but Maltrochu raised his free arm like he was going to grab her. That did the trick.

"Don't touch her you knave!" Sir Terry growled.

Genevieve's eye's grew wide and her hands went over her mouth. "That voice...It is him!"

"So galiantry has loosened your tongue." Maltrichu laughed.

"Who has done this to you?" Genevieve asked as she petted the dog.

"This evil rascal, but Johan, Peewit, Jo and Livy will help!" Sir Terry declared.

"I'm afraid only I can turn your knight back to normal." Maltrochu said as he put his sword back in it's sheath. "but there is one condition."

"I would do anything to help Sir Terry." Genevieve declared.

"Then you must marry me!" Maltrochu laughed.

Meanwhile poor little Livy was wondering through the deep dark woods. Trying to figure out where to go, keeping a sharp lookout for any sign of any of her friends.

"Johan? Jo? Peewit? Anyone!" Livy called but her only answer were a few bird calls.

"I will not give up! Sir Terry and Genevieve are counting on us." Livy told herself. She wandered for who knows how long until she heard the sound of running water.

Livy ran faster and found a stream. She walked over and lapped up the cold water with her tongue. She was so busy drinking that she didn't even hear any noise as something from behind her started to approach her. That is until she noticed a dark shadow fall over her.

Livy stopped mid sip and slowly turned her head around and saw a ginormous, snarling, angry looking brown bear behind her.

"Oh crap!"

**Me: Didn't see that coming did ya? Well that's all folks**

**Jo: For now anyways.**

**Nat: We hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Johan: And remember to leave a review.**

**Puppy:(comes over and sniffs Peewit's butt as in a greeting)**

**Peewit: 0_0 CAN I HELP YOU!**

**Puppy: Bark! Bark!**

**Peewit: GASP! I do not have a big butt!**

**Jo: No just a big mouth and nose**

**Peewit: Grrr!**

**Jo:(wags her tail)**

**Me:...yeah so until next time this is Flowerpower71 and the gang saying please leave a review. Have a good day.**

**All: BYE!**


	11. Crashed the wedding

**Jo: Okay who gave Livy chocolate?**

**Me: CHOCOLATE! MWHAHAHAHA! (runs by super fast leaving a trail of dust in my wake)**

**Johan: M'lady! Hand over the chocolate bar**

**Me:(creepy raspy voice) My prescious...My prescious! (pets the chocolate bar)**

**Gutsy: Okay, easy dar lassie. Were not gonna hurt ye**

**Smurfette: Were here to help you Livy**

**Me:(crazy eyes and my hair is sticking out everywhere while shaking uncontrollably)**

**Peewit: Now lets just hand over the chocolate and-(tries to grab the chocolate bar)**

**Me: YOU WILL NEVER STEAL MY PRESCIOUS! (climbs up a tree spiderman style and disappears into the leaves)**

**Jo: Livy! Get down from there!**

**Me: CHOCOLATE!**

**Peewit: She's gone crazy**

**Crazy: AAARRROOO!**

**Johan: Smurflings, do the disclaimer while we try to get Livy down from the tree**

**Jo: And keep her away from any sugar**

**Smurflings: Okay**

**Sassette: Flowerpower71 does not own any of us smurfs, Johan or Peewit**

**Snappy: We belong to Peyo**

**Slouchy: Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Nat: And Livy owns herself**

**Me: I FOUND SOME CHOCOLATE PUDDING!**

**Papa: NO MORE CHOCOLATE FOR YOU LIVY!**

**Me: YOU WILL NEVER TAKE MY PRESCIOUS!**

"At last! I've finally smurfed my error. I forgot to add the sugar nevel." Papa Smurf said as he poured said ingredient into a smurf sized bowl.

Outside the laboratory mushroom Johan was struggling to keep ahold of a growling Peewit as he was pulling on his leash.

"Easy Peewit, third times the charm." the squire said trying to sooth the bulldog.

"I hope this works." Jo said as Papa Smurf walked out of his mushroom and sprinkled the potion onto the two dogs. A green cloud formed around them and disappeared to reveal Jo and Peewit back to their normal human selves.

"Hurray! Were not dogs anymore!" Peewit cheered as he jumped into Jo's arms and hugged the girl. Both blushed at the jesters actions and Jo sat him back down on his feet.

"Thank smurfness." Papa sighed wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. It was not long after that that the teens were once again racing through the forest.

"We must rescue Sir Terry and Livy from Maltrochu's castle and restore them to normal." Johan declared.

"Before the Barron convinces Genevieve to marry him." Peewit added.

"Oh true love has to win. We'll help won't we Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked from where she Papa and Brainy were riding in one of Biquette's saddle bags.

"Yes Smurfette. I just hope were not to late."

"I'm getting hungry." Peewit complained.

"Oh shut up!" Papa snapped at the jester.

"I wonder how Livy is doing?" Jo asked herself quietly.

"HELP ME!" Livy shrieked as she ran through the forest with the bear hot on her tail.

The angry bear roared and snarled as it chased after the little dog. Livy screamed and ducked a paw swipe and kept running. She jumped over a rock, dodged between the trees and even swam a little bit through a stream but the bear was persistant and would not give up until it had it's kill.

Livy ran and ducked under a fallen tree but the bear had her trapped and stuck it's paw in the hole. Livy backed up against the wall of the ditch that the tree had fallen over and was out of the beasts reach just by meer inches.

"So this is how I'm gonna die?" Livy thought. "Not how I thought I would...especially with me being a dog."

The bear roared again and Livy screamed and closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable, when she heard

"Smurf away from dare ye numpty!"

"Leave that poor animal alone!"

"Chitter chitter chee squeak squawk!"

The bear pulled it's paw out and Livy saw that whoever was speaking to it before was now throwing things at it. One of the things rolled under the tree and next to Livy.

"A Smurfberry?"

"Dats right! Smurf back te where ye came from, lest I make haggas outta yer innards."

"Smurfitootie! What is it with you and making haggas outta innards youngin? Not very smurfy if you ask me."

"Shh! Quiet you hickory nuts!"

Livy's eye's grew wide. Only one person she knew ever called anyone hickory nuts. A tiny little shadow appeared at the opening.

"It's okay the bear is gone. You can-"

"NAT!" Livy cheered as she jumped out and tackled the startled smurfling.

"L-Livy?" Nat asked recognizing the voice of his human friend.

"Yeah it's me!"

"Aye thought ye was captured by Barron Maltrochu?" Gutsy asked as he, Wild and Grandpa approached.

"I was but I managed to escape...and be almost attacked by a bear." Livy admitted sheepishly, then it dawned on her "Wait a minute how did you guys know that?"

"Johan Peewit and Jo smurfed to the village awhile ago and smurfed us everything."

"Are they still there?" Livy asked her hope rising.

"We don know." Gutsy answered.

"Gutsy, Grandpa, Wild and I left to get some smurfberries so Greedy could smurf them in a pie for desert, but we heard you screaming and saw the bear chasing you so we scared it away."

"But I betcha if we hurry we could catch them." Grandpa said. Livy bent down and allowed the smurfs to climb onto her back and then took off running back to the smurf village as fast as she could.

"Goodbye! Goodbye my sweet Genevieve!" Maltrochu called as he rode off on his horse with a once again muzzled Sir Terry. "In two days all of this will be mine."

"Your really going to marry that Barron Maltrochu?" Lord Wasurely asked as he and Genevieve watched the Barron ride off from their place on the balcony.

"Yes Father." Genevieve whispered.

"And what about Sir Terry? Why only yesterday you-"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Genevieve yelled as she turned on her heel and ran back into the castle sobbing.

"I'll never understand women." Lord Wasurely sighed.

"You just missed them Livy." Nanny said after the dog and four smurfs returned to the village.

"Dang it!" Livy cursed. "I guess I'll follow them on foot-er paw."

"They went that way, just follow your nose and you'll smurf them in no time."

"Thank you Nanny and thank you smurfs." Livy called as she went in the direction which Nanny had pointed. She walked around following the trail until she started to smell...ham?

"Oh yeah...that's definitely Peewit's scent." Livy mumbled gagging a little. She kept following the scent and it was soon joined in with Jo and Johan's.

"This is so weird." Livy mused keeping her nose low to the ground. "I wonder if this is what it's like for Tracker?"

Livy was concentrating so hard on the scents that she didn't notice that a wagon had ridden up behind her until she almost got trampled by the horse.

"WHOA!" the driver commanded pulling the reins before the horse could run over Livy. Livy jumped and looked at the driver.

"Well Hi there pretty girl." the driver cooed to the dog. The driver got out of the wagon and went over to the dog. Livy backed up slightly but eased up as she realized that the driver was just going to pet her.

"You poor thing. You looked like you've been having a rough day."the driver said taking notice of the dogs appearance. After spending the night in the dungeon, swimming across the moat, wandering through the woods all day and being chased by a bear you can imagine what Livy looked like.

The driver noticed the glimmer of Livy's locket and held it in his palm. Livy's eyes widened and she yanked back startling the man a little.

"Easy easy. I'm not going to hurt you." The man rose to his feet, "Hello? Has anyone lost a dog? Hello?" the man called looking for the cocker spaniel's owner, but there was no reply.

"Well I can't very well leave you alone now can I?" he asked looking at the dog. He pulled out a rope from under his seat on the wagon and Livy realized what he was going to do. Livy yelped and tried to run but the man caught her and tied one end of the rope around her neck.

"Come now. After I drop off these cakes, I'll take you home and get you cleaned and fed." the man was only trying to help but little did he know he was making things a hundred times worse for Livy. And worst of all, Livy couldn't say anything. Who knows what the man would have done had he found out she was a talking dog.

The man picked up Livy and tied the other end of the rope to the wagon and sat the dog in the passenger seat next to him. He then got in the drivers seat and then flicked the reins and continued on his journey.

"Oh great! Just perfect!" Livy thought.

A while later Johan, Jo, Peewit and the smurfs were still on there way to Maltrochu castle.

"I'm going to starve before we rescue Sir Terry and Livy." Peewit complained for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes.

"Do ya'll hear something?" Jo suddenly asked.

"Yes the sound of my stomach growling." Peewit answered.

"Not your stomach Peewit, it sounds like..." Jo trailed off as the teens pulled there animals to a stop to listen better to the noise.

"Someone's coming. Hide smurfs." Johan whispered as the smurfs ducked into Biquette's saddle bags as a wagon filled with cakes and other pastries pulled to a stop.

"How much are your cakes ?" Peewit asked.

"Peewit!" Jo cried exasperated. Livy peeked an eye open from where she had been resting.

"They are not for sale." the driver said.

"Says who?" Peewit asked.

"They are for the wedding at Wasurely castle tomorrow." the driver answered

"Wedding? Good Grief! The beautiful Genevieve?"

"It couldn't be?" Livy sat up and peeked around the driver and saw her friends.

"And Barron Maltrochu-"

"Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf!" Livy frantically barked getting her friends attention.

"Livy?" everyone gasped in unison.

"Is this your dog?" the driver asked pointing to Livy.

"Er um yes! Yes! That is my dog!" Johan said getting off of Bayard and going to the other side of the wagon.

"Where on earth did you find her?" Jo asked as she approached on Skippy.

"I found the poor little thing wandering through the woods alone. You should keep a better eye on such a fine type of dog as that." the driver said as he untied the rope from Livy's neck and handed her to Johan. Livy wagged her tail and attacked the squire in wet slobbery doggie kisses.

"Oh we will sir, thank you so much for finding her." Johan chuckled as he held the dog close.

"No worries, now if you excuse me I must be off." and with that the driver flicked the reins and was off.

"Good to have you back Girly." Jo said as she petted her friend on the head.

"What in the world happened to you?" Peewit asked noticing the dogs appearance.

"Uh lets see, I was caught in a bear trap, swam across the moat, wandered through the woods all freaking day, was chased by a bear, rescued by some smurfs and almost became that guys pet." Livy summed it all up.

"Wait-Chased by a bear?" Johan asked his eyes growing wide.

"Uh I hate to interrupt but shouldn't we smurf Livy back to human?" Papa Smurf asked as he peeked out from the saddle bags.

"I didn't know you was here Papa Smurf." Livy exclaimed as she spotted her mentor.

"Were here to Livy." Smurfette added as she and the rest of the smurfs poked out of the bags. Johan grabbed the antidote and sprinkled it on Livy. A few seconds later a green cloud formed around her and she was back to human.

"It feels good to be on two legs again." Livy smiled as she hugged her friends.

"Now lets go! We don't have much time left before the wedding." Jo said suddenly.

"We'll get a head start to Maltrochu's castle." Papa said. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle and Feathers the crane flew out from nowhere and landed next to them.

"With Feathers help, we'll be able to smurf whats happening." Papa explained as he and the smurfs climbed up on the bird's back.

"Good idea. We'll catch up as soon as we can." Johan said as the bird spread her wings and took to the sky.

Back at Maltrochu castle, the evil Barron was busy admiring himself in a mirror, thinking about all the riches that would soon be his.

"Shall I run your bath Barron?" the servant asked.

"A bath? A bath!" the Barron shuddered "Just because I'm getting married tomorrow? I already took a bath three years ago. Now give me my coat."

After the Barron was now dressed in a black shirt and a red white fur lined coat over it he made his way to the dungeon to torment Sir Terry one last time.

"One last stop before my departure."

Sir Terry lifted his head up and hope filled his heart as he heard the door open. "Perhaps it's Johan, Jo Peewit and Livy come to rescue me." but that hope was quickly dashed as the door opened and revealed Maltrochu.

"Farewell my fleabitten knight. I'm off to marry Genevieve." the Barron taunted.

"No! She'll never! It can't be true!" Sir Terry growled as he pulled on the chain that was around his neck.

"Yes it is." The Barron laughed as he tossed a bone at the dog. "All you get is a mangy bone." Maltochu laughed in the dog's face as he left.

"Oh it's just to horrible. My poor Genevieve." Sir Terry whimpered feeling nothing but complete and absolute dispair.

"The Barron is leaving and Johan Peewit Jo and Livy still have not arrived." Papa said as he and the rest of his little smurfs watched the Barron leave from a nearby tree.

"That's because the distance we've smurfed by air is longer than they've smurfed on land." Brainy explained. "Because the speed of Feathers is equal-" but the smart smurf was cut off as he was thrown out of the tree. "Anyway they're late."

Night had fallen and there was still no sign of the teens.

"It is getting very late. Where are they?" Papa asked getting worried.

"Uh here they come!" Clumsy said as he spotted their human friends in the distance.

"We rode as fast as we could." Johan explained as everyone pulled their horses (and goat) to a stop. "What news Papa Smurf?"

"Maltrochu left this afternoon with a dozen men but her didn't smurf the dog with him."

"We must get into the castle, but without ladders I don't see how." Johan mused as she studied the castle.

"I have an idea! We'll use Feathers to smurf us into the castle." Papa said.

"Then we'll smurf a way to get you inside." Smurfette finished.

"It's to dangerous Papa Smurf." Johan objected.

"We'll be alright but you try to get as close to the castle walls as you can." Papa directed as Feathers took to the sky.

"Good luck Smurfs." Johan called after them.

Up on the roof a guard was leaning against the barrack as he munched on a loaf of bread when he spotted Feathers.

"A crane! Those rotten beasts clog up the chimney's with their nests. Shoo! Shoo! Be gone!" he called as he threw his bread. Feathers halted and just barely missed being hit.

"Ooh! It's not nice to throw things." Smurfette chastised as Feathers went into a nose dive.

"YIE! A TALKING CRANE!" the guard yelped as Feathers flew over his head and then went upward and finally came to a stop on the chimney.

"Well done Feathers, this is perfect. Follow me my little smurfs." Papa commanded as he slid off of Feathers and then went down the chimney.

"Where are we Papa Smurf?" Hefty whispered once the smurfs had come to a stop at the fireplace.

"I smurf it's a store room." Papa whispered. "Aha!" he exclaimed as he spotted a rope. "Just what we need help me smurf this rope up to the roof."

Meanwhile the same guard who had thrown the bread at Feathers had found to of his comrades and told them about his encounter with the "talking crane."

"Talking cranes? Wasn't a talking dog enough?" one of the other knights laughed. "Now get back to your post." he commanded doing a one eighty and suddenly became serious again.

"But I heard it speak. I know I di-IID!" the guard screamed as he tripped over the rope which the smurfs were holding over the door way.

"Lets smurf before he wakes up." Papa said taking off running.

"Now smurf the rope between the battlements." Papa ordered as the rest of the smurfs did as their leader commanded them.

"Give the signal Harmony."

Harmony raised his horn to his lips and blasted a very off key note.

"That's the signal come on!" Johan ordered as he started up the rope followed by Jo.

"Go Livy!" Peewit said when Livy didn't immediately reach for the rope.

"I'm gonna trail on the end."

"Why?" Peewit asked. Livy shot him a look and pulled at the bottom of her dress. The jester blushed and started for the rope. "Never mind I get it.". Once Peewit got a little bit up Livy finally followed.

"Faster my friends." Johan said.

"Faster always faster." Peewit complained.

"Strange things are going on around here." the guard said to himself walking out onto the roof after he came too.

"Bravo Papa Smurf!" Johan congratulated once he reached the top.

"Guards were under attack!" the guard yelled as he spotted Johan.

"Were being invaded!" But the guard was airborn as Johan stuck out his foot tripping him.

"Good work Johan. Couldn't have done better myself." Jo complimented.

"It's those four! They've returned!" another guard yelled as he and the rest of the knights charged at the teens.

"Let me do this one." Livy said as she took the rope and and twirled it above her head. "YEEHAW!" Livy shouted as she lassoed the closest guard to her.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Anythang you say partner." Livy said in a fake country accent as she tossed the guard over the barracks and into the moat.

"Ooh! That's smurfing him Livy!" Smurfette cheered from where she and the smurfs were watching from a doorway.

"Now this is what I call an adventure!" Hefty agreed.

"Over here! I'm ready for ya." Peewit taunted a guard as he sat squished between the battlements.

"Why you little-" the guard growled as he charged at the jester, but Peewit jumped out of the way and the guard found himself stuck.

"HaHa!" Peewit laughed.

"HIYA!" Jo called as she karate kicked the guards behind and sent him falling into the moat as well.

"Nice work." Peewit complimented.

"Thanks!"

"Jo! Peewit! Lookout!" Johan suddenly called.

"Momma!" Peewit yelled as he lept into Jo's arms Scooby Doo style as even more knights ran out.

"There's to many of them Johan." Livy said.

"They have us outnumbered." Peewit added still in Jo's arms.

"I just hope there's enough." Johan said as he tossed the dog potion at the knights. A green cloud circled around them and where the knights once stood were now dogs.

"Oh no! We've been turned into dogs!" one knight gasped.

"When is a dog not a dog? When it's a guard dog! Get it?" Peewit laughed at his own joke. Jo rolled her eyes and carelessly dropped the jester on the ground where he landed with an "OOF!"

"Fail Peewit just...Just fail." Livy said shaking her head.

"Come on you three, we must get to the dungeon and free Sir Terry." Johan said as he started to lead the way.

"Lets go smurfs the coast is clear." Papa said but not sooner did he say the words did an arrow land in the door above his head. "Well mostly."

"The dungeon's this way hurry!" Livy called as she lead the way down the stairs and to the dungeon.

"No one free's my prisoners." A random guard said as he spotted the teens, but he barely even got his sword out of it's sheath when Johan plowed the guy into the wall and they all ran past.

"AAAHHH! Rat's! Blue rats!" the guard yelled as the smurfs ran past him.

"Were not rats were smurfs!" Smurfette corrected.

"Right here! Here's the cell!" Livy said as they all skidded to a halt by Sir Terry's cell.

"Drat it's locked!" Johan cursed as he pulled on the handle.

"Hang on I got an idea." Jo said as she reached down her shirt and pulled out her silver locket that she always wore.

"I didn't know you wore a locket." Peewit pointed out.

"It's a family thing." Jo said as she took off her locket and stuck the charm into the lock.

"Jo what are you doing?" Livy asked her raven haired friend.

"I seen it in a movie once." Jo replied sticking her ear against the door to hear the tumbler.

"Jo this is not a-"

_click_

"...movie..."

Jo smirked and they all rushed in.

"Johan! Peewit! Jo! Livy! I can't believe it's you!" Sir Terry exclaimed not believing his eyes.

"We have the antidote. Lets get Sir Terry back to normal." Johan said as he sprinkled the antidote over the dog. A big cloud engulfed him and once it cleared there standing was a tall, blonde haired blue eyed man.

"I'm finally myself again! My friends I don't know what to say." Sir Terry exclaimed.

"There's no time for thanks Sir Terry, we must get to Wasurely castle before the wedding." Johan said.

"Yeah people! We got a wedding to crash!" Livy cheered.

"I just hope were not to late." Papa said quietly.

The teens, knight, and smurfs quickly got back onto their animals and rode back to Wasurely castle as fast as they could. Once they arrived the wedding was already in session.

"Wait a minute!" Jo yelled just as they all were about to rush in.

"What's the matter?" Johan asked.

"You have to wait for it."

"Wait for what?" Sir Terry asked.

"Don't ya'll know nothing? Your supposed to wait until the preacher says "Speak now or forever hold your peace," then you run in yell "I object" and everyone turns around and gasps and it makes for a dramatic entrance." Jo explained.

Everyone gave the raven haired girl bewildered looks and Livy facepalmed herself.

"What?" Jo asked.

Meanwhile inside the priest was just about to finish up the wedding.

"Geneieve of Wasurly, do you by your own free will render into marriage with Gontran, Barron of Maltrochu?"

"NO! STOP!" Sir Terry yelled as he and the teens stormed in.

"Oh Terry!"

"Geneieve!" the two lovers said as they embraced.

"Blast!" Maltrochu cursed as he took off running. "He may get the girl but I get the gold."

"Not so fast Barron!" Johan ordered.

"Leave him to me Johan." Peewit called as he chased after the villain.

"Bah! That's a joke." Maltrochu scoffed as he placed a goblet on Peewit's head which had managed to get itself stuck.

"Hey! No fair!" Peewit's muffled voice said from under the goblet as he struggled to pull it off.

"Jo! Smurfs! Help me get this off of him." Livy said as she grabbed the handle and began to yank.

"Surrender Barron!" Sir Terry ordered as he and Johan chased after Maltrochu with their swords drawn.

"Never! I got the gold!" Maltrochu laughed.

"Heave!" Livy grunted as she, Jo and the smurfs yanked as hard as they could on the goblet. Unexpectedly the goblet came loose and both girls and the smurfs fell backwards.

"Not for long." Peewit said as he jumped to his feet and pulled out the same red stone that he had from before. "My stone will stop him!" Peewit wound up his arm like a baseball pitcher and threw the stone. It flew through the air and made contact with the armful of gold the Barron held in his arms and instantly it all turned to lead.

"My gold! It's turned to lead!" the Barron dropped the gold and then broke down crying.

"Your all through Barron." Johan said as he approached him. This just caused the Barron to weep harder.

"Would you begin the ceremony once more Father?" Sir Terry asked once everything had calmed down and the hysterical weeping Barron was taken to the dungeon. "The wedding goes on even though the groom has changed."

"Well Sire, I've saved your gold." Peewit boasted.

"But-but it's all lead. Worthless." Lord Wasurely said.

"Well look at it this way," Johan said trying to look on the bright side. "You lost a fortune and gained a son."

"Every fathers dream." Livy smirked.

Genevieve and Sir Terry were obviously grateful for all the teens had done for them and invited them to stay for the wedding and reception.

"We are gathered here today to honor the union of Sir Terry and Genevieve of Wasurely in holy matremoney." The priest said as he started over.

Livy smiled as she watched how Sir Terry and Genevieve looked at each other. She felt Jo nudge her in the side. She turned her head and saw Jo was smirking at her and the raven haired girl jerked her head in Johan's direction. Livy blushed bright red and turned back to watching the ceremony.

Peewit apparently had the same thought because he nudged Johan in the side and then pointed to Livy. Johan blushed scarlet red once he understood what his friend was implying and it took all he had in him to NOT smack the blonde boy abside the head.

"You know I'm not much into weddings, but I love the food." Peewit said later on at the reception as he stuffed a cake in his mouth.

"I'm mostly don't care for them because I have to wear a dress." Jo replied shuddering.

"Yeah well you should have seen what they made me and Johan wear one time when me and him had to attend a wedding." Peewit started as he went on to describe the horrible fancy outfits that the two boys were forced to wear which caused Jo to laugh. Peewit smiled slightly. Jo had a pretty laugh.

Meanwhile Livy and Johan were dancing out on the dance floor along with a few other random couples.

"Well this will be one adventure we won't soon forget." Livy said as Johan twirled her.

"Indeed." Johan replied holding her close. "I'm sorry Livy."

"For what?" Livy asked confused looking at the squire.

"For leaving you behind back there." Johan said sadly. "I should have stayed and fought for you."

"If you would have then we wouldn't be here right now, Sir Terry would still be a dog and Genevieve would be married to Maltrochu." Livy argued.

"Still," Johan pressed. "I was so worried about you M'lady."

"Oh!" Livy said quietly as she rested her head on his chest. She smiled and fought back her giggle that threatened to escape when she heard his heartbeat begin to go faster.

"Were here now and that's all that matters."

Johan smiled and tilted Livy's chin up as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"You did what!" Jo shrieked at Livy ten minutes later.

"Aw come on Jo!" Livy insisted. Apparently one of the singers had canceled at the last minute and Lord Wasurly had failed to find a replacement in time, so when Livy heard about this she had volunteered. And she also volunteered Jo to sing a duet with her.

"Olivia Ashton!" Jo hissed.

"Aw come on Jo if I can do it so can you." Livy said. "And besides I'll be right there with you. It's not like you'll be doing it alone."

Jo was silent for a few moments before she answered. "You owe me big time."

Livy smiled and gave her friend a quick hug before dragging her friend onstage.

"Uh our next performers are Olivia Ashton and Joannie Mcrae." Lord Wasurely said as he left the stage and the girls walked up. Johan and Peewit shot the girls smiles and a thumbs up sign.

"Wait! What are we singing?" Jo whispered to Livy.

"Don't worry it's a song you know." was all Livy said before she turned her attention to the audience.

"We'd like to dedicate this next song to our new friends Sir Terry and Genevieve. May they have a long and happy life together." Livy said. The audience applauded the new couple and Sir Terry and Genevieve smiled at the girls.

"I think that this song fits today's events quite well." Livy said before cueing the band.

A pipe organ began to play the first few notes of the wedding march, but then quickly stopped and was taken over by a rocking guitar. Jo's eyes widened as she recognized the chords. She knew this song, while the rest of the audience raised an eyebrow. They haven't heard this tune of music before. Livy just smiled and started off the song.

_I'm so rushed off my feet_

_(oh oh)_

_Looking for Gordon Street_

_So much I need to say _

_I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day_

_Cause she's so right for me_

_(Oh oh)_

_Her daddy disagrees_

_He's always hated me_

_Because I never got a J-O-B_

_Cause she's mine_

Livy nudged Jo slightly to cue her to jump in and then both girls sang the chorus

_And I'm glad I crashed the wedding_

_It's better than regretting_

_I could have been a loser kid_

_And ran away and hid_

_But it's the best thing I ever did_

_Cause true love lasts forever_

_And now were back together_

_As if he never met her_

_So looking back_

_I'm glad I crashed the wedding_

The girls allowed the guitar to play for a few moments before Livy smiled at Jo. Jo took a silent nervous breath and sang her solo part of the song.

_**The neighbors spread the word**_

_**(and)**_

_**My mom cried when she heard**_

_**I stole my girl away**_

_**From everybody gathered there that day **_

_**And**_

_**Just in time**_

_And I'm glad I crashed the wedding_

_It's better than regretting_

_I could have been a loser kid_

_And ran away and hid_

_I said I'd do it and I did_

_Cause true love lasts forever_

_And now where back together_

_As if he never met her_

_So looking back_

_I'm glad I crashed the wedding_

Some of the more "proper" wedding guests were appalled by such "barbaric noise" as they put it; but Sir Terry and Genevieve and the majority of the guests enjoyed the performance. Sir Terry laughed and pulled Genevieve out on the dance floor and the rest of the guests followed.

Johan, being the normally well behaved squire that he is, did something a little bit out of his normal comfort zone. He ran up the stage steps and held out his hand to a certain brunette offering to dance. Livy laughed a little bit as she sang and ran off the stage with Johan

_Don't waste time being_

_Mad at me for taking her away_

_Cause_

_Anyway she didn't wanna stay._

_So please believe me when I say_

Jo, not wanting to be left out, ran off stage and joined the crowd as she sang her part

_**She's glad I crashed the wedding**_

_**It's better than regretting**_

The two girls ran out into the middle of the dance floor and reunited as they brought it on home

_The ring she got was lame_

_She couldn't take the pain_

_She didn't want a silly second name_

_Cause true love lasts forever_

_(true love lasts forever)_

_And now were back together_

_You might as well forget her_

_And walk away_

_She's glad I crashed the wedding_

_**(Were back together)**_

_It's better than regretting_

_**(It's better than regretting)**_

_The ring she got was lame_

_She couldn't take the pain_

_She didn't want a silly second name_

_(No no no no)_

_Cause true love lasts forever_

_**(True love lasts)**_

_And now were back together_

_You might as well forget her_

_And walk away_

_She's glad I crashed the wedding_

The crowd roared with applause and both girls blushed and bowed.

"Bravo my friends! Bravo!" Sir Terry congratulated.

"Where ever did you hear that song?" Genevieve asked?

"It's an old song from where were from." Jo explained.

"Well you two were simply marvelous. Thank you. Thank all of you for everything you have done for me and Terry."

"Well what are friends for?" Livy asked smiling at Sir Terry. The knight chuckled and trapped his former doggie friend in a hug.

The festivities didn't end until after the sun had gone down and once again the teens were riding home, only after they had promised Sir Terry and Genevieve that they would come back and visit soon.

"Now see Jo? Was singing with me that bad?" Livy joked.

"Actually, it was pretty fun." Jo answered.

Livy laughed and gave Jo an "I told you so" smirk and rode Brownie up next to Bayard so that she and Johan could talk.

"Hey Jo?" a voice said from down below.

"Yeah Peewit?" Jo asked looking down at the blonde boy riding the goat.

"I uh...I," Peewit said looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. "I uh...I-I just wanted to say..."

"What?"

"I just think that...well" Peewit started blushing. What was the matter with him?

"Spit it out!" Jo said.

"I just wanted to let you know that I think your a nice singer." Peewit said in a rush but immediately wished he had kept his big mouth shut.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" the jester cursed himself in his mind.

"You really think so?" Jo asked. Peewit was brought out of his thoughts and even in the moonlight he could tell she was blushing.

"Y-yeah...I do...Think that your a good singer I mean, not like I do as in married I do!" Oh how Peewit wished that he would think before he spoke. He tried to shut up but his mouth and mind would not cooperate with him.

"Uh thanks...I think." Jo said.

"Yeah sure...I'm gonna go over there now." Peewit blurted out and ran forward leaving behind a bewildered and confused and slightly blushing Jo.

**Johan:(holding me) It's okay, your fine**

**Me: (wrapped in a blanket and twitching) Chocolate (twitch twitch) **

**Peewit: Here drink this (hands me a hot mug of a warm drink)**

**Jo: Peewit what did you just give her?**

**Peewit: Hot choco-Oh crap!**

**Me:(sips the hot beverage and my eyes grow big)**

**Johan: Oh not again**

**Me:(jumps 50 feet in the air) CHOCOLATE! AHAHAHAHA! (once I land I take off running and once again the chase begins)**

**The song was "Crashed the Wedding" by "Busted" and if I didn't make it clear as to who was singing, Italics was Livy singing, Bold was Jo, and then underlined was both of them.**

**I just love writing love struck Peewit. ^_^ it's cute to watch him make a fool of himself.**

**And one last thing, I have posted chapter one of my smurfs/hunchback of Notre Dame parody. It's called "The Jester of Notre Dame" (creative title huh?) xD**

**Anyway please R&R both this chapter and TJND. Hope you enjoyed. Bye for now. :)**


	12. Of muddy horses and poison apples

**AN: I AM working on Questions! I am! It just takes awhile to get it out because we have so many questions to answer and even though both CartoonCaster21 and myself both work on the story ultimately I am the one who has to type it up and that does take time. I just wanted to make that clear because it seems like I have been updating my other stories more often instead of that. I just wanted to make that clear.**

**Anyway we have something to celebrate!**

**Jo: This story has 54 reviews! 54 REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

**(balloons and confetti fall from the sky as "Party Rock" plays in the background)**

**Me: You guys have absolutely no idea how much this means to me to hit such a big review marker so early in this story**

**Peewit: Yeah, you didn't get fifty reviews until chapter 26 of book one**

**Johan: And this is only chapter 12**

**Me: Seriously I am over the moon happy right now! :D And in honor of such a great milestone this chapter has a lot of fluff!**

**Snappy: Oh smurf! Romance is everywhere! We can't escape it in Questions and now we can't escape it here! Dx**

**Jo: (giggles) Sorry Snappy.**

**Livy: Your gonna have to get used to it**

**Snappy: I don't wanna get used to it!**

**Peewit: Can we get to the disclaimer now? I can't stand just looking at this celebration cake and not eating it**

**Me: xD Sure Peewit. Your up Johan**

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own Peewit, myself of any of the smurfs.**

**Peewit: (already stuffing his face with the cake) We belong to Peyo**

**Jo: I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Me: And I own myself so enjoy.**

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!"

"AAH!"

_THU_D

"...ow..."

This is the scene that went on one bright Saturday morning. Unfortunately for Livy, this had become almost a sort of morning routine for her. Even though she had been living in the past for over a year and should be used to the rooster's morning call, still it never failed to give Livy a mini heart attack in the morning; which of coarse would cause her to fall out of bed being startled awake.

"I'm telling you, that stupid rooster has it out for me." Livy mumbled under her breath as she untangled herself from the blankets and rose to her feet.

She went over to the window and looked out at the kings royal chickens and glared hard at the rooster. The rooster suddenly stopped pecking the ground and looked up and if Livy didn't know better she would say that the rooster shot her a smug smile.

Livy shook her head and then looked out at the rest of the courtyard. She could see the gardens from her window and smiled as she suddenly remembered her plans for that day.

Today Johan had promised that he would take Livy horseback riding and basically just spend the day with her. Just the two of them.

Don't get her wrong, Livy loved hanging out with all three of her friends but hey couples gotta have time to just themselves right? Livy couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her as she thought about this. At least she didn't have to worry about a certain blonde "interrupting" her and Johan.

She snapped out of her thoughts and made the bed and then proceeded to get herself ready for the day.

"Oh sure leave us all alone all day. I see where Jo and I stand." Peewit scoffed as Livy and Johan were saddling up their horses an hour and a half later.

"Oh Peewit stop being so dramatic." Johan scoffed as he buckled Bayard's saddle underneath the white horse's belly.

"I'm not being dramatic." Peewit snapped.

"Yeah he just knows when were not wanted." Jo said crossing her arms and turning her nose up at Livy. "So much for being best friends."

"I am your best friend Jo." Livy chuckled as she climbed on top of Brownie.

"Whatever. Leave me and Peewit by ourselves. Alone" Jo sighed dramatically putting a hand to her forehead.

"Why don't you just throw us to the wolves?" Peewit said equally as dramatic.

"We'll be back by dinner time." Johan said as he mounted Bayard. "Ready to go M'lady?"

"I've been ready."

"So eager to leave us behind." Peewit grumbled.

"Bye you two." Livy laughed as the two teens started out the stables.

"Goodbye!" Jo called as they left. Jo and Peewit watched their two friends ride off and then Peewit quickly shut the stable doors. "I thought they'd never leave!"

"About time." Jo agreed.

"So whats the first plan for Dame Barbra?" Peewit asked walking up to his partner in crime.

Jo smirked an evil little smirk as she asked, "Got any flour?"

Meanwhile deep deep into the forest a man stopped to water his horse. This was no ordinary looking man though. His skin almost had a greenish hue to it and he wore thick goggle like glasses that made his eyes look bigger than they were. His face was odd as well. Almost frog like.

"Oh Lizardo!" a screatchy voice suddenly called out to him in a sing song like voice.

"Oh no." the man shuddered. "Not her again."

Suddenly a large vulture landed next to the man and sitting on the birds back was a short woman with a large pointed nose, red curly hair (which was actually a wig), and wearing a purple dress.

"Oh Lizardo I thought that was you!" the woman cheered as she got off the birds back,-for which the bird let out a grateful sigh- and then hugged the man.

"(snort snort)And how's my Lizardipoo doing today?" the woman asked as she looked up and started to pucker her lips hoping for a kiss.

Lizardo struggled in her grasp and managed to free himself. "I was fine until you showed up Hogatha." he snapped.

Hogatha just snorted and laughed. "Oh your such a kidder." she said waving her hand dismissively.

Lizardo just rolled his eyes skyward and quickly grabbed his horse's reins, ready to get as far away from the witch as fast as possible, but Hogatha had other plans.

"(snort snort) Where are you off to in such a hurry Lizardipoo? (snort snort) At least give Hogatha a good bye kiss." Hogatha got uncomfortably close to Liazardo and stood up on her tip toes, puckering her lips.

"GOOD HEAVENS NO!" Lizardo gasped. He jumped onto his horse and sped off away from Hogatha like she was the plague. This action caused Hogatha to stumble backwards and then land into the stream.

Hogatha growled with frustration and slapped the water with her fists. The vulture that she had rode on started to caw loudly and pointed a wing at the wet witch, almost like he was laughing at her.

"Quiet Harold before I decide to make you into a hat!" Hogatha snapped as she fished out her wig.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Livy and Johan were racing along. The wind blowing through their hair, making Livy's fly behind her like a flag. Both teens laughed they raced. Even the horses seemed to be enjoying the race.

"Ha! I win!" Livy cheered as she pulled Brownie to a stop once she reached the destined tree that both teens had declared the finish line.

"Only because I let you win." Johan replied as he rode up next to her smirking.

"Yeah right. Sure you did." Livy smirked back as she climbed off Brownie. "Admit it, I beat you fair and square squire boy."

Johan smirked and climbed off Bayard and wrapped his arms around Livy. "Maybe"

"Your impossible." Livy giggled. She suddenly let out a shriek and jumped when Johan's hand accidentally grazed her side. Johan raised an eyebrow until he realized what must have happened. "Oh, so your ticklish huh?"

Livy's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Johan purred smiling evily. He reached up his hands but Livy shrieked and took off running with Johan right behind her. Livy kept running but stopped when she noticed that Johan wasn't behind her. Actually nobody was anywhere in sight.

"Johan?"

Suddenly there was a rustling sound from above and Johan jumped down from the tree and then trapped the girl in his arms. "Gotcha!"

"No! No! Johan! Do-hahaha! Stop! Stop! Hahahaha!" Livy laughed and fell to the ground as Johan's fingers danced across her sides in a merciless tickle battle.

"Okay! Okay! Hahaha! Stop! Stop! I surrender!" Livy gasped as Johan finally stopped and allowed the girl to catch her breath.

"Johan?"

"Yes M'lady?"

Livy leaned in like she was going to kiss him and Johan closed his eyes but got a surprise when he felt a pair of hands push on his chest and then push him backwards.

"Catch me if you can lover boy!" Livy called as she got to her feet and then hopped on Brownie and took off.

"Why that little scamp." Johan mumbled under his breath as he got to his own feet and then jumped on Bayard and took off after the girl.

Both teens were laughing and having such a good time but suddenly without warning; Brownie suddenly jolted to a stop which caused Livy to lose her grip and fall from the horse and landed facefirst into a rather large puddle of mud.

"Livy!" Johan yelped as he jumped off of Bayarad and ran to her aid, fearing she might have been hurt.

"Blech! Ugh! Peh-tooie!" Livy choked as she spit out the mud that had gotten into her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Johan asked concerned. Livy didn't answer right away but started to shake slightly. She made a snickering noise and then bursted out into full blown laughter.

"I fail to see what is so funny about my being concerned for your well being." Johan said thinking she was laughing at him.

"N-no! No! I'm laughing at myself!" Livy said between gasps. "It's just that it just seems like something to happen to me with my clumsy luck."

Johan's face soften as Livy continued to giggle and wipe the mud from her face.

"You know, most girls would be upset if this happened to them." Johan said as he pulled out a hankie from his pocket and then handed it to Livy.

"Nah, you gotta learn to laugh at yourself once in awhile." Livy replied as she finally stopped laughing and wiped her hands on the hankie. Johan grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet, being careful not to get muddy himself.

"Neigh!"

Both teens turned and saw a scowling Brownie who was also covered in mud.

"Oops! Sorry Brownie. I guess I got you too." Livy chuckled.

"You better get that mud cleaned off of her before it hardens. It could irritate her skin." Johan said.

"Yeah your right. I saw a stream a little ways back there, I'll be back in ten minutes." Livy said as she grabbed Brownie's reins and then lead the muddied mare to the stream. As Johan watched them leave he couldn't help but smile and shake his head. Livy never ceased to surprise him. That was one of the reason's why he loved her so much.

"Alright so let's give you a mini bath." Livy said as she tied Brownie's reins to a low tree branch by the stream. She took out a rag from the saddle bag and then dipped the rag into the stream. She worked a little bit on the mud stains on her dress and then she started on Brownie. Livy pulled out her ipod and stuck her earbuds in as she scrubbed the horse with one hand. Once she selected a song, she pressed play and then put the ipod back into her pocket and continued to wash her horse.

Meanwhile up in the air, Hogatha was once again riding on Harold; still extremely ticked about what had happened with Lizardo.

"(snort snort) Can you believe it Harold?" Lizardo has a lot of nerve! Ooh! If we didn't love each other so much, why I'd turn him into a toad!"

"Squawk!" Hector cawed as if to sarcastically say "Oh sure, Lizardo was sure acting like he loved you back there."

"I don't know what do to Harold, (snort snort) I mean I'm ravishing what more could a man ask for in a woman?"

"Squawk!"

"Oh who asked you?" Hogatha snapped. "(snort snort) I've got to think of another way to woo Lizardo...but how?" Suddenly Hogatha stiffened and heard some noise coming from down below.

"Is someone (snort snort) singing?"

_No words_

_My tears won't make_

_Any room for more _

_And it don't hurt_

_Like anything I've ever felt before_

_This is no broken heart_

_No familiar scars_

_This territory goes_

_Uncharted_

_Just me_

_In a room sunk down_

_In a house in a town_

_And I don't breathe_

_Though I never meant _

_To let it get away from me_

_Now I have too much to hold_

_Everybody has to_

_Get their hands on gold_

_And I want_

_Uncharted_

"Hector go down! I must find out whose beautiful singing that voice belongs to." Hogatha ordered. The vulture swooped down and landed in some bushes right next to the source of the singing. Hogatha got off of Hector and peeked though the bushes and saw a young girl, perhaps around eighteen years of age singing the song as she wiped down her brown horse.

_Stuck under the ceiling I made_

_I can't help but feeling_

_I'm going down_

_Follow if you want_

_I won't just hang around_

_Like you'll show me where to go_

_I'm already out_

_Of foolproof ideas_

_So don't ask me how_

_To get started_

_It's all uncharted_

_La la la la-a-a_

_Oh-h-h_

_Each day_

_I'm counting up the minutes_

_Till I get alone cause I can't stay_

_In the middle of it all_

_It's nobody's fault_

_But I'm so low_

_Never knew how much I didn't know_

_Oh everything is _

_Uncharted_

_I know I'm getting nowhere_

_When I only sit and stare like_

_I'm going down_

_Follow if you want_

_I won't just hang around_

_Like you'll show me where to go_

_I'm already out_

_Of foolproof ideas_

_So don't ask me how_

_To get started_

_It's all uncharted_

Little did Livy know that she had an audience besides just Brownie.

"What a lovely voice." Hogatha mused. "If I had a voice like that, I could surely win Lizardo's heart." a lightbulb suddenly went off in the witches head. "That's it Harold! Why would I want to have a voice LIKE that when I can have the actual voice itself?" Hogatha quietly snuck away from the bushes and went to go spring her plan into action.

"Squawk!" Harold sighed as if to say "Oh brother! Here we go again."

_Jumpstart my kaleidoscope heart_

_I love to watch the colors fade_

_They may not make sense_

_But they sure as Hell made me_

_I won't go as a passenger no_

_Waiting for the road to be laid_

_Though I may be going down_

_I'll take in flame over burning out_

_Compare to where you are_

_To where you want to be_

_And you'll get nowhere_

_I'm going down_

_Follow if you want_

_I won't just hang around_

_Like you'll show me where to go_

_I'm already out _

_Of foolproof ideas_

_So don't ask me how_

_To get started_

_Oh_

_I'm going down_

_Follow if you want_

_I won't just hang around_

_Like you'll show me where to go_

_I'm already out_

_Of foolproof ideas so don't ask me how_

_To get started_

_It's all uncharted_

_La la la-a-a_

Livy tossed the rag back into the saddle bag and pulled out her earbuds and then stuffed them into her pocket with the ipod and then turned to her horse.

"There all nice and clean." Livy said as she petted her horses nose. "Now let's get back to Joh-" Livy stopped when she heard what sounded like...crying?

Livy let go of the reins she was about to untie and then peeked through some bushes. What she saw surprised her to say the least.

She saw a little girl probably around seven or eight years of age sitting on the ground bawling her little eyes out and a bunch of apples lay around her scattered in various places.

"Hey, whats wrong little one?" Livy cooed stepping into the bushes, her maternal instincts starting to kick in.

"I-I was trying to get some apples to sell at the market, to help my family and-and-and I couldn't reach one so I tried to climb the tree, but it's to high and I spilt my whole bucket!" the little girl sobbed.

"Aw don't cry." Livy said patting the girl on the back, I'll help you clean up the mess."

"Really?" the little girl sniffed looking up at Livy with teary eyes. Livy pulled her sleeve over her hand and wiped the child's tears. "Sure." Livy grabbed the knocked over bucket and then tossed a few nearby apples into the bucket.

In no time at all the bucket was once again full. "Now where's that pesky apple that caused all this mess?" Livy asked the little girl smirking.

"Right there." the little girl pointed a finger at a particularly large apple. Livy reached for the apple but it was just barely out of her reach. She though for a second and with a jump she grabbed the apple twisted it and it came off the tree in her hand.

"Gee thanks lady!" the little girl said, smiling at Livy with a missing tooth smile.

Livy giggled. "My pleasure...huh?" Livy glanced at the apple and raised an eyebrow. It was bright blood red on one side, and light apple green on the other.

"What the heck kind of apple is this?" Livy thought.

"Well thanks again for all your help, but I gotta get these apples back to my Momma." the little girl said picking up her bucket and snapping Livy out of her thoughts.

"Can you make it back alright?"

"Oh yes, I don't live very far from here." The little girl answered still walking. "Goodbye now."

"Bye!" Livy called waving to the little girl but then remembered the apple she still held in her hand. "Wait a minute! You forgot your apple!"

"That's okay, you can keep it." the little called and then disappeared behind the trees. Livy raised an eyebrow. Wasn't this apple the cause of the whole fiasco in the first place? Her stomach let out a little growl and she had to admit, as weird as the apple looked, it DID look appetizing.

"Might as well." Livy reasoned shrugging her shoulders. She wiped the apple on a clean part of her dress and then took a big bite...Big mistake

Almost immediately after Livy swallowed the bite her eyes grew big and she dropped the apple as she suddenly felt a horrible pain in her stomach. She started to sweat and then the world started to spin.

"Whats happening to me?" was all Livy could say before everything went black.

Little did Livy know though that someone had witnessed the whole scene.

"Hahaha! Finally! Ahahaha!" the little girl laughed as she stepped out from behind the tree and then went up to the unconscious girl. The little girl touched the locket that she wore around her neck and a bright light formed around her. Once it died away it revealed that the little girl wasn't a little girl at all but was actually Hogatha!

"Now to get you back to my castle and then your voice will be mine!"

Hogatha stuck two fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. "HAROLD!"

"Come Harold. Time to go home." Hogatha cackled as she climbed onto the vultures back once he landed next to her. Harold grunted under the witches weight but had managed to get off the ground. The vulture grabbed Livy in his large talons and then took off into the sky.

"My word, what is taking her?" Johan asked himself. It was going on twenty minutes now and neither Livy or Brownie had returned. Bayard trotted over to his master and snorted.

"I heard that women can take awhile to get ready but really Bayard? Twenty minutes? She was just washing off the mud and that's all."

Bayard huffed again and seemed to shrug his shoulders.

"I'm gonna go find her." Johan said standing to his feet. Bayard not having much else of a choice followed his master as they went in the direction the girl and horse had gone.

"Livy? M'lady? Where are you?" Johan paused and listened but there was no reply. He started to get a little worried.

"Livy?" Johan continued forward and soon heard the sound of running water. Both squire and stallion came upon the stream but there was no sign of Livy or Brownie anywhere.

"M'lady! Where are you?" still no answer. Johan furrowed his brow in confusion. What the heck was going on? He took another step forward but felt something under his boot. He lifted his foot away and he paled when he saw Livy's locket lying on the ground.

"Oh no!" he bent down and held the locket in his palm. Now he KNEW something bad had happened. Livy never ever took off her locket. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard frantic neighing in the distance. He ran forward and peeked through the bushes and saw Brownie frantically pulling at her reins which were still tied to the tree branch.

Johan clipped Livy's locket around his neck and then stuffed it down his shirt and ran to the frantic mare.

"Easy Brownie, easy." Johan cooed as he untied the reins. Immediately upon being freed Brownie took off running in the direction that she had seen Hector fly off.

"Brownie! Wait up!" Johan called as he hopped onto Bayard. The white stallion went up on his hind legs and neighed as he pawed the air.

"RIDE BAYARD! YAH!" Johan ordered as the white and black spotted stallion took off after the racing brown mare.

**Dun Dun Duuunnn! Cliffhanger! Special thanks to Luckynumber18 (a.k.a. Witty) for helping me with this chapter and the next one**

**The song is "Uncharted" by Sara Bareillis (not sure I spelled that right)**

**Once again thank you so much for helping this story get to 54 reviews. I'm still in shock! :D Thank you so much!**

**As always this is flowerpower71 saying I hope you enjoyed this chapter and to please leave a review. TTFN Ta ta for now :)**


	13. Johan tweets Livy snorts & Jo in a dress

**Me:(bangs my head on the desk) Why? Why? Why? Why?**

**Johan: What's the matter M'lady?**

**Me:(resting my head on the table) I made the biggest mistake of my life**

**Papa: Come now it can't be that bad**

**Jo: Yeah what happened?**

**Me: I showed Peewit youtube!**

**Johan: Is that what he's been rattling on about?**

**Me: It gets worse**

**Jo:(big eyes) Livy what did you do?**

**Me:(mumbles)**

**Papa: Smurf again?**

**Me:(mumbles a little louder)**

**Johan: We still can't understand you**

**Me: HE DISCOVERED BRITENY SPEARS!**

**Jo: WHAT!**

**Peewit:(walks into the room singing very loudly) _Hit me baby one more time!_**

**All:(cover our ears)**

**Jo: What have you done! (to me)**

**Johan:(still covering his ears as Peewit continues to sing) I thought you liked her?**

**Me: Not Peewit's version!**

**Peewit:_ I'm not that innocent_**

**Jo: OMG!**

**Papa:(covering his ears as Peewit's singing grows louder) My little smurfs Johan and Peewit and I belong to Peyo**

**Jo:(cringing) I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Me: And I own myself**

**Johan:(still covering his ears) Start the story!**

**Peewit:_ Hit me baby one more time_**

**Johan: NOW PLEASE!**

Johan followed Brownie as the brown mare raced through the forest. He didn't know where the horse was taking him but he knew that she knew where Livy had been taken. He wasn't sure how he knew exactly but something inside him was telling him.

A hand went up to his chest and he pulled out Livy's locket. He closed his fist around the prescious memento, promising his beloved wherever she was that he was on the way. He flicked Bayard's reins again and the horse started to go faster.

At long last though, the two horses and one rider came upon a castle.

"Is this the place Brownie?" Johan asked turning to look at the mare. Brownie nodded. Johan got off Bayard and made his way to the castle, looking for a way inside. After making sure no one was around he made his move and started to climb up the side of the castle and then climbed in through the window.

The squire looked around and being as quiet as a church mouse listening and searching for any sign of Livy. Then he heard it

"Oh help! Please someone help me!"

"Livy!"

Johan drew his sword and followed Livy's voice until he entered the room he was certain it had come from. Only instead of Livy it was an ugly old woman with a large pointy nose and red curly hair.

"Gotcha Lover Boy!" Hogatha said, only it wasn't her voice that she said it in, it was Livy's! Hogatha shot a blast of green magic from her hand and before Johan had time to duck he was hit.

Johan dropped his sword and was thrown back against the wall. He felt a pounding pain in his head and his body twisted and convulsed violently. Once the magic stopped Johan groaned and rubbed his head with a wing...Wait a wing?

Johan glanced over and saw his reflection in an empty beaker and what he saw made him jump back in surprise. Starring back at him was a canary!

"What did you do to me you witch?" Johan demanded hopping to his feet "And better still, what have you done with Livy?"

"Isn't it obvious? I stole her voice and turned you into a canary." Hogatha explained her hands on her hips.

"You did what! You will pay for this you scoundrel!" Johan declared. Not thinking he tried to pick up his sword in his talons but of coarse it was to heavy. Hogatha busted out in laughter at the bird squire's attempts. Normally Johan loved hearing Livy's laugh, but not when it came out of someone else's mouth.

"What are you going to do bird boy? Peck me to death? Your in no condition to fight me."

Johan didn't know what to do. What could he do? He was a bird, and a small type of bird at that, plus Livy was still who knows where in this acurssed castle.

"Alright. Enough fun, time to get down to business." Hogatha stuck two finger in her mouth and gave a shrill whistle. "HAROLD! Say Bye Bye Birdie." Hogatha said turning to Johan. A giant vulture flew into the room and hovered next to Hogatha.

"Get him Harold!" Hogatha ordered pointing a finger at the canary.

"Squawk!"

Harold flapped his wings and charged after Johan.

"Uh oh!" Johan chirped as he flapped his own wings and then took off with Harold hot on his tail feathers.

The vulture chased Johan all around the castle. Lucky for Johan because of his small stature he could easily squeeze between small tight spaces but Harold always seemed to find another way to cut Johan off and the chase would continue.

"I can't keep this up forever." Johan panted as he flew. "Unless..."

Johan made a sharp turn down a corner and came to a dead end. Hector squawked and charged at Johan who was currently hovering right in front of a wall.

"Wait for it." Johan said quietly as Harold came closer.

"Wait for it." Harold was not less than four feet from Johan.

"NOW!" Johan shouted as he moved out of the way at the last second. Harold couldn't stop in time and smashed beak first into the wall. The vulture slid down the wall and collapsed on the floor.

Johan let out a sigh of relief. "At least he's taken care of for awhile. I've got to find Livy but I can't help her like this. I've got to get help." And with that the little canary flew out the first window he found and headed back to the castle as fast as his wings could take him.

"Gee Barbra you should get out in the sun a little more often."

"Yeah your looking rather pale."

"YOU TWO ARE THE ONE'S WHO ARE GOING TO BE PALE AFTER I GET AHOLD OF YOU! COME HERE YOU HOOLIGANS!" A flour and pie filling coated Dame Barbra screamed as she chased Jo and Peewit around the courtyard. The two prankster teens cackled as they ran from the furious governess.

"Peewit in here!" Jo whispered, one hand on the stable doors and motioning for the jester to hurry with the other. Peewit ran and skidded a little as he halted himself. Jo opened the door and then both teens ran inside.

"I have you now you little ruffians!" Dame Barbra said as she threw open the stable doors with a "bang".

"Where are you you little rascals?" the governess demanded searching for any sign of movement with hawk eyes, but she only saw the horses (and goat) that occupied their stables.

"Fine stay in the barn! You two were obviously raised in one! But you'll have to come out sooner or later and when you do, I'll get you! I swear it!" The governess swore as she stormed out of the stables and slammed the doors so hard the whole stable shook on it's foundation.

A few minutes passed before a cerulean blue eye peeked out from underneath the hay up in the hayloft.

"She's gone."

"You did great Jo! Simply brilliant!" Peewit complimented as he climbed out from behind a hay bale.

"Thank you," Jo said fully sitting up now, dusting the hay off her back. "That's not my best work, but not to bad if I do say so myself."

Peewit snickered.

"Besides I couldn't have done it if you hadn't given her that exploding pie first.

"It's a classic." Peewit smirked.

"Smurf is me! What did you two smurf to Dame Barbra this time?"

Jo and Peewit turned towards the window and saw a white crane sitting on the sill. The crane lowered her head allowing the two smurfs she was carrying to slide down her neck. Papa and Smurfette to be prescise.

"You saw that?" Jo asked with a laugh

"Well we saw Dame Barbra chasing you two." Smurfette answered.

"Don't you two ever get tired of pulling pranks on her?" Papa asked.

"Of coarse not!" Jo and Peewit said in unison. "It's fun!"

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Peewit asked.

"Smurfette and I came to invite you, Jo, Johan and Livy to a smurf picnic were smurfing tomorrow evening." Papa explained.

"A picnic!" Peewit asked his eyes growing big. His mouth was already starting to water as he just thought of all the food that would be there.

"We'd love to go Papa Smurf." Jo said. "We'll tell Livy and Johan when they get back."

"Jo! Peewit!"

"That sounded like Johan." Peewit said recognizing the voice of his best friend.

"But they ain't supposed to be back till dinner time." Jo said confused. Feathers moved from the windowsill completely into the hayloft and then a little yellow canary with red legs, blue feathers on his back and a black tuft of feathers on his head landed in the window.

"Oh thank goodness I found you! We must hurry!" the canary said.

"Johan?" everyone exclaimed in unison as they recognized the voice coming out of the birds beak.

"Yes it's me." Johan sighed.

"Ooh! Your so cute!" Jo cooed as she grabbed the canary.

"What happened to you Johan?" Papa Smurf asked.

"Livy and I were riding through the forest and she fell off of Brownie and landed in a rather large mud puddle. She took Brownie down to the stream to wash off the mud and somehow she was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

"When they didn't return, I followed the stream until I found Brownie tied to a tree. After I freed her she lead me and Bayard to a castle. I snuck in and I heard Livy calling for help. I followed her voice but..."

"But what?" Smurfette asked.

"When I found the source of the voice it wasn't Livy. It was an evil witch who had stolen her voice and then she turned me into a bird and sicked her vulture on me."

"Did you say vulture?" Papa asked raising his eyebrows.

"Oh Papa Smurf you don't think...?" Smurfette trailed off.

"Think what? What's going on?" Jo demanded.

"What exactly did this witch look like Johan?" Papa asked turning to the squire turned bird. Once Johan explained her appearance Smurfette and Papa both let out a cry of "HOGATHA!"

"Oh no! Not Hogatha! Anything but her!...Who's Hogatha?" Peewit asked.

"She's a mean horrible nasty witch who's always looking for ways to make herself more beautiful." Smurfette explained seething.

Papa nodded in agreement. "Hogatha is a very vain witch and is not afraid to smurf someone else's beauty so she could have it for herself."

"She even tried to smurf my hair multiple times." Smurfette added placing a hand on her long golden locks.

"But if she's after looks then why did she steal Livy's voice?" Jo questioned.

Papa put a hand to his chin, ruffling his snow white beard as he thought out loud. "Hogatha must have overheard Livy singing and desired it for her own. She once kidnapped Harmony because he was a good singer because of an enchanted collar I put on him."

"Well I can't blame her there. Harmony and I both have beautiful voices." Peewit boasted while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"What do we do?" Jo asked.

"We must go and save her that's what!" Johan declared.

"But how? What if Hogatha smurfs you into birds too?" Smurfette asked. Everyone was silent as they tried to formulate a plan.

"I've got it!" Papa Smurf exclaimed suddenly. "Hogatha is vain and she's also greedy. So nothing will stop her from trying to acquire a second beautiful voice."

"Oh no! No way! Nope! Nuh uh! Absolutely not! I refuse to put my voice at risk like that!" Peewit said right away earning him death glares from Johan and Jo.

"Eh...Actually Peewit I was refering to Jo." Papa explained sheepishly.

"Why me?" Jo asked surprised.

"Because aside from Livy-"

"Ahem?"

"And Peewit you are the smurfiest singer out of the four of you." Smurfette explained.

"...If it will help save Livy then I'll do it." Jo declared.

"Smurfy!" Papa cheered. "Um but there's a catch."

"There's always a catch." Jo grumbled under her breath "What is it?"

Papa motioned for Jo to lean down so he could whisper in her ear. Once he explained the plan Jo's eyes grew big and she shot back up.

"No way! Nope! Nuh uh! No! No! No! Absolutely not! No way no how! Not gonna happen. I refuse! No!"

"I hate all of you." Jo grumbled an hour or so later as the teens, bird, and two smurfs hid in the bushes by Hogatha's castle.

"Oh but you look so smurfy Jo." Smurfette reassured. Jo just scowled deeper. As a matter of fact the look on Jo's face would put Grouchy's signature scowl to shame.

"I still don't see why the dress was necessary." Jo whined.

"Please Jo. Think about Livy." Johan begged. Jo looked at the little canary and sighed. "Fine. For Livy."

Meanwhile inside the castle Hogatha had just walked into the room where she was keeping Livy prisoner.

"Oh I just love my new voice! It makes me sound so youthful. So beautiful. Don't you agree dearie?" the witch mocked. Livy glowered at Hogatha and turned her head away so she wouldn't have to look at her.

"Oh what's the matter? You waiting for your little friends to show up?" Hogatha mocked. Livy still refused to move. "Well it doesn't matter. With my magic I can easily over power anyone who dares to cross my path."

Livy tightened her grip on her arms, her nails digging into her skin through her sleeves but she still refused to make eye contact with the witch. Hogatha narrowed her eyes.

"Answer me girl or else I'll...What's that?"

Both females cocked their heads as they heard what sounded like guitar music drift in through the window. The music was soon accompanied by singing.

_Absolutely nobody knows me better_

_No one that can make me feel so good_

_How did we stay so long together?_

_When everybody_

_Everybody said we never would_

_And just when I_

_I start to think they're right_

_The love has died_

_There you go making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in right back in_

_And I know_

_I'm never letting this go_

_I'm stuck on you_

_Whoa-oh Whoa-oh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby were stuck like glue_

_Whoa-oh whoa-oh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby were stuck like glue_

Hogatha walked over to the window and looked out and saw where the music was coming from. She saw a girl with short raven black colored hair, wearing a white and blue colored dress with a matching blue head band, sitting on a large rock and playing a guitar. (Thanks to Peewit)

Even though Livy couldn't see out the window from her cage she stiffened because she recognized the voice. Jo's voice.

_Some days I don't feel like trying_

_Some days you know I just wanna give up_

_When it doesn't matter who's right_

_Fight about it all night_

_Had enough_

_You give me that look_

_I'm sorry baby lets make up_

_You do that thing that makes me laugh_

_And just like that_

_There you go making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in_

_Right back in_

_And I know_

_I'm never letting this go_

_I'm stuck on you_

_Whoa-oh Whoa-oh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby were stuck like glue_

_Whoa-oh Whoa-oh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby were stuck like glue_

"Well what do we have hear? Looks like you won't be the only one who's voice I'll steal today dearie." Hogatha cackled as she left the room. Livy's eye's grew big and she grabbed onto the bars of her cage but Hogatha was already gone. Plus Jo wouldn't be able to hear her from where she was at. Livy pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her knees. Oh what was she going to do?

_Whoa-oh Whoa-oh_

_You almost stay out_

_Too stuck together_

_Form the a-t-l_

_Whoa-oh Whoa-oh_

_Feeling kinda sick_

_Just a spoonful of sugar _

_Make it better real quick_

_I say_

_Whoa-oh Whoa-oh_

_What'cha gonna do with that?_

_Whoa-oh whoa-oh_

_Come on over here with that_

_Sugar sticky sweet stuff_

_Come on give me that stuff_

_Everybody want some_

_Melodies that get stuck _

_Up in your head_

_Whoa-oh whoa-oh_

_Up in your head_

_Whoa-oh whoa-oh_

_Up in your head_

_Whoa-oh whoa-oh_

_Up in your head_

_Whoa-oh Whoa-oh_

_Whoa-oh Whoa-oh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me together_

_Say it's all I wanna do_

_I said_

_There you go making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time?_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in_

_Right back in_

_And I know_

_I'm never letting this go_

_There you go making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in_

_Right back in_

_And I know_

_I'm never letting this go_

_I'm stuck on you_

_Whoa-oh whoa-oh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby_

_Were stuck like glue_

_Whoa-oh Whoa-oh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby _

_Were stuck like glue_

_Whoa-oh whoa-oh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby_

_Were stuck like glue_

As Jo sang and Hogatha exited her castle and approached the girl, she failed to notice the pint sized jester, two smurfs and multi-colored canary sneak past her and then enter her home.

"Alright so where's Livy?" Peewit whispered as after they made it inside.

"I'm not sure. Hogatha got to me before I could find her." Johan explained.

"We'll find her Johan." Smurfette reassured.

"Everysmurf stay together. We don't want to get separated." Papa instructed.

Everyone nodded once and began their search for the missing girl, keeping an eye out for Harold and/or Hogatha at the same time.

Meanwhile Livy was still locked in the cage. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and it was then, and only then did she finally notice that her locket was missing.

"Oh no! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Livy thought as a hand went to her bare neck. She frantically looked around the cage floor even though she knew it wasn't there. Tears threatened to spill over her eyes again. She felt naked with out her locket. Yes she had had it taken away before by villains but this was different. When the villains took it she knew where it was. Now she had no idea where she could have lost it.

She sat back down and felt like she was about to start hyperventilating.

"This is not happening. Not my locket. Dear Lord please not my locket." She begged in her head. "My voice was bad enough. Not my locket. Not Mom's locket."

Livy let out a sound that sounded like a combination between a sob and a gasp as she tried to take a few deep breaths so as not to completely lose it.

Peewit stopped when he heard the noise and looked into the room where the noise had come from.

"Livy! Johan! Smurfs! I found her!" Peewit hollered.

Livy jumped at the unexpected sound of Peewit's voice and smiled as she stood up, temporarily forgetting about the locket.

"Oh thank heavens!" Livy heard Johan say but instead of Johan, a little yellow black and blue feathered canary with red legs flew in from around the room.

"Oh M'lady! Thank goodness your alright!"

"Johan?" Livy asked in disbelief. She gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands but it was to late both boys and smurfs froze and stared at the girl.

"W-What happened to your voice?" Peewit snickered trying and failing to hold back his laughter.

"(snort snort) What happened to me? What happened to Johan?" Livy asked reaching a hand through the bars, allowing the squire turned bird to land in it.

"I um...had a little run in with Hogatha earlier today. But that's not important-"

"Not important (snort snort) Your a freaking bird!"

"And your snorting!" Peewit couldn't hold it back anymore and allowed himself to laugh. Livy growled and slipped off one of her shoes and threw it through the bars, hitting Peewit abside the head.

"Ow!"

"And I got another one where that came from (snort snort)"

"Come on, we've got to get you out of this cage and find a way to switch you and Hogatha's voices back." Johan said as he flew from Livy's hand and over to the lock. Johan tilted his head this way and that and somehow managed to fit his beak into the lock, cracking it open. Livy gently pushed on the door and it swung open.

"Alright we got you out of that cage. Now what?"

Johan pulled his beak out of the lock "I believe I saw Hogatha's potion lab when I was here earlier. Perhaps we should check there first to see if we can work up an antidote."

"(snort snort) What about Jo?" Livy asked

"She's outside and keeping Hogatha distracted." Smurfette explained.

"Come! I'm not sure how much longer Jo can smurf." Papa said. "Lead the way Johan."

Johan flew ahead and lead the his friends to the potion room. The shelves were lined with various bottles what held so many different ingredients. A large black cauldron sat in the corner and various spell books lay strewn about.

Everyone immediately got to work flipping through the books and Livy was grateful that Papa Smurf was there. Though she had grown in her knowledge in magic she was still rusty. Plus worrying for Jo outside and the fact that her love was now a bird didn't help matters either. Add that her voice had been replaced with Hogatha's and you got a slightly frazzled Livy, but she managed to keep her concentration as she flipped through the book.

_Crash!_

Everyone turned and saw a surprised Peewit standing in front of a shattered vial that lay on the floor.

"It was an accident!" Peewit defended.

"You being born was an accident you little midget!"

Everyone turned and saw a smirking Hogatha standing in the doorway.

"Hey! (snort snort) Don't talk that way to him!" Livy said balling her fists.

"Hogatha I demand that you give back Livy's voice and return Johan to normal this instant!"Papa ordered.

"Never!" Hogatha said as her hands started to glow and she shot a blast of magic at them. Livy, Papa and Smurfette jumped out of the way and the next few minutes were pure chaos as everyone kept dodging the magic blasts.

Johan let out a particularly loud chirp as a stray magic blast singed of the tips of his tail feathers, but he was otherwise unharmed.

"These meddlers are to evasive." Hogatha thought as Peewit ducked another blast. "I can't do this myself."

Hogatha stopped shooting blasts long enough to stick two fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. "HAROLD!"

"Squawk!"

"Oh no! Not again!" Johan mumbled.

Suddenly the giant vulture flew into the room and started to chase the teens and smurfs.

Harold had chased Papa and Smurfette into a corner. Peewit was the only one who had saw this though because Johan and Livy were busy ducking the magic blasts that Hogatha was throwing their way. Suddenly Peewit got an idea and reached into his pocket.

Just as Harold was about to grab the smurfs in his talons-

"Mmm, I just LOVE roasted bird!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked and saw Peewit smirking at Harold as he munched on a chicken leg.

"SQUAWK!" Harold screeched as he flew out of the room as fast as he could.

"Never underestimate the power of chicken." Peewit smirked. "What?" he asked as he noticed everyone was still staring at him like he had three heads.

"Peewit, where on earth did you get that chicken leg?" Johan asked starting to turn a little green. This must have been very uncomfortable for him, now being a bird and all.

"It was in my pocket." Peewit stated simply.

"You carry roasted chicken legs in your pocket?" Hogatha asked.

"No, sometimes I carry ham."

"(snort snort) That's just nasty." Livy said.

"That cannot be sanitary." Smurfette mumbled.

Peewit just shrugged and ate the last bit of meat before tossing the bone to the side.

Anyway," Hogatha started "Getting back to the matter at hand" she said as her hands started to glow yet again when suddenly

"HIYA!"

A figure of blue white and black came out from nowhere and tackled the witch to the ground.

"JO!"

"Can't let you all have all the fun now can I?" Jo smirked shaking her hair out of her face.

"Jo(snort snort)are you actually wearing a dress?" Livy asked shocked.

"Not my idea! I was forced!" Jo snarled as she shot a death glare at Johan, Peewit Papa and Smurfette. "Wait a minute,did you just snort."

"Don't ask. Just don't ask." Livy said blushing from embarrassment.

"Why you horrible little wench! You'll pay for that!" Hogatha swore standing to her feet and glaring at Jo.

"And you'll pay for stealing my bestie's voice and turning Johan into a bird!" Jo snapped.

Before any one had a chance to do anything Hogatha shot a magic blast out of her hand. Jo tried to run but the blasts followed her and eventually caught the black haired girl, trapping her in a giant bubble prison.

"Jo!" Everyone gasped again.

Jo pushed and kicked from the inside of the bubble but it wouldn't pop. "Bubbles are meant to bring joy! Not to be used for evil!"

"You horrible witch!" Livy yelled at Hogatha as she and the others tried to attack Hogatha.

"Stop right there or else I'll make your little friend here disappear forever!" Hogatha threatened standing close to the bubble. Her words caused everyone to stop dead in there tracks.

"You can't do that!" Peewit said shooting a worried glance at the scared girl inside the bubble.

"I can and I will you little pipsqueak." Hogatha snapped with a crazed look in her eyes. "Unless of coarse you surrender."

Everyone just stood there afraid to make any sudden movement.

"No guys! Don't listen to her! Forget about me-"

"Oh be quiet!" Hogatha interrupted as she prepared to pop the bubble which would cause Jo to disappear.

"NO!" in a moment of sheer anger and desperation Livy reacted on instinct and tackled Hogatha away from the bubble and her friends.

"Ooh! Why you little-" Hogatha growled as she held up her hand to blast the girl...but nothing happened.

"What the?" Hogatha kept trying to shoot but nothing would happen. It was then that she looked down and realized to her horror that her own locket was missing.

"My locket! Where's my locket?" Hogatha asked searching for her magic locket. She spotted it out of the corner of her eye, but so did Livy. Both of them lunged for the locket but Livy got to it first since she was closer.

"JOHAN CATCH!" Livy called as she threw the locket. It flew through the air and Johan caught it by the chain in his talons. "I've got it!"

"Give that back to me you horrid beast!" Hogatha cried as she lunged at the bird. Johan flew up a little higher then tossed the locket to Peewit.

"I don't want it!" Peewit cried as Hogatha now charged at him. The jester tossed the locket to the side where Papa caught it and then he threw it to Smurfette who tossed it back to Livy.

Livy fumbled with the locket and almost dropped it on the floor but managed to grab it at the last second before it hit the ground.

"Be careful with that! If that locket is destroyed I'll disappear with it!" Hogatha blurted out without thinking about what she was saying.

Livy froze and something snapped in her head.

"I'll do it! (snort snort) I'm gonna do it!"

"What! No please! Have mercy!"

"Mercy?... Mercy! Did you have mercy on me when you stole my voice (snort snort) Did you have mercy on Johan when you turned him into a bird or on Jo when you trapped her in that bubble!" Livy asked her voice getting louder as the anger welled up with in her.

W-well-I-uh-I-" Hogatha stammered.

"NO YOU DIDN'T! You kidnap me when I'm minding my own business (snort) switch our voices! Turn my boyfriend into a bird and threaten to make my best friend disappear! Why in the heck do you think I should give you any type of mercy!"

By now Hogatha was on her knees begging and blubbering as Livy held the locket loosely in her hand by the chain, ready to drop it in an instant.

"M'lady stop!" Johan begged as he flew over. "Please Livy this isn't you."

"Why should I?" Livy asked turning her head to look at the squire turned canary. "Why should I not do it after all that she's done to us? (snort) To you! Johan look at yourself! Look at Jo! Listen to me! (snort) I can't say one sentence (snort) without snorting! And how about how she threatened to make Jo disappear forever? And you! How are you gonna be a knight when you can't even pick up a sword?(snort) Why should I show her any mercy?"

"Because if you don't then you wouldn't be any better than she is."

Those words cut Livy deeper than the sharpest sword ever could. Her scowl softened and she looked at the locket still dangling in her fingers. She saw her reflection in a nearby puddle of a spilled potion. This wasn't her. She's not the crazed maniac that she saw in the puddle. Her hand started to shake as she came to terms with this.

In the moments hesitation Hogatha leaped and snatched the locket from the girls grasp, but slipped in a different puddle of a spilled over potion. Hogatha held her arms out to balance herself but it was useless and she slipped and landed hard on her behind, which caused the locket to be airbourne.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the locket flew through the air and landed on the ground, shattering into a thousand pieces.

"NOO!" Hogatha yelled as she started to disappear. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS! ESPECIALLY YOU GIRL! I'LL BE BACK! I'LL BE-" but the fat witch was cut off as a blinding light illumanated from her body and she disappeared.

The bubble that Jo had been trapped in suddenly popped and the young girl fell on the floor while at the same time a small yellow ball of light started to form from the pieces of the shattered locket and the echo of Livy's singing voice could be heard as it floated over to her. The little ball floated up and through her throat and as the light went out Livy sang the final notes in her own voice.

"Livy?"

"I'M NOT SNORTING ANYMORE!" Livy cheered in her own voice.

Everyone else cheered as well and hugged and jumped up and down, but their celebration was short lived as they noticed that Johan was still a bird.

"W-why didn't he turn back Papa Smurf?" Livy asked getting a sick feeling in her stomach.

"I...I don't know Livy." Papa confessed.

"Maybe it's a delayed reaction?" Jo suggested.

"Yeah that's it! It's probably that." Peewit agreed. Everyone waited but still nothing happened.

"Oh Johan, I'm so sorry." Smurfette apologized as she petted the bird.

"It's not your fault Smurfette." Johan said sadly.

"It's mine." Livy sobbed holding back her tears. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't have gotten kidnapped in the first place..." Livy trailed off as she sat down on the floor.

"No! No M'lady! Don't say such things." Johan said flying over to his beloved. He landed in her hand and nuzzled his soft feathered head against her cheek. "Don't cry please. I hate it when you cry. I hate seeing you upset."

Livy said nothing but placed her other hand on top of the bird in an attempt to hug him as she finally allowed the tears to flow. A stray tear fell and landed on top of Johan's head. Only slightly annoyed at now being wet, he tried to brush it off with his wing but something happened.

The little multi-colored canary started to glow slightly and Livy felt something heavy land in her lap. Livy looked up and gasped as she looked into Johan's deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Your back!" Livy cheered as she tackled the squire off her and to the ground in a hug. Once more the whole castle was filled with cheers and hugs.

"Well this day certainly didn't go the way we thought it would." Johan said as everyone was walking out of the castle and back to their animals.

"I'm just glad that everything is back to normal." Livy sighed as she rested her head on Johan's shoulder.

"Not just yet." Jo said as she rummaged through Skippy's saddle bags. "Ah ha!" Jo exclaimed as she pulled out her regular clothes.

"You actually brought your clothes?" Peewit asked.

"Hey, I ain't gonna be in this dress any longer than I have to okay?" Jo answered as she left to go change behind a tree.

"Same old Jo." Livy laughed shaking her head at her friend but her smile fell as she noticed that her locket was still gone. She put a hand to her bare neck and bit her tongue. She was not gonna start crying again. She wasn't gonna dampen the now happy mood.

"Oh! I have almost forgotten." Johan suddenly exclaimed snapping Livy out of her thoughts. He reached a hand into his shirt and pulled out-

"My locket!" Livy exclaimed jumping. "Where did you find it?"

"In the woods on the ground. It must have fallen off at some point when Hogatha kidnapped you."

Livy could do nothing but smile. Johan unclipped the locket from around his neck and moved behind Livy. "Move your hair."

Livy grabbed her hair like she was gonna put it in a ponytail and held it up as Johan placed the locket on her neck.

"There."

Livy let go of her hair and turned around to face the squire. Johan cupped her cheek in his hand and lightly kissed her. Once done, Livy wrapped her arms around Johan's waist and he did the same to her.

"I love you Johan."

"And I you M'lady...And I you."

"Okay I'm dressed." Jo declared as she came out from behind the tree dressed in her regular clothes and holding the dress in a wrinkly ball.

"I smurf Smurfette and I better be smurfing too." Papa said standing next to Feathers.

"Good-bye Smurfs, and thank you for everything." Johan said as he climbed onto Bayard.

"That's what friends are for Johan."

"See you four at the picnic tomorrow." Smurfette said.

They all bid each other farewell and Feathers took to the sky while the teens took off riding on the ground.

After they had been flying for a few minutes Smurfette finally got the chance to as a question that had been bugging her.

"Papa Smurf?"

"Yes Smurfette"

"I've been wondering something."

"What would that be?"

"How did Johan change back to a human?"

Papa chuckled a little before her replied "Only a magic so powerful and pure could have broken the spell."

"What would that be?" Smurfette asked. The two smurfs looked down and waved to the teens as they passed them.

"The power of love Smufette. The power of love."

**I don't know about you guys but this is my favorite chapter in the story so far. ^_^ (so far) xD**

**So the song is "Stuck like Glue" by Sugarland. I was actually listening to it as I was writing this chapter and it just kinda stuck. XD**

**Oh and I know it wasn't a collar that Papa placed on Harmony that made him a good singer but I can't remember what it's called. (sweatdrop) My bad!**

**Special thanks once again to my good friend Witty for helping me with this chapter and the previous one. **

**Now if you excuse me I got to run because Peewit has moved on from Britney to Ke$ha**

**Peewit:_ Tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop no oh whoa oh oh, oh whoa oh oh!_**

**Me Jo Johan and Papa: AAAAHHHH! (we run for the hills)**

**Don't forget to review and stay smurfy ;) Bye bye!**


	14. The Goblin and the Princess

**Well well well what do we have here? Two updates in the same week? I spoil you readers to much. ^_^ Don't expect this all the time now. Circumstances just worked out and I was able to update this story again. **

**Jo: Don't worry, she's working on her other stories as well**

**Me: Yeah, but I started them on my laptop at home and I am gonna be over at my Nana's today so I figured might as well do something productive.**

**Jo: Sooo...that it?**

**Me: Besides the disclaimer pretty much**

**Jo: Okay so The smurfs, Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo**

**Me: Jo here belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Jo: And Livy belongs to herself xD**

**Me: Yup!**

**Jo: Enjoy Peeps!**

**Me:(randomly eating a marshmallow peep) You want one?**

**Jo: Sure! Thanks (takes a peep)**

It was the next day and so far had been a pretty normal day for the teens. They did their normal routines as they waited for evening to roll around so they could leave for the smurfs picnic. At long last the time came and the teens rode off into the forest towards the smurf village. Smurfette met them about halfway there and currently was leading the teens to the destined place where the picnic would take place.

"I hope were in time for the smurfs picnic, I'm starving!" Peewit whined.

"Don't worry Peewit, there's plenty of food." Smurfette reassured as they arrived at the picnic, only to find Greedy licking his fingers with a plate of crumbs sitting next to him.

"Well at least there was." Livy noted with a chuckle.

"GREEDY!" Smurfette chastised the always hungry smurf.

"That's a whole smurf load." Greedy said as he swallowed the food in his mouth. "Oh wait," he mumbled as he grabbed a nearby plate that had some sort of pastries sitting on it. "Here Peewit have a smurfberry tart."

"Oh thanks Greedy." Peewit said as he grabbed a tart.

"Don't mind if I do." Jo said as she snatched the tarts from Peewit's hand before he could get a bite.

"Hey!" Peewit exclaimed as Jo popped the stolen treat in her mouth.

"Mmm deliscious!" Jo said as she swallowed her treat.

"Johan! Peewit! Jo! Livy! Were so glad you could join us." Papa Smurf said as he approached the teens.

"Thank you for inviting us Papa Smurf. We've never been to a smurf picnic before." Johan said. "Right Peewit?"

It took the jester a second to answer for he was munching on a chicken leg that he got from who knows where. Livy gagged at the memory from yesterday hoping that it wasn't from his pocket.

"Mmm Deliscious! I'm hungrier than the Goblin of Boulder Wood." Peewit said once he swallowed his food.

"Goblin?" the smurfs and the girls asked in unison.

"Oh yes. A goblin used to live in the woods near the King's castle." Johan explained with a chuckle.

"Ooh that's spooky." Smurfette said. Livy raised an eyebrow. She never heard of a goblin. Then again Johan said that the goblin USED to live in Boulder Wood.

"This goblin once had the whole kingdom shaking in it's boots." Peewit explained almost in a boastful like manner. "Tell them the story Johan."

"Oh good! I love stories." Smurfette cheered.

"So do we." Jo and Livy said in unison. The two girls looked at each other and smiled at the old inside joke. Back in the day the two girls would sometimes say the same exact thing at the same exact time. They would joke around and call each other the long lost twins because that would happen quite frequently.

"Now everybody gather around." Johan said waving a hand motioning for everyone to scootch in closer.

"Smurf in closer my little smurfs." Papa ordered as all the smurfs ran to get a good seat.

"Not that close Clumsy!" Brainy snapped as the accident prone smurf crashed into him.

The sun had just set and everyone was bursting with excitement as they sat around the campfire that Jo and Livy had set for dramatic effect.

"Is it an adventure story Johan?" Hefty asked.

"Oh there's plenty of adventure Hefty." Johan promised getting in his story teller mode.

"Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk! What about jokes? I just love jokes. Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk!" Jokey laughed.

"Yes Jokey there are some jokes." Johan answered.

"Has it got a princess in it Johan?" Smurfette sighed.

"Yes Smurfette, a princess too." Johan answered a bit more quietly than before. Livy glanced at the squire and saw something in his eyes, but what it was exactly she couldn't tell.

"Tell us the story Johan!" Hefty demanded followed by a chorus of "Yeah's" and "Yes'" and "Please tell us." Whatever emotion that had captured the squire attention regarding this princess was all but forgotten as Johan was snapped out of his thoughts and complied with the smurfs wishes.

"Well it all started before I knew Peewit. A mysterious Goblin was frightening everyone in Boulder Wood."

"Oh Papa Smurf! I'm getting scared already!" Smurfette exclaimed throwing her arms around the red clad leaders neck.

"Be careful Smurfette. I think the goblin is closer than you think." Johan smirked in a mysterious tone.

Peewit suddenly jumped out from the bushes and made crazy faces and sounds, scaring the girls and the smurfs out of their wits.

"Jo your closer. Smack him abside the head for me." Livy said glaring at the laughing jester.

"Gladly." Jo replied as she did what she was told, earning her a sea of chuckles from everyone. Except Peewit of coarse.

"Alright! Alright! Smurf it down! Smurf it down youngins and let the boy continue." Grandpa said pointing his walking stick at Johan.

"Go ahead Johan" Livy said turning to her love. Johan smiled at her and continued on.

"Well the adventure began as I rode out from the King's castle. Never dreaming that I would meet up with a dangerous goblin that very day..."

And so Johan told the story about how it was really Peewit who was the goblin. About how Johan had tried to get him a job as the jester, but how the Princess Savina was kidnapped and Peewit was blamed for it. How Johan was kidnapped by Walterket and thrown into the dungeon, only to be rescued by Peewit. About how both boys found the princess and but then Johan and Savina were recaptured, but Peewit managed to escape and ran back to the castle and warned the king about Sir Pifroy's treachery. And how because of Peewit's bravery, both Johan and Savina were rescued and how Peewit not only had gotten a job and a place to call home, but also made a life long friend.

"And that is how Peewit and I first met." Johan finished. "It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Oh how smurfy." Smurfette sighed.

"Smurfy? That means nice right?" Jo asked.

"I think it means brave." Livy translated.

"Friendly." Peewit added.

"Dependable." Johan said.

"Right! Now your smurfing it." Smurfette said.

"We are?" all four teens asked in unison causing the smurfs to chuckle.

After everyone had eaten their fill, the teens weren't expected back at the castle for another hour or so; so everyone went off to do their own thing.

Jo had snuck an apple and was currently feeding it to Skippy when she noticed that Peewit had not moved from his seat in front of the fire.

Peewit sat staring at the fire, watching the flames dance as he got lost in his thoughts.

"So your the goblin huh?"

Peewit snapped out of his thoughts as Jo sat down beside him. "Yeah"

The two teens were silent as they both looked at the dancing flames.

"Look, not to be rude or anything but why exactly were you living in the woods?" Jo asked.

"Well when your all alone in the world and people laugh at you and chase you away whenever you try to find work the woods is pretty much the last solution." Peewit said not looking at Jo.

"What do you mean all alone in the world? What about your folks?"

"Dead."

Jo's eye's grew wide. She had never really thought about Johan and Peewit's parents before.

"How?" Jo whispered after a few moments of silence.

"Boating accident." Peewit answered as he poked at the fire with a stick. "I was five at the time and I don't remember much, but I fell off the boat. My mom went after me but her dress got stuck on something, so my dad jumped in. He threw me onto the boat and..." Peewit stopped as his voice started to crack.

Jo frowned and put a hand on Peewit's back and started to rub it. Peewit blushed a little at the action but didn't object.

"Your not alone there." Jo said trying to overcome the awkward silence. Peewit turned his face from the fire and looked at the girl. How could she possibly know what it was like to witness something like he did?

"My dad is dead." Jo said quietly taking her hand off Peewit's back and wrapping her arms around herself.

"He died when I was four so I never really got to know him, but I knew him long enough to determine that he was the best dad I could've asked for."

Jo seemed to wonder with her eyes; searching for something new to look at. The awkward silence seemed to return so Peewit felt it was his turn to fill it.

"I...I'm sorry Jo." the jester said quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's alright. It was a very long time ago."

"Still doesn't make it any easier though, does it?"

"Not really."

The two teens sat in silence as they let what the other had said sink in. Peewit went back to poking at the fire and Jo, desperate to have her hands do something, played with her silver locket.

"What...happened to him?" Peewit finally asked. "Y-your dad I mean."

"How did he die you mean?" Jo asked dropping her locket. Peewit just nodded sheepishly.

"Cancer." Jo said simply.

"What's that?"

"What do you mean wha-oh right. Middle Ages." Jo mumbled suddenly remembering."It's a horrible disease in the future and it don't have a cure...it could take a life." Jo explained.

"That's horrible!" Peewit said shocked.

"It is." Jo agreed. "I guess I should have saw it coming though." Before Peewit had a chance to ask what she meant Jo continued.

"My dad was always full of energy and bouncing around like a child. He just never seemed to grow up." Jo said smiling at the memory of her father during his healthy years. "Then, I dunno when but it all stopped."

"It just-stopped?" Peewit asked confused.

"He was always sleeping and he never wanted to do anything. He didn't even have the energy to draw pictures with me." Jo had to stop and take a breath before she could continue on. Even with the stars and the fire as their only source of light, Peewit could see the tears that were starting to form in the raven haired girls eyes.

"Then one day people came and took him away to the hospital." Peewit made a mental note to ask what that was later.

"Mom used to take me there to see him every now and again. One night though, I remember my Mom took us to the hospital and I remember her talking to a nurse at the counter. She started crying but I didn't understand why. So, I just went to my dads room on my own and..." Jo had to stop again as she lost her battle with trying to hold back her tears.

"He wasn't there." Jo choked out. "The bed was empty. I asked my mom where he was and she said that he was with the angels now. I was so small and didn't fully get it. I still waited for him but after awhile you get the picture no matter how small you are."

Peewit could feel his heart start to break as he watched Jo wipe her eyes. He had never seen her upset before. Actually considering Jo's personality seeing her in this condition was just plain shocking. Still he couldn't stand just sitting by and do nothing so he did the only thing he could think of...he hugged her.

Jo was surprised at her jester friend's sudden action, but she smiled at him and returned the hug.

"I''m sorry Jo." Peewit said as they pulled out of the hug.

"You know Peewit, you remind me a lot of my dad." Jo said wiping the last of her tears.

"I do?"

"I mean he had darker features and was...er taller"

Peewit glared at the girl for that statement.

"But" Jo continued "he was always singing and in the mood to spend time with my mom and me. It was as if he knew he was going to die...looking back on it now I wonder if my folks knew because I remember the summer before I found out he had cancer, everyday we went somewhere and we was always together. As if he knew he was gonna die that winter."

"They probably didn't want you to worry." Peewit said.

"I suppose." Jo agreed "Still I can see him in you."

Peewit felt his cheeks turn red and not because of the fire. Jo felt her own cheeks begin to blush as she smiled at the blonde boy.

"INCOMING!"

The sudden call startled both teens and Peewit fell backwards off the log they were sitting on as a small...something flew through the air and landed in front of the teens. Jo picked up the "something" and discovered it was a smurf sized ball.

"Sorry about that guys." Hefty apologized as he and a few other smurfs ran over. "I guess I don't smurf my own strength."

"Eh, no harm done." Jo said as she handed the smurfs back their ball.

"Uh do you and Peewit wanna play with us? Huh? Do ya?" Clumsy asked, pushing his over sized hat out of his eyes.

"Sure!" Jo replied.

"Can we get something to eat first?" Peewit asked as he got back to his feet.

"Oh come on!" Jo said as she grabbed his hand and yanked him to where the smurfs were playing. Once Jo's hand made contact with his, Peewit felt that familiar fuzzy feeling inside of him again. Why does that keep happening?

Meanwhile while the smurfs, Jo and Peewit were doing that, Johan and Livy were having a little fun of their own.

"No Johan! No!" Livy laughed as she ran away from the chasing squire. Unfortunately for her Johan was to fast and she felt a pair of arms slink around her waist and pick her up and twirl her around before finally setting her on the ground and tickle her again.

"Stop that! Hahahahaha! I-I hate being ticklehahaha!"

Finally though Johan stopped and allowed the girl to catch her breath.

"Stop doing that!" Livy snapped at the squire. She was trying to be angry but her smile gave her away.

"But it's fun." Johan defended chuckling himself.

"Fun for who?" Livy smirked as she scooted closer to the squire.

"Fun for me because I get to hear your laugh." Johan replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Easy there tiger." Livy giggled as the two laid down in the grass. Johan just smirked and kissed her forehead. Livy snuggled closer next to him as the two looked up at the stars.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

The two were silent for a few moments as they looked up at the stars. Livy rested her head on Johan's chest while Johan ran his fingers through Livy's hair.

"Johan?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything M'lady."

"Who's Princess Savina?"

It was an innocent question really, but to Johan it was the worst thing Livy could ever ask him.

"W-What do mean?" Johan asked trying to keep his voice even.

"Well I mean you said she was moving into the castle at the time when the whole "goblin" thing took place right?"

If Johan could kick himself he would. Why didn't he think about this before he told the story? Stupid squire! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Y-yes she was moving there at the time a-and she did live there for quite some time." Johan explained trying to hide his nervousness. Oh this was awkward.

"Where is she now?"

"She-she got married about a year before you arrived and then moved with her new husband back to his kingdom."

"Oh...well good for her." Livy said. Johan let out a silent sigh of relief that the conversation had been dropped.

"Savina's in the past. I got all I need right here." Johan thought as he look at the girl resting her head on his chest. He bent down and kissed the top of her head. He had all he needed and he didn't have to worry about Savina again...Or so he thought.

**Foreshadowing? You bet! Mwhahaha! Sorry for the short and kinda sucky chapter but it's important to the story. But it wasn't all bad right? I mean if anything it served for Jo and Peewit fluff! ^-^**

**So I am quarrentined over at my Nana's house because my little sister is really sick. Unfortunately since I have already started on my other stories on my laptop at home updates MIGHT be late on my other stories. I might have to spend the night over at my Nana's again tonight and maybe the next were not sure yet.**

**Point is since I'm home all day today and may or may not have to be stuck over at my Nana's for a few days this story might be updated again before long. Oh and before anyone asks about how Peewit managed to get back on land after the boating accident, that will be explained in a future story.**

**Anyway as always please leave a review. Bye!**


	15. Rock a bye baby

**Can't really think of a comic this time so-**

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

**Greedy: FIRE IN THE SMURF!**

**Jo: (uses a fire extinguisher to put out the flames in the microwave)**

**Me: Oh gah! It stinks in here!**

**Jo: What the feathers did you guys do?**

**Peewit: We was only trying to make some of that popping corn stuff**

**Me:(pulls out the burnt remains of the popcorn) Your only supposed to make one bag at a time**

**Jo: and take them out of the plastic wrap**

**Peewit: Well how was we supposed to know that?**

**Me: (wearing a gas mask and spraying febreeze to cover up the burnt popcorn smell) Johan Peewit and the smurfs do not belong to me**

**Peewit: We belong to Peyo**

**Jo:(opening a window) I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Greedy:(turns on a fan) And Livy owns herself**

**Me: Ugh! I hate the smell of burnt popcorn!**

**Grouchy: I hate the smell of burnt popcorn too! **

"YAH BAYARD!" Johan yelled as the white stallion jumped over the hurdle. "Whoa boy!"

"Show off." Jo said under her breath as her squire friend landed without a hitch.

"Now you try it Livy." Johan called over his shoulder.

"Alright." Livy replied. "Heeya!" Livy called as she flicked Brownie's reins and the brown mare ran towards the hurdle.

"That's it! Tighten the reins!" Johan instructed as Brownie lept in the air, over the hurdle and landed safely on the ground.

"Bravo M'lady! That coarse was no obstacle for you." Johan congratulated as Livy and Brownie trotted up next to him.

"Thanks to your splendid coaching squire boy."

"Yo! Romeo and Juliet! Check this out!" Jo interrupted. Jo nudged Skippy's sides and the horse started to run. "Yah!" Jo called as Skippy lept into the air and soared over the hurdle.

"Nice!" Livy complimented.

"Indeed." Johan agreed.

"Thank you! Your a wonderful audience." Jo joked as she bowed.

"Hmph! I can get there faster." Peewit boasted. "Go Biquette!" Peewit called as the black nanny goat took off running.

"Hoohoohoo! PEEWIT!" Peewit cried his signature battle cry as Biquette crashed through the hurdle shattering it into a hundred pieces.

"That goat's got a thick skull." Livy thought.

"Not bad huh Johan?" Peewit asked as he rode past his friend.

"No, but not good either." Johan joked.

"Bah!" Biquette bleated as she suddenly jerked to a stop, causing Peewit to go flying and then land head first into a hay bale.

"Get me outta here!" Peewit's muffled voice called from the hay. Both Jo and Livy busted out into a fit of laughter.

"Girls! A proper lady does not laugh at such things." Dame Barbra said as she made her way over to the teens.

"Why not? It's funny." Jo laughed.

"It most certainly is not. And I'll have you know that galivanting with young (ahem) men is not my idea of a proper lady." the governess sneered.

"Ah go suck an egg."

"Joannie!" Livy gasped.

"Why you little-Oh!" Dame Barbra gasped as something hit her in the back and pushed her out of the way. Turns out that "something" was Peewit struggling to get free from the hay.

"Finally I got it off." Peewit exclaimed once freed from the dreaded hay bale.

"You clumsy little pipsqueak!" Dame Barbra hissed.

"Yeuck! Maybe I can get it back on."

"Why you-you!"

"Johan! Help!" Peewit hollered as Dame Barbra took chase.

"Run Peewit! Run!" Jo laughed.

"Don't think I have forgotten about that egg comment you little terror!" Dame Barbra said skidding to a halt and then decided to chase Jo.

"Uh oh! Yipe!"

"When I get my hands on you-" Dame Barbra growled as she chased after the two teens. Jo and Peewit ran and then dove into some nearby bushes for cover.

"You can't hide from me you rapscallions!" Dame Barbra suddenly noticed movement in the bushes. "I have you now." She declared as she reached in and grabbed the moving culprit.

"WAAAH! WAAH! WAAH!"

"Crying won't help you Peewit. I'm still going to teach you a-a-a baby?"

Yes, in the governesses hands she held a bouncing baby boy that was wailing like there was no tomorrow.

"Where did he come from?" Johan asked no one in particular as he and Livy ran up.

"Oh let me see him Dame Barbra. Please?" Livy asked; her eyes growing big. Dame Barbra complied with the girls wishes and handed her the baby.

"There there little one. Don't be afraid." Livy cooed as she held the child close. Almost immidiately the baby stopped crying and started babbling happily in Livy's arms.

"Miss Olivia that is not the proper way to hold a baby." Dame Barbra scolded as she took the child from the girls arms. Immidiately the baby started to cry again but Dame Barbra more or less ignored him. "Let me demonstrate how to-"

"Scare a baby out of it's wits." Peewit snapped poking his head out from the other bushes. Jo was smart enough to remain hidden.

"So there you are! You better run you little scamp!" Dame Barbra hollered and she shoved the baby back into Livy's arms and then took off chasing after the fleeing jester.

"And that is why I stayed hidden." Jo said smirking as she crawled out from the bushes, shaking the leaves off her clothes and out of her hair. "Hey little guy." Jo cooed tickling the baby's tummy a little which caused the baby to giggle.

"Getting back to the matter at hand," Johan interrupted, "How'd Dame Barbra find a baby in-Smurfs!"

Both girls turned and were surprised to see Papa, Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, and Greedy coming out from the bush where the Baby was hidden.

"Johan, Livy, Jo, we brought the baby." Papa explained.

"Oh yes we found him first." Smurfette added.

"I found him first." Brainy corrected, putting emphasis on "I". "You see I was smurfing night blooming mugwart when all of a sudden a felt a-" but the glasses wearing smurf was cut off as Greedy tossed him aside. "Bump from behind." Brainy moaned as he landed hard on his bottom.

"Uh we thought you might be able to smurf who he belongs to." Clumsy explained.

"And take care of it in the meantime." Greedy added as he munched on what appeared to be a strawberry.

"Don't worry. We'll shelter the little fellow at the castle until we can find his parents." Livy promised. The baby gave a happy little coo of agreement.

"Thank you Livy." Papa Smurf said.

"Think nothing of it Papa Smurf. Besides I kinda got a soft spot for babies anyway." Livy replied holding the baby closer to her.

"Plus nobody takes better care of kids than this girl right here." Jo said placing a hand on her best friends shoulder. "Livy here used to baby sit the neighborhood kids all the time."

"Well gotta have some way to earn some money." Livy replied sheepishly though she did used to love her babysitting jobs and the kids she sat for.

"I'm sorry we missed Peewit." Greedy apologized.

"I just hope Dame Barbra has." Johan said quietly casting a worried look toward the castle where the two had run off.

"Have you seen that little fool Peewit?" Dame Barbra asked a short knight that was standing guard at the castle entrance. The guard shook his head no in response. Dame Barbra scowled and walked away still looking for the jester.

After she was gone, the guard chuckled and lifted up his helmet to reveal himself to be Peewit.

"This old guard trick works every time."

_CRASH!_

"And this governess wasn't born yesterday." Dame Barbra called down above from the window where she had dropped a flowerpot that landed on Peewit's head. Peewit didn't respond though because he was to busy seeing stars.

Meanwhile in a deeper part of the kingdom, the rich young mother of the estate lay in her bed, her body plagued with a terrible illness, but that was the least of her concerns. She was far to busy worrying about her missing infant son who had disappeared the previous night.

"I'm sorry your ladyship. We've found no trace of little Edmund, but we'll keep searching." a servant reported as he exited the bedroom.

"(Cough cough) Oh thank you." the woman said weakly. "(cough cough) Oh if only my husband were here."

"Don't upset yourself dear sister."

The young woman turned her head and saw her sister, a tall woman with long black hair and a pointed nose, wearing a red and purple colored dress standing in the door way.

"I'm sure the young heir will be found soon." the sister said as she went to her sister's bedside.

"Your so good Hester. (cough cough)Taking care of me and little Edmund. Oh I'd give all the Parnell fortune to get him back." The ill woman said.

"And so you shall dear sister." Hester said quietly under her breath as she left the room. "So you shall."

Back at the Good King's castle, the King was happily getting acquainted with the baby.

"Oh what a well behaved little fellow you are." The king laughed as the baby tugged on his snow white beard. "Quite a gentleman. Quite a gentleman." The baby just giggled and pulled harder on the beard.

Jo suddenly remembered something. "Hey Livy don't you got a magic lesson today with Homnibus or something?"

"Oh I almost forgot!" Livy exclaimed looking at the clock. "And I'm late!"

"Don't worry, we'll watch the kid." Jo called after Livy as she ran out of the throne room and then up the stairs to her bedroom to grab her supplies.

"No you won't! I'll take care of the child." Dame Barbra said taking the baby from the king, at which the baby immediatley started wailing.

"Johan is there nothing you can do?" The King asked as the baby's cries grew louder.

"Yes your majesty." Johan replied as he and Jo covered their ears.

"Don't worry Sire. My soothing song will cure the child." Peewit promised as he re-entered the throne room, dragging a guitar behind him.

"Oh great! Just what we need, more noise!" Jo grumbled.

_Me me me me_

_Little baby don't you cry_

_Wipe the teardrops from your eye_

_You'll be as happy as can be_

_When you listen to Peewit!_

Amazingly enough, the baby stopped crying. Dame Barbra sat the baby on the ground and he crawled over next to Peewit and sat down. The baby then started to rock back and forth as if he was dancing as Peewit continued to "sing."

_Little baby don't you cry_

_Wipe the teardrops from your eye_

Once Peewit stopped playing though, the baby stopped his dancing, scrunched up his face and started to cry again. Everyone was in a sort of shock. Peewit always boasted about how his "singing" could soothe people, but this was the first time it actually happened.

"I never thought I'd say this but, Sing Peewit! Sing!" Jo encouraged.

The pint sized jester was caught off guard for a second. Did he hear correctly? They actually asked him to sing? Well it's about time they started to appreciate his musical abilities.

Um-_Your a baby with good taste_

_Let me see that smiling face_

_Little baby don't you cry_

_Wipe the teardrops from your eye_

Once again, just as before, the baby stopped crying and rocked back and forth to the music.

"That Peewit certainly does have a way with children." Johan concluded. "In the morning I will send out harolds. Perhaps they can locate the child's parents."

Later that night, two men were just on the outskirts of the King's castle. Both of them searching through the bushes.

"Still no sign of the child Shaun." the taller, skinnier man of the two said to his partner. "What do we do?"

"We'll keep looking." Shaun ordered. "There must be a- Gasp! Trace..."

Stuck to the bush was a ripped piece of white cloth. Upon closer inspection, Shaun realized that it was a type of cloth used for diapers. Like the one the baby was wearing.

"Well what do we have here?" Shaun asked looking at the cloth. "You don't suppose..." Shaun trailed off as he eyed the castle.

"But that's the king's castle." the skinny man pointed out. "If the child is there how can we claim him? We don't exactly look like parents."

"We'll not claim the child fool!" Shaun snapped. "We'll just take him."

Much later that night Peewit had offered to be on babysitting duty and was currently trying to lull the baby to sleep as he played the harp.

_Go to sleep my baby_

_Your dreams will be so sweet_

_Close your eyes my baby_

_So I can get something to eat_

Peewit stopped playing and quietly tiptoed over to the table where his dinner was waiting for him. Being extra quiet so as not to wake up the baby, he lifted the lid to the platter and then-

"WAAAHHH!"

"How can I play and eat at the same time?" the hungry jester asked in frustration. He was this close to grabbing the baby and dropping him off on Livy when his own words started to sink in and an idea started to form. "Unless..."

The baby's wailing slowly calmed down and finally ceased as the off tune harp notes filled the air.

"Much better." Peewit sighed standing ontop of a box on one foot, playing the harp with his other foot and eating with his hands.

"All I had to do was use my head...I mean feet." Peewit said with a chuckle.

Little did anyone know though of the danger that was lurking right outside the castle.

"Up we go." Shaun whispered as he tossed his grappling hook into a window. Once making sure it was secure the two men started up and skailed the side of the castle.

"That was tasty." Peewit said licking his fingers once he finished his meal "But I'm missing dessert."

Peewit crept over towards the crib where the baby slept soundly.

"Sleeping like a baby. He'll be fine while we get some cakes, pies, tarts, eclairs..." Peewit trailed off as he left the room and headed for the kitchen. Closing the door with a quiet "click."

Once the "click" was heard the baby peeked one eye open and then the other. He sat up and squeezed through the bars of his crib. He landed on the floor and then crawled over to a low table. He stood up on it and tried to reach the decorative shield that hung on the wall over a dresser, but the shield fell and landed on the other end of the table that the baby was standing on and the baby was airborn!

At that moment Peewit had returned and gasped when he discovered the baby hanging from the chandilier.

"GASP! Hold on baby!" Peewit said as he tossed the cake aside that he was carrying. "I'll catch you!"

The blonde jester ran over and tried to grab the baby as he lost his grip on the chandilier and started to fall, but suddenly the baby disappeared into thin air.

"But where are you?"

"Is this what you call sleeping Peewit?"

Peewit jumped when he saw an angry looking Johan scowling at him, but he was more surprised to see the baby eating the tossed aside desserts.

"Johan, I call it magic. The baby just went "poof" and disappeared; then "poof" and reappeared." Peewit explained.

"Tell them it's true!" Peewit begged the baby, but the baby just giggled in response as he ate some chocolate frosting off of the chocolate cake.

"Peewit your the one who disappeared when you should have been watching the little fellow." Johan scolded.

Peewit shook with anger and clenched his fist like he wanted to strangle the baby as it sat there. Eating his cake. Taunting him.

"How do we locate the baby?" Shaun's partner -Nimo- asked as the two thieves hid behind a barrel.

"Wait an watch." Shaun replied. Suddenly footsteps were heard and the two ducked down out of sight. "Shh! Someone's coming!"

"So Homnibus and Papa taught you how to produce a protective force shield thing?" Jo asked as she and Livy walked by.

"Yes, but it's not that strong." Livy confessed.

"What ya gonna use it for?"

"It's supposed to be to protect people."

"I know that! Duh!" Jo mocked. "I may be insane but I'm not stupid."

Livy said nothing but her smirk gave her away which earned her a playful shove from her best friend.

"We'll I'mma gonna hit the hay." Jo yawned stretching her arms over her head.

"Me to, but I wanna say good night to the baby first." Livy said as the two started inside.

"We'll follow them." Shaun whispered as he and Nimo peeked out from the barrel.

"There! That should keep you from wondering off again." Peewit said to himself as he finished nailing in the last nail on the boards that he used to barracade the baby in his crib.

"Now where was I? Ah dessert! Yum! Yum!" Peewit sighed happily as he stuffed a piece of cake in his mouth.

Unnoticed by him the baby had stood up and though he could no longer squeeze between the bars, he could still climb out of the crib. And that's just exactly what he did.

"Watching a baby is great for the appetite."

"Yo! Peebrain!" Jo teased as she and Livy entered Peewit's room.

"My name's PeeWIT!" Peewit snapped glaring at the raven haired girl.

"We came to say good night to the baby." Livy explained making her way over to the crib.

"He's right here in the crib. Safe and sound." Peewit answered smiling proudly.

"PEEWIT HE'S GONE!" Jo yelled as she and Livy discovered the empty crib.

"What?" Peewit exclaimed running over. "Why that sneaky little tyke!"

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE THE BABY!" Livy yelled causing her two friends to jump. She picked up the jester by the front of his shirt and held him up in mid air. Peewit gulped upon seeing Livy's angry face. Her eyes were the worst. Fire was practically spewing from them and her mouth.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? HOW CAN YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE!" Livy yelled shaking the jester.

"He-he-he was right there! I-I-I- dunno!"

"What on earth is going on?" Johan asked coming into the room.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON! PEEWIT LOST THE BABY AND I AM THIS CLOSE TO CHOKING HIM!" Livy yelled, causing Johan to back up a little.

"You what!" Johan gasped at Peewit.

"It was an accident!" Peewit defended.

"SO WILL THIS BE!" Livy yelled as she made true to her threat and tried to choke the jester. Johan grabbed Livy and Jo grabbed Peewit and forced the two of them away from each other.

"I had almost forgotten about how bad your temper can be." Jo mumbled.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Livy threatened still trying to grab at Peewit. Suddenly little cooing and babbling was heard.

"There he is!" Jo gasped pointing out the window where she spotted the baby who was crawling on the ledge.

"Come back here!" Peewit yelled as they all ran to the window.

"Cootchie cootchie coo. " Peewit cooed trying to lure the baby back towards them, but it wasn't working.

"Come here baby! Come on! Come to Livy! Come on!" Livy tried but still the baby kept crawling out further on the balcony.

"Stop! Stop! That stone is loose!" Peewit warned as the one of the stones crumbled beneath the baby and he started to fall. Peewit jumped out the window and tried to grab him but just like before the baby disappeared into thin air.

"I have you Peewit." Johan reassured as he grabbed his friend ankle to keep him from falling to his doom.

"That's the child's room." Shaun whispered as he and Nimo watched the scene from nearby.

"Yeah, I know."

"Thank goodness your alright." Jo sighed as Johan pulled Peewit back inside.

"But where's the baby?" Livy asked.

"Well he couldn't have just disappeared." Johan reasoned.

"Oh yeah? Tell him that!" Peewit said pointing to where the baby was now standing on a stool trying to reach the desserts that sat on the table.

All four teens just paused and looked at the baby. They had all seen it outside just moments ago and now it was inside.

"There's something strange and powerful about this child." Johan mused finally breaking the silence.

"No duh, Captain obvious!" Jo snapped.

"Yes," Peewit agreed. "This is not the first time that he-" Peewit was cut off as he noticed the stool started to move under the baby. "Uh oh!"

"He's falling!" Jo gasped.

"Grab him Johan!" Livy said just as Johan lept forward to grab him as the stool toppled over. But before the squire could grab him, the baby disappeared once more.

"That's amazing!" Jo gasped.

"The baby disappears every time he's in danger." Livy concluded as the baby reappeared next to her.

"I wish I was so lucky." Peewit said yawning. "I'm exhausted."

"Where did you come from little one?" Livy asked as she picked up the baby. "You must belong to someone."

"Perhaps this birthmark will help locate the parents." Johan said pointing to the red heart shaped birth mark on the baby's arm.

"Well as I said before. I'm beat. I'm going to bed." Jo mumbled yawning once again. "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Jo." Livy and Johan said as the raven haired girl left the room.

"You can stay with me tonight." Livy said to the baby as she started for the door to turn into bed as well. "If you don't mind Peewit...Peewit?"

Livy and Johan turned and smiled as they saw that Peewit had climbed into the baby's crib and was now in a deep sleep.

"I don't think he mind's M'lady." Johan said with a chuckle as he closed the door.

Once in her room, Livy changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas.

"I'll apologize for almost choking Peewit tomorrow." She promised herself as she placed a pillow on the side of the bed so that the baby wouldn't roll off the bed in the middle of the night.

She settled down next to the baby and smiled as the baby babbled and kicked his legs in the air.

"Come on now. Aren't you the littlest bit sleepy?"

"Nuh uh!" the baby said, determined to stay awake.

Livy just smiled at the little bundle and started to sing it a lullaby.

_Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow_

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head_

_And close your eyes_

_And when they open_

_The sun will rise_

_Here it's safe_

_And here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you_

_From every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place_

_Where I love you_

The baby yawned and stated to settle down as the beautiful melody started to take it's affects.

_Deep in the meadow_

_Hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves_

_A moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes_

_And let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning_

_They'll wash away_

_Here it's safe_

_And here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you_

_From every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place that I love you_

_Here is the place that I love you_

Livy felt her own eyes begin to grow heavy as she finished the song. She placed a light kiss on the sleeping baby's head and then rested her own head and was out like a candle in the wind.

Livy was either to sleepy or to engrossed with singing to the baby to realize that she had an extra member to her audience.

Johan smiled as he stood in the doorway watching as his beloved drifted off to sleep. He quietly made his way inside and grabbed the spare blanket off the back of a chair and then covered Livy up with it.

The squire smiled and gently kissed her temple. "Your going to make a wonderful mother someday M'lady." he whispered petting her hair.

Livy as a mother... Johan could see it now. If her actions tonight indicate anything, she will be a very protective one at least.

Later that night once Johan had retired to his own bed he had a dream...or perhaps a vision of some sort. Perhaps we'll never know but either way, he saw a much older version on Livy. She was sitting in a bed and held a bundle wrapped up in a pink blanket.

The older Livy smiled at the infant and petted her thick raven colored hair. The baby girl cooed a little as it struggled to wake up. As she opened her eyes Johan found himself looking at emerald colored eyes. Just like the child's mother.

**AW! Wittle baby! ^_^**

**(Ahem) so, what you guys have witnessed earlier was what I like to call Livy's "Momma Bear Mode." I think no further explanation is required. XD LOL**

**So the song is "Deep in the Meadow" by Sting; though it is more commonly referred to as "Rue's lullaby" from THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**Peewit: Oh yeah! Team Gale!**

**Jo: Are you nuts? Team Peeta!**

**Peewit: Puh-lease, that doughy bread boy with Katniss? Gale is the better match for her**

**Jo: Did you go temporarily blind during the cave scenes?**

**Peewit: Ever heard of "acting"?**

**Jo: Peeta!**

**Peewit: Gale!**

**Jo: Peeta!**

**Peewit: Gale!**

**Me: STOP!**

**Grouchy: I hate shipping wars! (looks around to make sure no one is looking, then pulls out "Catching Fire" and begins to read it.)**

**Johan: Don't you two ever get tired of bickering?**

**Jo and Peewit: No**

**Jo: It's fun!**

**Me: (face palm) Yeah so I gotta go change this lil stinkers diaper (points to the baby)**

**Peewit:(holds his nose) Stinker is right! P.U.!**

**Me: So until next time, this is flowerpower71 and the gang saying we hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review. **

**Vanity: Ta ta for now dahlings. (looks in his mirror) GASP! OH NO! Is that crows feet?**


	16. One jacked up Cinderella

**Jo: Peeta**

**Peewit: Gale**

**Jo: Peeta**

**Peewit: Gale**

**Jo: Peeta**

**Peewit: Gale**

**Me: SHUT UP! Gosh! You two have been at this since the last chapter!**

**Johan: Indeed. You two are acting like children**

**Smurflings, Baby Smurf and the human baby:(death glare at Johan)**

**Johan: No offense**

**Snappy: Offense taken**

**Me: Well? You two got anything you'd like to say?**

**Jo and Peewit:...**

**Jo: Jacob**

**Peewit: Edawrd**

**Jo: Jacob**

**Peewit: Edward**

**Jo: Jacob**

**Peewit: Edward**

**All: UGH!**

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own any of the smurfs, me or Peewit**

**Slouchy: We belong to Peyo**

**Nat: That hickory nut Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Me: And I own myself**

**Sassette: Suffering salamanders! Smurf to the story already! Jo and Peewit are smurfing on my last smurf**

**Peewit: Gale**

**Jo: Peeta!**

**Peewit: Edward**

**Jo: Jacob!**

**Gale, Peeta, Edward, and Jacob: O_O**

**Peeta: Yeah, I have no idea what's going on here**

**Jacob: Where are we?**

**Gale: And why are you...shiny? (to Edward)**

**Edward: (sigh)**

Once everyone was snug in their beds and in the land of dreams, Shaun and Nimo made their move.

"The lights out." Shaun grunted as he tossed his grapling hook through Peewit's bedroom window.

"Up you go." Shaun said as Nimo started scaling the side of the wall.

"Just be on the lookout." Nimo replied as Shaun held the bottom of the rope.

"And remember no mistakes this time." Shaun called up. Nimo rolled his eyes and continued to climb. It wasn't his fault that they lost the baby in the first place. And for that matter, if you want to get technical about it, the kid was in Shaun's saddle bags, but he didn't have time to defend himself in his mind any longer for he had reached the window.

Nimo hauled himself in and threw one long gangly leg over the side of the window and then climbed the rest of the way in. He approached the crib but didn't really actually LOOK inside it. He knew that someone was sleeping in the crib though because of the breathing sounds and snoring coming from it. Nimo looked every which way keeping an eye out to see if someone was coming and grabbed whoever was in the crib and stuffed him in the burlap sack. "The brat weighs a ton."

One way or another he managed to crawl out the window and then started down the rope once again. Once back on the ground, Shaun and Nimo took off.

"I've never heard a kid snore like that," Shaun commented as he eyed the sack warily. "Are you sure that's him?"

"You know anyone else who sleeps in a crib?" Nimo snapped.

The two crooks made it across the courtyard and were currently scaling down on the rope once again as they attempted to leave the castle grounds.

"I hope your hook Ho-OOLLDDS!" Nimo was saying just as the hook gave way and the two kidnappers fell and landed in the moat with a splash.

"(cough cough cough) Where's the baby?" Shaun demanded as he and Nimo resurfaced.

"He's right-" but Nimo was cut off as a shock of blonde hair popped out of the sack.

"I've heard of sleep walking but never sleep swimming." a ticked off Peewit said as he spit out a mouthful of water, angry about being awakened from the lovely dream he was having about giant hams. And being awoken in a rude way at that.

"Hey who are you?" Peewit demanded when he realized he wasn't the only one in the moat.

"Who are you?" Shaun asked.

"Let's get out of here!" Nimo interrupted, dunking the jester back under the water as he and Shaun swam for it.

"Johan! Help! I'm in the moat! Johan! Help! Help!" Peewit gurgled as he popped back up to the surface.

"Good grief Peewit!" Johan said as he looked out the window and down at the blonde speck trying to keep his head above water.

"Ain't it a little early for a midnight swim?" Jo called down from her own bedroom window, being awoken by the jesters calls.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"So you see your majesty, the kidnappers thought Peewit was the baby." Johan explained to the king the next morning.

"Can you imagine that?" Peewit asked. "A big fellow like me?"

Jo opened her mouth to make a comment but Livy nudged her in the side with her elbow telling her not to.

"This child also has magical powers your majesty." Livy explained turning her attention to the king.

"Yeah, he disappears into thin air every time he's in danger." Jo explained.

"Powers or not someone must claim him." The King replied. "And at this very moment my harolds are searching the countryside."

Meanwhile out in the market square; one of the King's harolds stood and blowed his horn, gathering the towns people's attention.

"Oi yeh! Oi yeh! A lost baby boy has been found at the king's castle. He has a heart shaped birthmark. If you know of this child so inform the king. Oi yeh! Oi yeh!" the harold announced.

After the announcement, the towns people began to gossip amongst themselves.

"Maybe the baby's rich." One man said.

"Why don't we try to claim him?" the wife of said man suggested.

Back at the castle, the teens decided to go and see Homnibus to see if he knew anything concerning the child's birthmark. Perhaps it was some sort of clue as to who the child's parents were. Livy decided to stay behind with the baby while Jo went along with Johan and Peewit, only as they were about to cross the drawbridge, they were greeted by a crowd of villagers; all claiming to be the parents of the lost boy.

"I want to see the king! I'm the child's father!"

"No I'm his father!"

"He has no father. I am his mother!"

"We are the lost boy's parents!"

"Geez!" Jo sighed under her breath.

"I've never seen a kid with so many parents." Peewit agreed.

"I was afraid this might happen." Johan said to no one in particular. "That's why were going to see Enchanter Homnibus. "Yah Bayard!" and with that the three teens scootched past the crowd and ran off into the forest.

"We must hurry!" Johan called over his shoulder.

"I thought you said you was in a hurry." Peewit gloated as he rode past Johan on Biquette, only to eat his words as a brown blur past by him.

"Come on you slow pokes!" Jo called over her shoulder out running the boys.

"Jo! Stop!" Johan called after her.

Jo pulled on Skippy's reins and the horse haulted. "Why?"

"Your going the wrong way. Homnibus' house is this direction." Johan explained pointing to a left turn that Jo had ran past.

"I knew that." Jo replied feeling her face turn red with embarrassment. "I was just testing ya'll. That's all."

Back at the castle, Livy, the King, and Dame Barbra had started in on the extremely long task of trying to figure out which of the hundreds of townsfolk was the true parent or parents of the baby.

"Sire, the boy is mine. Me little lost Jeremy." one man explained holding his arms out towards the baby who was in Livy's arms.

"Uh uh" the baby cooed shaking his head no. Livy bit her lip. How were they going to know who was the real parent and who was the imposter? She suddenly got an idea.

"Tell me _father, _what color are your son's eyes?" Livy asked as she shifted the baby in her arms so that the man could not see the baby's eyes.

"Uh they was um..." the man stammered. "Why they was blue of coarse."

"Show this imposter out!" Livy demanded.

"Next!" Dame Barbra called.

"I am the mother of little Maurice." a woman explained.

"Ugh! Nuh uh!" the baby cooed shaking his head no and sticking out his tongue in disgust at the name.

"He doesn't like that name either your majesty." Livy observed.

"Oh my! This could take days." the King mumbled.

"Oi yeh! Oi yeh! A baby boy has been found at the king's castle! He has a red heart shaped birthmark!"

"It's him! Little Edmund has been found!" the sick young mother exclaimed as she and her sister heard the harolds announcement.

"Blast! They failed!" Hester cursed under her breath.

"If you know of this child see the king!" the harold finished.

"I must go to the king at once." the sick woman said as she struggled to sit up.

"Oh no dear Liza rest. You are to ill to make the journey." Hester said as she gently but firmly pushed Liza back into bed and held her hand. "I will go and return with your Edmund."

"And you say this child is protected by a magic spell?" Homnibus asked after Johan, Peewit and Jo finished explaining about the baby.

"Who would put a spell on a child that protects it from danger?" Johan asked the question all three teens were thinking.

"A fairy godmother would." Homnibus answered, stroking his long beard.

"A fairy godmother?" Peewit asked.

"You mean those things are real?" Jo asked somewhat surprised.

"But of coarse Joannie." Homnibus answered. "Fairy godmothers have horrible tempers and have been known to turn people into mice."

"Mice!" Peewit squeaked.

"Sounds like this whole situation's turning into one jacked up version of Cinderella." Jo thought.

"Enchanter Homnibus, this baby has a little red heart shaped birthmark." Johan explained.

"Oh dear! Fairy Valentina protects children with those; and she has the worst temper of all."

"Maybe the king has already returned the baby to his rightful parents." Peewit suggested trying to be optimistic as the teens raced back to the castle.

"I hope so." Johan said. "If not and Valentina finds out-"

"Then were all gonna be developing a liking to cheese." Jo finished.

"Yes your Majesty. We are the boys true parents." the couple who suggested they claim the baby said in unison as they stood before the King.

"Yes I know." The King sighed exasperated.

"My long lost Claude!" The wife exclaimed holding her arms out to the baby. The baby just gurgled and looked exasperated as well. It has been a tiring day for all of them.

"Where is your sons birthmark located?" Livy asked the so called "parents."

"Uh...On his leg!" the man exclaimed.

"No his foot!" the wife hissed.

"That was not a proper answer." Dame Barbra sneered. "Next"

"I'm here to take you home little Edmund." a woman with long black hair, a pointy nose, and a nasally voice wearing a purple and red dress said to the baby as she entered the throne room.

The baby babbled happily and nodded his head yes at Livy.

"So your name is Edmund huh?" Livy said quietly to the baby. Little Edmund babbled and nodded again.

"At last! The real mother!" the king sighed happily. Glad to be done interviewing the whole kingdom. "And what is your name Madam?"

"Liza Parnell your majesty." Hester lied as she did a small curtsey to the King.

"And the baby's eyes?" Livy quizzed just to be on the safe side.

"Brown."

"Where is his birthmark?"

"On his right elbow."

"Enough Miss Olivia." Dame Barbra interrupted. "This is the proper mother. I am quite sure of it."

"Well I-"

"Thank you so much for finding him your majesty." the Hester interrupted holding her arms out to take the child. Livy gave a wary look at the baby but handed him over. She had to admit, she was gonna miss the little tyke.

"Time for home dear Edmund."

"WAAH! WAAH! WAAH!" little Edmund started to cry as Hester turned on her heel and hurridly left the throne room without another word.

"Little Edmund is so happy he's crying." the King mused, completely oblivious to the fact that those were not tears of happiness that Edmund was shedding. In fact, after Livy handed Edmund over, he looked...almost scared. But why would a baby be afraid of his own mother?

"Maybe your majesty." Livy said as these thoughts filled her mind. "Did you see the way she held the baby?"

"Of coarse just the way I did. The proper way." Dame Barbra answered hautily.

"I think I'll ride along with the mother for awhile." Livy said as she started out the throne room. "You know, just to make sure they get home safely." Livy fast walked out of the throne room and then went to the stables and saddled up Brownie and quickly went to catch up to Liza and Edmund.

"I'm probably over thinking things." Livy said quietly to herself. "But better safe than sorry."

It didn't take long to find them. All Livy had to do is follow the sound of the crying baby.

"Liza! Liza! Wait!" Livy hollered as Brownie ran faster and caught up to them.

"What do you want?" Hester snapped.

"Well I thought I might see you and Edmund safely home." Livy answered.

"Fine except were not going home and neither are you." Hester explained as she pulled her horse to a stop. Livy turned her head and saw that Shaun and Nimo were right behind her.

"Uh oh!"

"Take her!" Hester ordered as Shaun and Nimo took off after the fleeing girl.

"Oh I hope Johan taught me well." Livy said as she prepared to make Brownie jump. "JUMP!" the brown mare leaped into the air but suddenly a lasso flew over and caught itself around Livy, pulling her right off Brownie's back.

"Good work Shaun." Hester congratulated. "Keep quiet you brat!" she spat at the still crying Edmund.

Not to far away a few smurfs were out for an afternoon walk through the forest.

"Oh I hope Johan, Peewit, Livy and Jo found a home for the baby." Smurfette said.

"Oh I'm sure they have Smurfette. I-" Papa was saying only to be interrupted when the smurfs heard hysterical crying and wailing.

"Uh what's that Papa Smurf?" Clumsy asked. Papa was silent for a few moments as he listened to the cries. His eyes suddenly grew wide when he realized who the cries belonged to.

"That's the baby! But why is he back in the forest?"

"Let me go! Let me go!" the smurfs suddenly heard.

"Is that Livy?" Greedy asked.

"Shut it you wretched girl before I order Nimo here to cut out your tongue!" a nasally woman's voice threatened. The smurfs shot worried glances at each other and ran towards where the voices had come from. They peeked through the bushes and saw a tied and gagged Livy being hoisted up onto a strange horse, by two even stranger men as a black haired, pointy nosed woman held the still wailing baby in one arm.

"Now we'll have two prisoners to ransom." Hester sneered as Edmund's cries became ear shattering.

"Shaun! Nimo! Untie the girl so she can hold the brat! I can't stand his wailing." Hester ordered. To make sure Livy didn't try to escape Shaun held a sword to her throat while Nimo untied her.

"Your such a pretty little thing you know that?" Shaun whispered in Livy's ear in a voice that made her skin crawl.

"You stay away from me you son of a-" but Livy was cut off as Hester shoved Edmund in her arms. Immiediately Edmund stopped crying.

"Let's head for the cottage." Nimo said as he forced Livy onto his horse. With a flick of the reins and a cry of "Yah!" they were off and disappeared into the forest.

"Those nasty humans have Livy and the baby!" Smurfette gasped as she and the other smurfs popped up from behind the bushes once the humans had gone.

"Uh what do we do Papa Smurf?" Clumsy asked concerned for his human friend.

"You follow Livy with Brainy and Smurfette. Greedy and I will search for Johan Peewit and Jo."

**Is it just me or does Shaun look like the creeper type to anyone else? Hmm? Anyone? Just wondering. IDKY but he just seems like that to me for some odd reason.**

**But yeah, another chapter! The next one should be out very soon. Like maybe tomorrow soon :P Maybe I said, if not tomorrow then definitely by the weekend. And one way or another Questions will be out by next week.**

**As always, leave your thoughts in the reviews! Have a smurfy day everyone! Bye!**


	17. little gray mice flying babies and water

**No comic today sadly. My brain is dead and can't think of anything right now. Sorry, but I hope my fast updating makes up for it. ^_^**

**Anyway I do not own any of the smurfs, Johan or Peewit. They are all the rightful creations of Peyo.**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Livy belongs to me**

**P.S. Phillip and Robert are just two random knights that I made up a long time ago. Ya'll may or may not remember them from "Little Moments" or a previous chapter of this story.**

**P.S.S. Things get a little bit intense during the battle scene so be forwarned. This is were the T rating comes in handy.**

The King's harold stood outside the modest looking cottage that was just on the outskirts of the kingdom and blared away on his trumpet.

"OI YEH! OI YEH-"

"Oh go oi yeh somewhere else!" a voice from inside the cottage snapped. The door opened and there stood a rather large, muscular woman with short brown curly hair and deadly eyes. Though her pink almost fairy like outfit totally clashed with her personality you'd be a fool as to point this out. Actually to be quite frank, imagine a woman wrestler in a pink frilly dress and you have Valentina.

"Shoo! Scat! Go away!" Valentina shooed, trying to get the harold to leave.

"Don't you want to hear about the baby boy found at the king's castle?" the harold asked.

"Definately not! Now leave me alone, I'm busy!" Valentina snapped, slamming the door in the harolds face.

"He has a red heart shaped birthmark." the harold explained through the closed door.

"What! That's my godchild!" the fairy godmother exclaimed opening the door. "Give me your horse!"

"This is my horse! I am the kings harold."

Valentina had lost her patience with this blasted fool. With a wave of her wand a puff of smoke enveloped the harold.

"You look more like a mouse to me." Valentina sneered at the little gray mouse.

The fairy godmother stuffed the harold turned mouse into the trumpet and then place the instrument in it's special holder on the horse's saddle and then mounted the horse and then began racing through the forest to the castle.

"And so I stuffed the crowns into the bag and-"

Robert rolled his eyes as his partner Phillip rattled on about some sort of boring story that he wasn't even paying attention too. Why? Why out of all the knights in the castle did her always have to be paired up with Phillip?

"Robert are you even listening?" Phillip asked snapping Robert out of his thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Then what did I just say?"

"...Something about chicken?" Robert guessed.

"Why on earth would I be talking about that? I'm a vegetarian!" Phillip exclaimed exasperated.

"Since when?" Robert asked raising an eyebrow.

"SINCE FOREVER!" Phillip yelled. He sighed and face palmed himself. "Why do I even bother talking to you anymore? You always tune me out! Were supposed to be partners here Robert! Communication is key!"

"Oh brother here we go again." Robert thought as Phillip went into a long winded lecture about the importance of listening when other people talk.

"And as my Mother always said-" but the vegetarian knight was cut off by the sound of running hooves. "Isn't that...?"

"That's Brownie!" Robert exclaimed, recognizing the brown mare that belonged to his little poker playing buddy.

"But where's Livy?" Phillip asked concerned as the frantic mare ran across the drawbridge and into the castle.

"Alert the king!" Robert ordered as Phillip ran inside. Before Robert had a chance to turn around, he saw a large angry looking woman speeding forward on another horse.

"Halt! Who goes?" Robert ordered holding out his spear, causing the horse to halt. "Stop in the nae of the King! State your business." Robert ordered, but Valentina ignored the knight and waved her wand and _POOF _Robert was turned into a little gray mouse.

"Oh dear! Somethings happened to Miss Olivia." Dame Barbra said concerned after Phillip had alerted the king about Brownie returning without her master.

"Lets hope she hasn't fallen. I will send out the knights."

"I knew that woman wasn't the child's mother. She didn't hold him properly." Dame Barbra said.

"WHAT! You've given one of my godchildren to the wrong person!" Fairy Valentina exclaimed, overhearing what the governess had said as she rode up next to her and the King.

"I'll give you six hours to bring him back." Valentina said.

"Who are you?" the King asked.

"You can't threaten a King in this manner!" Dame Barbra scolded the large and intimidating fairy godmother. "It is not proper!"

"Oh be quiet!" Valentina snapped having enough of the governess' ramblings. With a wave of her wand, a puff of smoke engulfed Dame Barbra and once cleared the King was shocked to see a little gray mouse at his feet.

"Eek! Eek! Eek! Eek!" Dame Barbra squeaked.

"Six hours or I'll turn everyone in this castle into a mouse!" Valentina threatened. Without another word she flicked the reins and turned around racing across the drawbridge.

"Hey slow down!" Peewit hollered as Johan and Jo pulled their horses to wait for Peewit to catch up. Suddenly though another horse and rider ran out of the castle, nearly trampling Peewit.

"Outta my way pipsqueak!" Valentina snapped as she barreled past Peewit.

"Pipsqueak! Why I oughta-" Peewit threatened.

"Later Peewit." Johan interrupted.

"Later, always later!" Peewit cried in exasperation.

"Who was that anyway?" Jo asked.

"I don't know Jo, but I have a feeling were about to find out." Johan answered as they started into the castle grounds.

"Johan! Peewit! Joannie! Your just in time." the king exclaimed as the teens approached him in the courtyard.

"I hope so Sire," Johan started. "I must warn you that the little foundling is protected by a powerful fairy godmother."

"Who has a very bad temper." Jo added.

"And she can turn people into mice." Peewit finished

"She already has. This is Dame Barbra." the King explained pointing to the little gray mouse that stood at his feet.

"That's Dame-" Peewit couldn't get the rest of his sentence out as he and Jo busted out into fits of hysterical laughter.

"I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Jo gasped between giggles.

Dame Barbra scowled and marched right up to the two teens. She poked Peewit in the eye and then bit Jo's hand.

"Ouch!"

"Your lucky I don't feed you to the palace cat you dirty rat!" Jo threatened rubbing the bite mark on her hand. Dame Barbra just squeaked in response and stormed back next to the king.

While Jo and Peewit were having their moment with Dame Barbra the King had explained to Johan about how Livy went to ride with the mother of the baby, but how Brownie had returned just moments ago without her.

"So Johan you must find Miss Olivia and the baby soon." The King finished.

"Don't worry Sire." Johan assured. "Come on you two we have work to do." And with that the three teens were once again on their animals and raced off to the forest looking for any sign of their missing friend or the enchanted baby.

Once the kidnappers had arrived at their cottage, they forced Livy off the horse and then tied her to a chair so she wouldn't escape. All the while Shaun kept giving Livy lustful looks and she had to keep swallowing to keep from throwing up.

"Oh Johan! Hurry up!" Livy thought.

"Why are you doing this? He's just a baby!" Livy asked Hester as Edmund sat contentedly on the floor next to Livy.

"Why? Why you ask? I'll tell you why, because that little brat has taken from me what is rightfully mine!" Hester explained pointing an accusatory finger at Edmund.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean wretch is that the Parnell fortune was left to me and my sister, unless there was a male heir."

Livy's eyes flickered with realization. "So when Edmund was born..."

"That's so right girl. That little brat gets the Parnell fortune unless some misfortune should befall him." Hester explained.

"And well get a kings ransom for you too." Nimo laughed.

"But not before I have a little bit of fun with you first." Shaun purred. Livy's eyes grew wide and she stomped as hard as she could on the mans foot.

"YEOW!" Shaun yelped clutching his sore foot and hopping up and down on the other.

"Shaun leave the girl alone!" Hester snapped getting irritated.

"But can't I just-"

"Not right now...later perhaps."

Livy felt sick to her stomach. "It's not gonna happen." Livy thought trying to control her irratic heartbeat. Edmund sensing the girls distress tried his best to comfort her and hugged her leg.

"Don't worry Edmund, these villains won't get away with this." Livy assured the baby while sending a death glare at each of the villains.

"And who's going to stop us?" Nimo asked "No one will find us here."

"Let's tell Papa Smurf." Smurfette whispered as she Brainy and Clumsy peeked in through the window then left to go find help.

"Oh it's no use my friends there are to many tracks. I don't know which ones to follow." Johan sighed with disspair.

"How about the one's that lead to an inn? I'm starving!" a certain pint sized jester complained.

"Livy is missing and the baby has been kidnapped and your thinking about food at a time like this!" Jo exclaimed.

"Well we missed dinner." Peewit defended hanging his head sadly. "And I think the cook was making chicken."

Jo shook with frustration and anger and clenched her hands in a choking motion at the jester when suddenly

"Johan! Jo! Peewit!"

"Papa Smurf? What are you doing here?" Johan asked as Feathers came in for a landing and allowed the five smurfs off her back.

"We found Livy and the baby!" Smurfette explained.

Back at the castle the King was in a worried tizzy as he kept glancing at the hour glass that sat on the table every five seconds.

"Oh dear! Time is running out." The worried king mused as he watched the grains of sand run to the bottom while Dame Barbra nibbled on a piece of cheddar.

"Care for some more cheese Dame Barbra? I fear we'll all be accquiring a taste for it soon."

"I told you we should have tied her legs to the chair." Nimo was saying as he and Hester watched Shaun on the ground rolled up into a ball clutching his (ahem) "manhood."

"And I told HIM multiple times to keep his filthy hands to himself!" Livy spat starting to shake from what the creeper attempted to do.

Before any one could say another word there was a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" Nimo demanded opening the door, only to find no one there.

"There's no one here." Shaun grunted as he started to recover from Livy's attack.

Edmund started to babble and pulled on the bottom of Livy's dress as he pointed to the window. Livy glanced up and smiled from ear to ear as Jo quietly climbed in through the window.

Jo reached into her boot and pulled out a knife and used it to cut the ropes that tied Livy to the chair. She made a mental note to ask Jo where she got it from...and possibly try to figure out a way to take it away.

"It was a trick!" Hester gasped turning around and catching the girls red handed.

"Oh crap!" Livy and Jo squeaked in unison. Suddenly a shrill cry of "PEEWIT!" filled the air and Biquette broke down the door crushing the villains with it as she charged in.

"As I said before, that goat has a thick skull." Livy said as Jo finished cutting the rope and the rope fell to the ground. "Johan!"

"Are you alright M'lady?" Johan asked as he climbed in through the window.

"I am now."

"Not for long!" Shaun growled grabbing ahold of Livy's wrist. Johan wasted no time took out the creep with one powerful blow to the jaw. Never underestimate the power of a protective boyfriend.

"Don't you EVER lay a hand on her again!" Johan hissed. Shaun didn't respond right away because he was to busy spitting the blood out of his mouth...and then something white.

"That was my favorite tooth!"

While this was going on, Hester scrambled out from under the door and charged full steam ahead towards Jo who was now holding the baby. Jo looked around, she didn't have time to escape she did the first thing she thought of.

"I'm sorry bout this kid. PEEWIT! CATCH!" and with that Jo tossed the baby and he flew through the air, shouting "Whee!" and then safely landed in Peewit's arms.

"What do you know? I'm baby sitting again. Go Biquette!" Peewit ordered nudging the goats side with his foot. Biquette charged forward and out the door (well where the door used to be) but suddenly Peewit felt a pair of arms slink around his waist and he found himself being lifted off Biquette's back by Nimo, leaving the baby still sitting on the runaway goat!

"Oh the poor baby!" Smurfette exclaimed in horror. "Whoa Biquette!" all the smurfs cried in unison. Biquette obeyed and halted to a stop, but Edmund didn't have a grip on the goat and suddenly found himself airborne and the smurfs watched in horror as the little baby fell off the edge of a cliff. They ran as fast as they could and peered over the edge and let out a sigh of relief when they saw the baby holding onto a branch that was growing out of the edge of the cliff.

"Thank smurfness he's alright." Papa Smurf sighed, not noticing that Valentina had snuck up behind him and the other smurfs.

"Hold on! We'll smurf you up!" Greedy called down, but they didn't have to do anything because the baby's magic spell kicked in and he disappeared into thin air and safely reappeared back on top of the cliff at Valentina's feet.

"I could turn you all into mice but your already so small." Valentina said glaring at the smurfs. "And my godchild seems to care for you." the muscular fairy added as Edmund babbled happily and picked up Brainy and started to tickle the smart smurf's tummy.

"Hehehehe! No smurf that out!" Brainy laughed.

Back in the cottage the teens were in a heated battle with the kidnappers. Even though the teens outnumbered them three to four, Shaun and Nimo were stronger and Hestor fought dirty as she threw anything she could get her hands on at Jo. One of these things was a knife, luckily Jo was able to duck in time.

"Forget the king's ransom! Just kill them all!" Hester ordered as she chucked a vase.

"With pleasure." Shaun agreed having caught Johan in a headlock.

"Don't you hurt him you-OOF!" Livy didn't get to finish her sentence because Shaun let go of Johan and then shoved the girl into a nearby shelf, causing the glass plates and everything else to rain down around her. Johan tried to go to her but Shaun was faster and grabbed both of Johan's arms and twisted them around his back in a way they should not go. Shaun then pulled out a knife that had planted itself into the wall and held it to the squire's throat.

"I'm sure your little girlfriend will keep my bed nice and warm." Shaun purred as he prepared to slice the squire's throat. Suddenly Johan felt the tight grip on his arms release and the knife clattered to the floor. Johan quickly spun around and was shocked to see a little gray mouse looking up at him.

"There's the nasty humans!" Smurfette shouted as she, the rest of the smurfs and Valentina rushed in.

"Fairy godmother I'd like to point out that this is one of the humans who-" but Valentina didn't wait for the smart smurf to finish his sentence before she turned Nimo into a mouse.

" I won't give up my fortune so easily!" Hester swore.

"Ah shut it beak nose." Jo snapped.

"Why you little-"

"Hester! So your behind all this?" Valentina accused. She waved her wand and smoke enveloped around Hester and once it cleared, revealed one angry little gray mouse.

"Eek! Eek! Eek! Eek! Eek! Eek!"

"Are you alright M'lady?" Johan asked going over to the girl, being careful not to step on any broken glass. Livy said nothing but just trapped the squire in a hug.

"Your hurt." Johan said as he noticed the blood on Livy's hands.

"I just cut myself on some of the glass...I'm just glad your okay." she said quietly. Johan ripped off the bottom part of his tunic and then ripped it into two strips and tied each one around her hands.

"I got to get my godchild back home so hurry up and say goodbye." Valentina snapped. The smurfs and teens all bid their little friend farewell.

"I'm gonna miss you Edmund." Livy whispered ruffling the baby's hair and kissed his head. Edmund cooed and in his own little baby way, gave the older girl a hug.

"Come on, we have to return to the castle." Johan said as he mounted Bayard. Livy squeezed in behind him since Brownie was still at the castle and Jo and Peewit respectively mounted Skippy and Biquette and the four teens set off for home.

"Times up. What will become of my kingdom with a mouse on the throne?" the King asked himself as the last grain of sand fell to the bottom of the hour glass.

"No need to worry your majesty." Johan assured as he and the others entered the throne room. "Everything is fine."

"Now where was I?" Peewit asked as he took off his hat and tried to capture the governess turned mouse in it.

"I'm gonna name her Squeaky!" Jo exclaimed as she pulled out a small cage that she got from Smurf knows where and joined the jester as they chased Dame Barbra.

"Peewit! Jo! Wait!" Johan called after them "That spell wears off any-"

_POOF_

"...second..."

"Aw man! I liked you better the other way." Jo pouted

"Just having some fun." Peewit defended giving a nervous smile.

"I'll show you fun!" Dame Barbra snapped as she took chase after the two teens. "You varmins! You won't get away!"

"Johan! Livy! MOMMA!" Peewit yelled as Dame Barbra chased him and Jo out of the castle, across the drawbridge and into the distance.

"They'll never learn will they Livy?"

"Probably not."

Even though the sun had gone down, strangely enough none of the teens felt tired even after all of the days excitement. So while Jo and Peewit were running for their lives, Livy and Johan decided to take a stroll around the courtyard.

"You have a bad habit of getting kidnapped M'lady, you know that?" Johan teased.

Livy looked up from her ipod and faked being insulted. "Well of all the nerve!"

Johan just started to chuckle and eventually Livy joined in. "Well look at it this way, I know I got a knight in shining armor on his way to rescue me."

"Not yet you don't." Johan said quietly.

"Soon Johan. One day very soon." Livy comforted giving a light squeeze to his arm. Johan just smiled at her. Both teens stiffened as they heard a rustle behind them.

"Who goes there?" Johan demanded placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. The rustling got louder and suddenly-

"BOO!"

"AAAHHH!" Livy screamed as she and Johan jumped back slightly.

"JOANNIE!"

"You should have seen your face Livy!" Jo laughed clutching her sides as Peewit climbed out of the bushes, laughing as well...and soaking wet.

"How did you two lose Dame Barbra?" Johan asked taking his hand off his sword.

"She chased us for a little ways before I lost her by climbing a tree." Jo explained. "Unfortunately Peewit wasn't fast enough and he had to dive into the lake."

Peewit said nothing but scowled slightly as he wrung out his hair.

"Actually, a dip in the lake don't sound so bad right now." Livy said noticing how hot the night air suddenly became.

"I'm in!" Jo volunteered.

"I might as well go to since I'm already wet." Peewit said whipping his hair out of his face.

So that settled it. The teens were off and walked the short distance to the lake just off the castle grounds. It was surrounded enough by trees, giving a little bit of privacy. Livy and Jo stripped down to their tights and undershirts and then both girls cannonballed into the water.

"COOOLLLD!" Livy shrieked jumping five feet in the air out of the water.

"Freezing! Freezing! Cold! Cold! Cold!" Jo agreed as they both swam to the edge. Peewit stood off on the side and started to laugh at the girls reaction.

"Not funny Peewit!" a dripping wet Livy snapped.

"Oh come on it can't be THAT cold." Peewit argued.

"Why don't you tell us?" Jo asked as she picked up the jester.

"Hey! Jo put me down! What are you do-IIINNNGGG!" Peewit yelled as he flew through the air and landed in the lake with a splash. A moment later, Peewit poked his head up to the surface and spit out the water out of his mouth. "Very funny."

Livy smirked and pulled her ipod out of her dress pocket. She found a safe spot to put it where it wouldn't get wet and searched through her music until she found the perfect song to fit the situation. Then she pressed play.

_Inflatable pool_

_Full of Dad's hot air_

_I was three years old_

_Splashing everywhere_

_And so began_

_My love affair_

_With water_

_On a river bank_

_With all my friends_

_A big old rope_

_Tied to a limb_

_And your a big old wuss_

_If you don't jump in _

_The water_

"Come on Johan, don't be such a wuss." Jo called to the squire as she shook her wet hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah the waters fine." Peewit added as he floated by on his back.

"I'm fine right here thank you." Johan declined as he sat on the bank with his feet in the water.

"Chicken." Jo teased. Before Johan could retort he felt a pair of hands on his back and next thing he knew, he was under. He quickly resurfaced and glared at the laughing green eyed brunette who had pushed him in. Livy jumped in joining her friends in the lake pecked the squire on the cheek as she swam past him.

_Yeah when that summer sun_

_Starts to beating down_

_And you don't know what to do_

_Grab your swimming trunks_

_Ice up that igloo_

_Drive until the map turns blue_

_Daytona Beach on spring break_

_Eighteen girls up on stage_

_White T-shirts_

_About to be sprayed _

_With water_

_Oh let her go boys_

The teens laughed and enjoyed their late night swim as they splashed and tried to dunk each other under the water. Jo had found a big vine that worked perfectly as a rope swing. At one point Livy climbed out of the lake for one reason or another but quickly found herself being scooped up in Johan's strong arms and then was back under the water as he dove in, taking her with him.

_Yeah when that summer sun_

_Starts to beating down_

_And you don't know what to do_

_Just go and grab someone_

_You wanna see in a bathing suit_

_And drive until the map turns blue_

_You can stay right there_

_When the daylights gone_

_Play truth or dare_

_And it won't take long_

_Before you and her_

_Got nothing on_

_But water_

Peewit and Jo accidentally glanced at each other at that particular line in the song. Both of them blushed bright cherry tomato red and swam in opposite directions.

_All you really need_

_This time of year_

_Is a pair of shades_

_And ice cold beer_

_And a place to sit_

_Somewhere near_

_Water_

And so their fun continued long into the night and when the teens finally did decide to call it a night, the climbed out of the lake, squeezed as much access water out of their hair and clothes as possible and then headed home to the castle...only to be welcomed by the hysterics of a certain governess.

"YOU FOUR ARE TRACKING WATER AND MUD ALL OVER THE CASTLE!"

**Sorry if the whole swimming thing seems kinda random, but the chapter needed something more besides just ending it with Dame Barbra chasing Peewit and Jo out of the castle.**

**The song is "Water" by Brad Paisley (I've been listening to a lot of country music lately. Can ya'll tell? X3)**

**Chapter 18 will be out super soon because I have been DYING to do that chapter since "The Sorcery of Maltrochu" chapter(s) After I post 18 then I will post "Questions" and then chapter 3 of TJOND.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, this is flowerpower71 saying to please leave a review. Bye! :)**


	18. A new deer friend

**I told ya'll this story would be updated soon. ^_^ **

**Jo: Yeah girl your on a roll!**

**Me: Yeah-yuh! Okay so as stated before I have been super super excited to post this particular chapter.**

**Johan: Hmph!**

**Hefty: What's smurfing him?**

**Me: You'll find out after you read this chapter**

**Peewit: (cough)jealous squire(cough)**

**Johan: I am not! I have nothing to be jealous over**

**Me:(rolls my eyes) Yo guys we gotta get to the disclaimer**

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own the smurfs, Peewit or myself**

**Peewit: We all belong to Peyo**

**Jo: I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Me: And I belong to...well me**

**Hefty: So lets smurf to the story and find out what exactly is smurfing Johan**

**Johan: Nothing is smurfing me**

**Jo: SHHH! I'm trying to read!**

**Johan: 0_0**

"I hope Papa Smurf doesn't mind me dropping in unannounced Brownie." Livy was saying to her horse three weeks later as the horse and rider rode through the forest. The previous day Livy had finished one of her magic books that Papa Smurf had allowed her to borrow and today she was returning it and hoping to get another in exchange.

She rode on until she came to the usual spot where she (and Johan Jo and Peewit) would pull their animals to a stop and allow them to graze and then she continued on foot the rest of the way to the village. It was not to long after that before she spotted the brightly colored mushroom tops.

"Hey Smurfs!" She called as she entered the village. "Is Papa around? I got a book I want to return..." Livy trailed off as she caught sight of what was on the other side of the village.

Sitting under a handmade trellis covered in pink flowers sat a beautiful, magnificent black stag. His black coat shined as the sun caught it and he moved his head as he looked at the little blue creatures. The stag looked up at the sound of the girls voice and his gray eyes flashed with alarm.

"Oh it's alright. Livy's a friend. She won't hurt you." Greedy explained to the deer. The stag seemed to relax at the slightly chubby smurfs words and looked at the girl. To Livy it seemed like the stag tried to smile at her.

"Who's your new friend Smurfs?" Livy asked shaking her head, snapping herself back to reality.

And so the smurfs each told Livy about how the previous day Papa and a few other smurfs were out harvesting walnuts from the trees when suddenly, the black stag had run by being chased by some hunters. One of whom was supposedly the cousin of another king who was good friends with the smurfs.

The smurfs had managed to lure the hunters away from the stag but in the process, Harmony had accidentally fallen from a tree and landed in the hood of one of the hunters cloaks. Papa, Hefty and Jokey had formed a search party and followed the hunters in an attempt to rescue the horn playing smurf and were hopefully due back soon. After the search party had left the rest of the smurfs left in search of the stag, but had found that the stag had injured his leg in his escape. So the smurfs brought him back to the village and have been tending to his wound since yesterday.

Livy glanced over and saw that one of the stags legs was wrapped up tightly in white bandages. "Oh you poor deer."

"You can get closer to him. He won't mind will ya Mr. Deer?" Handy asked looking at the stag. Remarkably the stag shook his head no in response causing Livy to raise her eyebrows. But she complied and slowly moved closer to the magnificent creature.

She lowered herself to the ground and sat next to the trellis the stag was sitting under. This was the closest she had ever come to being so close to a deer. Livy dared to make a move and slowly reached her hand up towards the creature but stopped halfway. The deer seemed to smile again and placed his forehead to her palm.

"Your certainly not like any other deer I've ever seen." Livy said quietly as she petted the stags velvet like fur.

"He most certainly isn't" Tracker suddenly spoke up. "Yesterday when we tried to feed him, Greedy smurfed over a full wheelbarrow full of pastries and Brainy smurfed over another wheelbarrow of veggies. Guess which wheelbarrow the stag smurfed from?"

"The one with the cakes?"

"Smurfactly!" Tracker exclaimed.

"Well I always say no one can resist my goodies." Greedy boasted as he pulled a cupcake out from under his hat and then ate it.

Livy smiled slightly as she looked at the stag. "So your not afraid of me and you have a sweet tooth huh?" Livy cocked her head slightly to the side as she looked into the stags gray eyes. They held so much emotion and yet she couldn't exactly pin point what it was but something about those eyes seemed almost...human like.

"Smurf way! Smurf way!" Brainy's voice suddenly called. Livy turned and held back a chuckle as she saw the glasses wearing smurf approach her and the stag, wearing rubber gloves, a type of smock and a Dr.'s mask over his face. Smurfette was following close behind carrying a pair of smurf sized scissors on a pillow.

Once Brainy reached them, he studied over the bandages wrapped around the stags leg. The amature Dr. cracked his knuckles as he prepared to begin the steady "operation."

"Scissors." Brainy said holding out his hand towards Smurfette who handed him the scissors that were on the pillow. Brainy stuck the scissors under the bandages and cut them with five smooth cuts.

"Now see if the treatment was a success." Brainy said to the stag, pulling down his mask. Once more Livy had to bite her tongue. Brainy was acting like one of those over the top actors in a bad hospital soap opera.

The stag struggled at first as he tried to stand but on the third attempt he managed to get to his feet and stood proudly above the smurfs.

"HOORAY!" the smurfs cheered. Livy couldn't help but applaud as well.

"Your leg is all better Mr. Deer." Smurfette said. "Now you can go back to the forest."

To everyone's shock and confusion the stag shook his head no. The stag then lifted a leg and started to scratch something in the dirt with his hoof.

"What ever is he doing?" Vanity asked.

"It looks like he's drawing something." Livy observed her eyes growing wide. Yes this was definitely no ordinary deer.

"It looks like a castle." Smurfette observed once the stag had finished.

"But what does it mean?" Handy asked.

"What are you trying to tell us?" Smurfette asked looking at the stag in confusion.

"Why don't we get Nat to translate?" Livy asked. "I mean he talks to animals right?"

"He does." Handy answered, "But Grandpa took him and the rest of the smurflings on a nature hike and they are not due back until tomorrow night."

"I thought someone was missing." Livy thought to herself, but with over a hundred smurfs occupying the village it is easy to overlook a few by accident.

Everyone was silent as they looked from the picture to the stag, trying to figure out what it could mean. Suddenly the blaring sound of a trumpet was heard startling everyone. The stags eyes grew wide and he turned around and started to run out of the village.

"Wait! Don't run away! Your safe here!" Smurfette yelled after him but the stag bounded away.

"Hmph! That's gratitude for you." Brainy huffed crossing his arms. Livy scowled at the know it all smurf and resisted the urge to thump him abside the head.

"As I was saying to Papa Smurf just the other day-" Brainy continued only to be interrupted by the trumpet noise again. Everyone turned and saw that the trumpet playing was coming from Harmony. He had been rescued and he, Papa, Hefty, and Jokey had returned. Livy couldn't help but notice the strange golden object that Papa held in his hands.

"Papa Smurf!" Smurfette exclaimed.

"And Clockwork!" Handy beamed as he ran over to a sixth smurf that had been with the search party.

"Clockwork?" Livy said to herself. She knew all of the smurfs and she never met one named Clockwork.

"Oh Clockwork it's so good to see you!" Handy exclaimed as he hugged the mystery smurf. When the two parted Livy was surprised to see that this "Clockwork Smurf" was made entirely out of wood.

"Tell me how are all your gears?" Handy asked.

"Erk, cheep chirp chee." Clockwork squeaked as he opened up his chest and revealed a wide variety of turning gears.

"Oh that's fine. Fine." Handy nodded in approval.

"A smurf robot!" Livy couldn't help but exclaim. The wooden smurf jumped slightly at the human girls presence.

"Oh don't worry Clockwork, Livy is a good friend of ours." Handy assured. Clockwork tilted his head from side to side and then "Dinged!"

"Clockwork says Hello." Handy translated.

"Hi!" Livy greeted waving.

"I am sorry to interrupt this meeting but I am afraid there is not a moment to spare my little smurfs." Papa announced. "We must find the black stag and bring him here to the village."

"But Papa Smurf it just left." Brainy explained.

"What?" Papa asked worry evident in his voice.

"That's right," Smurfette agreed. "It was hurt so we brought it hear and took care of it."

"But I guess he got spooked by Harmony's horn-no offense Harmony" Livy added to the musical smurf.

"Don't smurf it." Harmony said waving his hand dismissively.

"And then he ran off." Livy finished explaining.

"GREAT SMURFS!" Papa exclaimed. "That deer was King Gerard!"

"KING GERARD?" All the smurfs asked in unison.

"King Gerard? Why does that name sound familiar?" Livy thought.

"I knew there was something familiar about that deer!" Smurfette said.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Livy interrupted. "I'm gonna take a guess and say this "King Gerard" is a friend of yours, but are you saying that that stag was once human?"

"That is correct Livy." Papa said. "And we must find the king before the hunters do. I'll stay here and try to break the spell. Leave no stone unturned my little smurfs. His life depends on it."

"Yes Papa Smurf!" All the smurfs replied in unison as they split up and began to search the forest.

"I'll help too Papa Smurf. I can cover more ground since I'm taller." Livy said.

"Thank you Livy. King Gerard needs all the help he can smurf."

Pretty soon the forest was filled with echos of "King Gerard?" as the smurfs and human girl scoured the forest.

"King Gerard?" Brainy called looking around for the deer.

"Uh King Gerard?" Clumsy called as he looked under a rock.

"Clumsy what are you doing?" Brainy asked in an annoyed tone.

"Uh well Papa Smurf said to leave no stone unturned." Clumsy replied.

"Oh brother." Brainy mumbled rolling his eyes.

"King Gerard? Hello? King Gerard?" Hefty called as he jogged in a different part of the forest with Greedy trailing close behind eating a slice of smurfberry pie as he searched.

"Hurry Grouchy!" Smurfette said as she and Grouchy ran. "We've gotta keep looking."

"I hate looking!" Grouchy replied.

"Where could he be?" Harmony sighed with frustration as he, Clockwork and Handy looked over a big rock. All three smurfs looked up hopefully when they suddenly heard the sound of hooves coming towards them, but were disappointed when it turned out to be Brownie.

"Any sign of him?" Livy asked pulling her horse to a halt next to the rock the smurfs were on.

"Not a smurfing trace!" Handy exclaimed in frustration. Suddenly the sound of more hooves could be heard and Clockwork started to whirl and chirp frantically.

"Look!" Livy called pointing to where the deer king was hidden amongst some bushes. The sound of barking suddenly filled the air and the stag took off running.

"Wait!" Harmony yelled.

"Come back!" Handy called.

"Whir wee wee chee chirp!"

"I don't think he can hear us." Livy said. "Get down!" she gasped as she pulled Brownie behind a tree. The smurfs followed suit and ducked behind the rock just as two ferocious looking dogs ran by followed by three hunters as they all chased after the black stag.

"That's King Gerard's cousin Malcolm the Mean." Handy explained pointing to the leader of the hunting party. A very large man with dark eye's and a pointy beard and mustache.

"He certainly looks mean." Livy mumbled.

"They're heading for Three Eyed Gulley." Harmony noted.

"Well come on then!" Livy said as she grabbed all three smurfs and sat them on top of Brownie's head. "And hold on. YAH!" and with a flick of the wrist Brownie was racing after the hunters. Not neccesarily behind them, but more like off to the side hidden by the trees. This way the girl and smurfs could keep an eye on both the stag and the hunters.

"Hahahaha! There he goes! Hahahaha!" Malcolm laughed. "He's getting tired."

The stag momentarily stopped as he reached the edge of a rocky gorge. The stag eyed it then turned back and looked at the hunters. With his mind made up the stag lept down and then ran down the gorge.

"No! No! The hunter's are gonna trap him off!" Livy gasped up seeing the rock wall up ahead that would leave the stag cornered.

"What do we do?" Handy asked.

"Run to the edge of the gorge as fast as you can and try to warn the stag, I'll do something to try to hold the hunters off." Livy ordered as she sat the smurfs on the ground. The little blue humanoids wasted no time and hit the ground running as fast as they could but-

"Oh no! Were too late! He's trapped!" Handy gasped upon seeing the deer king cornered between the rock wall and the hunters.

"Hahaha! The prize is mine!" Malcolm cheered as he aimed an arrow at his cousin. "Steady now..." he said quietly as he aimed and then fired.

The arrow whizzed through the air and headed right for the black stag but suddenly a second arrow came from the side and hit Malcolm's. Slicing the arrow in two before coming to a landing in the side of the wall.

"Who dares-!" Malcolm hissed. The sound of sliding rocks and gravel was heard as a teenage girl dressed in a purple dress and a gold heart shaped locket slide down the side of the gorge and then stood in front of the stag.

"I dare. Leave the stag alone!"

"Out of the way wench. You haven't the slightest idea of who you mess with and I will not hesitate to shoot you as well." Malcolm threatened as he aimed an arrow at the girl.

Livy pulled her own bow and an arrow and aimed. "I'll take my chances."

"As you wish-WHOA!" Malcolm yelled as his horse suddenly went up on his hind legs, causing the large hunter to fly off and then land in the bushes. Livy looked down and smirked as she saw Clockwork standing in front of the spooked horse with a triumphant smile on his face.

Loud off key trumpet blaring was heard as Harmony blew his horn, which spooked the other hunter's horses and caused them to go flying as well.

Meanwhile back at the smurf village, Papa Smurf was frantically searching through his spell books looking for a spell to turn King Gerard back to a human. Time was of the essence. He had no idea what was going on with the King at this moment. He just prayed that his little smurfs or Livy got to him before Malcolm the Mean did.

"Here it is!" the red clad smurf exclaimed when he found the spell. He placed the book on the floor of his laboratory and grabbed the golden amulet he had had with him earlier.

_Doe and buck_

_Hide and heart_

_Let the transformation start_

_Now cruel Malcolm's curse adjorned_

_And then let King Gerard return!_

As Papa chanted the spell the middle of the amulet started to glow.

Back at the gorge, Livy stood in front of the black stag, arrow ready and pointed at the two dogs who growled at her feet. She would be in a bad way if both of them decided to strike at once, and she didn't want to kill the dog's but she would if it meant the stag's safety.

The two dogs stood and glared at the girl. Growling and barring their sharp teeth. Suddenly though the dogs stopped growling and their eyes widened. Then the dogs turned and ran away with their tails between their legs yelping all the way.

"What in the-" Livy questioned as she glanced behind her and gasped at the sight she saw. Almost dropping her bow and arrow in the process.

Where the black stag once stood was now a boy perhaps around the age of eighteen wearing a purple colored tunic over a light blue colored long sleeved shirt and matching tights and a pair of boots the same shade of purple as his tunic. He also wore a darker colored purple cape trimmed with white fur and wore some sort of gold crest around his neck and a gold crown trimmed with fur sat atop his head. He also had a round baby face and chin length sandy colored hair and expressive gray eyes. The boy looked younger than his age and the only indication of his true age was the thin little goatee on his chin.

"NO!" Malcolm the Mean yelled upon seeing that his cousin had been turned back into a human. A bluish purple light suddenly surrounded him and once it disappeared stood a black muscular stag. Malcolm the stag looked around in a panic and then ran off in an attempt at escape.

"There he goes!" One of Malcom's men shouted as he and the other man took aim at the runaway stag with their arrows.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" King Gerard spoke. "It is I King Gerard."

"Gasp! Your majesty!" the same man cried as he and his partner fell to their knees before the young king. Clasping their hands together in a begging motion.

"But-but the black stag..." the second man said confused.

"I want him captured alive." King Gerard ordered.

"Yes your majesty!" both men replied in unison as they rose to their feet, mounted their horses and rode off in pursuit of the black stag.

"King Gerard are you alright?" Handy asked as he Harmony and Clockwork ran out from their hiding place behind a nearby rock.

"I am just fine Handy. Thanks to the bravery of Harmony." King Gerard said gesturing to the musical smurf. Harmony stood up straighter and smiled proudly.

"And the bravery of this fair maiden." the former deer said now turning his attention to Livy.

"I-I-it was nothing your majesty." Livy stuttered still in a little bit of shock as she curtsied. She was expecting the stag to turn into a much older man, not one her age...let alone the fact that the boy king was sort of handsome.

"Nothing? You saved my life! Pardon me M'lady but I don't call that for nothing." King Gerard said as he took Livy's hand in his and more or less forced her to stand. "I'm afraid I never caught your name fair lady."

"That's Livy Sire." Harmony spoke before Livy could.

"Livy..." King Gerard mused as he lightly kissed her hand causing Livy to blush scarlet red.

"I-it's short for Olivia Sire." Livy said taking her hand back.

"A lovely name for a lovely maiden such as yourself." Gerard complimented. The two teens were interrupted though by a suddenly whirling sound.

"Clockwork!" Gerard exclaimed as he picked up the mechanical smurf. "Oh Clockwork, thank goodness you are safe."

"Chirp chee chirp chirp." Clockwork replied as he hugged his human friend.

"Clockwork's adorable your highness." Livy said as she petted the wooden smurf's head with a finger. Clockwork chirped and waved his hand in a dismissive fashion, almost appearing to blush.

"Please, call me Gerard." Gerard said to the girl.

"Alright your maje-uh I mean Gerard." Livy laughed a little. She wasn't used to addressing royalty by their first names...actually come to think of it she didn't even KNOW the Good King's first name.

Suddenly calls of "King Gerard?" filled the air.

"That's the other smurfs." Harmony explained.

"We found him! He's normal again!" Livy called as the two humans and three smurfs started out of the gorge. Amazingly enough everyone was able to find the rest of the smurf's pretty quickly and were currently standing at the front of the village.

"Thank you my friends. Once again I owe you my life." Gerard said standing at the front of the swarm of blue. "If not for your kindness and the bravery of Harmony, my beloved Clockwork, and the fair Livy I might have been another prize for Malcolm to hang on his wall."

"Cheer eee er!" Clockwork screetched as he spun his head in a complete circle.

"What will become of Malcolm now your Majesty?" Papa asked.

"I shall restore him to normal. Only AFTER he is captured. Perhaps my cousin will have learned a lesson after the dogs have snapped at his own heels for awhile." Gerard explained with a slight chuckle.

Livy raised her eyebrow slightly. "He certainly is a merciful king. I'll give him that." she thought.

"Let's hear it for King Gerard!" Hefty suddenly exclaimed interrupting the girls thoughts. Livy smiled slightly and joined in the cheers. "HURRAY! HURRAY! HURRAY!"

Everybody had to cover their ears almost immediately after the third cheer because Harmony decided to play a victory song on his horn.

"Now that's what I call cruelty to animals." King Gerard smirked as he covered his ears.

"Alright that's enough. Thank you Harmony." Papa tried to say over the blaring noise, but Harmony just kept blasting away.

"I said thank you Harmony." Papa repeated a little bit louder this time, but still the musical tone deaf smurf played on.

"THANK YOU HARMONY!" Papa yelled with all his might finally getting Harmony's attention.

"Alright alright! No need to yell." Harmony snapped causing a collective chuckle to erupt from the group.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and visit with you my friends, I am afraid I must hurry back to my castle. I'm sure Mrs. Sourberry must be starting to worry about my absence." Gerard said as the laughter died away.

"We understand Gerard." Papa said with a slight nod of his head. "Be sure to smurf by again soon though."

"Now don't forget to oil your gears to keep them from getting rusted." Handy instructed Clockwork as he hugged his greatest creation. Clockwork just squeaked in response and nodded. The king and the smurfs bid each other farewell and soon Gerard and Clockwork were on their way home.

Livy bit her lip slightly as she watched them go. Gerard was very vulnerable to robbers out here in the woods being dressed in his royal clothing and crown and all. "Gerard! Wait!" she called as she ran to catch up with the king.

"Yes Livy?" Gerard asked stopping and turning to the girl blinking in slight confusion.

"Why don't I give you a ride back to your castle on Brownie? I don't feel right about letting you and Clockwork just wander by yourselves through the woods...you know with your crown and all your basically a walking target."

Gerard was about to decline the offer but stopped and thought about it. The girl did have a point. "Alright. I accept your offer."

"Awesome." Livy said much to the confusion of the boy king. "Oh! Just let me get return a book to Papa Smurf real quick." she said suddenly remembering the whole reason why she had come to the smurf village in the first place. Livy stuck two fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. The bushes nearby rustled and out came a brown mare.

"This is your horse?" Gerard asked as he marveled at the animal. "Yep, this is Brownie." Livy explained proudly as she petted her beloved horses nose.

"She is a fine mare indeed. You must take really good care of her." Gerard complimented as he gently stroked the horses neck. Clockwork whirred with agreement.

"Thank you both." Livy said as she reached into the saddle bag and pulled out the book. "I'll be back in a minute." Livy called over her shoulder as she ran back to the smurf village. Once the book have been exchanged and a new one was given to replace it they were ready to take off.

Livy placed the book back into a saddle bag and climbed up on Brownie and Gerard scootched in behind her. Gerard hesitated for a second before he placed his hands around Livy's waist. Livy blushed slightly but didn't say anything since there was nothing else for Gerard to hold onto. She nudged Brownie's side and they were off.

"So...your a king huh?" Livy finally asked after they had ridden for awhile in awkward silence.

"Indeed I am." Gerard answered nodding his head.

"No offense your high-Gerard, but your the youngest King I have ever met." Livy said, leaving out the fact that Gerard was only the second King she had met.

Gerard chuckled a little bit. "No offense taken. I actually get that a lot."

Livy smiled. "Do you ind if I ask you something?"

"Of coarse not. Go ahead."

"Back at the smurf village you said once again you owe them your life. What happened before that the smurfs saved you?"

Gerard was silent for a few moments and looked down.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"No it's quite alright." Gerard interrupted. "It's quite a tale to tell actually."

"Well anyone who knows me knows I love stories." Livy giggled a little.

And so Gerard had told the tale about how when he was nine years old his parents had died of a mysterious illness suddenly and how his Aunt Imperia had drugged him and kept him prisoner in the dungeon for three years, telling the people of his kingdom that the young prince had caught the same illness that had taken his parents.

"That's horrible!" Livy exclaimed her eyes wide with shock. "How did you escape?"

Gerard smirked slightly before he continued on, "On the night before my twelveth birthday and the night before I was to be correnated as King, Imperia's lackie,Ulrich, came into the dungeon and tossed me a covered bowl of gruel. After he left, I heard noises and rattling coming from inside the dish. At first I thought they had put a snake in there, but I opened the lid and it wasn't a snake at all but Clockwork."

At the mention of his name, the wooden mechanical smurf chirped and bowed from his place upon Gerard's shoulder.

"Clockwork helped me to escape and then led me to the smurfs village." Gerard continued as Livy hung onto every word. "The smurfs fed me and made me some new clothes and then assisted me in returning to the castle just as Imperia was about to take the crown for herself. Once my people realized I was not dead like Imperia had told them, they formed an angry mob and chased her and Ulrich out of the kingdom. Neither of them have been heard from since."

"Wow" was all Livy could say at the end. "That's amazing Gerard! I mean I'm sorry you had to go through that but it's still an amazing tale."

Gerard smiled a small smile. "Enough about me, tell me a little bit about yourself M'lady. Where is it you come from?"

Livy stiffened slightly. "Um I come from a place very far away from here called New York."

"I don't believe I've ever heard of such a place. Have you Clockwork?" Gerard asked turning to look at the doll. Clockwork just shook his head no in response. "Is that in Domalin?"

"Nope, farther than there." Livy said. "It's a very small town as well. Barely even on the map." she lied. Gerard raised his eyebrows but didn't question it further. "So if this "New York" is so far away, what brings you here so far away from home?"

Livy frowned slightly. "My parents died when I was ten in a car...carriage accident and I moved in with my uncle shortly after. He was abusive to me and I finally ran away from him when I was fifteen." she explained sadly.

"I am so sorry to hear that." Gerard said with just as much sadness in his voice.

"It's alright really. Things are better for me now." Livy said brightening up. "I traveled around until I was found by my friends Johan and Peewit. They took me back to the castle with them and-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but did you just say Johan and Peewit?" the boy king inquired.

"Yes?" Livy answered not sure where this was going.

"I know them!" Gerard exclaimed. "They work for my Uncle the King."

"Your the king's nephew?" Livy asked. She was suddenly hit with a bolt of realization. "I thought your name sounded familiar! The King briefly mentioned you when he said that you couldn't come to last year's Christmas party!"

"I wanted to but alas I was busy. Kingly duties and such." Gerard explained sheepishly.

"So you know Johan and Peewit huh?" Livy asked.

"Yes indeed. I invited my cousin Savina to my one year anniversary celebration as king and they accompanied her." Gerard explained. "Have you met Savina?"

"I'm afraid I haven't. She moved out of the castle a year before I arrived." Livy explained.

"I see." Gerard replied nodding. The two continued their conversation for a little while longer until they finally drifted off into a comfortable silence. The only sound being the clip clop of Brownie's hoove's and the song's that the birds were singing.

Livy glanced behind her and smiled as she saw Gerard admiring a little song bird as it flew past them.

"You seem to be fond of birds." Livy spoke breaking the silence and snapping Gerard back to reality.

"When I was a prisoner I used to envy their freedom." Gerard explained solemnly. "But as much as I did envy them, their singing would help soothe me a little bit."

Livy gave a small smile and placed her hand on the king's knee. "Well your free now."

"And I have cherished every day of life since then because I have learned that it could be taken away from me at any instant." Gerard said looking Livy straight in the eyes.

"Very true." Livy whispered. "You are a very wise king Gerard."

The two fell silent again and listened to the birds singing their song. After awhile, Livy noticed that the birds songs were falling in sync and forming a tune. She remembered a song that had a similar tune and then joined in.

_I am but a little bird_

_And you can see me fly_

_I'm just a little bird_

_But my love for you_

_Can fill the sky_

_At the appointed hour_

_Remember love has power_

_So never fear_

_Should you shed a tear_

_Remember the red flower_

_Your love's might lies in flower power_

Livy tensed up slightly as she suddenly remembered that she wasn't alone on her horse and turned and saw a stunned looking Gerard and Clockwork.

"I'm sorry." She squeaked turning pink. "I just-"

"That was lovely Livy!" Gerard interrupted. Clockwork nodded and chirped in agreement.

"Well not to brag, but I am a court entertainer." Livy boasted.

"I can see why." Gerard said amazed.

Not much longer after that the trio had arrived at King Gerard's castle. They rode across the drawbridge and upon entering the courtyard they received an unexpected welcome home.

"Oh! Your ighness!" an older woman with in a thick accent that Livy could not quite place, exclaimed as she ran out the door and yanked the king off of Brownie and trapped him in a death grip of a hug. Squeezing the life out of him. "Oh I've been so worried bout you Gerard!"

"Sorry to worry you...ACK!...Mrs. Sourberry...Ack!...But I...Can't...breathe!" Gerard gasped as he started to turn as blue as a smurf. Livy and Clockwork snickered slightly.

"Oh so sorry bout that me boy." Mrs. Sourberry said placing the young king back on the ground. Gerard gasped for breath and started to turn normal colored again.

"Now I ave been starting te get worried bout ye Gerard. I aven't seen neither you nor that adorable little Clockwork in..." Mrs. Sourberry trailed off as she finally noticed the girl on the brown horse. The older woman smirked. "Oh I see." she teased.

Livy and Gerard both blushed beet red. "Oh no! You don't understand! Not like that! I'm already-" both of them tried to explain, only to be interrupted by Mrs. Sourberry's loud laughter.

"I just be pulling yer legs youngins." the older woman laughed. "What's your name child?" she asked turning her attention to Livy.

"My name's Olivia Ma'am, but I prefer to be called Livy." she said getting off her horse.

"Well Livy, thank ye for bringing back me little Gerard." Mrs. Sourberry said patting the girls hand in a king grandmotherly fashion. "Well I shouldn't say little anymore. The boys bout become to big for his britches." she said ruffling the kings hair causing Gerard to scowl and grow red with ebarrassment. Mrs. Sourberry chuckled and then glanced at Livy."Good heavens! Your nothin but skin 'n bone's you is! Don they feed ye wherever ye come from? Come child. I'll fix ye an Gerard somethin te eat."

"Oh no I couldn't." Livy replied. "I got to-" but she was cut off as he stomach let out a loud growl of hunger.

"You got te eat. That's what ye got te do." Mrs. Sourberry confirmed refusing to take no for an answer. "Well dinner should be ready in bout twenty minutes or so. I'll let ye two be an come and get ya when it's ready." the older woman said as she marched back to the kitchen.

"She seems nice." Livy noted after Mrs. Sourberry was gone.

"She is. Aside from my parents, Mrs. Sourberry practically raised me." Gerard said smiling slightly. "So we got twenty minutes to spare until dinner. Would you care for a tour?"

"I'd love that." Livy said smiling at her new friend.

First Gerard had shown Livy the gardens since they were already outside. Livy could tell that the boy king took great pride in his garden and was mesmerized by all of the beautiful and colorful flowers. Once inside Gerard shown her a bunch of other rooms and artifacts, but when they came to the library that was when Livy stopped.

She felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Simple as that. Gerard's library was much larger than the king's and had floor to ceiling shelves lined with books upon books upon books. Books about adventure, mystery, philosophy, mythology, fiction, non fiction, every subject imaginable for that time period. There were big books, little books, thick books, thin books, hard cover, leather bound. Some books were well used and others the spines had been barely cracked open. She took a deep breath and breathed in the lovely smell of ink and paper.

"I take it you like to read?" Gerard chuckled.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Livy said as she flitted from one shelf to the other examining the books as she did. "I basically read every book in your Uncle's library."

"The entire library?" Gerard asked eyes wide.

"Just about." Livy answered as she ran her finger along the spines. She selected a book and pulled it out. The cover showed a picture of a brave knight, standing strong with his sword drawn and ready to battle the fearsome looking black dragon. She cracked open the cover and thumbed through the pages, looking at the brightly colored illustrations.

"That was one of my favorite's when I was a child." Gerard suddenly said, snapping the girl out of her daze. "I remember my mother would read a chapter to me every night before bed." Livy handed him the book and Gerard slowly flipped through the pages as he took a trip down memory lane.

"My parents used to read to me before bed too." Livy said.

Gerard's eyes shifted from the book, to Livy, back to the book and then back at Livy. "Here," he said placing the book in her hands. "It's yours now."

Livy's eyes grew wide. "Oh no! No Gerard. I-I can't! That's yours." Livy said shoving the book back in his hand.

"Not anymore." I want you to have it." the boy king replied. "It doesn't get used much anymore any way. And I can tell that you will enjoy it just as much as I did."

Livy smiled at him as Gerard handed her the book. She gently took it in her hands and then hugged it close to her chest. "Thank you."

"Chirp chee! Chirp chee!" Clockwork suddenly called as he ran into the library.

"Dinners ready." Gerard translated.

Livy was surprised when it was only she, Gerard, Mrs. Sourberry, and Clockwork were the only ones who sat down for dinner. Gerard had explained that this table was for everyday meals, but there was a much larger dining table used for celebration banquets.

"Oh righty now. Ear's your dinner, roast beef, mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans with pearl onions, and dinner rolls." the Mrs. Sourberry explained as she sat the steaming hot plates of food in front of the two teens.

"An fer Clockwork, a nice bowl of sardine oil." Mrs. Sourberry said also placing a small dish of oil in front of the mechanical smurf. Clockwork stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth and rubbed his hands together before he opened his chest and then started to scoop the oil inside him using a spoon. Livy couldn't help but giggle at the mechanical smurf. She could understand why Gerard was so attached to him.

"So child, Gerard told me that you sing? Would you care to give a demonstration for a poor old woman?" Mrs. Sourberry asked referring to herself.

Livy choked a little bit on the chocolate cake they were all eating for dessert, being taken by surprise. When did Gerard tell her this? Oh right, must have been when she went to the bathroom.

"I happened to mention to Mrs. Sourberry about how you started to sing on the way over here and how you said your a court entertainer. I hope you don't mind."

"Um..uh..no I don't mind. I just wasn't really prepared to sing." Livy said.

"Well that's one of life's funny surprises eh?" Mrs. Sourberry laughed. "One minute child." she said rising from her chair and disappearing out of the room for a few moments. When she returned she held a guitar in one hand. "Do ye play?"

"Sorta..." Livy said shaking her hand in a "so-so" motion. I'm not that good, but I'm decent enough. Mrs. Sourberry held out the guitar looking at Livy with puppy eyes. How could she say no to a sweet little old lady?

Livy took the guitar in one hand and pulled out her chair a little bit more so she'd have room to play. She tuned the guitar and strummed it. Everyone cringed as an off key note sounded from the instrument.

"Sorry, Peewit taught me how to play...or rather how NOT to play." she explained. Gerard and Clockwork chuckled as the girl kept tuning the instrument. Once she did that she wracked her brain for a song to sing and suddenly thought of one. She played the guitar before she started to sing.

_My heart is the roots_

_Steady but tangled_

_In you_

_Broken and burning_

_Gasoline lies and_

_The truth_

_Rising in a girl on fire_

_Lover hold me_

_Fighter join me_

_Who's side are you on_

_Oh, when the lines are drawn?_

_Fear that blinds me_

_Faith that burns me_

_Lost and confused_

_Through all the smoke _

_And the blaze of you_

_The flames are getting higher_

Gerard smiled as Livy's beautiful melody filled the room. Everything slowly faded in the background as he just focused on the girl singing before him. The way her fingers strummed the strings of the guitar, the way her emerald green eyes sparkled as she sung but mostly he focused on the beautiful singing.

_Twisting our hearts_

_Till they are so easy_

_To break_

_A falling apart_

_We can attribute to_

_The game_

_Rising in a girl on fire_

_Lover hold me_

_Fighter join me_

_Who's side are you on_

_Oh, when the lines are drawn?_

_Fear that blinds me_

_Faith that burns me_

_Lost and confused_

_Through all the smoke_

_And the blaze of you_

_The flames are getting higher_

_Girl on fire!_

_I'm not hiding my arrows from you_

_Girl on fire!_

_I will carry a torch_

_For what's true_

_Are you?_

_Lover hold me_

_Fighter join me_

_Who's side are you on_

_Oh, when the lines are drawn?_

_Lover hold me _

_Fighter join me_

_Who's side are you on_

_When the lines are drawn?_

_Fear that blinds me_

_Faith that burns me_

_Lost and confused_

_Through all the smoke_

_And the blaze of you_

_The flames are getting higher_

_Girl on fire_

_Girl on fire_

_Whooo_

As the final note of the guitar died away the audience of three burst into applause. Clockwork took it a step more and stuck two fingers in his mouth letting out a whistle.

"That was lovely child, simply lovely." Mrs. Sourberry praised.

"Thank you." Livy replied blushing.

"Indeed Livy. Quite lovely." Gerard agreed, though at least to him, there was no word to describe her singing.

Livy blushed with pride and embarrassment. She was getting better about singing in public but she still couldn't get used to all the praise. She accidentally caught a glance out the window and gasped when she saw that the sky had started to turn orange.

"Oh my gosh! I gotta get home!" She said jumping up from the chair. She thanked Mrs. Sourberry for the meal and quickly made her way back out to the stables with Gerard right behind her.

"Shall I accompany you on your journey back to my uncles?" Gerard asked as Livy put her container of arrows on her back.

"No thanks. I'll be fine so long as I got these." she said pointing to the weapons on her back. "Will I see you again?"

"Not for awhile I'm afraid." Gerard said sadly. "But perhaps I can find an excuse to come and visit Uncle."

"I'd like that a lot." Livy said as she mounted Brownie. "You can catch up with Johan and Peewit and you'll get to meet my friend Jo and then all five of us can hang out."

"Hang out?" Gerard asked raising an eyebrow.

"It means to be together. Do stuff together." she tried to explain.

"I see." Gerard said.

"Thank you once again for the book. And please come visit soon or at least write." Livy said as she started out the stables. "Goodbye Gerard! Bye Clockwork!" she called as Brownie galloped across the drawbridge and quickly made her way back to the castle. Gerard and Clockwork waved goodbye as they watched their new friend leave.

By the time Livy arrived back at the castle it was dark. Much to her surprise before she could call to the guard to lower the drawbridge, it started to lower itself. Once it was down, Livy bit her lip as three familiar figures ran towards her.

"Where have you been!" Johan demanded being the first to reach her.

"Yeah we thought you got kidnapped by some robbers or something!" Jo agreed.

"You said you was going to the smurf village and then coming right back, what happened?" Peewit asked.

Guys! Guys! Calm down! I'm fine!" Livy explained over her friend's worried questions and demands.

"Yes we can see that, buy where have you been all day?" Johan asked for the second time "Peewit Jo and I were just heading out to go look for you."

"I'm sorry I worried you guys, But I have a good reason." Livy said and then proceeded to tell her friends about the noble stag who was really King Gerard.

"The King's nephew Gerard?" Peewit interrupted at one point.

"The very one."

"You met another king?" Jo asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did," Livy said. "And he's super nice and he even has a little wooden smurf doll named Clockwork." Livy continued as she Jo and Peewit started into the castle. Johan held back a little though and watched them go. He was relived to see his beloved safe and unharmed and was glad that she DID offer to escort the king home, but still. Something just did not sit right with him knowing that Livy had spent the entire day with another guy.

Johan quickly shook his head of these thoughts as soon as they entered his mind. She had just made a new friend and that is it. He nudged Bayard's side and headed back inside.

Somewhere far away an old witch had watched the scene in her crystal ball and had witnessed Johan's faulter.

"So the seeds of mistrust have been planted within the young squire's heart." she mused as an evil smile formed upon her lips. "Oh this will come in handy when the time comes." she cackled.

Back at King Gerard's castle; said king stood at his bedroom window dressed in his night clothes and robe looking out at the moon. Tonight would be the first night in three weeks where he would finally be sleeping in his nice warm bed again instead of the forest floor. As he looked at the moon he started to recount the day's events and the song Livy had sang echoed in his head.

"Spree chee?"

"Oh nothing Clockwork." Gerard answered not turning his eyes away from the moon. "Just thinking."

"Chirp chirp?" Clockwork smirked.

"What? No! Why on earth would I be thinking about her?" Gerard asked finally turning to the doll.

"Chee chee chirp squee." Clockwork said batting his eyes.

"Now cut that out!" Gerard ordered his face turning pink. Clockwork just turned and started to make kissing noises.

"CLOCKWORK!" Gerard yelled now deep cherry tomato red. The mechanical smurf just laughed and hoped off the window sill and started to the kitchen in hopes of getting some more sardine oil.

Gerard shook his head. "What an imagination he has on him." he mumbled under his breath. The young king finally left the window and climbed under the covers of his bed. Yep, sleeping in a bed is much more comfy than the forest floor.

Gerard felt his eyes begin to droop as sleep overcame him. The last thing he thought about before he was completely out though, was a certain brunette with emerald green eyes.

**I had way to much fun writing this chapter. :3 Which is probably why it's the longest chapter of this story so far.**

**And yes, I gave Gerard facial hair. IDKY but I just randomly thought about what he would look like with a goatee one day, and it grew on me (no pun intended) xP Plus he's 18 in this story and it's supposed to reflect him coming into his manhood.**

**Gerard:(looking in a mirror) Personally I kinda like it**

**Me: Me too**

**Johan:(sees green with envy)**

**Jo: Oh stop getting your cape all in a bunch Johan!**

**Peewit: Ah leave him be. He get's moody like this**

**Me:(rolls my eyes) but on an important note, please guys, do not kill me but I got a confession to make. I know I said that Questions would be updated this week but-**

**Jo: Not the but!**

**Peewit:(snickers)**

**Jo: Oh grow up!**

**Me: But I accidentally deleated the chapter by accident! So I'm gonna have to write the whole thing over again and I'm afraid that I won't be able to update it until June since graduation is coming up so soon and such. Please forgive me but that's the best I can do. But on the bright side TJOND will be updated this week. Please don't hate me. I feel so horrible about this.**

**Johan: Do not worry M'lady**

**Gerard: Yes, I am sure that the readers will understand**

**Clockwork: Chee chee**

**Jo: I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore. Clockwork, YOUR TO FREAKING CUTE! (huggles Clockwork)**

**Clockwork: (blushes) Chirp chee**

**Me: Oh and before I forget, the first song in this chapter, is from Grimms Fairy Tale Classic's (GFTC for short) episode "Jorinde and Joringle." and the second is "Girl on Fire" by Ella Mae Bowen. So that everything?**

**Gerard: I believe so M'lady**

**Johan: (thoughts: That's MY nickname for her!) (sees red)**

**Me: So until next time this is flowerpower71 and the gang saying we hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**All: BYE!**


	19. Carrot eating falcons & a royal mix up

**AN: I am so so so sorry that I have not updated in awhile. But I have good excuses. **

**Peewit: Yeah, and I'm sure all that role playing you've been doing with The-Blood-Bender-at-Full-Moon didn't cut into your writing time at all.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**First of all I think my computer has a sort of virus and it keeps shutting down on me unexpectedly. Therefore, causing me to lose whatever I was working on. So until I get a new one or get it fixed I have to save the document every couple of lines which believe it or not, can eat up a lot of time after awhile.**

**Third (And this is probably the biggest reason why my updating has been slow) I have been super busy with graduation. But not anymore! I'm officially a graduate of 2012! Yay! (throws my graduation cap into the air) Summer is here baby! Yeah! :D**

**Johan:(looking at the hat) What an odd looking hat?**

**Me: it's traditional.**

**?:Z z z z z z z z z z z**

**Smurfette: Ooh what's that sound?**

**Me: JOANNIE! WAKE UP!**

**Jo:(snort) Huh? Wha? I'm up! I'm up! You started talking about school and I dozed off.**

**Me: Yeah so anyway I do not own any of the smurfs Johan or Peewit. They belong to Peyo.**

**Jo: I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Johan: And Livy owns herself**

**Smurfette: Now lets smurf to the story. Enjoy! :)**

"Okay you can do this...just concentrate." Livy whispered to herself. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she closed her eyes. She felt the warmth in her body travel up through her arm and then a small ember of fire burst forth from her palm.

She smiled and watched the flame dance in her palm as she made it grow and then shrink in size. She had been practicing this technique for weeks and now she was finally starting to get the hang of it.

"HEY LIVY!"

"AH!" Livy shrieked as Peewit suddenly burst in through the door, breaking the girl of her concentration and causing the fire in her hand to suddenly shoot up unexpectedly. The fire caught on the curtains and Livy grabbed the nearby bucket of water she had had prepared for emergencies and splashed it on the curtain, extinguishing the flames.

"Peewit! You can't just go barging into someone's room like that!" Livy chastised the short blonde boy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah sorry. Won't happen again." Peewit replied not really paying attention. "Listen can you loan me a gold crown?"

"Why would I do that when you STILL haven't paid me back the twenty crowns you borrowed from me two weeks ago?"

"Please?" Peewit asked getting on his knees.

"I'm broke." Livy said apologetically shrugging her shoulders. Peewit just huffed. "Fine I'll go ask the king." he said jumping to his feet and running out of the room. Livy turned her head and glanced at the charred remains of her curtains and sighed. Spencer, the royal tailor, was not gonna be too happy about having to fix up the curtains for a third time.

She rolled her eyes and ran out of her room and ran to catch up with Peewit. Curious to see exactly WHY Peewit wanted that gold crown.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Got any threes?" Jo asked the King during an intense match of go fish.

"Go fish." The King replied not looking up from his cards. Jo scowled and pulled a card from the stack. Both players jumped as the throne room doors burst open and Peewit ran in with Livy not to far behind.

"Sire, for a gold crown I'll show you a fantastic trick." Peewit promised going up to the monarch.

"Well uh..." the unsure ruler said as he reached into his robe to pull out the crown, only to have Peewit reach his own hand in and help himself.

"Very good. Now think of a number between one and ten." the jester instructed.

"Uh...eight?" the king guessed.

"Wrong! You lose!" Peewit chirped as he took off running out of the throne room, knocking Livy off her feet in the process.

"Peewit!" Livy called after him.

"Watch where your going!" Jo added as she ran over and helped her friend to her feet.

"And come back here with my crown!" The King bellowed as he rose to his feet and all three chased after the blonde thief.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Johan has he been good?" Peewit asked as he ran outside to the courtyard.

"Peewit you rascal! I demand my gold...b-back?..." the king trailed off as he and the girls ran out of the castle and were surprised to see Peewit walking towards them with a brown falcon on resting on his arm.

"Isn't he handsome Sire?" Peewit asked proudly as he showed off his new pet. "I'm going to name him Romulous."

"Johan why does Peewit have a falcon?" Livy whispered to the squire.

"And where did he get it?" the King inquired.

"A merchant sold it to him for a penny." Johan explained. "The bird is weak, feeble and listless. But don't tell Peewit. He's so excited."

"I never seen a falcon up close before." Jo said looking at Romulous. Peewit just smiled proudly and said, "Come on guys. You can watch me give Romulous his first lesson."

"But Peewit you know nothing about falconry." Johan pointed out.

"That's what you think." Peewit said in a sing song like voice.

"This outta be interesting." Livy said quietly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So the four teens and falcon left the castle grounds and went out near the woods were Peewit could properly train his new pet. Johan leaned against a tree with his arms crossed and Jo and Livy sat on the ground as they all watched what Peewit was about to attempt to do.

"Lesson one: Get the falcon to eat out of your hand." Peewit explained as he walked over next to his friends, holding what appeared to be a sort of steak in one hand and one end of a rope that the other end tied to Romulous' foot in the other.

"Watch... Romulous! Here little one. Come and get some nice fresh meat." Peewit said in a sing song like voice, trying to lure the falcon to him. However Romulous did not budge and just stared blankly ahead.

Jo suddenly busted out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Wow! That's amazing! People will surely gather around to see the bird that never moves."

"He's just not listening. He can do it." Peewit defended.

"Sometime this year would be nice." Livy said as she absentmindedly picked at the grass.

"Ha! Good one Livy." Jo snickered.

"I am afraid I have to agree with the girls Peewit." Johan said trying to hide his smirk.

"No! Wait! He'll do it!" Peewit promised starting to get desperate by this point. "Romulous! Here! Come get the tasty yum yums. Romulous!"

Still the falcon just stared blankly ahead not moving in the slightest.

"Come here immidiately you rotten beast!" Peewit growled stomping over to the falcon.

"Patience Peewit, patience." Johan said trying to calm his frustrated friend.

"Make a move! Come and eat! Right on the wrist!" Peewit said ignoring his friend and holding the meat right in front of the bird. Romulous blinked and then seemed to perk up.

"Look guys, he's finally gonna-WHAO!" Peewit shouted as Romulous suddenly took to the sky, taking Peewit with him.

"ROMULOUS! STOP! JOHAN!"

"Hang on Peewit!" Johan called as he and the girls ran after the fly away jester.

"How is that even physically possible?" Livy asked no one in particular. "Peewit probably weighs at least a hundred pounds! How can Romulous carry him like that?"

"Don't ask me." Jo panted. "Your supposed to be the smart on of us. You actually paid attention in school.

"LOOK OUT!" Peewit shouted as he was fell back to earth landed ontop of Livy.

"I think you broke something." Livy groaned with Peewit lying on her back.

"Well I'll be." Johan chuckled as Romulous flew back and landed on Peewit's arm holding a carrot in his mouth.

"Looks like Romulous is a vegetarian." Livy giggled, recovering from Peewit crushing her.

"His father must have been part rabbit." Johan added as he pulled the ticked off jester off of Livy.

"Good one Johan!" Jo said as she high fived the raven haired squire.

" Ho! Ho! Ho! Very funny." Peewit mocked. "You'll see! You'll all see!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Come on Romulous! Chase that rabbit!" Peewit encouraged as the falcon half flew half hopped after after a white rabbit.

"No! Don't hurt the bunny!" Livy protested, not wanting to see any harm come to the innocent little rabbit.

"He's disappeared into the brush." Johan said as Romulous chased the rabbit into a nearby bush. The bush rustled for a few moments before Romulous emerged with something clutched in his talons.

"Oh I can't look! The poor bunny!" Livy whimpered covering her eyes with her hands. Afraid of seeing a dead bloody rabbit.

"I don't think he's got the rabbit." Jo said as Romulous got closer to them.

"He's coming back!" Peewit cheered ignoring his female friends as Romulous landed on his arm. "And he's caught a...basket of smurfberries?"

"And Greedy Smurf?" Johan said as said smurf landed on the ground.

"Hey Greedy!" Jo greeted. "Good to smurf ya."

"WHAT?" Greedy exclaimed a look of alarm and confusion written all over his face.

"Oops! Sorry. Ain't to good at speaking smurf yet." Jo explained. "Hope I didn't say anything to bad."

"Uh...Not to bad?" the slightly chubby smurf lied. "Anyway, this bird smurfed all our smurfberries!" he said pointing an accusatory finger at Romulous.

"Ooh Greedy's met somebody greedier than he is." Smurfette's voice suddenly said. The teens looked and saw Papa Smurfette and Brainy making their way over to them.

"Johan! Peewit! Livy! Jo!" Papa exclaimed. "We thought Greedy was gone for good. Thank smurfness the falcon belongs to you."

"Romulous isn't Johan's. He's mine Papa Smurf." Peewit explained proudly.

"Oh! He's really cute!" Smurfette cooed.

"I'm sorry the falcon disturbed your smurfberry picking." Johan apologized.

"Oh don't smurf it a second thought Johan." Brainy started. "Were happy to see you, Livy, Jo and Peewit because your our friends and what are friends-"

"Brainy!" Papa interrupted. The smart smurf gave a nervous smile as Papa glared at him before clearing his throat. "Were glad to see you."

"Let me show you smurfs what I've taught this marvelous bird." Peewit said eager to show off. "Romulous, dance! _La la la la la la la la la la la la _Keep in time. _La la la la la la la"_

Everyone cringed and covered their ears as Romulous did a sort of half hopping half flying dance.

"Play dead!" Peewit suddenly commanded. Romulous stopped dancing, stiffened and then fell flat on his back.

"Now catch!" Peewit ordered as he tossed a carrot at the falcon, which Romulous caught in his talons. "Well? Impressed?"

"That's very good Peewit, but it's time to return to the castle and I'm sure the smurfs must be off as well." Johan said.

"Wait! First you must see what a great sense of smell Romulous has." Peewit said as he suddenly started running off into the forest.

"Peewit! Come back!" Johan called after him.

"I'll hide in the woods and when I whistle Romulous will find me in nothing flat!" Peewit called over his shoulder still running.

"Keep going! Further! Further! I can still see you and-...good he's gone. Let's leave and not tell him." Jo said earning her glares from everyone. "I'm kidding! I kid!"

"I'm sorry smurfs." Johan apologized for the jesters behavior. "You can leave if you want to."

"Oh no!" Smurfette objected. "We love playing hide and seek."

"Whose a good birdie? Whose a good birdie? You are ! Yes you are! Now go find Peewit and I'll give you a nice yummy carrot." Livy cooed petting Romulous' head. Causing everyone to give her bizarre looks.

"What? I like animals." Livy defended.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

About ten minutes or so later Peewit was hiding behind a bush.

"I'm far enough away. Now to give the whistle and-" but the blonde boy was cut off as a hand was placed over his mouth.

"Ah ha! Caught you at last!" the man that had captured Peewit said. "Corticorn will be pleased. Get me a burlap sack." he ordered two guards.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What's taking Peewit so long?" Johan asked no one in particular.

"It's getting late." Livy mused looking at the darkening sky.

"Well I suppose we should be getting back." Papa said.

"And the darker it smurfs the harder it is to find anybody cause at night all cats are gray and-" Brainy was saying only to be cut by death glares from Greedy and Smurfette. "Uh maybe we should start looking for him."

"Wait there he is!" Jo interrupted pointing straight ahead at a blonde boy who seemed to be running for his life.

"Peewit!" Johan called. The blonde turned his head and saw the teens and started running faster.

"Peewit! Wait! Where ya going?" Livy called as they began to take chase.

"Yo! Peebrain!" Jo hollered.

"Johan why is Peewit running away?" Greedy asked as they ran.

"I don't know Greedy. Peewit! Come back!"

"JOHAN! HELP! HEELLPP!" a voice suddenly called from the opposite direction.

"That's Peewit!" Livy said as everyone stopped running.

"Then whose that?" Smurfette asked pointing to the blonde they had been chasing after.

"No time to find out, Peewit's in trouble! Come on!" Johan said as everyone turned on their heels and ran towards where the calls for help had come from.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"HEL-MMM!" Peewit tried to call for help but was once again silenced as the kidnapper placed his hand over the struggling jesters mouth.

"Quiet you! Get me another sack and one without a hole in it this time." the man ordered his men.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Peewit where are you?"

"Peewit?"

"Peewit!"

These were the calls that filled the woods as the teens and smurfs searched for their missing commrade.

"Guys I found something!" Jo suddenly called, worry evident in her voice. Everyone rushed over to the blue eyed girl and were horrified to see Peewit's hat in her hand.

"Peewit's cap!" Johan gasped.

"That's not all, look! Hoofprints!" Papa Smurf said pointing to the minagery of hoofprints that were on the ground.

"Oh my! Maybe Peewit's been smurfnapped." Smurfette said worridly.

"The villains can't be far, we'll follow." Johan said before sticking two fingers in his mouth and letting out a shrill whistle. "Bayard! BAYARD!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They mounted their horses and took off following the hoofprints which eventually lead them to a small little cottage with smoke rising from the chimney.

"Maybe someone at this cottage knows about Peewit and his abductors." Johan said as they stood outside the cottage.

"You better stay here smurfs." Livy advised. The smurfs climbed into Bayard's saddle bag and the teens dismounted their horses and entered the cottage.

"Hello? Hello? Hello? Anybody ho-Good grief!" Johan exclaimed as he surveyed the disaster zone that was the cottage. Furniture was overturned, broken dishes lay scattered across the floor, books lay carelessly strewn here and there.

"What the feathers happened here?" Jo asked. "This place is worse than my room."

"I have to agree with you there Jo." Livy said as she pushed aside a random knick-knack with her foot. "If I wasn't seeing it for myself I wouldn't think it would be possible."

"BANDIT! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH?" the shaky voice of the cottage owner- a frazzled looking man wearing nothing but his white sleeveless night shirt and sleep hat- exclaimed as he rushed into the room.

"Were no bandits. Were looking for our friend." Johan explained as he tossed a blanket ontop of the man.

"A little strange looking blonde fellow?" the man asked, still under the blanket.

"Yes! That's Peewit!" Livy said as she pulled the blanket off the man.

"Some soldiers have him prisoner." the man explained. "They came with your friend demanding food. Suddenly, angry peasants arrived and attacked the soldiers. The Peasants grabbed your friend and escaped with the soldiers hot on their heels."

Out of the corner of his eye Johan noticed a sword lying on the floor. He bent down and grabbed it, reading the seal. "This sword handle has the Montrisaur seal on it." he mused aloud.

"The soldiers spoke of Montrisaur and a certain Lord Corticorn." the man added trying to be helpful.

"Then he is the one to talk to." the squire concluded.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They rode on through the night and made it to castle Montrisaur the next morning.

"Castle Montrisaur. It could be dangerous smurfs." Johan warned as they looked upon the castle.

"No Johan. Were coming along." Papa Smurf said firmly.

"Peewit's our friend too." Greedy added.

"Yes and Papa Smurf always says a friend in need is a friend indeed because a good friend is a friend to the-" but Brainy was cut off as Jo rolled her eyes and started forward on Skippy, causing Brainy to fall off from his seat on the back of the horse.

"End." Brainy sighed as he landed on his tail, his thick rimmed glasses askew.

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile inside castle Montrisaur, the evil Lord Corticorn was currently busy yelling at his head soldier; the same man who had kidnapped Peewit.

"WHAT! YOU LET HIM ESCAPE!" Corticorn yelled. "You let the prince of Montrisaur escape? Now the peasants WILL revolt and we'll be in the dungeon!"

"And so will we." another lord said to two other lords as they eaves dropped in on the conversation, listening through the door. "I say lets join up with the peasants and help them take the castle."

"Right. That way we'll remain lords and become advisers to young prince Montrisaur." the second lord said.

"Good idea" the third lord agreed. "Lets go find the villagers and quickly." and with that they left to go find the villagers. Not a moment to soon either because not a minute later the door opened and Corticorn tossed out the head soldier.

"I don't care how you do it but the prince must be in our hands! TONIGHT!" Corticorn yelled slamming the door shut with a loud "BANG!"

Not another moment later there was a knock on the door.

"Sire a young squire named Johan and two ladies named Olivia and Joannie want to speak with you." a guard said sticking his head in through the door.

"Tell them to be gone."

"We'll be gone when our friend Peewit is found!" an angry Johan snapped pushing the guard aside as he, Livy and Jo stormed in.

"What did you freaks do to Peewit?" Jo demanded.

"I know nothing of a "Peewee." NOW GET OUT!" Corticorn yelled as he lunged at the teens but they moved aside causing him to only hit air.

"Your men kidnapped Peewit last night." Livy explained.

"Impossible!" Corticorn objected. "My men were chasing the-uh-er-ahem- a minor offender."

"We saw the one you speak of. Him and our friend Peewit could pass for twins." Johan explained not backing down.

"Your men must have taken Peewit by mistake." Livy mused while Jo nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh this changes everything." Corticorn mumbled under his breath. "Wait here." he ordered as he left the room. Locking the door behind him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So those stupid peasants think this Peewit is the prince?" Corticorn mused while he walked down the hall.

"SIRE! TREASON SIRE! The lords have joined up with the peasants! The castle has fallen!" the head soldier from before said frantically as he ran up to Corticorn.

"But-but they-they don't have the real prin-"

"LORD CORTICORN!"

"GET THE TRAITOR!" the angry peasants shouted once they spotted the traitorous lord.

"To late Sire, RUN!" the head soldier said as he and Corticorn took off running for their lives.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

"Johan I don't trust this Corticorn." Papa Smurf stated.

"Me either." Livy agreed. "Something's fishy about him."

"Quick Horace! We still have a chance!" Corticorn's voice suddenly said. The smurfs ducked back down into Johan's cape just as the door flew open as Corticorn and the head soldier, Horace, ran in.

"The underground passage!" Horace said as they ran into the room. Corticorn threw open what looked like a secret cellar door and he and Horace ran in.

"What's going on?" Jo asked.

"I don't-" Livy started to say but suddenly the angry mob of peasants charged in.

"So trying to hold us off while Corticorn escapes?" the first lord from before asked as the mob pointed their rakes and pitchforks at the teens.

" What? No! Listen were just-" Livy started to say but was interrupted.

"Throw them in the dungeon!" one angry peasant cried.

"Leave us be! Were no friend of Corticorns! OOF!" Johan cried as he was tackled to the ground by one of the lords. Unnoticed by anyone, the smurfs ran out from Johan's cape once he hit the floor and ran for safety.

"Get off of him! HEY!" Livy hollered as two peasants grabbed her.

"HIYA!" Jo called as she tried to karate kick the peasants but they were to quick and grabbed her, twisting her arm behind her back. "Ow! Ow! That's my arm! OW!"

"Were just here to find our companion, Let us go!" Johan demanded struggling to get free. Unfortunately the peasants were to many and to powerful and the teens were thrown in the dungeon.

"Are you kidding me? We come here to find our friend and we get thrown in the dungeon! That's jacked up in so many ways it ain't even funny!" Jo ranted kicking the door in frustration.

"I just hope Peewit's alright...wherever he is." Livy said mostly to herself, getting worried about the friend whom she had come to consider like a little brother.

"Oh what a mess." Johan sighed, hugging his knees. "I'm sorry we got you smurfs into this but your the only ones who might be able to get us out...Smurfs?" Johan stood up and grabbed his cape and to his horror he discovered that the smurfs were not there.

"Oh no!"

"They're gone!" Livy gasped.

"That ain't good." Jo agreed.

"Now we really are in a mess." Johan said. Suddenly the door opened and the guards rushed in and grabbed them.

"Prince Montrisaur wants to see you three." one of the lords said.

"Why does he want to see us?" Livy asked.

"And just who is this Prince Montrisaur?" Johan asked.

"The ruler of this castle and he'll probably throw you back in the dungeon. For life." the third lord said.

"For what? We didn't do anything!" Jo cried out exasperated. "And so help me if this guy doesn't stop twisting my arm like that I'M GONNA LOOSE IT!"

"Take them away!" the lord ordered and the guards began to lead the teens to the throne room where Prince Montrisaur was waiting. Out of the corner of her eye Livy caught a glimpse of blue and red peeking out from behind one of the tapestry's that was hanging on the wall.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We must also find this prince Montrisaur." Papa said as he watched the guards lead their humans friends out of the room. "Come my...Where's Greedy?" he asked when he noticed the chef hat wearing smurf was missing. "We've better find him first."

"I bet my smurf if we find the kitchen we'll find Greedy because he smurfs food and-" Brainy said starting in on another long winded lecture of his.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ah ha! Come closer you scoundrels." the prince of Montrisaur said once he laid his eyes upon the teens.

"Good grief!" Johan exclaimed.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!"

"Seriously?" Johan Livy and Jo said. For sitting on the throne dressed in royal blue and gold colored trimmed clothing was none other than Peewit himself.

**What? Peewit's a prince, Greedy's M.I.A., Corticorn is a traitor and Romulous is a vegetarian! **

**Peewit: Enough of this nonsense babbling peasant. Fetch me a sandwich! Chop! Chop!**

**Me: Uh excuse me? I know you are not talking to me like that.**

**Peewit: Are you back sassing me wench?**

**Me: WENCH!**

**Jo:(whacks Peewit abside the head with a frying pan) how about that your royal highness? (sarcasim)**

**Peewit:(dazed with little birds flying around his head) Momma I don't wanna go to school today.**

**Me: So once more I'm sorry for the late update But it's summer so I'm gonna be back in business! :)**

**Smurfs: YEAH!**

**Me: So until next time this is Flowerpower71and the gang saying we hope you enjoyed this latest installment of "The Adventures of Johan Peewit and Livy 2" and to please leave a review. **

**All: Bye!**


	20. Peewit gets engaged!

**Me:(pointing to my profile picture) Look at the amazing pic that Aralyn187 drew for me! It's Gerard in his Clopin get up! Aaahhh!**

**Gerard: Apparently she was inspired by Livy's "Jester of Notre Dame" story.**

**Me: And she gave you your facial hair! :D**

**Peewit: She also drew a picture of Savina as Esmeralda. (glances at Savina's pic)(sigh)**

**Jo:(starts to see red)**

**Me: And she drew another picture of Gerard doing a backflip. All three drawings are AMAZING! THANK YOU ARALYN! I LOVE THEM! ^_^**

**Johan: To see the pictures go to Devaint art .com and type in "Aralyn187" in the search bar and then go to her profile page. **

**Me: Do it! Go and look at the pics and behold their awesomeness!**

**Jo: Did you have chocolate again Livy?**

**Me:(shifts my eyes back and forth) ….No... Anyway I do not own Johan Peewit or any of the smurfs**

**Peewit: We belong to Peyo**

**Johan: Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Jo: And Livy owns herself!**

**Gerard: Now enjoy the latest chapter. :)**

"Now now don't be afraid. I'm really not as dreadful as I look." the prince impersonating jester, known as Peewit said to the three remaining teens.

"Peewit?" Livy asked beyond confused.

"But what does this mean?" Johan asked no one in particular. Jo started to tremble and then busted out into a fit of laughter.

"Hahahaha! Okay now I KNOW I'm being punked! Haha! Oh this is rich! Peewit? A prince?"

"Silence wretch!" One of the guards hissed at Jo. "Show some respect to the prince. On your knees peasants!"

"On our knees?" Johan asked before he started to chuckle.

"Stop! Stop! Your killing me!" Jo laughed clutching her sides.

"This is to much." Livy agreed giggling. "Okay Peewit you had your fun now let us go." Livy's smile fell when Peewit did not make a move. "You are going to release us, aren't you "prince?"

"On your knees and hurry!" Peewit ordered. The guards forced the teens to the ground on their knees and their laughter quickly died down.

"Much better." Peewit chuckled.

"You scamp! You'll pay for this!" Johan hissed glaring daggers at the blonde boy.

"Enough!" Peewit suddenly said. "Leave me alone with these good for nothings. Go! Now!"

"Yes Sire." the guards said as they bowed before exiting the throne room, leaving the four teens to themselves.

"Johan! Livy! Jo!" Peewit cheered as he lept up from the throne and then tackled his friends in a bear hug. "Old friends."

"Hmph! Now it's old friend eh?" Johan huffed.

"Peewit I have half a mind to slap the blonde out of you!" Livy seethed.

"Yeah! What the feathers is going on?" Jo asked.

"How is it your here?" Peewit asked not paying attention to Jo or Livy.

"I'll tell you later." Johan replied.

"Later always later." Peewit huffed crossing his arms. "I command you to tell me now!"

"Not until you explain why they are calling you prince of Montrisaur." Johan retorted.

"Well you see guys-" Peewit started to explain but was cut off as cheers of, "LONG LIVE THE PRINCE! HURRAY FOR MONTRISAUR!" sounded from the window.

"Excuse me. My people are calling for me. It's been going on like this since dawn." Peewit explained as he walked up to the window.

"YAY!" the crowd of villagers cheered when they saw their "prince" look out from the window.

"Ah the brave people!" Peewit said to the villagers as he tossed roses out the window and down to the crowd below. "They're so happy to see me." he said to his friends.

"No they're not happy to see YOU, they are happy to see their prince." Livy corrected.

"Details, details." Peewit shrugged her off as he tossed the last of the roses out the window. "That should hold them. Now where was I? Oh yes! Let me tell you about-"

"HURRAY FOR MONTRISAUR! HURRAY FOR MONTRISAUR!" the crowd cheered again. Peewit scowled slightly and stuck his head back out the window.

"Yes! You are all very kind! As you can see I am here. That's enough now. Go on home!" he shouted out the window. "Now as I was saying guys-" but once more Peewit was interrupted for a third time. This time though not by the crowd but by a guard.

"Uh Sire, your advisers await you in the meeting room."

"Oh!" Peewit groaned. "It's not easy being a prince. Wait here guys I'll be right back."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile, Papa Smurfette and Brainy had just entered the kitchen and spotted Greedy sitting on a table, unnoticed by the chefs, munching on an apple.

"I told you we'd find him in here Papa Smurf because-" Brainy whispered only to be silenced by a firm "Shoosh!" from the red clad elder.

"It's no wonder the poor little prince is hungry." The head chef said to his two fellow chefs as he skinned a potatoe.

"Yes." another chef agreed as he stirred something in a bubbling pot over the burning fireplace. "Imagine being locked in the dungeon by your tutor for five long years."

"Lord Corticorn." the head chef growled rolling his eyes skyward. "Thank goodness that tyrant has fled."

"Aye! And it's lucky the prince fell into the hands of the peasants and not Corticorn's henchmen." the third chef agreed as he polished an apple with his sleeve.

"So that's what's been smurfing on around here." Papa Smurf mused. "We must find Johan, Livy and Jo."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Sire we have an enormous problem." one of the Lords said to Peewit once he entered the meeting room. "Uh would you like a pillow Sire?" he offered when he saw that the "prince's" face could only be seen from the nose up as he sat in the chair.

"No, two." Peewit said. "Now what is the "enormous" problem?"

One of the lords got up from his chair and went over to the door where the castle treasury was supposed to be kept. He opened the door and revealed it to be completely empty.

"The problem Sire," He began "Is the castle treasury. It's empty." Peewit's mouth was open slightly agape as he looked in the empty treasury from his seat upon the two pillows. How in the world could the treasury be completely empty like that?

"But you'll soon be the richest man in the kingdom." the third lord said, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. "Sign this document and we shall do the rest."

"Wonderful!" Peewit cheered taking a feather ink pen in his hand. "By the way how do you plan to fill the treasury?"

"Honestly of coarse." the first lord spoke, rubbing his hands together. "By doubling all old taxes, creating new taxes and raising the peasants rent."

"No! No! NO!" Peewit snarled slamming his fist on the table to emphasize each "No!" On the final "NO!" Peewit hit the table so hard the ink jar for the feather pen, flew through the air and landed right on one of the lords head.

"You thieves! Is that what you call acting honestly?" Peewit accused now standing on top of the table pointing an accusatory finger at the lords.

"But of coarse Sire. It's done all the time. You see-"

"QUIET!" Peewit yelled starting to go red in the face slightly. "How do I know your not the ones who emptied the treasury in the first place? I want to check the books!"

"Oh Sire how can you dare suggest that we-"

"SILENCE! I said go and bring me the account books!" Peewit ordered, getting right up in the lords face and then tying his long gray mustache in a knot.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What's taking Peewit so long?" Johan asked his two female friends.

"Maybe he got kidnapped again?" Jo suggested earning her glares from the squire and enchantress in training.

"Well I don't see you two coming up with suggestions." Jo snapped. Suddenly a screeching sound was heard and a brown falcon flew in from the open window.

"Romulous!" Livy exclaimed.

"Smurfs!" Johan exclaimed as said little blue creatures ran into the room.

"Johan! Livy! Jo! Have any of you seen the prince of Montrisaur?" Papa Smurf asked.

"Yes and he's no prince. He's Peewit." Johan explained.

"So that's what Romulous is doing here." Smurfette mused noting said falcon perching on a bird perch.

"But what about the real prince and Corticorn?" Brainy asked.

"You guys know more than we do." Livy said.

"Please fill us in." Johan begged.

"Well to smurf a long story short," Brainy started, causing everyone to roll their eyes. With Brainy explaining the story it would be anything but a short story. "Corticorn was the young princes tutor then came the day when-"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Fine! Put them here." Peewit ordered as the lord came back, struggling to carry the heavy account books. The lord dropped them on the table causing a cloud of dust to rise up and start choking Peewit.

"Well? What about your mustache?" Peewit asked the lord placing his hands on his hips once the dust had cleared and he could talk again.

"My Moostache?"

"Yes, I tied it into a knot. Did I give you permission to undo it?" Peewit asked as he re-tied the mustache in a knot.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ..

"Peewit is playing a dangerous game by pretending to be the prince Papa Smurf." Johan whispered as he and the girls walked down the hall with the smurfs hidden in the safety of Johan's cape.

"Absosmurfly Johan." Papa agreed.

"I just hope Peewit doesn't do something to get caught." Livy said quietly.

"Or get us killed." Jo added.

"What are all these taxes?" the teens heard a shrill voice demand coming from the other side of a door.

"Spoke to soon." Livy sighed.

"I hereby abolish them and according to this eight thousand five hundred and twenty two crowns Should be in my treasury." they heard Peewit say.

"But-but-but-!" stuttered the lord.

"No but-but-buts!" Peewit snapped. "If that money isn't back in the morning I'll have you all thrown in prison. Understood?" The door opened and out stepped a smug looking Peewit. He was proud of himself for putting those thieving lords in their place and saving the villagers from having to pay higher taxes.

"You've really done it this time Peewit." Johan warned.

"I certainly have." Peewit answered his smile growing even bigger. I see you've found the smurfs. And Romulous!"

"This isn't a game Peewit. If your not careful you could get us all thrown in prison. Or worse!" Livy said.

"Why are you letting these guys believe your the prince anyways?" Jo asked.

"They seemed so pleased. I didn't want to disappoint them." Peewit explained truthfully.

"Well if you want some smurfy advice Peewit," Brainy suggested. "I suggest you smurf out of here before everyone smurfs your not the prince and gets very-" Brainy paused and shrunk down as he received death glares from his fellow smurfs. "...mad..." he finished.

"For once I have to agree with the nerd." Jo said jerking her thumb at the glasses wearing know it all smurf.

"Hey!" Brainy snapped.

"But if I leave then those bandits will rule the castle and they only think about taking money anyway they can." Peewit explained as they started walking again.

"Then Livy and I shall leave tomorrow to find the real prince of Montrisaur." Johan declared.

"He looks just like you Peewit." Smurfette said.

"Really?" Peewit asked "How handsome he must be."

"Wait if you and Livy are going to look for the real prince then what about me?" Jo asked.

"Your gonna stay behind with Peewit in case something goes wrong." Livy answered.

"Fine with me. Being friends with a prince could come in handy." Jo replied with a smirk.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back at the Good King's castle, said king had once again fallen in a state of boredom.

"Oh my what a dreary day. (sigh) I need some entertainment."

Suddenly the REAL prince of Montrisaur ran into the throne room.

"I must see the King." he panted as he ran past the two knights who were guarding the entrance. "Your majesty," the young prince said bowing before the king. "I've come to seek shelter in your-"

"Ah Peewit! Just in time to cheer me up." The King interrupted, mistaking young prince Montrisaur for his jester.

"Peewit? I am Ingaran. Prince of Montrisaur."

The King just laughed heartily and slapped his knee.

"That's a good one. How about some juggling, "little prince?" the king asked picking up an apple.

"But Sire I know nothing of juggling." Ingaran explained.

"Hahaha! Oh Peewit! Your quite a card you. Hahahaha! I'm feeling better already. How about one of those screetchy songs?" the king asked as he tossed a lute at the blonde boy.

"But Sire how can I convince you I'm not-"

"Play Peewit! Play!" the king encouraged as he covered his ears with his hands.

Ingaran gave up and started to strum the lute but, instead of off key noise, a beautiful melody sounded from the instrument and was quickly accompanied by the angelic singing voice of the prince.

_I have come such a long long way_

_Weary heart with no place to stay_

"What? The king asked confused, his mouth agape. "Your not Peewit."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Ingaran sighed, relief evident in his voice. "You see actually-"

. . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . .

Back at Montrisaur castle, the teens were just finishing up their dinner.

"Mmm yum yum! That was delicious." Peewit complimented the three chefs. "Bring me some dessert. Three dozen tarts, two pies and four...make that five layer cakes."

"Yes Sire. As you command." the head chef said as he and his two colleagues disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Being a prince does have it's advantages." Peewit said to his friends.

"Sire," a guard called from where he stood in the doorway. "The Damsel Gwendolyn has just arrived and requests permission to see you immediately

"Who?" Peewit asked raising an eyebrow. "Doesn't this girl know I'm in the middle of dinner?"

"But-but the Damsel Gwendolyn. Your fiance Sire." the guard insisted.

"Right, my fiance...MY FIANCE! I mean my fiance hehe...My fiance guys." the pint sized blonde whispered to his friends. Livy had to stuff a roll in her mouth to keep from laughing.

"He doesn't recall?" the guard asked turning to Johan.

"Yes-uh I mean no-I mean-well actually-" Peewit stammered his mind going blank.

"Your fiance prince? Why congratulations. I had no idea." Johan said smirking.

"Me either." Peewit said quietly.

Livy quickly swallowed the bread that was in her mouth and called to her friend as he was about to leave. There was no way she was gonna miss this opportunity. "Just a moment Sire, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"So when's the wedding?" Livy asked getting revenge for all the times that Peewit had asked her and Johan that same exact question.

Peewit clenched his teeth and balled his fist but before he could retort his "betrothed" walked in.

"INGARAN!" the Damsel Gwendolyn-a rather large woman wearing a white dress with a black stripe and wearing the weirdest looking hat, worthy of Lady Gaga standards- exclaimed as she bent down and picked up Peewit. "At last I've finally found you!"

Much to Peewit's horror and everyone else's amusement, Gwendolyn pulled Peewit closer and planted a big, sloppy kiss on the boy's cheek.

"Johan!" Peewit whimpered.

"Come we have so much to tell each other." Gwendolyn said as she started out of the room carrying Peewit with her.

"Help!" Peewit cried. Johan just smirked and wiggled his eyebrows in response while Livy smirked and waved "good-bye."

Once they were out of the room nobody could keep it in any longer and exploded into a fit of loud howling laughter.

"This is too perfect! I love you karma!" Livy laughed wiping a tear from her eye.

"What do you mean?" Johan asked between chuckles.

"It means you do good things and good things happen to you. You do bad and then bad happens to you. In other words, Peewit teased us so much about marriage and now...this!" Livy explained and started laughing again.

"Poor Peewit." Smurfette giggled.

"But you gotta admit. This is funny!" Greedy said. "Right Jo?"

"Yeah...real funny." Jo mumbled as she stabbed at her food with her fork. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at the blue eyed girl.

"What's the matter Jo?" Johan asked concerned.

"Nothing it's just...It's stuffy in here. I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Jo said quickly as she stood up from her chair and ran out to the balcony.

"Whats smurfing her?" Brainy asked.

"I'll go see what's the matter." Livy said as she stood up and followed her friend.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"When I think of how that wretched Corticorn dare to imprison you...Oh the wicked man!" Gwendolyn said as she sat Peewit down on a bench and then sat down on the other side. As she did so she tipped the end of the bench that Peewit was sitting on up in the air causing the blonde boy to slide in uncomfortably close to his "fiance."

"At last we are back together." Gwendolyn sighed.

"Not for long!" Peewit exclaimed as he jumped up and made a run for it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Livy had followed Jo and finally found her friend out on the balcony. Jo had her back to Livy and was leaning against the edge with her arms crossed and a slight scowl on her face.

"Jo are you okay?" Livy asked gently as she stood next to her friend.

"I'm fine." Jo snapped. The wind lightly whipping her hair.

"You don't sound fine to me." Livy said gently. "Come on Jo what happened? You were fine earlier."

"I'm fine now." Jo lied.

Livy didn't know what to say. Her and Jo never kept secrets from each other. The only secret that Livy ever withheld from Jo was about her uncle's abuse, but that was short lived. After Livy came to school with a black eye one day and Jo didn't buy Livy's "I walked into a door." excuse, it wasn't to long after that that the cat was out of the bag.

Livy was silent and looked out in the distance. Suddenly she realized something. Jo was perfectly fine until Gwendolyn came. A cheeky smile formed on Livy's lips and she turned to her friend.

"What's with the face?" Jo asked uneasily raising an eyebrow. "It's freaking me out."

"You love Peewit don't you?"

"WHAT?" Jo shrieked her face blushing bright pink. "NO! Did Peewit spike your drink again?"

"I'm right aren't I? You DO love Peewit! And your so mad because your jealous of Gwendolyn!" Livy cheered.

"Your crazy!" Jo defended. "I do not love Peewit!"

"Do to."

"Do not!"

"Do to."

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Ha! You admit it!" Livy said pointing at Jo and jumping up and down.

"I do...UGH! Don't Bugs Bunny me!" Jo snapped. Livy just smiled while Jo went back to sulking.

"You know he's really not gonna marry her right?" Livy asked.

"Yeah but...I dunno." Jo sighed resting her forehead on the balcony.

"You know Jo," Livy started. "Me and Johan were in the same position last year."

"What position?"

"Denial."

"I'm not in denial." Jo stated.

"I'm just saying." Livy started. "Look Jo, all I'm saying is that both me and Johan were in denial and it took him dying for us finally to confess."

"What are you saying?" Jo asked looking at her friend.

Livy smiled and placed a comforting hand on Jo's shoulder. "I'm saying don't wait until it's to late."

Jo said nothing but gave her friend a small smile.

"And besides," Livy started. "I know for a fact that Peewit likes you too."

Jo's blushed deepened even more. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious!"

"How do you know?"

"I call it women's intuition."

"There's a Greek word for that," Jo stated, "Bologna!"

Livy just chuckled and hugged her friend. "Well if it makes you feel better, Peewit just looked down right terrified when he saw Gwendolyn."

Jo couldn't help but snicker as she remembered the look of pure horror on the short blonde's face. "Thanks Livy. You always know how to make me feel better."

"What are friends for?" Livy asked as she started back into the castle. She paused once she reached the doorway and turned around to face her black haired friend. "Oh and Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you and Peewit would make a cute couple." Livy immediately had to run back inside the castle as a boot came flying at her.

**Peewit:(runs by) You never saw me! I was never here!**

**Gwedolyn: Oh Ingaran? Where are you my little love muffin?**

**All:(snickers)**

**Peewit:(wearing glasses, a fake nose, and a fake mustache.)(talking in an Italian accent) Momma mia! He went thata way**

**Gwendolyn: Oh thank you kind sir. Ingaran! Come to Gwedolyn so that I can give you so many of the kisses! (runs off still looking for Peewit)**

**Peewit:(takes off his disguise) That was close**

**Gwendolyn: AH HA! There you are!**

**Peewit: MOMMA! (runs for his life with Gwendolyn chasing after him)**

**All: Hahahahaha!**

**Me: This is to much! To much! XD**

**Johan: Aren't you forgetting to tell are readers the good news M'lady?**

**Me: Good news?...Oh! How could I forget? Guess what guys? THIS STORY HAD 101 REVIEWS! (confetti and balloons fall from the sky) I am so touched! Thank you! Thank all of you! :'D**

**Jo: They like us! They really like us!**

**Me: And as a thank you I give all of you readers COOKIES! (hands out fresh baked chocolate chip and smurfberry cookies) We hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. The next one will be out later tonight!**

**Gerard: Later tonight?**

**Me: Yep. Two updates in one day so keep a lookout for chapter 21.**

**Jo: Also don't forget to check out the awesome "Jester of Notre Dame" pictures that Aralyn187 drew on Deviant art.**

**Johan: And don't forget to review.**

**Me: Until next time**

**All: BYE!**

**(Peewit runs by in the background with Gwendolyn chasing after him)**

**Peewit: HEEELLLP!**

**Gwendolyn: Come back here my darling!**

**Oh and for those wondering about the "There's a Greek word for that...Bologna!" quote, the pastor at my church said that and I have been wanting to use it in one of my stories. And as far as the lord calling his mustache a "Moostache" that was not a mistake. He actually said that in the episode so I left it like that for comedy reasons. :)**


	21. Of Tyrants and Magic

**Jo:(holding a camera) Come on out Johan (snicker)**

**Peewit: Yeah! You lost the bet so now you gotta pay the consequences**

**Johan:(locked in the bathroom) I'M NOT COMING OUT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!**

**Me: You better come out unless you want me to tell the audience your middle name**

**Johan:(sticks his head out) You wouldn't dare?**

**Me: You know I would (evil smirk)**

**Johan:(sigh)(completely exits the bathroom wearing a pink sparkly ballerina outfit with matching slippers)**

**All:...HAHAHAHA!**

**Tailor: I gotta say Johan (snicker) You look smurfy in pink xD**

**Johan:(dies a slow painful death of embarrassment)**

**Me:(giggling) I do not own any of the smurfs Johan or Peewit**

**Peewit:(falls on the floor laughing) We belong to Peyo hehehe**

**Jo:(snapping pictures) I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Me: And I own me!**

**Johan: Alright! Enough of this! I'm changing back into my regular clothes (turns to go back into the bathroom but turns around) Alright who stole my clothes?**

**?: Yoo hoo! Johan!**

**(we all turn to see Dolphinrain holding Johan's clothes)**

**Dolphinrain: Looking for something ;P**

**Johan: -_-**

"The prince may only be a boy but he's as sly as a fox." one of the lord's sighed as he and the other two sat in front of the burning fire.

"Now we must return the money we stole from the treasury." the second lord complained.

"Shh! Someone's in the hallway." the third lord said, hearing footsteps outside the door. He went and answered it and was fairly surprised and annoyed to see the Damsel Gwendolyn.

"Have you seen my little Ingaran?"

The lord scowled and then slammed the door in her face not answering her question.

"Hmph! I'll take that as a no."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We can't actually become honest. It's not in our nature." the second lord pointed out as the third lord returned.

"I'm beginning to actually miss that tyrant Corticorn." the first admitted.

"I'm delighted to hear it."

"CORTICORN!" all three lords gasped as said tyrant swung into the room through the window on a rope.

"So the young prince is not easy to push around?" Corticorn asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Well actually-" the first lord spoke up only to have Corticorn interrupt him.

"If you fools hadn't turned against me I could have told you that brat in the castle is not the real prince."

"What?"

"The rogue!"

"Who is he?"

"And where's the real prince?" the lords asked.

"The imposters name is Peewit," Corticorn explained, saying the jesters name with disgust. "The real prince has taken shelter at the King's castle."

"Oh no! What will we do?" the first lord asked.

"I have a plan." Corticorn stated. "You must take care of Peewit while I go after the prince. Now listen and write down what I tell you very carefully."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"How about some breakfast before you leave?" Peewit offered as Johan and Livy sat on the back of their horses with the smurfs safely snuggled in Johan's cape.

"Yes what about it Papa Smurf?" Greedy asked giving the white bearded smurf puppy eyes.

"No Greedy." Papa Smurf answered causing Greedy's smile to fall. "We must help Johan and Livy smurf the real prince of Montrisaur."

"We will bring the boy back as soon as possible." Johan called over his shoulder as he pulled on Bayard's reins and then started off.

"You two take care and stay out of trouble. Wait up Johan!" Livy called as she started after the squire.

"Us? Trouble? Wouldn't dream of it." Jo answered as the two waved after their friends.

"So what shall we do now "prince?" Jo asked turning to Peewit.

"Right now, I have to go meet with my advisers about a certain missing treasury." Peewit answered smugly. Jo just yawned in response.

"Sounds boring."

"It will just take a moment. Perhaps after wards we can do something more exciting." Peewit promised as the two started into the castle. Little did they know that the visit with the lords would be anything but boring.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The two teens entered the meeting room and were greeted by three glaring lords.

"Well? Have you found the eight thousand five hundred and twenty two crowns?" Peewit asked narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. The guards suddenly jumped and then tackled both Peewit and Jo to the ground.

"What the heck-let go of me you hobknockers!" Jo demanded as she struggled in their grasp.

"The game is up, _Sire Peewit_!" the first lord snarled as he held Peewit up in the air.

"Oh butter biscut!" Jo cursed.

"Peewit? But I'm Ingaran. Prince of Montrisaur." Peewit lied.

"Save your breath. We know everything." the second lord said.

"Now sign this document giving Lord Corticorn all rights to Montrisaur castle and surrounding estates." the third lord ordered as he pulled out a parchment of paper and a feather pen.

"What for?" Peewit asked.

"Yeah it will be worthless when the real prince returns." Jo pointed out.

"Of coarse," said the second lord. "Except the real prince won't be returning."

"Corticorn is going to take care of him." the first lord spoke up. "He left last night for the kings castle."

"Traitors!" Peewit accused. "I'll never sign."

Suddenly the angry shouts of the villagers shouting "Where is our prince? Where is our prince?" could be heard through the window.

"Wait until my people hear of your treachery." Peewit smirked as he walked over to the window.

"My loyal people-"

"THERE'S THE IMPOSTER!" the crowd then broke out into a mumbled sea of threats and they shook their pitch forks, rakes and various other weapons.

"We told them about your little charade." The first lord explained.

"Sign! Or we turn you and your little girlfriend over to the crowd." the third lord threatened.

"I'm/She's not his/my girlfriend!" Both Peewit and Jo said at the same time. Their cheeks growing red.

"Whatever," the third lord snapped rolling his eyes. "Now sign!"

"Get the imposter!"

We'll hang him by his ankles!" the angry threats of the crowd drifted in through the window. Peewit and Jo looked back and forth between the lords and the crowd trying to decide which was the lesser of two evils. They both finally looked at each other and as if reading the others mind, nodded once.

"We prefer the rope!" Peewit said as he and Jo jumped out the window.

"There he is!" one peasant of the crowd shouted as the teens landed on the ground.

"Yes! Let's take him!" another man ordered and the crowd took chase.

"Now I know what Frankenstein must have felt like." Jo panted as she and Peewit ran for their lives.

"We better find a way out of here." Peewit said but both teens came to a hault as more peasants blocked them off.

"There he is! Get him!"

"And get the other boy to."

"I'M A GIRL! AH!" Jo yelled as the peasants charged and she and Peewit had to run again.

"Were in trouble! Very deep trouble." Peewit panted as he and Jo ran back inside the castle to escape the angry mob.

The shouts got louder and Jo looked back only to find the lords chasing after them with their swords drawn.

"This is bad! This is bad! This very very very bad!" Jo chanted.

"To get out of this were gonna need some luck." Peewit panted.

"A whole lot of luck." Jo agreed as they ran into a random room and slammed the door.

"Now we have them!" The first lord exclaimed as the second slammed himself against the door trying to break it down.

"They've bolted the door."

"Actually it's a barracade." Jo corrected from the other side of the door.

"Then break it down!" the first lord ordered. Banging was suddenly heard on the door and Jo and Peewit back away.

"What are we gonna do?" Jo asked. Panic evident in her voice.

"Too high to jump." Peewit said as he looked out the window.

"And the doors about to give." Jo pointed out as the banging got louder.

Screetching was heard and a brown falcon flew next to the window.

"Romulous!" Peewit gasped. He climbed up on the window sill.

"Peewit what are you DOOOIIINNNG!" Jo yelled. Peewit climbed up on the window sill and then jumped and grabbed Romulous' legs. When Jo saw what he was gonna do she wrapped her arms around his waist at the last second and now all three of them were plummeting to earth.

"MOMMA!"

"Oh sure, NOW Peewit's to heavy for you to carry!" Jo shouted at the falcon. Both teens screamed as they plummeted towards their doom. If the fall didn't kill them first then the crowd would.

Apparently lady luck was on their side for at that precise moment a guard was walking by leading a horse. Jo and Peewit fell through the air and just as Peewit lost his grip on Romulous' legs they both landed on the horse. Once they landed Peewit grabbed the reins and they were off.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY!" one of the lords shouted. "Saddle the horses! He must be captured!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Now if I were in the real prince's shoes where would I go?" Johan asked no one in particular as he and Livy rode through the forest.

"Probably someplace to seek shelter." Livy said trying to be helpful.

"Yes, someplace safe and smurfy." Smurfette added.

Johan's eye's suddenly lit up with realization. "Yes M'laddies. Like out good King's castle."

"Johan your a genius!" Livy exclaimed.

"Come my friends. We must check there first."

"Screetch! Screetch!"

"Is that Romulous?" Livy asked as a brown falcon flew up to them.

"Romulous!" Johan scolded. "Why have you left Peewit and Jo?"

"Because all three of us left Montrisaur castle." Peewit explained as he and Jo ran by on the horse. Livy and Johan flicked their own horses reins and started to ride faster.

"Peewit's cover was blown and we were chased by an angry mob." Jo explained keeping a tight grip around Peewit's waist.

"We must get to the king and the real prince before Corticorn does." Peewit said.

"Then we have no time to lose. YAH BROWNIE! YAH!" and with another flick of the reins they were riding back to the castle at break neck speed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back at the castle the King and Dame Barbra stood on the lowered drawbridge as they were seeing the prince off.

"Are you sure you won't stay Ingaran?" asked the king.

"There's no need your majesty," a newly freshened and changed Ingaran replied sitting on a horse. "My lords have sent a message that all is well at home. The tyrant Corticorn has fled the country."

And with that the prince flicked the reins and the horse was off. "Farewell! Thank you your majesty for your royal hospitality." Ingaran called over his shoulder.

"Remarkable how much he resembles Peewit." The king mused.

"But much better behaved." Dame Barbra added.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

About half an hour or so later, the prince was still riding through the forest, anxious to return to his kingdom when he suddenly saw a man lying face first on the ground.

"That poor man. He seems to be ill." Ingaran said as he pulled his horse to a stop, dismounted the animal and approached the man. "There brave fellow, I will take you to an Inn."

"No I will take you in." the man said using his hands to push himself up, revealing him to be-

"Coticron!" Ingaran gasped as Horace grabbed the prince from behind. "But-but your..."

"I see you fell for that false message Horace delivered." Corticorn said rising to his feet. "Now-"

But before Corticorn could get another word out, he was tackled to the ground from behind by Johan while at the same time an arrow flew out and hit Horace in the back of his shoulder causing him to drop the prince.

"Jo! Peewit! Now!" Livy called from where she was hidden in a nearby tree.

"Peewit and Jo at your service prince." Jo said as she and Peewit ran towards Horace, carrying a log.

"PEEWIT!" Peewit cried as he and Jo trapped Horace inside said log.

"What's going on?" Horace demanded trying to get free of the log.

"A log stupid." Peewit joked placing his hands on his hips.

"Ha! Good one Peewit." Jo said as she high fived her pranking partner in crime.

"So that's Peewit." Ingaran mused looking at his dopleganger. "What a brave funny little fellow."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile Johan was busy wrestling with Corticorn. The two shoved the other back and forth until finally Corticorn got the upper hand and threw Johan back all the way next to the bushes.

"Alright! That's it! Nobody hurts my man like that!" Livy snarled as she jumped out of the tree and landed piggy back style on Coticorn.

"Get off of me you wench!" Corticorn yelled. He somehow managed to grab the girl off his back and then tossed her aside like a rag doll, causing her to slam into Johan.

"Sorry Johan." Livy apologized lying onto of Johan. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine M'lady." Johan grunted.

"Johan! Livy!" Papa Smurf exclaimed as he and the other smurfs popped out of the bush next to them.

"Were alright Papa Smurf."

"Not that. Look!" the red clad smurf elder exclaimed pointing to where the lords and a few peasants had just arrived.

"Oh crap!" Livy gasped

"There's the imposter!" the first lord shouted pointing to Peewit.

"Wait there's two of them." a random villager pointed out.

"I'll get you!" Horace threatened, tossing the log off of him as he and Corticorn chased after both the jester and the prince.

"Ooh! Get back here!" Corticorn snarled.

"You mean nasty humans." Smurfette said as she rolled a rock out in front of the humans. Horace tripped over the rock and landed inside yet another log.

"Not again! Not again!"

"He must like wearing those things." Peewit joked but quickly found himself surrounded by the three lords.

"You won't escape this time."

"Wanna bet on that? HIYA!" Jo said as she karate tackled the second lord to the ground. Even Romulous got in on the action as he nose dived from above and then dropped apples on the heads of the remaining two lords.

"Haha! How do you like those apples?" Peewit joked.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"The one with the falcon is Peewit." one villager said.

"And Corticorn has the real prince. Hurry!" Johan ordered as he and the two villagers ran to help rescue the prince.

"You are finished Ingaran!" Corticorn said having cornered the prince on the edge of a cliff. Ingaran backed up slightly as some of the edge crumbled beneath him.

"Say goodbye to your precious prince!" Corticorn yelled as he prepared to push Ingaran off the cliff.

"PROTECTIS SHIELDICUS!"

Corticorn pounced but a blast of blue swirling magic shot between him and the prince. Corticorn hit the magic and couldn't get through the other side to the prince.

"What the-!" Corticorn exclaimed, repeatedly whamming his body against the force shield but it wouldn't work.

"No! NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Corticorn yelled as Johan lassoed him with a rope.

Livy dropped the force shield with a sigh of relief. "Thank you master Homnibus."

Just as Ingaran let out his own sigh of relief, there was a crumbling sound and the ground gave out from under his feet.

"THE PRINCE!" everyone yelled in horror.

Ingaran felt himself falling and braced himself for impact when suddenly the blue swirling magic returned and went underneath him. He stopped falling and was now floating up and then found himself safely on the ground back up on the cliff.

Livy gently sat the prince on the ground and then felt her knees give out from under her with exhaustion. Luckily Jo and Johan were nearby and grabbed her by her arms before she hit the ground.

"M'lady are you alright?" Johan asked concern written all over his face.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Livy answered tiredly. "Just give me a minute."

"Your safe now Sire." one of the peasants sighed with relief.

"But you are going to need some new advisers. Those three seemed to have run off." Peewit chuckled as he pointed to the three lords who were now being chased by Romulous.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"HURRAY! LONG LIVE MONTRISUAR! LONG LIVE MONTRISAUR!" the now cheerful peasants cheered once everyone had returned to Montrisaur castle.

"My dear brave people! I am so happy to be back!" Prince Ingaran called out from the window as he waved to his people.

"He's a prince alright. Do you see how he runs to the window each time the people cheer?" Peewit asked.

Ingaran smiled and faced his new friends. "I want to repay each of you with a small gift. For you Johan my father's sword. One of a kind." Ingaran said as he handed a sword over to the squire.

Johan's eyes lit up as he gently took the sword in his hands. "Sire...I am honored."

"For you Livy, this necklace that belonged to my mother." Ingaran said as he opened a small red velvet covered box and nestled inside was a beautiful heart shaped silver necklace with a blue saffire heart charm.

"It's beautiful your majesty." Livy breathed taking the box in her hands.

"And for you Jo, I can tell that your not like most other girls and have a knack for fighting. So I give to you this dagger which belonged to my grandfather."

Jo's eye's lit up as she admired her new weapon. "Sweetness! Thanks!"

"Oh dear." Livy thought as she saw the gleam in Jo's eye as she admired the dagger. "Note to self: Make sure to take the dagger away." she thought.

"Your gift is more valuable than Johan, Livy and Jo's, Peewit." Ingaran said turning to his dopleganger.

"I should hope so. Is it edible?" Peewit asked.

"No. You'll never guess. It's beyond your wildest dreams." Ingaran explained.

"Really?" Peewit asked his eyes growing big.

"I give you," Ingaran said pausing for dramatic effect "Damsel Gwendolyn's hand in marriage."

"Say what!" Jo squeaked about dropping the dagger while Peewit started to shake with fear and turned pale.

"My little prince! Back at last!" Gwendolyn hollered as she ran into the room.

"OOOHHH!" Peewit screamed in terror running behind Jo. Gwendolyn barreled past Peewit and then grabbed Ingaran and attacked his cheek with big sloppy kisses.

"Peewit, Jo it was only a joke." Livy laughed as Peewit started to stop trembling with fear.

"Where's your sense of humor?" Johan joked as he and Livy started to laugh at their friends reactions.

**Tailor: You know I've been smurfing, what IS Johan's middle name?**

**Me: It's-MMM!**

**Johan:(covering my mouth with his hand) Nothing! It's nothing!**

**Peewit: Your middle name is nothing? I thought it was Shi-(gets his mouth covered by Johan's other hand)**

**Jo: IT'S SHIRLEY!**

**All: Hahahaha!**

**Johan: WHO TOLD YOU?**

**Jo: Super Alex64**

**Johan:(dies another slow painful death of humiliation)**

**Me: Well we better get out of here. I think Johan's been embarrassed enough for one day so until next time this is flowerpower71 saying we hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review. Adios mi amigos!**


	22. Death scares and family ties

**WARNING! WARNING!: Once again this is where the T rating comes in handy. This chapter contains blood shed. Sorry but it is needed to reveal something**

**Peewit: Reveal what?**

**Me: You'll see soon enough Peewit. You'll see.**

**Johan: Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like this revelation?**

**Me: Oh stop now! Anywho I do not own the smurfs, Johan or Peewit they belong to Peyo**

**(silence)**

**Johan: Where's Jo?**

**?: I LOVE THIS THING!**

**Me: DUCK! (we all hit the dirt as Jo's dagger from the last chapter flies over our heads and lands in the wall) THAT'S IT! NO MORE DAGGER FOR YOU JO!**

**Jo: Aw come on! I wasn't gonna hit anyone! **

**Me: (facepalm) Do your part of the disclaimer.**

**Jo: I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Me: I own myself now enjoy the chapter. Reader discression is advised.**

"So what did you wanna ask Handy?" Livy asked as she and Jo rode through the forest on their way to the smurf village.

"I wanna see if he can build me something." Jo answered.

"What?" Livy asked.

"You'll see."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Livy asked. Jo just laughed in response. It was not much longer after that that the smurfs "_La la_" song could be heard and they followed it until it lead them to the village.

"Golly! Hi Jo! Hiya Livy!" Clumsy greeted as the two girls dismounted their horses.

"Aye lassie's! What are ye doin here?" Gutsy asked approaching the girls as they entered the village.

"And where's Johan and Peewit?" Smurfette asked as she passed by carrying a watering can.

"Just me and Jo today Smurfs." Livy answered. "Girls day out."

"What's dat?" Gutsy asked.

"It means that only me and Livy are hanging out with each other today." Jo answered smirking.

"Ooh! That sounds smurfy!" Smurfette squealed.

"Hey does anyone know where Handy is at? I wanna ask him something."

"He's in his workshop." Gutsy answered jerking his thumb in the direction of the engineer smurf's mushroom.

"Thanks Gutsy. I'll be back in a second Livy." Jo said as she walked over to the mushroom, being careful not to step on any of the tiny blue residents that inhabited the village.

"Uh what's Jo wanting to ask Handy?" Clumsy asked turning to Livy.

"I' not sure." Livy answered shrugging her shoulders. "She won't say exactly. Say's it gonna be a surprise."

"Ooh we just love surprises." Smurfette cooed

**BOOM!**

"JOKEY!" Brainy yelled from halfway across the village.

"Well most of us." Gutsy chuckled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You want me to smurf you a what?" Handy asked confused scratching his head with a wrench he held in his hand.

"A skateboard." Jo said. "It's uh...it's basically like a piece of wood with four little wheels that you can ride on. Kinda like this." she explained picking up a nearby stick and bending down and drawing a skateboard in the dirt. "What'cha think? Can you do it Handy? For me? Please?" Jo begged giving the engineer smurf puppy eyes.

"Hmm," Handy mused holding his chin as he studied the drawing. "Seems simple enough. Sure Jo, I'll smurf one for ya."

"Oh thank you!" Jo squealed picking up the smurf and then kissing the top of his head, causing Handy to blush scarlet red.

"I-i-it might smurf awhile though," Handy stammered as Jo sat him back down. "I got some repairs on the village that need to be fixed first."

"That's alright. I don't mind." Jo said smiling. Finally! Soon she'd get to have a little piece of home with her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Seriously Jo, what did you ask Handy?" Livy asked as the raven haired girl returned.

"You'll see in about a week or so." Jo replied smirking crossing her arms. Her smirk fell though when she noticed the bizarre look on Livy's face. "What?"

"You looked just like Johan when you smirked just then." Livy explained shaking her head. Jo just raised her eyebrows. "Okay?"

"Livah's got a point Jo." Gutsy spoke up. "Ye and da lad do look alike."

"We do?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, It's so weird." Livy answered.

Before the odd discussion could get any more awkward, barking was suddenly heard as the brown little furball known as Puppy ran up to the girls.

"Hey Puppy!" both girls cooed bending down to pet the dog. Puppy happily barked a "Hello," and licked the girls faces causing them to giggle.

"Smurfaroo! We didn't know you were here." Nat said as he and the other smurflings ran over to their human friends with Farmer trailing behind holding Baby.

"Yeah, me and Jo are spending the day together so we decided to drop by for a visit." Livy explained.

"Well we just be smurfing down to the river smurf for a swim. Would you two care to be joining us?" Farmer asked as Baby squealed in his arms.

Livy and Jo looked at each other and smiled as they shrugged. "Sure!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Fetch Puppy!" Jo called as she tossed the stick into the water. Puppy ran and dove in while the smurflings kept a tight hold on the dog while they sat on his back. They cheered and laughed as the splash soaked them.

"Splashing smurflings! Do it again! Do it again!" Sassette begged Jo as Puppy grabbed the stick in his mouth and then swam back to shore so that Jo could throw the stick again.

"Just be careful you guys." Livy called from her spot under a tree where she and Farmer were talking while Livy played with Baby.

"Were fine," Jo called as she tossed the stick again. Once more Puppy cannonballed in with the smurflings riding on his back.

"They better be enjoying it while it lasts." Farmer stated. "Fall be smurfing just around the corner."

"Yeah," Livy agreed holding Baby in her palm. "Hard to believe it's already September."

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by a gut wrenching, blood curdling scream that came from Jo; causing everyone to jump, scaring the smurf out of them.

"Jo! What the heck!" Livy exclaimed, at first thinking that it was some sort of prank or something, but when she saw the look on the blue eye'd girls face she knew it was no prank. Jo clutched her side and her face contorted in...pain?

"Screaming salamanders Jo! What's wrong?" Sassette asked worridly as she and everyone else rushed to the girl's aid.

"I dunno!" Jo gasped still clutching her side. "It-it feels like I've been...stabbed or something!"

"Stabbed?" everyone asked in unison. Jo nodded weakly but then another wave of pain shot through her. She cried out again and her knees gave out from under her.

"JO!" Livy gasped catching her friend and setting her on the ground. Jo cringed and curled up in the fetal position on the ground.

"Smurfs! Go back to the village as fast as you can and get Papa and Doctor! Now!" Livy ordered.

"You heard her smurflings! Smurf to it!" Farmer said as they climbed on Puppy and then rode off to the village as fast as the dog could go. Leaving the two girls alone.

"Livy...I'm scared." Jo whimpered still holding her side and clutching her best friends hand. Livy noticed that Jo had started to turn a little pale and her breathing was becoming labored.

"You'll be okay Jo," Livy said trying to soothe her friend's fears, though in reality Livy was getting scared herself. "Were gonna fi out what's wrong. Your gonna be alright."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"And now to add the final drop and the formula will be complete." Papa said quietly to himself as he held a tiny vial of orange goop over a bubbling cauldron.

"Just one dro-"

"PAPA SMURF!

The old smurf jumped at the sound of the voice calling for him. He was so startled that he dropped the vial and the whole thing landed in the cauldron.

_**BOOM!**_

A now soot covered Papa Smurf, growled in frustration at having his experiment blow up in his face...again.

"PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF!" the voice called frantically as banging came from the door of his mushroom. Papa's anger died away when he heard the urgency and wiped the soot off his face with his hand as he ran to answer the door. Once he did, he was surprised to see a frazzled looking Farmer standing on his stoop.

"Farmer? What's-"

"There be no time for explanations Papa Smurf. We got to hurry!" was all Farmer said as he grabbed the red clad leader's wrist and yanked him out of the mushroom.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village.

"Clumsy you've smurfed yourself into some predicaments before, but this; this just smurfs the cake!" Doctor Smurf grunted as he fought to free the accident prone smurf from Smurfette's watering can that was currently trapped on his head.

"Uh gee, I'm sorry Doctor." Clumsy apologized, his voice echoing from inside the can.

"Let's just smurf this thing off you." Doctor huffed grabbing ahold of the watering can. "Smurfette, Brainy, smurf ahold of Clumsy while I try to pull it off."

Said smurfs nodded and Brainy wrapped his arms around Clumsy's waist while Smurfette did the same to his, and Doctor grabbed the can.

"On the count of three...One...two-"

"I don't mean to interrupt," Brainy interrupted. "But are we smurfing one, two, three and then pull on three? Or do we smurf one, two, three, go-"

"THREE!" Doctor yelled and everyone started pulling.

"Uh Hey! Yeouch!" Clumsy yelped from inside the watering can.

Doctor pulled as Smurfette and Brainy kept a tight hold on Clumsy. Doctor placed his feet on Clumsy's chest pulling harder. Suddenly the watering can came loose sending all four smurfs flying backwards while at the same time the smurflings entered opening the door causing Doctor to fly clear out of his mushroom.

"Flying Smurfs!" Sassette gasped as she, Nat, Snappy and Slouchy got up off the floor from where they had ducked.

"And I thought Dreamy was the one who wanted to fly." Slouchy said.

Doctor flew backwards through the air until he landed on his back with an "OOMPH!" knocking the wind out of him. He opened his eyes and smiled once he saw that he held the watering can in his hands and that it was no longer on Clumsy's head. "Success!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back at the River Smurf, Jo had gone from bad to worse in a matter of minutes. She kept getting paler and was now rolled up in a little ball as tears of pain spilled out of her eyes. Livy had absolutely no idea what to do. All of the medical knowledge that she knew never talked about anything even remotely close to this.

"_Smurfs! Hurry up!" _She thought looking out in the distance where Puppy and the smurfs had run off, hoping to see them returning with Papa and Doctor...nothing.

"L-Livy..." Jo called weakly before she lost consciousness.

Livy glanced down at her friend and let out a horrified gasp. Jo had become see through and completely disappeared for a few seconds before returning looking solid again.

"Wh-wh-what the-"

"Livy! Jo!"

Livy looked up just as Puppy came barreling over with Farmer, Doctor, Papa and the smurflings riding on his back.

"Great Smurfs!" Doctor gasped hoping off of the dog's back and running to Jo with a little smurf sized medical bag in hand.

Livy scootched back and let Doctor examine her friend but she could not shake the terrifying image of Jo disappearing like that from her mind.

"Livy, Jo's gonna be just fine." Papa said sensing the girl's distress.

"I-it's not that," Livy stated shaking her head. "A few minutes before you showed up-"

"I can't smurf anything wrong Papa." Doctor interrupted still examining Jo. "She's definitely very much in pain but I can't smurf why."

"Maybe Homnibus could help us." Papa mused. He turned to his apprentice, "Livy Jo is in no condition to be riding a horse by herself. Do you think if we can smurf her on Brownie you can ride with her?"

Livy nodded. "Yes." And with that she stuck two fingers in her mouth and Brownie emerged from the nearby bushes.

With much effort Livy somehow managed to get Jo onto the horse and then herself. It was pretty awkward though because Jo was slumped over in the front and Livy had to sit in the back, keeping on hand on Jo and the other on the reins while Papa Smurf sat on the mare's head.

"Farmer get the smurflings back to the village and tell the others where I went. I don't know when I'll be back but it will be after nightfall if not before."

"Yes Papa Smurf." Farmer replied keeping the smurflings close to him.

"Come on Brownie! Yah!" and they were off.

"Jo's gonna be alright...Right Farmer?" Snappy asked looking at the gardening smurf. Farmer bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. "Jo's gonna be just smurfy." he assured. "_I hope_"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sometime later they finally arrived at Homnibus' cottage where they found the old wizard drawing water up from his well.

"Livy? What are you doing here? Your next lesson isn't until Tuesday." Homnibus said but his smile fell and turned to concern as he saw Jo slumping over on Brownie clutching her side.

"Jo's hurt Homnibus!" Livy explained quickly pulling the mare to a stop in front of him.

"And we need your help." Papa added.

"Oh dear!" Homnibus gasped approaching the horse. "I'll try my best." He reached over and picked up Jo in his arms bridal style, surprisingly strong for his old age, and the three of them rushed into the house.

The old wizard laid the girl down in his bed and pulled the covers over her while Livy placed a cool rag on her friend's forehead.

"So what happened exactly?"

"I don't know," Livy answered truthfully. "We was by the river smurf and she was playing fetch with Puppy, and then, well, she just started screaming and clutching her side saying it felt like somebody stabbed her."

"It hurts." Jo whimpered cringing in even more pain.

"Did anything else odd happen?" Homnibus questioned.

"Yes! Right before the smurfs returned with Papa and Doctor, Jo passed out and then..."

"Then what Livy?" Papa Smurf asked.

"Jo...Jo became see through looking and then faded out completely for a few seconds before returning looking solid again."

"She disappeared?" Homnibus asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth." Livy pleaded her emerald eyes shining with tears. Tears of confusion and fear for her friend.

"Hnnh?" Jo tried to ask but the world started to spin again. Once more the girl started to become translucent.

"GREAT SMURFS!" Papa gasped.

"I've never seen anything like this before!" Homnibus said as Jo became solid once more.

"What's wrong with me?" Jo asked in a panic. "Am I gonna die!"

"NO!" Livy said firmly. "Over my dead body your not." she said though her voice wavered. Jo felt another pain shoot through her and she doubled over in extreme pain and she turned see through again.

"It seems like the more intense Joannie's pain is then she becomes translucent." Homnibus observed.

The two wizards and one enchantress in training jumped at the sudden frantic sounds of banging coming from the front door in the other room.

"HOMNIBUS! HOMNIBUS! OPEN UP! OPEN UP! HURRY! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! HELP! OPEN UP!"

"That sounds like Peewit." Papa Smurf pointed out as Homnibus ran to answer the jester's frantic banging. Livy and Papa Smurf followed and as soon as Homnibus opened the door just a crack a flash of blonde flew through door and grabbed at Livy.

"Livy! Johan! Trouble! Hurry! BIG trouble!" Peewit stutterd, his eyes looking crazy and his hair wilder than usual.

"Peewit calm down! I can't understand you!" Livy said yanking her hand out of the jesters grasp.

"JOHAN'S BEEN STABBED!" the frantic jester yelled.

"WHAT?" Homnisbus Livy and Papa exclaimed in unison.

Livy felt her blood run cold and quickly grabbed Peewit by his collar. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

_flashback_

Since the girls were out having their own day, Johan and Peewit decided to do the same. Since there was no current danger or quests that needed to be attended to at the moment like back when it was just the two of them, the boys decided to do their other usual activity...Go down and eat lunch at "The Dancing Dragon."

"Just like old times huh Johan?" Peewit asked as the squire tossed two gold crowns to the tavern's stable hand as they started to make their way inside.

"Indeed Peewit. Just like old times." Johan answered with a chuckle. He pushed on the heavy wood and they stepped into the dimly lit tavern.

Thomas looked up from cleaning the bar and smiled at his friends. "Johan! Peewit! Long time no see."

"Hiya Thomas!" Peewit greeted rushing over to two empty stools at the bar where he and Johan made themselves comfortable. Thomas walked over and handed them mugs of ale.

"So where are you girlfriends?" the red head smirked causing Peewit to choke on his drink a little bit.

"Livy and Jo are spending the day by themselves today." Johan explained to Thomas giving Peewit an odd look.

"Jo's not my girlfriend!" Peewit choked out before he started to cough, choking on some ale that went down the wrong way.

Thomnas' smirk grew wider as she polished an empty mug. "Not yet anyway."

"Now don't go starting with this "Sixth sense" stuff again Thomas." Johan said firmly.

"Hey, I was right about you and Livy wasn't I?" Thomas smirked. Johan blushed slightly and looked into his drink.

"Never underestimate the sixth sense boys." the slightly shakey voice of Thomas' father, Mr. Kirkpatrick, said as the old man appeared from out of nowhere. "My son inhertted it from me, and I inherreted it from my father, who inherretted it from his an so on and so forth. Let me tell you every single couple that we sensed eventually got hitched and had kids of their own."

At this statement Johan did a spit take halfway across the room and Peewit about fell backwards out of his stool. Thomas and his father cracked up laughing.

"My word! You two are impossible!" Johan exclaimed wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Yeah!" Peewit agreed. Both boys faces were beet red. Thomas and Mr. Kirkpatrick continued to chuckle and the elder bar owner disappeared in the back to the kitchen.

"Ah don't get your tights all in a bunch." Thomas teased. "What are ya gonna have?"

"Let's see," Peewit mused doing a one eighty going from embarrased and a little bit ticked to his normal happy self at the mention of food. "I'll have two steaks, a kettle of mashed potatoes, half a dozen rolls, three...no four corn on the cobs and... some gravy for the potatoes please."

"You want a house salad with that?" Thomas asked used to the jesters..._healthy_ appetite.

"Sure!"

"You want all that on a plate or shall we just load up a cart full?" Mr. Kirkpatrick called from the kitchen.

"Very funny." Peewit huffed crossing his arms.

After the boys had been served their food, (Johan got the same meal as Peewit, just his portion was in human standards) the conversation between the three drifted off from one random subject to the next, with the occasional comment from Mr. Kirkpatrick. Things were going well and the atmosphere was happy and joyful...that is until-

_CRASH!_

"You clumsy little wench!" the booming, imtimmidating voice of Brutus, one of the taverns locals chastised the serving girl as a shattered glass mug lay on the floor in front of the table where he and his lackies sat.

Brutus was just like his name, a brute. Quick to anger he was usually the one who started fights in the town and had been thrown out of the tavern on more than one occasion for being to drunk and trying to start a riot.

The serving girl's hazel colored eye's shifted between Brutus and Thomas.

"It's alright Lucy, it's just a mug. I'll clean it up." Thomas assured. Lucy just nodded in response and hurried off to wait on another table on the other side of the room.

"I don't remember seeing her before." Peewit remarked.

"You shouldn't. She just started last week." Thomas answered as he grabbed a broom and mop and went to clean up the mess. The two boys watched their friend go and Johan did not like the way that Brutus and his lackies were looking at Lucy.

Sometime later the tavern had filled up quickly with customers that kept Thomas, his father, and Lucy on their toes. The three would flitter from one place to the other carrying mugs, food and dirty dishes.

"Wench! More beer!" Brutus shouted from across the room, his speech starting to slur. Lucy looked up from where she was gathering plates from an empty table and desperately searched for Thomas or Mr. Kirkpatrick. Since the broken mug incident the father and son had been waiting on the brute's table, but unfortunately neither of them could be found.

"Y-yes sir. Right away." Lucy answered in a quiet voice. She grabbed the empty dishes and entered the kitchen dropping the dishes in the sink and then filling a pitcher with the ice cold frothy beverage. She exited the safety of the kitchen and looked around once more for her boss or co-worker before finally heading over to the drunkards.

Lucy said nothing and made no eye contact with any of the three men as she refilled their mugs. One of Brutus' friends reached out his hand as if he was gonna touch her and Lucy recoiled at the sudden movement.

"Oh lookie here. The wretch is afraid." the three laughed. The man kept reaching out his hand like he was gonna grab her before drawing his hand back and then doing it again causing the poor serving girl to flinch with each movement.

Johan had had enough and slammed his drink down before hopping out of his chair and storming over.

Lucy had filled up the last mug and just as she turned to run, the large beefy hand of Brutus clamped around her twig like wrist like a vice.

"Oh where ye going lass? We was just beginning to have fun." he purred.

"Let me go!" Lucy struggled but it was no use. The poor girl had as much strength as a kitten and Brutus had a death grip on her wrist. The three laughed at the girl's feeble attempts at freedom.

"Excuse me," a voice said as a pair of hands clamped down on top of the brute's, the nails dug into his skin as they yanked the hand away freeing the serving girl.

"But it is not proper to lay hands on a lady." Johan said, his eye's narrowed at Brutus. The large man glared at the raven haired boy for ruining his so called "fun."

"Well well well, if it isn't squire Johan?" Brutus asked standing from his chair, towering a good head taller than Johan. "Still haven't earned your spurs I see."

"And I see your still an uncivilized drunken behemoth who picks on those weaker than you." Johan shot back. By now all the chatter in the tavern had ceased and all eyes were on the two. Peewit stood by the bar, nervously biting his finger, afraid for his friend.

"It would be wise to learn to watch your mouth boy." Brutus growled his neck starting to turn red with rage.

"As would it for you to learn some manners on how to treat women." Johan shot back, his voice laced with venom. "Better yet, manners on how to treat people in general."

"Bah!" Brutus scoffed waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "You have always been such a goody goody. You think just because you do a few good deeds and went on a few adventures makes you a hero?"

"I'm not trying to be a hero." Johan replied cooly. "I am just doing what is right. I at least don't waist my life away by drowning in beer and harassing the innocent!"

"Harassing the innocent huh?" Brutus asked, his words slurring from his drunken rage. "How's this for harassing the innocent?"

Everything happened so fast, it took people several seconds to realize what had happened until it was too late. Brutus reached to his side and pulled out his sword and Johan didn't even have time to register what was happening until he felt the sharp blade of the sword pierce his skin as it was plunged into his side.

_End of flashback_

"After that Thomas and some other guys tackled Brutus while me and a bunch of others ran to Johan. Some of the peasants were taking Johan back to the castle while I ran off to find you!" Peewit finished explaining all in a rush.

"WHAT THE CRAP!" Livy screamed, her mind trying to comprehend all this. Johan, her Johan, had been stabbed within the few hours that she and Jo had been gone and now he...he might be dying...

"No! No! Not again! I won't lose him again!" Livy said in a panic running to the door.

"Olivia! Wait! Take this and pour it in Johan's mouth when you get there." Homnibus explained in a rush handing Livy a vial of medicine.

"Thank you. Peewit, stay with Jo!" Livy called as she ran out the door jumped on Brownie and then took off into the woods rushing to the castle as fast as the horse could go.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Stay with Jo?" Peewit asked, "What's wrong with-"

The jester was cut off as another scream came from the other room. The two wizards and jester rushed to the other room and Peewit screamed himself when he saw Jo was translucent but she became solid.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" Peewit asked now in a double panic. "What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know." Homnibus answered. Papa rubbed his beard and turned to Peewit.

"Peewit, at about what time was Johan stabbed?"

Peewit turned to the smurf elder and gave him a "What the heck!" look. "What kind of a question is that to ask at a time like this!"

"Please Peewit! Just answer."

"I don't know! Around one I guess. I'm not exactly sure because I was to busy WATCHING MY BEST FRIEND GET STABBED!"

Papa Smurf ignored him and seemed to be in deep thought. "Homnibus, follow me." Papa Smurf said walking out of the room.

"P-Papa? Homnibus?" Jo called weakly from the bed.

"Were right here Joannie." Homnibus reassured. "Were just gonna be right outside this door." and with that the two wizards left the room, closing the door behind them leaving the two teens to themselves.

"Peewit?" Jo called. "Don't...Don't leave me okay?"

"I'm here Jo." the blonde boy reassured, taking her hand in his and moving some of her hair out of her face. "I'm right here...I'm not going anywhere."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .

"You seem to be theorizing something Papa Smurf."

"I am Homnibus." Papa answered. "Peewit said that Johan was smurfed at one o'clock. If my smurfulations are correct that is the same time when Jo started to feel her pain."

"I am afraid I do not see where you are going with this old friend." Homnibus said confused.

"Have you ever noticed how similar Jo looks to Johan?" Papa asked.

"Now that you mention it, I did when I first met her." Homnibus answered. His eyebrows suddenly raised up as a thought occurred to him. "You don't suppose..."

"I'm not sure." Papa Smurf answered. "But if we are correct, then both Jo AND Johan's lives are hanging in the balance."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Move Brownie! Go!" Livy urged as she rode through the forest at break neck speed. Praying that she was not to late and that Jo would be okay. Dang it! Can't this horse move any faster?

"_This cannot be happening. I can't lose him again. I won't! Hold on Johan I'm coming."_ she thought. She whipped the reins again and Brownie ran at a dangerously fast pace rushing to the castle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back at the cottage Jo had taken a turn for the worst. Her skin was deathly pale and she was so weak. She was hot to the touch with a fever and her breathing came in short pants.

"Peewit...I-I'm scared." Jo whimpered as a tear escaped her eye.

"Your gonna be alright Jo," Peewit said more so to convince himself than her, still holding her hand. "Your gonna be better soon and me and you will be back to playing pranks on Dame Barbra in no time."

Jo gave a weak smile. "I do have a prank in mind."

"What is it?"

"It involves flooding her room with mice."

The two teens laughed but Jo's was cut off as she started coughing violently. Peewit frowned. This was not Jo. She looked so...so frail. As if the lightest breeze and she would shatter into a million pieces and frankly this was scaring the jester to death.

Jo's coughing stopped and her eye's suddenly closed.

"Jo?"

Jo became see through yet again but this time she started to fade in and out. She was starting to disappear completely.

"JO!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Livy rode the horse so fast tthe the normal thirty minute ride took about seventeen minutes to reach the castle. The drawbridge wasn't even fully lowered before Livy made Brownie jump and she rode down and into the courtyard, jumping off the horse as she was still running.

"OW! Smurf it!" Livy cursed landing on her feet the wrong way, almost twisting her ankle in the process. She ignored her pain and ran into the castle as fast as he legs could take her.

"Sir Broadback!" Livy exclaimed when she saw the captain of the guards.

"Livy?"

"Where is he? I got the medicine!"

"In the infirmary. Hurry! GO!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" Livy said as she turned left and then ran up the stairs that lead to the infirmary, taking the stairs two at a time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"No! Jo! Don't disappear!" the panicked Peewit pleaded as the black haired girl started to fade away. "No! No! No! No! No! Jo! Don't go! I need you! I-I-I I LOVE YOU!"

The jester gasped and covered his mouth with both hands. There. It was out. He finally admitted it to himself and to the world and now...

"Peewit..." Jo whispered but she closed her eyes one last time and then faded out completely.

"JOANNIE!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The world was becoming darker and darker as Johan was losing his battle for his life. He had lost too much blood from his stab wound. You would think that nothing would be more painful than being hit by lightening but you'd be wrong. The pain from the lightening blast only lasted for a few seconds. Yes they were excruciating seconds but afterwards Johan just felt numb everywhere. Now, his pain continued. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and his breaths became slower.

Oh how he just wanted to close his eyes and escape the pain but he couldn't. He had to see her one last time. If nothing else than to just tell her goodbye and that he loved her and kiss her one last time. Now however it seemed like he wouldn't even get to do that. He felt dizzy even though he was lying down and it was so hard to breathe. His skin as pale as a ghost and his chocolate brown eyes sunken in.

He thought he heard someone stomping up the stairs but at this point he was so delirious from blood loss that he couldn't tell what was real anymore. His eyelids began to droop, but just before they completely closed he saw an angel in purple rush into the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Johan!" Livy panted running into the room, medicine vial in hand. She ran to the squire's bedside and pulled the cork out of the vial with her teeth as she lifted his head up. She spit out the cork and poured the medicine into his mouth.

"It's okay...I'm here...Your going to be okay alright?" she whispered, her voice cracking as she fought back the tears. Once every last drop of the medicine had been taken Livy waited still holding Johan in her arms...nothing happened.

Livy blinked and the tears shed. She started to sob as she hugged him close. This couldn't be real...this could not be happening again! This all just had to be some horrible nightmare.

"I'm too late." Livy choked out sobbing. "I'm sorry Johan...I'm sorry."

Color suddenly started to return to his face and Johan sat up and began gasping and coughing and...gagging?

"My (cough cough) word! (cough cough cough) What is that (cough cough cough) horrible taste (cough cough cough) in my mouth? (gag)"

Livy made a half sob, half laugh sound as she threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips ontop of his. Johan was surprised at first but closed his eyes and kissed her back.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Homnibus and Papa Smurf were trying their best to console the hysterical crying jester but Peewit just flat out refused. His heart was broken in a thousand pieces and the one thing that would soothe him had just disappeared out of his life forever. He didn't even get to say goodbye.

Homnibus felt a tiny tap on his leg and looked down to see a wide eyed Papa Smurf pointing straight ahead. The old wizard looked to where his friend was pointing and his own eyes widened.

Yellow sparkles and swirls started to float over the bed. They began to glow brighter and once they dimmed, there sitting on the bed, as healthy as before, sat none other than Joannie Mcrea.

"What'd I miss?" Jo asked, genuine confusion written all over her face.

Peewit glanced up from where he had his face buried in Homnibus' shirt and his blue, tear filled eyes widened when he saw the girl. A smile grew on his face. "JO!"

"Whoa!" Jo yelped as Peewit tackled the girl off the other side of the bed in a hug. Jo blinked a few times but hugged her short friend back tightly while the two wizards watched smiling.

"It seems that Livy made it just in time." Papa said quietly so that only Homnibus could hear. The old wizard nodded in agreement.

Peewit suddenly opened his eyes and pulled out of the hug. "We gotta get back to the castle!"

Jo tilted her head to the side for a second before she suddenly remember. "Johan!"

"Don't worry. I smurf a feeling that Johan is just smurfy." Papa reassured.

"How do you know?" Peewit asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just trust us." Homnibus said. Jo and Peewit looked at each other and shrugged and went outside. Surprisingly enough Skippy Smurf was out grazing next to Biquette.

"Come on lets go." Jo said as she mounted her horse while Peewit mounted his goat. They waved goodbye to the old wizards and then left.

"When should we tell them?" Homnibus asked.

"We'll smurf them tomorrow." Papa answered.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day things were calmer now that now that nobody was in danger of dying or disappearing. The teens still never figured out what happened to Jo, but right now, they all were just grateful that they were all alive and together.

Right now they were all hanging out in Johan's bed room since he was still too weak to move around much. He sat in his bed while Livy sat on the end, Jo sat in a chair facing backwards and Peewit sat Indian style on the rug as they all listened to the green eyed brunette read aloud from a book.

"_She put the toads into the clear water which immediately turned green. Then the queen called Eliza and helped her undress and get into the bath. As Eliza dipped her head under the water, one of the toads sat on her hair, a second on her forehead and a third on her chest but she did not seem to notice. When she rose out of the water there were three red poppies floating upon it."_ Livy was cut off from her reading aloud as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." Johan called. The handle turned and the door opened to reveal non other than-

"Homnibus!" the four said in unison.

"Hehe and me too." Papa Smurf said peeking out from the old wizards pocket.

"We've come to see how you are fairing Johan." Homnibus explained.

"Much better than yesterday." Johan joked.

"Yeah you ain't dead." Jo said.

"You gave us quite a scare yesterday to Jo." Livy reminded marking her place in the book before closing it.

"Especially me." Peewit said. He turned and looked at the two elders. "Why did Jo disappear yesterday? You never really told us what was wrong with her."

Homnibus and Papa Smurf looked at each other, trying to figure out how to tell the teens what they had figured out.

"We think we know what was wrong." Homnibus said as he closed the door.

"What? What is it?" Jo asked.

"What we are about to smurf might be hard for you all to comprehend, but when you smurf all the evidence, then it actually smurfs sense." Papa explained.

The teens all gave each other confused looks. "Go on" Johan said speaking for everybody.

"Well, Peewit said that Johan was stabbed at one o'clock yesterday," Homnibus began.

"That is the same time when Jo started to feel her pain." Papa picked up.

"In the same place where Johan's stab wound is located correct?" Homnibus asked looking at the two black haired teens. Johan lightly touched his stitches in his right side and Jo touched her right side as well.

"We have also noticed how much you two resemble each other." Papa said.

"Where are you two going with this?" Livy asked, though she had a feeling she knew where this was going. She had had this thought in the back of her mind since Jo's arrival but she and Johan were so completely different. Polar opposites, that it couldn't possibly be true...could it?"

"We believe that the reason why Jo felt her pain yesterday was because of Johan." Homnibus stated. "Papa Smurf and I have come to the conclusion that Joannie is Johan's descendant."

The teens eyes grew wide and Livy and Peewit looked between Jo and Johan as the two stared down each other.

"GRANDADDY!" Jo shouted throwing her arms around a stunned Johan.

"I'm dating my best friends ancestor?" Livy asked no one in particular. "Oh my gob! I'm dating an old man!"

"It's really not like that." Papa Smurf reassured chuckling.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Peewit said waving his hands in the air. "That still doesn't explain why Jo disappeared.

"Actually it does," Homnibus said. "You see the family line carries down from Johan, to his children, to their children all the way down to Joannie. Now that Jo is in this time period instead of her own, it changes things. If Johan dies before his time then so does the line with him...including Joannie."

Jo gulped and her eyes grew big. "Wow..."

"I guess this mean no more jumping out of windows for the heck of it, now that you have two lives to worry about." Livy said to Johan. The squire said nothing but stared straight ahead looking dazed. "Johan? Yoo hoo! Squire boy?"

"Snap out of it!" Peewit said waving his hand in front of his friends face.

"Yo! Johan! Say something!" Jo said.

Johan blinked and shook his head snapping back to reality. He took one look at Jo and groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Oh what went so horribly...horribly wrong in my family line?"

**Wow! I did not think I could write something this...this...I don't even know what to call this. Deep? Dramatic? Angsty? Dark? I dunno. **

**But yeah, Johan lives to jump out another window! YAY! And now you all know the truth. These two are related! (points between Jo and Johan)**

**Johan: Again, What went so wrong? What? What!**

**Jo: Um hello, I'm right here!**

**Me:(whispers since both Jo and Peewit are in the room) And Peewit finally admitted his feelings about Jo! Now when will they tell each other?**

**Peewit: What are you whispering about?**

**Me:(normal voice) Nothing! Nothing at all!**

**Peewit: o_0**

**Me: I'd also like to point out that I do also own Thomas, Mr. Kirkpatrick, Lucy and unfortunately Brutus. X( But hey, ya'll are free to torture him for trying to kill Johan if you want.**

**Random Johan fangirls: GET HIM! (an angry mob of fangirls chase after Brutus)**

**Thomas: Geez, Johan has alotta fangirls.**

**Me: No kidding. **

**Thomas: Livy would also like to point out that she got a new laptop today.**

**All: Yay!**

**Me: Yeah, but updates MIGHT take a little while to get out until I can get office writer downloaded on it. One of my grandpa's friends will have to come and do that. So I'll have to work on my stories at my Nana's house until he can do it.**

**Thomas: Also the part that Livy was reading was an excert from "Charming Classics: The Little Mermaid and other Tales." story "The Wild Swans."**

**Me: I don't own that either. The book is by Hans Christian Andersen. Oh! And Special thanks to Witty and his brother Lucky for helping me with this chapter.**

**Thomas: As well as CartoonCaster21 for the whole "Jo is affected if Johan gets hurt" thing.**

**Me: Well I believe that about covers everything. :)**

**Thomas: Don't forget to leave your reviews. Livy worked really hard on this chapter.**

**Me: Next chapter, we have not one but two special characters joining in.**

**Johan: Who M'lady?**

**Me: You'll see but here's a hint, you know them both.**

**Peewit: Oh! Oh! Is it-**

**Jo:(covering Peewit's mouth with her hand) Don't spoil it!**

**Me: Okay ya'll hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and Goodbye!**


	23. Meet the royals

**AN: Okay so this is a completly re-done chapter than what I was previously going to post. I was not happy AT ALL with how this chapter was turning out and was battling a very bad case of writers block. That is until this new idea hit me and viola! This chapter was born.**

**Jo: Yeah so no flames! Livy here worked very hard on this chapter.**

**Johan: She basically wrote the thing twice.**

**Me: So anyway, aside from that nothing much else new to report today.**

**Peewit: She does not own any of the smurfs, me, Johan, Savina, Clockwork, Gerard-**

**Johan: Wait! Did he just say Savina?**

**Peewit: We all belong to Peyo**

**Johan: What's this about Gerard?**

**Jo: I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Johan: Pardon me? Hello!**

**Me: I only own myself, Prince Raffin, Queen Rosalie, King Phillip, Princess Jinora, Dame Vera and Thomas**

**Thomas:(dressed in a robe and fuzzy blue slippers drinking a steaming cup of coffee) Wait-I'm in this chapter too?**

**Me: Yep**

**Thomas: WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME! (runs out of the room and returns three seconds later dressed in his regular clothing) Okay! Ready!**

A couple of weeks later, the teens and the king were just outside the premises of the castle grounds at the lake where the teens had been swimming before. The King and Johan stood on the edge of the lake fishing along with Peewit who was fishing with a net and trying to lure the fish to him with song.

_Oh come little fishies_

_All pretty and wet_

_Come to Peewit_

_And his big wide NEEET!_

"Peewit! Your scaring the fish!" the King snapped.

"And any other creatures with ears within hearing range." Jo added as she sat under a tree sketching the scene.

"OH MY GOSH! GUYS LOOK! LOOK! I GOT ONE!" Livy shouted from the other side of the lake. She had been practicing her water controlling ability and right now was holding an orb of water in mid air. Inside the orb swam a sliver fish.

"Hmph! Show off." Peewit grumbled crossing his arms. He suddenly heard a "Coo! Coo!" sound and turned his head to see-

"A carrier pigeon! I got it! I got it!" the jester exclaimed running after the bird.

"Whoa!" The King yelped as the blonde jester chased the bird past him, causing the King to spin around and get tangled in his fishing wire. "PEEWIT!"

"I got it! I got it! I got-OOMPH!" Peewit wasn't watching where he was going and crashed right into Livy causing both of them to fall into the lake. Peewit's net had somehow caught on Livy and the water orb that she was manipulating popped like a bubble when the jester crashed into her, causing the fish to plop on top on Peewit's head.

"PEEWIT!" A now completely soaked and netted Livy shrieked. The fish flopped on Peewit's head and smacked the jester in the face with his tail before he fell back into the water.

"Nature: Two Peewit: Zero." Jo laughed.

"Oh Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny. Very funny Jo." Peewit snapped whipping his wet hair out of his face.

"It is to me!" Jo replied before she doubled over laughing again.

Once Johan got the King untangled from the fishing wire, he ran over to go help his friends out of the lake. The carrier pigeon flew over and landed in the King's hand.

"So who's the letter from Sire?" Jo asked once she calmed down from her laughing attack.

"We'll find out in one moment Joannie." the King replied as he untied the letter from around the pigeons leg. Once free of his package, the pigeon flapped his wings and flew away while the King began to read.

"Oh wonderful!"

"What is it Sire?" Johan asked as he pulled the ruined net off of his girlfriend.

"It is an invitation Johan." The King explained.

"For what?" Jo asked.

"And from who?" Peewit questioned.

The king's eye's scanned over the invitation and his eyes lit up. "It is an invitation to a week long celebration festival, hosted by my good friends, King Philip and Queen Rosalie."

"Who are they?" Livy asked as she wrung out her dress.

"They are the parents of Princess Jinora and their eldest, Prince Raffin. Savina's husband."

Johan made a weird gasping squeaky noise causing Livy to give him an odd look since she was standing next to him. The squire thought fast and pretended to clear his throat. "Just uh- a tickle in my throat is all M'lady."

"Ooh! Johan, you and Peewit are invited as well." Peewit cheered and jumped in the air. "Alright! Free food!" Johan just gave a nervous smile but inside he felt his stomach begin to form into a knot. Livy and Jo gave half smiles but the king saw that they looked slightly disappointed as to not being able to go.

"You know what?" the King asked getting everyone's attention, "Rosalie and Philip are very close friends, I'm sure they wouldn't mind two extra people attending.

Livy and Jo's faces instantly brightened. "Really?"

"Of coarse!"

Both girls squealed and cheered.

"I finally get to meet a real live princess!" Livy exclaimed, her green eyes sparkling at the fairy tale coming true.

"Two actually." The King chuckled. "Come now. We must head back to the castle to pack our bags. We must leave first thing tomorrow morning."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'll just pack a few snacks for the rode." Peewit was saying later that night as he walked towards his room carrying a mountain pile of food so tall he couldn't even see over it. Suddenly a hand reached out from Johan's room, grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and yanked him in, causing the jester to drop all the food.

"I need to talk to you." Johan said yanking his friend into the room and then quickly shutting the door.

"Can't it wait? I got to find my lute so that I can pack it for the trip tomorrow." Peewit said as he started for the door.

"But that's just it!" Johan blurted out, leaning against the door forcing the jester to stay and listen to him. "Tomorrows trip."

"What about it?"

"Peewit, we are going to Savina and Raffin's kindom. _Savina!"_

It took Peewit all of about three seconds to understand what the big deal was about. "Oh...This will be the first time you two would have seen each other since the wedding."

"I know." Johan sighed covering his face with his hands.

Peewit's eyes widened. "And Livy's coming too! First love meets current. Geez! This must be so awkward for you."

Johan just groaned and banged the back of his head against the door. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't think there's anything you really can do aside from not going." Peewit answered shrugging.

"It's not that I don't want to go, I feel horrible about how things ended with Savina, but..." the squire sighed with frustration.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as you think." Peewit said trying to cheer his friend up but to not much avail. "Look, you love Livy right?"

"Of coarse I do!" Johan snapped.

"So what are you worrying about? You've moved on. And I'm pretty sure that Savina has too by now."

Johan didn't reply but he had to admit, his friend seemed to have a point.

"Look, if the way you two left things off is still bothering you, then I suggest taking Savina aside and then talk things out."

"Easier said than done."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I can't believe we have to leave at five thirty in the morning." Jo complained the next morning as everyone loaded up the royal carriage with their luggage.

"Aw come on Jo. It's not so bad." Livy said chipper as ever. Being a morning person she wasn't usually dragging in the morning lest she got absolutely no sleep at all the night before.

"Oh yeah? Then why is SHE coming?" Jo asked jerking her thumb at Dame Barbra.

"Believe me Miss Joannie, I am dreading being stuck traveling with you as well." the governess snapped. "Besides I was Savina's governess. I have practically raised her since birth."

"Poor chic." Jo said.

"Miss Joannie! Princess Savina is royalty and you shall show her respect and not refer to her as an infant chicken."

"Chic means girl were we come from beak nose!"

"Why you little-"

Before a fight could break out Livy stepped in and grabbed her friend's arm. "Forgive her Dame Barbra. Jo's cranky in the morning."

"What's her excuse?" Jo asked Livy, "She's cranky every second of the day! Not to mention a huge pain in the-" Livy placed her hand over the girl's mouth and then quickly pulled her away from the fuming governess.

"Everything's ready to go Sire." Johan said as he jumped down from atop the carriage after he finished tying all the luggage down.

"Excellent Johan." The King said as he peeked out from the carriage window.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have had breakfast first." Peewit complained.

"We already ate breakfast Peewit." Livy pointed out.

"Psh! Half a dozen eggs, two hams, five strips of bacon, eight sausage links, a stack of pancakes, hasbrowns, a bowl of fruit and yogurt, breakfast? It'll be a miracle if I don't die of starvation by the time we get there!"

Everyone rolled their eyes as they got seated. Peewit and Jo mounted Skippy and Biquette, Dame Barbra got in the carriage with the King, while Johan got in the driver's seat and took ahold of the reins while Livy crawled in next to him in the passenger's seat.

"Everybody ready?" the squire asked, though he was in not to much of a rush to get going.

"Yes!"

"Ready!"

"Yeah!"

"Indeed."

"Ugh!" Jo just groaned in response, still tired from being up at such an early hour.

"Alright..." Johan said not to eagerly. With a flick of the reins the horses trotted off and pulled the carriage behind them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

_Oh I love to sing and dance_

_When I finally get the chance_

_To make the people laugh_

_To make the people cry!_

"I'm gonna start crying if he doesn't shut up." Livy mumbled under her breath, several hours later as Peewit had decided to "entertain" everyone with a little music.

_So come and then you shall see_

_Everyone will love PEEWIT!_

The horses whinnied in pain at that last particularly high note.

"How about we stop to water the horses?" the King suggested, just because he knew that that would stop the jester from singing...for a little while at least.

"Good idea!" Livy chirped giving Johan pleading look. The squire complied with everyone's wishes, getting a little bit tired of Peewit's "singing" as well; and pulled on the reins causing the horses to come to a hault.

"Oh finally!" Jo exclaimed as she jumped off of Skippy. "My behind was falling asleep."

"That's a nice mental image Jo." Livy said sarcastically as Johan helped her down from the carriage. Peewit blushed scarlet red as his mind went into the gutter.

"Why's your face so re-"

"NO REASON!" Peewit yelped running to the other side of the carriage, leaving behind a confused Jo.

"I worry about that boy." Jo said quietly to herself.

"Psst! Jo!"

Jo whipped her head around to where the voice had come from but saw no one.

"Down here!"

Jo lowered her eyes and was fairly surprised to see Handy peeking out from under the bushes. Jo opened her mouth to speak, but Handy put a finger to his lips and "shooshed" her. He then pointed motioned for the raven haired girl to follow him and then disappeared into the bushes. Jo raised an eyebrow but followed nonetheless.

"Handy what are you doing here? And why so secretive?" Jo asked once they were hidden from the sight of the others.

"Because we don't want Dame Barbra to see us." Handy explained talking normal now.

"That's understandable. I avoid her when I can too...unless me and Peewit are pulling a prank on her." Jo giggled. "What do you mean by "we?"

"We as in more than one smurf." a different voice explained. Jo lifted her head and her eyes lit up as she saw Hefty, Gutsy, and Clumsy emerge from some other bushes, pushing what looked like a piece of wood with four wheels attached to the bottom.

"No way...Is that my skateboard?" Jo asked.

"Yep! Finished it this morning." Handy explained proudly.

"Uh and Painter painted it!" Clumsy explained pointing to the black and purple stripped skateboard. "Do you like it? Huh? Huh? Do ya?"

"I LOVE it! Thank you so much Handy!" Jo squealed taking the board in her hand, her eyes absolutely glowing.

"Your welcome Jo. I'm glad you like it." Handy said smiling proudly.

"JO? WHERE ARE YOU? WERE LEAVING!"

"Oh! I got to go guys." Jo said rising to her feet skateboard in hand.

"Where are ye going lassie?" Gutsy asked.

"The King, Johan, Peewit and for some strange reason Dame Barbra were invited to, uh..." Jo paused for a second or two as she tried to remember the princess' name. "Savina and her husband's kingdom for some sort of celebration festival thing and Livy and I get to go." Jo explained.

"Sounds smurfy." Hefty said.

"Oh gosh! Will you tell Savina that the smurfs said "Hi!" Huh? Will you?" Clumsy asked giving Jo puppy eyes.

"She knows about you guys?"

"Aye, dat she does." Gutsy said.

"JOANNIE!"

"I'M COMING!" Jo hollered over her shoulder before turning back to the smurfs. "I got to go, but I'll tell her you said hi, and you guys tell Painter that he did awesome on the paint job. Bye Smurfs! Thanks again!" Jo said in a rush as she ran out of the bushes, skateboard in hand.

"Bye Jo!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jo ran out of the bushes and had managed to toss the skateboard ontop of the carriage with the rest of the luggage without anyone seeing it.

"There you are!" Livy exclaimed spotting her friend appearing over the other side of the carriage.

"We was beginning to worry." Johan added.

"Psh! You worry to much Granda-er-um-great squire! Your doing such a great job at being a squire!" Jo said covering up what she was really about to say when Livy and Johan motioned for her to keep quiet because Dame Barbra was within ear shot.

Ever since the teens had found out the truth about Jo being Johan's descendant, she had started calling him Grandaddy, (much to his chargin) but only around the smurfs, themselves or Homnibus. Never around anyone else for obvious reasons.

"Yep! You are doing on heck of a job as a squire. Keep up the good work!" Jo exclaimed smacking Johan a little bit to hard on the back. Dame Barbra raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "The poor girl's armor has rusted."

"Nice cover up Jo." Livy whisper yelled at her friend.

"Hey, I'm sleep deprived. Give me a break." Jo smirked as she climbed back up on Skippy. Once everyone was ready to go, Johan flicked the reins and they were off once more.

"So who wants to hear another song?" Peewit asked as he pulled out his lute.

"Er-why not we listen to some music on Miss Olivia's...What is it called again?"

"My ipod?" Livy asked.

"Yes that."

"Alright, I was running out of songs to sing anyway." Peewit replied putting his lute away. Livy smiled and pulled her ipod out of her pocket. She pulled out her earphones and then put the music device on speaker. She searched through the songs until she came to the perfect one. She pressed play and guitar music started to play.

"Oh! I love this song!" Jo exclaimed. Livy smiled and started to sing along.

_O-o-h! _

_Yay! Yeah!_

_Uh! Come on!_

_This is more than a typical kinda thing_

_Felts the joints in my bones _

_When you were touching me_

_Oh! Oh!_

_Didn't wanna take it slow_

_In a daze_

_Going crazed_

_I can barley think_

_Your replaying in my brain_

_Find it hard to sleep_

_Oh! Oh!_

_Waiting for my phone to blow_

Livy pointed to Jo and the raven haired girl smirked as she took over.

_**Now I'm here in a sticky situation**_

_**Got a little trouble, yep, now I'm pacing**_

_**Five minutes**_

_**Ten minutes**_

_**Now it's been an hour**_

_**Don't wanna think to hard**_

_**But I'm sour**_

_**Oh! Oh!**_

_**I can't seem to let you go**_

Both girls smiled as they joined in together to sing the chorus.

_See I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up_

_Let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me_

_Brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on!_

_**That's right!**_

_Honest baby I'll do_

_Anything you want to_

_So can we finish_

_What we started?_

_Don't you leave me _

_Brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on!_

_**That's right!**_

_Cheerio!_

_What's the time?_

_Such a crime_

_Not a single word_

_Slipping on a patron_

_Just to calm my nerves_

_Oh! Oh!_

_Popping bottles by the phone_

_Pat me up_

_Pat me down_

_Turn me inside out_

_That's enough _

_Hold me up_

_Maybe I'm in doubt_

_Oh! Oh!_

_I don't even think you know_

_No! No! No!_

_See I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up_

_Let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me_

_Brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on!_

_**That's right!**_

_Honest baby I'll do_

_Anything you want to_

_So can we finish_

_What we started?_

_Don't you leave me_

_Brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on!_

_**That's right!**_

_Cheerio!_

_**Anything you wanna do**_

_**I'll be on it too**_

_**Everything you say**_

_**It's like a gold with a view**_

_**Business in the front**_

_**Party in the back**_

_**Maybe I was wrong**_

_**Was the outfit really whack?**_

_**This kinda thing doesn't happen usually**_

_**I'm on the opposite side of it truthfully**_

_**I know you want it**_

_**So come and get it**_

_**Cheerio!**_

_See I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_**(No! No! No-o!)**_

_So let's get up_

_Let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me _

_Brokenhearted tonight_

_(Oh whoa Oh! Oh!)_

_Honest baby I'll do_

_Anything you want to_

_Can we finish_

_What we started?_

_Don't you leave me _

_Brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on!_

_**That's right**_

_Cheerio!_

_When you gonna call?_

_Don't leave me brokenhearted_

_I've been waiting up_

_Let's finish what we started_

_Oh! Oh!_

_I can't seem to let you go_

_Come on!_

_**That's right**_

_Cheerio!_

After several more songs were played,Livy was more or less forced to put up her ipod because of Dame Barbra complaining that she was getting a headache from all of "the barbaric noise."

"You just don't have good taste in music." Jo smirked.

"She never did." Peewit corrected.

"You two wouldn't know good music if it hit you in the face." Dame Barbra said.

So while the three of them bantered back and forth, the King placed ear plugs in his ears and closed his eyes as he decided to take a nap leaving Johan and Livy to deal with it.

"To bad we didn't think to bring ear plugs huh?" Livy asked turning to Johan, but the squire didn't respond.

"Johan? Are you okay?"

"Pardon?" Johan asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"You've just been awfully quiet during this whole trip is all. Is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I'm just a little bit tired from getting up so early is all." he lied.

"Do you want me to take over and drive for awhile?"

Johan just smiled at his beloved as she looked at him with those big green sparkling eyes of hers that he loved so much. He leaned over and lightly placed a kiss on her forehead. "No M'lady, I'll be alright."

"You sure?"

"Yes,"

"Alright." Livy said reaching into her pocket and then pulling out her ipod again and sticking the earphones back in as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Besides, I don't know where were going anyways."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Princess Savina stood looking out her window into the distance, anxiously waiting to spot her Uncle's red and gold colored carriage in the distance. She was excited to see her Uncle, governess and friends again, but was also a little bit nervous about seeing a certain squire.

"My darling, you are acting like a young child at Yule time, looking out the window trying to spot Father Christmas."

Savina turned and smiled at her husband, the beloved Prince Raffin. A handsome young man in his early twenty's with vibrant bright amber colored eyes and light brown curly hair.

"I'm just excited to see my Uncle and friends again." Savina replied.

"I must admit, I'm looking forward to seeing your Uncle again myself. He's such a jolly old fellow." Raffin chuckled.

"Well he's not called, 'The Good King' for nothing."

"Aye, and a good king he is." Raffin nodded. "I can only hope that I can be as great a king as my father and him when my time comes."

"You'll be an excellent king Raffin. I can promise you that much." Savina answered turning back to the window. Her smile fell slightly though as she thought about Johan. What would she say to him after all this time?

"Is something the matter Savina?"

"Oh no! I-I was just..." but the red headed princess trailed off as she spotted something way out in the distance.

"They're here!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

Livy and Jo where amazed by King Phillip and Queen Rosalie's kingdom. Everywhere the green grass grew as farmers worked out in their fields while the cattle grazed. People cluttered the streets of the market place selling clothing, jewlery, foods of all different kinds, (more than once did Peewit ask to stop for a sample) Children played and people talked. A feeling of excitement was in the air as the people were preparing for the next day when they would begin to set up for the festival.

"There's the castle." Peewit pointed out.

"Wow!"

"It's as big as your castle your majesty." Livy observed.

The King chuckled. "Yes I suppose so."

"Finally! We get to eat!" Peewit cheered. The two girls and jester excitedly talked amongst themselves about the castle and the festival, but Johan tightened his grip on the reins as he fought off his nervousness. He could only pray that things would not be as awkward as he thought they were going to be.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . .

Once they approached the castle, the drawbridge was lowered before them and the party crossed it into the courtyard almost being blinded by all the colorful flowers on the bushes that lined the entrance.

Johan pulled the carriage to a stop and everyone got out and were immediately greeted by the royal family.

"Phillip! Rosalie!" The King exclaimed upon seeing his fellow monarchs.

"Good to see you Old friend." King Phillip greeted hugging his long time friend. His snow white hair peeking out from under his crown. He had a handlebar mustache and despite his old age, his bright amber colored eyes held a sense of youth and mischief.

"Yes indeed. We've missed you dearly." Queen Rosalie agreed. She had a kind, almost grandmotherly nature about her and soft violet colored eyes. Her long hair fell down her back in a single silver colored braid. She turned her attention to the two boys. "And how are you doing Johan and Peewit?"

"Hey! She remembers us Johan." Peewit exclaimed.

"Of coarse we remember you. It's kinda hard to forget the boy that almost ate us completely out of house and home."

Peewit gave a nervous smile and chuckle. "Oh yeah...good times."

Johan resisted the urge to roll his eyes and bowed before royalty. "It's an honor to be invited to attend the festival your majesties."

"It's an honor to have you attend." the queen said. "His majesty has told us so much about your bravery." her violet eyes then fell upon Livy and Jo. "Oh! And who might you two be?"

Livy and Jo smiled and bowed. "I'm Olivia Ashton and this is my friend Joannie Mcrea."

"But we prefer to be called Livy and Jo." Jo added.

"Isn't Jo a man's name?" King Phillip asked.

"It certainly is." Dame Barbra mumbled under her breath.

"Without the "e" it's short for Joannie." Jo explained, getting a little bit tired of always having to explain the difference.

"I hope you do not mind them coming." the King said.

"Nonsense!" King Phillip exclaimed. "This is a time of celebration. The more the merrier!" Before anyone could say any more the shrill voice of a woman shouting off in the distance interrupted them.

"Jinora? Princess Jinora where are you? JINORA!"

"Oh bloody." King Phillip cursed. "Where has that girl gone off to now?"

"I'm right here Father."

There was a rustle of leaves and everyone turned to see two feet dangle from the branches of a nearby tree. The leaves rustled some more and the person who the legs were attached to jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground. The fifteen year old, light brown curly haired princess with light violet colored eyes wearing an orange and yellow trimmed dressed straightened up and bowed before the guests. Tightly clutching a book under her arm.

"Now Jinora, what have your mother and I told you about trying to hide from Dame Vera?" King Phillip scolded.

"Jinora!" a woman who everyone assumed was Dame Vera exclaimed storming over towards the princess. "If I have told you once I have told you time and time again, a proper princess does not climb trees!"

"Oh no! Not another Dame Barbra!" Jo gasped in horror.

"Now, now Dame Vera, let the child be. We shall talk about her tree climbing habits later. We have guests at the moment." Queen Rosalie said, much to her daughters relief.

"Yes your majesty." Dame Vera replied.

"So I see you have your hands full with a strong willed princess as well." Dame Barbra observed approaching the second governess. Dame Vera turned and scoffed. "You haven't the slightest idea."

"My my Jinora you have gotten so much taller since I saw you last at Savina and Raffin's wedding." The King complimented. "As a matter of fact, where are they?"

"I'm right here Uncle."

Johan felt his stomach drop as he recognized the voice. Everyone turned to the stone steps that lead into the courtyard where the voice, her voice, had come from. When Johan saw her he couldn't help it when his eyes widened.

Savina had changed some since the last time he saw her. (though he was expecting as much) She no longer wore her long carrot colored hair in two buns on either side of her head but now her hair flowed freely down her back. Her dress still had the pink, black, and white color scheme but the skirt part was not as poofy. The dress she wore now was more slim fitting, and showed off her figure.

The princess smiled and hurried down the steps and ran to embrace her uncle as Raffin followed close behind.

"Hello Uncle!" Savina giggled as the King grabbed her in a long awaited bear hug.

"Oh Savina!" the King chuckled. "Oh I have missed you. I hope you are treating my niece well Raffin." he said in a semi joking manner.

"I can assure you your highness, my family and I treat Savina like the princess that she is." Raffin replied as he shook his uncle in-law's hand.

"Peewit!"

"Hi Savina!" the pint sized jester greeted as the princess bent down and hugged her short friend.

"Excuse me Vera," Dame Barbra said turning from her new friend. "Savina, a proper princess does not bend down like that."

"Yes Dame Barbra." Savina replied but both of them said it with a smile as they embraced. When they pulled apart, her brown eye's met his chocolate brown and the atmosphere changed for them.

"Hello Johan." Savina said quietly as she slowly approached her friend.

Johan tensed up slightly and bowed. "Hello Savina."

Before things could get anymore awkward.

"Hi! I'm Livy." Livy greeted stepping up next to Johan. "And this is my friend Jo."

"Oh!...Hello." Savina greeted, thankful for the interruption, though she was wondering exactly WHY these two girls were here, but before she could ask why King Phillip called everyone's attention.

"Now let's get inside, I'm sure you all must be tired from your journey. I'll get one of the servants to take your bags."

"No need your majesty, I'll take them."

"Thomas?" Livy, Jo, Johan and Peewit asked in unison as the red headed bar tender approached.

"What are you doing here?" Livy asked.

"I came for the festival of coarse!" Thomas replied obviously.

"But-but how did you manage to get an invitation?" Johan asked.

"I was invited of coarse." Thomas replied as he started to pull down a couple of the luggage bags from the carriage. Aside from his "sixth sense" Thomas had a well known reputation for being invited to all the royal balls and celebrations even though he himself was not of royal blood. Just how exactly he always managed to snag an invitation remains a mystery even to this day.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Even though there were plenty of spare rooms in the castle, Livy and Jo had somehow wound up sharing a room. Not that they minded. Actually, they were quite excited. It would be just like when they would have their sleepovers.

Right now though, Livy was in their room by herself as she unpacked her bags. Jo had said something about going back out to the carriage to get something she had left in there. Livy had started to ask what but Jo ran out of the room before she could.

But Livy was to excited to give her friend's strange behavior much thought. She could not wait to start helping set up the festival the next day and she had met not one, but two princesses. Both of whom seemed very nice...however Livy couldn't help but wonder why Johan seemed to act...a little strange when Princess Savina showed up. What was that all about? Everything was happy and joyful when Savina was greeting everyone else, but the atmosphere seemed to change when she and Johan saw each other.

"Chirpy chirp chirp!"

"Huh?" Livy asked snapping out of her thoughts, looking all around for whatever made that noise, but there was nothing. She felt something tug on the bottom of her dress and when she looked down she was very surprised to see-

"Clockwork?"

"Eer ree chee cheep." Clockwork greeted.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" she asked as she bent down and allowed the mechanical doll to hop into her palm. "Wait a minute, if your here then that means-" but she never got to finish her sentence for at that moment a sort of rolling round was heard and then Jo came in riding on her skateboard.

"What's up Girly?" the mischievious teen asked a little too innocently as she jumped off her board. "Hey! A smurf!...a robot smurf? Cool! Where did you come from little guy?" Jo cooed as she allowed Clockwork to shake her finger.

"This is Clockwork." Livy greeted. "Clockwork this is Jo." Clockwork squeaked "Hello!"

"Clockwork huh? Hey isn't he that toy smurf thing that you said belonged to that prince that was turned into a deer?"

"Gerard, and he's a king, not a prince." Livy corrected.

"Potato, potato." Jo answered shrugging. Livy rolled her eyes and then gave her friend a stern glare. "Getting back to the matter at hand, what is and where did you get that?" she asked pointing to the skateboard.

"My new skateboard. Ain't it awesome?"

"But where did you get it?"

"Handy made it for me."

Livy's eyes grew wide. "Is THAT what you asked him that day?"

"Yup."

"Joannie!" Livy groaned.

"Well you got your ipod. I need something from home." Jo defended.

Livy sighed, she did have a point. "But where are you even gonna ride that thing?"

"On the castle barracks." Jo said.

"Oh no your not! One wrong turn and you'll fall and break your neck!"

Jo chuckled. "It's amazing how even after all these years you still can sound like my mother."

"Jo, I'm serious. Don't!"

"Alright, alright. I won't ride it on the barracks."

"Thank you."

"I'll ride it IN the castle instead."

"Say what?"

Before another word could be said, Jo turned around, dropped her board on the floor, and then rode out of the room.

"JOANNIE! WAIT! THIS ISN'T EVEN OUR CASTLE! JO!" Livy hollered as she ran out of the room after her friend, placing Clockwork on her shoulder.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .

"WHOO HOO! Oh Momma does it feel good to be riding on one of these again!" Jo cheered as she zoomed down the hallway, various times almost crashing into a servant, with Livy running behind pleading for her friend to stop.

"You really need to try this girly!" Jo shouted over her shoulder.

"JO LOOKOUT!"

"Huh? AAAHHH!"

_CRASH!_

Livy covered her eyes with her hands as someone came out from around the corner. Poor soul didn't have a chance to react before Jo crashed into him.

"Jo! I told you you was gonna kill somebody on that thing one of these days!" Livy exclaimed as she ran over to help.

"He's still breathing." a slightly disoriented Jo said. Livy ignored her and pulled her friend to her feet and then turned to the person she had crashed into. "I'm so sorry. Are you alri-Gerard?"

Yes, laying on the ground was indeed a slightly disoriented though otherwise unharmed King Gerard.

King Gerard sat himself up and shook his head, trying to clear it. His gray eyes widened slightly when he saw the girl. "Livy?"

"Gerard!" Livy exclaimed as she threw her arms around the boy kings neck. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited." Gerard explained as the brunette helped him to his feet. Clockwork then peeked out from behind Livy's hair and chirped at Gerard.

"Clockwork!" Gerard exclaimed spotting his friend. "I have been looking all over for you. Where have you been?"

"I found him in my room." Livy spoke up.

"Well thank you for finding him. I was so worried that something had happened to him." Gerard said placing the mechanical smurf on his shoulder. He felt his heart start to speed up when he looked into her big sparkling emerald colored eyes.

"Ahem?"

"Oh right!" Livy exclaimed suddenly remembering why exactly she had found Gerard in the first place. "Gerard, this is my friend Jo."

"What's up?" Jo asked.

Confused Gerard and Clockwork turned their eyes towards the ceiling. "Up where?"

"No! No! It means, how are you doing." Jo translated while Livy giggled.

"Oh! Well we're doing splendid. A pleasure to meet you Jo." the boy king said shaking her hand.

"So are you the one that was turned into a deer?"

"Indeed I am." Gerard replied sheepishly.

And so the three (four counting Clockwork) continued their conversation, getting acquainted and reacquainted. That is until-

" Ahem,"

the teens turned to see a servant standing behind them. "Pardon my Sire, M'laddies, but dinner is served."

"Dinner?" Peewit asked poking his head out of a nearby bedroom. "Outta my way!" he cried as he rushed past, knocking Livy over yet again. Luckily Gerard had caught her.

"Heh, thanks Gerard."

"N-No trouble at all M'lady."

Jo raised her eyebrow slightly when she thought she saw Gerard blush slightly but she quickly shook it off. "Come on, lets go before Peewit eats the whole banquet."

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Johan had been placed in a very awkward situation. Right next to Savina and right across from Livy. King Phillip obviously sat at the head of the table with his wife and the Good King on either side. Dame Barbra sat in between the King and Dame Vera, and Princess Jinora sat next to her governess. Next to the Queen sat Raffin and Savina sat between him and Johan and Peewit sat between him and Jo, who sat next to Thomas who sat next to Clockwork, who sat next to Gerard who was also sitting next to Livy.

Everyone was engrossed in conversation. The three monarchs talked about matters of estate, with the occasional comment from Raffiin. The two governesses exchanged stories about their misadventures trying to raise the royal children. Peewit was busy stuffing his face while Jo and Thomas joked around about something or another. Jinora was off in her own little world as she secretly tried to read a book under the table, and Livy and Gerard had gotten lost in their own conversation. Nobody noticed that Savina and Johan had remained quiet and stared at their soup.

"_Should I say something? What should I say?"_ Johan thought as he glanced at Savina out of the corner of his eye. Savina was having these same thoughts as well. Both of them longed for the days when they could easily make conversation and laugh, but ever since the wedding...well...things were not so easy between them when Savina's engagement was announced.

_Clink_

Johan snapped out of his thoughts as a spoon clattered to the floor. Being the gentleman that he is, he bent down to pick it up but froze as another hand also reaching for the spoon touched his. Johan involuntarily jerked his hand away from Savina's but somehow wound up banging his head on the table. The vibration caused the pitcher of wine sitting on the table to topple over and almost spill on Clockwork. Luckily Gerard snatched the mechanical smurf away before tragedy could strike.

"Oh dear!" Queen Rosalie exclaimed witnessing the mess. Johan slowly lifted his head out from under the table and blushed as all eyes were on him. "My apologies everyone." he said sheepishly, rubbing the lump on his head.

"Accidents happen Johan." Livy said kindly as she lifted up the spilled over pitcher.

"Honestly Master Johan, spilling things and dunking under tables is hardly proper behavior." Dame Barbra scolded.

"Indeed." Dame Vera agreed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .

The arrow flew through the air and landed smack dab in the center of the target.

"Bulls eye!" Livy cheered, earning her applause from Jo, Johan, Peewit, Gerard, Clockwork, and Raffin.

After dinner, the prince had invited his guests to join him in a little bit of archery practice. He had noticed the quiver of arrows on Livy's back when they had arrived and knew that she was an archer and he knew Johan was one as well, and as for the others, well he invited them to be polite.

"I must say Livy, you are a very talented archer." Raffin said impressed. Livy just shrugged. "Thank you your highness."

"You can just call me Raffin you know." he chuckled turning his attention to everyone else. "That goes for all of you too."

"My turn!" Jo said in a sing song voice jumping up from her seat.

"Uh Jo, don't you need arrows?" Peewit asked noticing the girl was empty handed.

"Not using arrows Peewit." Jo said smirking. She reached into her boot and pulled out a dagger, the same dagger that Ingaran had given her, with a flick of the wrist the dagger soared the the air and landed right into the center of the target.

"Trust me with pointy weapons now Livy?" the blue eyed girl asked her friend.

"Nope!" Livy answered. "And how did you get that back? I took it away!"

"I have my ways." Jo smirked.

Livy rolled her eyes. "Your next squire boy."

Johan smiled for perhaps the first time since arriving at the castle and stood up, grabbed his bow and an arrow out of his quiver and then took aim. The arrow zoomed through the air and landed smack dab into the bulls eye.

"I see you haven't lost your touch Johan."

"Hello Savina." Livy greeted as the red headed princess made her way into the courtyard.

"Hello Livy, hello everyone.

"What are you doing out here?" Raffin asked his wife.

"I was just coming out for a little bit of fresh air and saw you all here and thought that I'd stop over."

"Care to watch?" Peewit offered without thinking, earning him an unnoticed death glare from Johan. Well, mostly unnoticed.

"_What was that all about?"_ Livy thought noticing the glare.

"I'd like that Peewit." Savina said as she went to sit down next to her cousin.

Raffin was up to shoot next and as he walked over and Johan moved out of the way, the squire tripped over his quiver and then smacked into someone, knocking them to the ground. When he moved his head he was horrified to see that it was Savina who he had crashed into.

"Savina are you alright?" Gerard asked as he pulled the squire off of his cousin and Raffin ran over to check on her.

"I'm so sorry Savina!" Johan apologized.

"It's alright. I'm fine. Really." the princess assured everyone.

"Are you sure your not hurt?" Raffin asked looking at hie beloved with concern.

"Yes Raffin I'm fine."

"Geez Johan, where's your head tonight? Your acting clumsier than Clumsy and Livy combined." Jo said. Johan glared at his descendant and snatched up his bow and arrows.

"I'm not feeling very well. I think I'll turn in early. Goodnight everyone." Johan said quickly as he ran back into the castle. Livy frowned. There was something he was not telling everyone and she knew it.

"I'll be right back." Livy said to no one in particular as she ran into the castle.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. .

"Johan! Wait a second." Livy called just as her boyfriend was about to disappear into his room.

"What's the matter Livy?"

"Nothing's the matter with me, but I know something's the matter with you. What's going on Johan?You've been acting weird ever since we was invited to come here, and you've been acting even weirder since we arrived."

"Nothing is wrong M'lady." Johan insisted. Livy glowered at him but softened her glare as she sighed. "Johan, I'm your girlfriend, you know you can always tell me anything right?"

Johan reached out and touched her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Yes I know that, and I assure you once more that there is absolutely nothing wrong. Everything is right as rain. Now don't worry about me and enjoy yourself. Goodnight Livy." and with that he quickly turned on his heel and entered his room, lightly but firmly closing the door.

Livy just stood there stunned. Johan had never been so quick to cut off a conversation like that. She knew he was lying and it hurt her that he would keep something from her...plus he didn't even give her a goodnight kiss. She raised her fist and was about to pound on the door but stopped. He wasn't going to tell her the truth. Not tonight anyways. She lowered her fist and sighed.

"Goodnight Johan."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Inside the bedroom, Johan felt his heart sink when he heard his love's sad and pathetic, "goodnight" through the door. He felt horrible for lying to her but he just couldn't tell Livy the truth. Not yet anyway. I mean how would you feel if you were in his situation? Besides he wasn't even sure exactly how he felt himself.

His eyes widened as he realized that not only had he made a complete fool of himself twice, and lie to his girlfriend, but now he had forgotten to kiss her good night. He carefully cracked his door open but Livy was gone. He sighed and closed the door before resting his forehead against the mahogany wood door.

Peewit was right. Things were not as bad as he thought they would be...they were worse.

**Well the archery scene is a little rough but other than that I am happy with how this chapter turned out. Much much better than my original idea anyway.**

**So the song is "Brokenhearted" by Karmin and as before italics is Livy singing, bold is Jo and underlined is both of them.**

**Oh! And another thing guys, I have a poll up on my profile so if you guys could pretty pretty please vote in it that would be greatly appreciated. It's kinda important. :)**

**And, probably nobody remembers this, but if you do, yes I changed Savina's husbands name. I briefly mentioned his name (which was originally Paul) in chapter 25 of book 1. Originally neither he nor Savina were gonna appear in the sequel so I just wrote down the first name that popped into my head. But once I made the desiscion that they would appear, well Paul just didn't sit well with me so I have been trying to decide on a name for months! Anyway, I recently finished reading the book "Graceling" by Kristin Cashore, (Highly, highly, HIGHLY recommend reading it BTW) and one of the characters name was Raffin. Fell in love with the name and viola my Raffin came to be.**

**And just out of pure curiosity, did anybody (besides Witty) catch the "Legend of Korra" reference? **

**Well that's all so as always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review and a vote in my poll. Bye! :)**


	24. Furry friends, and killer skateboards

**Hello all my wonderful and faithful readers! Okay so I am so sorry for the late (ish) update, but as you may or may not know, I recently got a new laptop. I absolutely LOVE it but one tiny little problem...It doesn't have a writing system installed. So that means that until I get it installed I will only be able to write on my Nana's computer.**

**Thomas: You could always try to write from you old laptop though**

**Me: I know, but that thing is going to heck in a handbasket. But if I get desperate and or bored enough, I might try to tackle it. But other than that nothing new to report today. Disclaimer time!**

**Thomas: Flowerpower71 does not own Johan, Peewit, Princess Savina, King Gerard, Clockwork Smurf or any of the other smurfs.**

**Princess Jinora: They all belong to Peyo**

**Prince Raffin: Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Me: And I only own myself, Thomas, Raffin, Jinora, Queen Rosalie, King Phillip and Turnip**

**Jinora: Who's Turnip?**

**Me: You'll see soon enough princess. You'll see. Oh! And another thing, this chapter is basically a filler so sorry bout that.**

**Thomas: It's still entertaining nonetheless **

**Me: And the musical number is a little bit different than normal. Since there are so many different people jumping in to sing, the lyrics will be posted in "comic style."**

**Raffin: In other words, the person who is singing's name will be posted, followed by a colon and then the lyrics.**

**Me: Hope that's not confusing. I'll shut up now and let you all read. Enjoy!**

It was the next day and the whole entire kingdom was abuzz with excitement. Every man, woman and child was in some way shape or form assisting in some way to contribute to the festival, whether by helping set up the obstacle coarse, building the stage for the talent show, or preparing to enter one of the many contests. And why not? After a year of trouble for the kingdom, facing horrible creatures and battling one foe after another they deserved a time of peace and celebration.

"Come on men! Pull!" Raffin ordered as he, Thomas, Johan Gerard and Peewit struggled to pull up the heavy zipline that would be part of the obstacle coarse.(Well the others pulled but Peewit stood on the end, lightly holding his end of the rope while he munched on a sandwich) Yes even the heirs to the throne were lending a helping hand. Rosalie and Phillip had always taught their two children that even though they were royalty they were not above helping others. Finally, the zipline tower was standing.

"Come on lets show them the spirit of Festival days." Raffin declared as he tossed a mallet to Thomas so the two could nail the zipline tower into place. Then as one the crowd began to sing.

**Townspeople:** _What a glorious day_

_It's the truth when we say_

_It doesn't get any better than this_

_All the best in the land are here_

_Showing their hand and were_

_Sure they're the best that exist_

**Livy:** _We can dance like the wind_

**Thomas:**_Play a wizards violin_

**Johan: **_And do tricks of incredible risk_

**Townspeople:**_ It doesn't get any better than this_

"It needs to come up just a little bit higher Jo." Livy ordered as her black haired friend stood on a ladder trying to straighten a curtain that would hang on the stage where the talent show would take place.

"How's this?" Jo called down.

"Perfect!" Livy cheered.

"Splendid job girls." The Good King congratulated as he approached them.

"Thank you Sire, but it's not quite done yet." Livy said. "The stage still needs to be painted."

"Which is where I come in." Jo boasted as she started down the ladder. Jo let out a frightened gasp as she felt her foot slip out from under her and she screamed as she grabbed onto the curtain they had just hung, which caused the curtain to come undone and knock down a nearby beam which was holding up a wooden wall. The wall wobbled for a second before it started to fall towards the king.

"Yipe!" The King yelped as he ran to try to get away from the falling wall but he wasn't fast enough. Thankfully there was a window in the wall and it fell right over the king leaving him unharmed. "Well placed window."

Not to far off, Johan, King Gerard, and Peewit were busy setting up the stalls where the animals were to be put on display. Unfortunately for Peewit though, while Johan and Gerard got to set up the fences, it was his job to clean up after the pigs.

**Johan:** _Judging horses and lambs_

**Gerard: **_Unicorns, goats, and rams_

**Peewit: **_I really hope it gets better than this_

**Queen Rosalie: **_Of all the grace in the kingdom_

_I know that the queen will rise_

_Up to the top of the list_

**King Phillip: **_Displays of wit and finese_

_We have lacked I confess_

_But now viola!_

_We have all that we missed_

**Townspeople: **_It doesn't get any better than this_

**Savina: **_Raffin's brought us peace_

_And set us all at ease_

_So we can sing now_

**Raffin: **_Were gonna savor life_

_The way a man and wife_

_Are supposed to do_

**Raffin and Savina: **_All the clouds have vanished_

_Now that fear is banished_

_From the kingdom_

_And so to celebrate_

_We'll show the world_

_How great we are_

Livy giggled as she admired the royal couple but whipped around pulled out an arrow and shot it straight into the bulls eye of a target

**Livy: **_Hit the mark_

**Jo: **_Ring the bell_

**Thomas: **_Kiss them all and live to tell_.

"So, how much for a kiss?" the sly red headed bartender purred seductively as he leaned against the kissing booth, trying to flirt with the blonde headed bombshell that was running it. The woman giggled like a school girl and Thomas smirked...that is until the woman's boyfriend stormed over and glared at Thomas. Thomas gulped slightly as he looked at the large muscular man in front of him.

"Oh I-I think I hear the King calling. COMING SIRE!" Thomas yelped as he ran.

**Townspeople: **_It doesn't get any better than this_

_Hosts of jugglers and troubadors_

_Lions and wild boars_

_Foods of an unending list_

**Cook: **_Come and sample my wares_

_Petite fours and eclairs_

**Peewit: **_Once you taste them you just can't resist_

The pint sized jester tried to snag himself a chocolate covered eclair, but the cook saw him and snatched the plate away, remembering what happened last time the jester had visited the kingdom. Peewit scowled and crossed his arms, but kept his eye on the cook, waiting for his chance to snatch a couple of the glazed goodies.

**Townspeople: **_It doesn't get any better than this_

**King Phillip: **_Daggers and dungeons_

_Dragons and wolves_

_Arrows and alligators _

_Fought us_

**Raffin: **_We've overcome every possible foe_

_Look what our bravery has brought us_

**Townspeople: **_Now there is nothing left_

_To foil the fun of  
>Festival Days<em>

**Johan: **_Dealing with danger all of my life_

_It's second nature to evade it_

_But now that the final victory is ours_

_I say it's time we celebrate it_

**Townspeople: **_Now there is nothing left_

_To foil the fun of_

_Festival Days_

_The best of all days_

_Hear the crowd shout "Hurray!"_

_As I'm crowned prince for a day_

_It doesn't get any better than this_

_There is only one kingdom where_

_This kind of dream could come true_

_Where there's nothing amiss_

**Women: **_ Throw your cares to the wind_

_Let the party begin_

**Men: **_It may be years until we cease and desist _

As the cook was setting up food on the buffet table, a certain blonde trouble making jester had crawled under the table and snatched the whole plate of chocolate eclairs when the cook had his back turned. Peewit snickered and crawled over to hide in the dunk booth that was right next to the table and sat on the chair above the water.

The curtain by surrounding the dunk tank suddenly opened and an angry cook glared at Peewit as the jester gulped. The cook grabbed an eclair that Peewit had dropped and threw it at the target but it wasn't strong enough to send the jester into the water.

"Oh Peewit," Jo called in a sing song voice. Peewit turned his head and to his horror saw Jo standing next to the target. A familiar and evil little gleam in her eye.

"No! Jo! Please!" the jester begged but Jo just smirked and hit the target with her elbow. The platform gave out from under Peewit and he fell into the water as the cook gave Jo a high five.

**Townspeople: **_It doesn't get any better than_

**Peewit: **_Or any wetter than _

**Puppet: **_This double header can't see anything better than_

**All:**_ It doesn't get any better than this_

_It doesn't get any better than this_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Even though the song was over there was still much to do to prepare for the festival. Everyone was assigned a task to do and Livy and Jo were in charge of signing people up for the talent show.

"Wow! Look at all these names." Jo exclaimed once the line to sign up had disappeared as she looked over the list of people who already had signed up.

"That's nice Jo." Livy said absentmindedly as she played with her pencil.

Jo looked up from the paper at her friends slightly saddened tone of voice. "Something wrong Girly?"

Livy was silent for a few moments as she played with the pencil before she sighed. "I just...I don't know Jo. I'm kinda upset with Johan is all."

"He in the doghouse?" Jo teased.

"No but...Something's bothering him and he's lying about it."

"What's bothering him?"

"I don't know, he won't tell me. And every time I tried to get him to tell me he just told me it's nothing and shrugged me off."

"I see." Jo mused as she let what her friend said sink in.

"I don't know why he won't tell me. What do you think?"

"Men are stupid." Jo said simply earning her a glare from Livy. "What?"Livy groaned and banged her head on the table.

"Well they are." Jo defended. Livy glared at her friend, still resting her forehead on the table.

"Look," Jo started. "Why don't you try talking to Johan?"

"I've been trying to, but every time I got close to him someone would ask him for help with something." Livy explained finally raising her head off the table.

"Well the days still early. Maybe you could ask him to meet you, I dunno, in the garden or something later after things have calmed down."

Livy was silent as she considered this. "Do you think he'll even tell me though?"

Jo shrugged. "Hard to say, but it's worth a try."

"I guess your right." Livy sighed. She perked up a little as she turned to her friend and changed the subject. "So what's going on with you and Peewit. Have you told him yet?"

Jo stiffened and blushed slightly. "No"

"Joannie!"

"Don't even start!" Jo snapped. "It took one of you dying for you and Johan to finally fess up."

"Which is exactly why I am telling you to tell him NOW." Livy insisted. "Johan and I almost didn't get our chance. We spent so much time worrying about the other rejecting us that we both almost missed out on something...beautiful." Livy sighed.

"You've been reading to many fairy tales." Jo said simply.

"I've been living one for the past year." Livy replied with a smirk.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later that afternoon Livy was busy running back and forth between the kitchen helping a few kitchen hands carry food outside for the Festival. She set down the plate of cookies she had just carried out and then turned to return to the kitchen only to smack right into someone's chest. The force causing her to stumble backwards and she would have knocked into the table had not a hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Careful now. Wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks Gerard." Livy said as the boy king pulled her back to her feet. She motioned with her hand for Gerard to follow her as the two started back into the castle. "So are you excited for the Festival?"

"Indeed I am. So is Clockwork." At the mention of his name, the mechanical smurf chirped and squeaked with enthusiasim. Jumping up and down on Gerard's shoulder causing Livy to giggle.

"So will you be entering the Talent Show?"

"I'm thinking about it." Livy admitted truthfully. "But I haven't decided yet."

"I think you should." Gerard said truthfully. "Your such a lovely singer." he said blushing.

Livy gave a small smile back. "Thanks Gerard...I'm glad that you was able to come here." She said suddenly. "I kinda missed ya after you know, the whole deer incident thing." she admitted causing a chuckle to come from Gerard and his heart to give a light flutter. She missed him. She had actually missed him. The gray eyed king opened his mouth to say more but was cut off as the sound of a pot clattering to the floor sounded from the kitchen, causing all three of them to jump at the unexpected noise.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN YOU HORRIBLE FILTHY LITTLE BEAST!" The cook's voice boomed from the other side of the kitchen door. More pots clattered to the floor and Livy rolled her eyes skyward groaning.

"Excuse me Gerard, Clockwork." She excused herself. "Peewit! I told you to leave the eclairs alone! Peewit!"

Livy turned on her heel and ran for the kitchen with Gerard following close behind. Upon entering the kitchen the two teens were surprised to see the kitchen in disaray but were even more surprised at what, or rather who they did NOT see. Peewit, for once in his life was no where anywhere near the kitchen but the angry cook was chasing something, trying to shoo the intruder out swinging a broom erratically, but whoever, or whatever the cook was chasing was blocked from view by the table.

Suddenly a little blur of gray ran past the two and Gerard and Livy had to jump back as the cook chased after it, almost whacking them in the face with his broom.

"I'll teach ye to stow away in my turnips!" the cook threatened. He lowered the broom and smacked the thing with it's bristles. The creature yelped in pain and fright as the force from the broom caused it to slide across the floor like a hockey puck before hitting the corner of the wall and finally stopping. It was then and only then that the three were able to recognize the gray thing as a little gray kitten.

"I got you know you little flea infested vermin!" the cook sneered as he cornered the frightened kitten. The kitten shook with fear and the cook raised the broom over his head. The cook lowered the broom but was stopped midway as a firm hand reached out and grabbed the handle.

"STOP!" Gerard ordered grabbing hold of the broom.

"Let go ye-Sire!" The cook gasped upon seeing one of the royals.

"Just what do you think you are doing attempting to harm this poor defenseless creature?" Gerard demanded in a tone that very much fit his title as king. Livy's eye's widened slightly. This was the first time that she had seen Gerard get mad.

"Please Sire, let me explain." The cook begged, trembling slightly under the young king's glare.

"Proceed." Gerard ordered, crossing his arms and glaring at the cook. Clockwork looked at his human companion and copied him.

"You see sire, that little _fleabag,_" the cook started saying the last word with venom. "Stowed away in my crate of turnips that were delivered today."

"And?" Livy spoke getting annoyed.

"And the little beast ruined them!" the cook exclaimed. "Just look at my turnips!" The cooked kicked a nearby box forward and Livy and Gerard bent down. The turnips were covered in cat hair and some had odd looking scratches on them, like claw marks. A couple of the turnips looked like the kitten had actually tried to eat them.

"How am I supposed to make my famous turnip casserole without turnips?" The cook exclaimed. Gerard snapped out of his thoughts and reached into his pocket and pulled out five gold crowns.

"Here," the boy king said placing the money in the bewildered cook's hand. "Go to the market place and get yourself some more turnips but if I ever hear you've been mistreating animals again-"

"Oh no Sire!" The cook interrupted. "No! I won't do it again."

"I'll hold you to your word." Gerard warned still glaring at the cook. The cook gulped then raced out of his kitchen.

"Wow Gerard." Livy said quietly. Gerard whipped his head to look at her. "What's the matter M'lady?"

"Nothing. It's just, well I never really seen you like that before."

Gerard couldn't help but smirk. "Sometimes being a king can have it's advantages."

Livy smiled but then suddenly remembered the whole cause of all the commotion in the first place. She turned around and saw the kitten cornered up against the wall trembling.

"You poor little kitty." Livy said as she slowly lowered herself to the ground. She slowly reached out her hand towards the frightened cat but the kitten backed up closer to the wall.

"It's okay. We won't hurt you." Livy cooed in a quiet soothing voice. She held out her hand and once the kitten stopped trembling, she allowed him to sniff it. Livy giggled slightly when the kittens whiskers tickled her. Gerard smiled at the girl. She had a certain way with animals. He could tell right away back when he was a deer and noticed how gently she treated him.

"Hey that tickles." Livy giggled as the kitten went from sniffing her hand to licking it with his little rough sandpaper like tongue.

"I think he likes you M'lady." Gerard chuckled.

"I think so to." Livy replied as she gently picked up the kitten and held him in her arms. She could now finally get a good look at him. The kitten had gray colored fur and his right front paw was white. He had a pink nose and a black band around his tail and then it ended in a white tip. The kitten "mewed" and looked up at Livy with huge golden eyes and then started to purr.

"Chirp cheep cheep."

"Clockwork says that it appears that you have a new pet."

"I guess so." Livy agreed as she petted the kittens soft gray fur. "And I have the perfect name for him."

"What would that be?" Gerard inquired.

"Turnip."

"Mew!" Turnip replied.

"You like that name?" Livy asked holding her new kitten in front of her face. Turnip mewed again and nodded causing the three friends to burst out into laughter.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile in another part of the castle

"So what's that thing called again?" Peewit asked as he watched Jo ride down the endless hallway on her skateboard.

"It's called a skateboard." Jo replied as she sped past him.

"Kinda reminds me of a flat carriage." Peewit replied flatly causing Jo to laugh."Can I try?" the jester asked as Jo came to a stop.

"Alright," Jo said. "But I warn ya, it ain't as easy as it looks."

"Bah!" Peewit scoffed. "It can't be that hard." Jo just smirked and set the board down in front of him. "If that's so then give it a try."

"Fine! I will." Peewit huffed mumbling to himself. "Not easy, all you got to do is-WHOA!" but Peewit was cut off as soon as he placed one foot on the board, causing it to roll out from under him and causing the jester to fall flat on his back. Jo busted out laughing but stopped as she heard two other giggles sounding.

"Whatever is going on?" Savina asked as she and Jinora turned the corner.

"Nothing, just trying to teach Peepod here how to ride my board."

"PeeWIT!" Peewit corrected.

"Oh so this must be what your cousin Gerard was talking about yesterday." Jinora said, referring to when Gerard was telling her and Savina about his, "run in" with Jo.

"What a strange device." Savina mused as she picked up the skateboard, studying it. "What's it do?"

"You ride on it like this." Jo said as she snatched the board from the princess' hand and then began to zoom up and down the hallway.

Jinora's eyes grew wide and a smile pulled at her lips as she watched Jo's fancy tricks and jumps.

"You wanna try princess?" Jo smirked seeing the look.

"Oh can I?" Jinora asked her eye's lighting up.

"Sure!"

"Um, are you sure that this is safe Jo?" Savina asked as her younger sister-in-law put one foot on the board.

Jo waved her hand dismissively. "She'll be perfectly fine. Don't you worry Savina."

Five minutes later

"HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?" Jinora yelled as she flew down the halls of the castle on the run away skateboard with Peewit, Jo and Savina running to keep up with her.

"Just put your foot down!" Jo instructed but the princess didn't hear.

"You know, someone really is going to get killed with that thing if this keeps up." Peewit pointed out as they ran.

"Can it Peebrain!" Jo snapped.

"Dame Barbra! Dame Vera! Watch-"

_CRASH!_

"...Out..." Savina warned a little to late as the younger princess crashed into the two governesses.

"Jinora! What-What is the meaning of this!" Dame Vera demanded as she and Dame Barbra struggled to get out of the heap the three were piled in.

"Jinora are you hurt?" Savina asked worriedly as she helped the three untangle.

"Am I hurt?" Jinora asked, her curly light brown hair out of place and her crown askew. "Am I hurt? That was-That was INCREDIBLE! What an adrenaline rush! Feeling the wind through my hair. The blood pumping through my veins. Oh it was amazing!"

"Now look what you have done!" Dame Barbra snapped at Jo. "Just look at her! Jinora's a wreck!"

"Oh it will take hours to fix these wrinkles in her dress." Dame Vera exclaimed.

"Are you sure you two aren't long lost twins or something?" Jo asked pointing between the two governesses. "Because you both are total fun suckers."

"Why you little-" Dame Barbra growled as Dame Vera seethed.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE DEMONIC TERROR!" Both governesses yelled as they both began to chase after Jo.

"Tell me Peewit but does this happen often?" Savina asked referring to Jo being...well Jo.

"More than you would believe."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"It's a good thing I checked. This cable was coming loose." Johan said to Thomas as he and the bartender were atop of the zipline. "There. That should do it."

"So you going to enter the obstacle coarse?" Thomas asked.

"Perhaps. I haven't fully decided yet." Johan answered before mumbling. "I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Yeah, this must be incredibly awkward for you." Thomas said hearing what the squire said.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please Johan! Everyone knows that you used to have a crush on Savina."

Johan's eyes grew wide. "Wait, how did you-"

"It was as obviously as when you first started liking Livy." Thomas smirked. "That and the fact that you all but fell into depression after the wedding."

Johan scowled and avoided eye contact. "How do you know all this."

"Peewit told me."

"Figures." Johan mumbled.

"So how are you handling the whole, Savina and Livy thing?"

"You saw last night." was Johan's reply.

"Have you told Livy yet?"

"Told her what?"

"About you and Savina."

"There is nothing to tell because there was nothing between me and Savina."

"I'm just asking! Calm down." Thomas defended holding his hands up in surrender.

"I just...I just don't know what to do." Johan confessed. "And to make things worse I think I might have hurt Livy last night."

"How?"

"I was kinda cold to her and she was just being concerned. I feel horrible about it but I can't tell her."

"Again why not?"

"Are you not listening? Because there is nothing to tell!"

Thomas was silent as he gave the squire a minute to cool down. "Look Johan, I don't know how far your and Savina's relationship went."

"There was no-"

"Don't interrupt!" Thomas interrupted. "But obviously there was something between the two of you before hand. How far it went, that's between you two, but things have changed since then. She's married and you have moved on. That being said there was a lot of stuff left unfinished between the two of you and until that stuff is worked out you and Savina will never be able to get along. I suggest you two get alone and talk things out and whatever happens will be for the best."

Johan was silent as he thought these things over. He knew that his friend was right, but the problem was how was he gonna be able to get Savina alone? And further more, what would he say?

**And I'm ending the chapter here because I am battling a severe case of writers block and can't think of what else should happen. Dx I'm sorry this chapter was kinda sucky but it wasn't to horrible right?**

**Okay guys I'm kinda at a stand still with this story. I know what I want to happen, but I don't want it to happen just yet (if that makes sense) so I am asking you guys if you have any ideas for this story please let me know.**

**I am especially having trouble with Johan and Savina. I have like no idea what to do with those two and I need a few more fluffy moments for Gerard and Livy. SPOILER! My idea is that as Johan becomes more distant from Livy, she and Gerard grow closer, but she remains unaware of Gerard's crush on her, and when Johan sees this he begins to grow jealous.**

**So seriously, if any of you have any ideas at all PLEASE let me know. If I like them and they don't contradict what I have in mind for the climax, I will use it. Just send me a PM or if you don't have an account, leave your ideas in the reviews.**

**Since my writing has sort of been limited now because I still don't have Office Writer on my laptop at home, the next update for this story might be awhile, because I got to update my Avatar:The Last Airbender story and Questions as well, so you guys got time to think of ideas but the sooner you guys let me know the better.**

**So anywho, the song was "It doesn't get any better than this" from The Swan Princess 3. (I've had swan princess on the brain the past few weeks for obvious reasons)**

**And if you haven't already, please cast a vote in my poll on my profile. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (despite it's suckiness) and please leave a review. Bye Bye! :)**

**One more thing no offense to any of my guy readers out there for the whole "Men are stupid" comment. :3**


	25. The return of the Raven Wizard

**Hey! Hey! Hey! It's flowerpower71 here! **

**Jo: Or she's also known as Livy. **

**Me: I answer to either. Anyway, for those who do not know, I finally got Office writer on my laptop. You know what that means?**

**Peewit: Your going to make me a sandwich?**

**Me: YES!...Wait, no! No it means I can write again.**

**All: YAY!**

**Me: Yep! I'd also like to thank everyone who sent in ideas for this story, and I AM going to use some of them, but I watched a smurf episode today, and I'm not gonna say which one because you will find out in a minute, but inspiration struck! But don't worry I'll use the ideas come next chapter(s) after this. :P So to the disclaimer.**

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own any of the smurfs, me, Peewit, Savina, Clockwork or King Gerard.**

**Peewit: We all belong to Peyo**

**Jo: I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Me: And I only own myself, Raffin, Jinora, King Phillip, Queen Rosalie, Thomas, and Turnip. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

It was the same day and even though the day had began sunny without a cloud in the sky, by later afternoon, the sky had turned gray and now rain was coming down in sheets, causing the preparations for the next day to come to a halt.

"If this rain continues I'm afraid that we might have to postpone the festival." King Phillip mused as he watched the rain come down from the window.

"Perhaps it will stop soon." the King reassured his friends. "And if not, a day won't make that much of a difference right?"

"I suppose your right Old Friend." Queen Rosalie said.

. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile since it was raining, it was the perfect opportunity for Livy to explore the library. With Turnip trotting at her heels she turned the corner and found herself inside the magnificant library.

"Now what to read?" Livy asked herself.

"The Adventures of Robbin Hood is an excellent read."

Livy jumped slightly at the voice and looked up and was surprised to see Princess Jinora sitting on a loft with a book in her hands.

"Oh! Princess!" Livy gasped bowing quickly.

"Please just called me Jinora." Jinora insisted.

"Right," Livy said. "What are you doing up there?"

"Reading silly. What does it look like?" Jinora said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How did you get up there?"

"I climbed." Jinora answered simply again. She marked her place in her book and then jumped down. Livy let out a startled gasp but the princess just landed on her feet.

"There's really nothing to be so startled over. I do this all the time." Jinora reassured. "Much to Dame Vera's annoyance." she added with a giggle.

Livy smiled. She was starting to like the younger princess. "So I take it you like to read in high places?"

"I just like to read period." Jinora said. "Though I do prefer to sit up high because then no one can disturb me while I'm reading."

"I know how you feel. There's nothing more annoying than when your trying to read and someone keeps interrupting you." Livy said speaking from experience.

"It's even worse when your a princess." Jinora sighed. "Just when you get to the epic battle or the big confession or some other crucial part, it's always, "Princess, it's time for your lessons." or "Princess it's time to get ready for the ball." or something of the sort."

Livy giggled. "So what type of books do you like to read?"

"Anything about adventure." Jinora exclaimed, eyes gleaming.

"I read pretty much anything but I do have a tendency towards fairy tales."

And so the two girls continued their conversation about books. What they have and have not read-as it turned out they had read quite a lot of the same books- their favorite authors and so on and so forth.

"It's funny, I came in here to read a book but I ended up talking about books instead." Livy giggled.

"I think you and I will be splendid friends Livy." Jinora said. Then she added kind of shyly, "That is if you want to be."

"Of coarse!" Livy exclaimed. Jinora smiled at the older girl-her new friend- and Livy smiled back. Her green eyes then shifted to the book that Jinora still had clutched under her arm. "So what are you reading anyway?"

Jinora's eyes shifted to her book and she held it up for Livy to see. "The Legend of the Raven Wizard."

"The Raven Wizard?"

"Yes. You see there once was this wizard named Count Gregorian. He was high up in the wizard world and was very powerful. But he wanted more power, so he dared to tamper with the forbidden, the type of black magic that only evil dares to control. When the wizard council found out they cursed him with the head of a raven and banished from his homeland."

"Is that true?" Livy asked her eyes growing big.

"No, it's just a fairy tale told to scare children."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Jinora."

Both girls whipped around and were surprised to see Savina approach them, having overheard the story. "The Raven Wizard is as real as any of us."

"How could you possibly know that?" Jinora asked her sister in-law.

"Because you see, I was once captured by him." Savina explained. Livy and Jinora's eye's grew to the size of saucers. "You were?"

"Indeed I was. Just ask my Uncle. Or better yet ask Johan and Peewit. They were the one's who saved me." Savina explained. A small smile forming on her lips.

"Really?" Livy asked.

Savina nodded. "Come, I'll tell both of you all about it." the older princess said as she motioned them over to some chairs.

And so Savina explained about how her new tutor, Count Gregor, actually turned out to be the Raven Wizard Gregorian. He had cast a spell on her and had kidnapped her and had taken her to his lair and locked her up in a giant bird cage. Savina tried to pick the lock with a hair pin but one of the many ravens that surrounded the lair knocked it out of her hand once she got the door open, causing the door to close and lock her in once again. Once night had fallen and the moon was full, Gregorian tied her to a chair and used the heart diamond to steal her beauty to break the spell that was cast upon him. Suddenly Johan had arrived and distracted the Raven Wizard, leading him out of the room while Peewit tried to untie the rope. Gregorian had returned and it seemed that Savina was doomed but Peewit bravely placed his face in front of Savina's causing the heart diamond to burst into a thousand pieces, foiling Gregorian's evil plan.

"And then Gregorian turned into a raven and flew out the window into the night sky never to be seen again." Savina finished explaining.

"Wow." Was all Jinora could say, both girls wide eyed.

"Weren't you afraid that Gregorian would return Savina?" Livy asked.

Savina shrugged her shoulders. "Truth be told I was at first, but I knew that even if Gregorian did return I'd have Johan and Peewit to rescue me. I'm not afraid anymore."

"You never told me that story Savina." Jinora pointed out.

Savina giggled. "You never asked."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile

"Excuse me your majesties." one of the servants interrupted the royals as he entered the room. "But there is someone here who wishes to speak to you."

"Very well. Send him in." King Phillip ordered. The servant bowed and then exited the room as a hooded figure entered the room. He lowered his hood to reveal silver colored hair and a pencil thin mustache. He had a large pointed nose and spoke in a slight accent and wore a small gray pouch around his neck, blue robes and a purple cape.

"Forgive me for the intrusion your majesties." the man said as he bowed. "But I am Count Gregory. I am a traveler and I have come seeking shelter from the rain."

The Good King squinted his eyes as he studied the man. Something seemed familiar about him but he couldn't tell for sure.

"Of coarse. Out kingdom is always willing to help someone in need." King Phillip said. "You shall spend the night until the rain stops."

"If you'd like you are more than welcome to stay for the Festival we shall be having tomorrow." Queen Rosalie offered.

"Oh that would be most excellent. Thank you your highnesses." Count Gregory said. Everyone failed to notice the raven that stood in the window looking in.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later at dinner, everyone couldn't help but notice the mysterious newcomer as he sat down at the table next to Thomas and Clockwork.

"What an. . . . interesting little friend you have there King Gerard." Gregory mused as he warily eyed Clockwork. The mechanical smurf chirped and squeaked in response but the expression on his face said that he did not seem to care to much for the Count.

"Thank you Count Gregory." Gerard responded warily.

"So Gregory," Queen Rosalie spoke, "What brings you to our humble kingdom?"

Gregory wiped his mouth on his napkin before he responded. "Well you highness, I am a tutor and I have been traveling around from kingdom to kingdom searching for work. The last princess that I tutored, well. . . .Let's just say that it didn't work out."

"What a coincidence." Dame Vera suddenly spoke. "I was just saying to his and her majesties just the other day about how I feel that young Jinora here is in need of a tutor."

At the sound of her name Jinora perked her head up from the book that she was reading under the table and looked between her governess, her parents and finally at Gregory.

"Hmm," King Phillip mused thinking it over. "Perhaps maybe we could give it a shot."

"Yes," Rosalie agreed with her husband. "How about tomorrow, Jinora can have a tutoring session with Gregory and we'll go from there."

"Oh that would be excellent your Grace!" Gregory exclaimed.

"But Father! Mother!" Jinora protested.

"Now now Jinora, it will only be for about an hour or so tomorrow. Just to see." King Phillip reasoned.

"Besides," Rosalie added. "It is our job to help those in need."

"Don't you worry young princess." Gregory reassured turning to look at Jinora. "I am sure that you and me will get along splendidly."

"Are you feeling well darling?" Raffin whispered to Savina when he noticed her tense posture.

"What-er uh yes. I'm fine." Savina shrugged the prince off. She felt a red flag warning going off inside of her. She felt that way ever since she had first laid eyes on the Count. Something was so familiar about him but what it was she could not be sure.

Livy and Jo couldn't help but notice how Johan and Peewit kept glancing at Gregory and then at each other. Like the two friends were sending each other a silent message with their eyes.

"HHHIIISSS!"

Everyone jumped as the sudden hissing sound and Gregory jumped out of his chair trying to shake off the little gray kitten that clung to his legs.

"Get off me you stupid cat!" Gregory demanded trying to shake off Turnip, but Turnip yowled angrily and dug his claws in through his pants.

"OW!"

"Turnip! No! Bad cat!" Livy scolded as Gregory roughly yanked the kitten off his leg by the scruff of his neck. Turnip hissed and tried to scratch but stopped once Livy grabbed him.

"I'm sorry." Livy apologized quickly trying to hold back her kitten. "I don't know what. . . ." She trailed off once she caught glimpse of something shiny inside the pouch that Gregory wore around his neck. The Count closed the bag completely and shooed her off. "Just please put that cat away. I am a-a-a-ACHOO!" he sneezed, causing Livy to draw back quickly so that he wouldn't sneeze on her. Gregory sniffed before he finished. "allergic to cats."

Livy only nodded once then quickly retreated out of the room and up to the one that she and Jo were sharing.

"I uh...I got to go do...something." Jo chirped as she quickly got up and ran to catch up with her friend.

"I don't like this Gregory dude." Jo stated once she caught up to Livy who was cradling Turnip against her shoulder.

"I don't think I do either." Livy said. "I don't know why but something seems shady about him. I think he's hiding something."

"Like what?" Jo asked.

"I don't know exactly." Livy admitted as the two girls entered their room. Jo closed the door and Livy set Turnip on the floor before turning to Jo. "Plus I saw something in that pouch he wears around his neck."

"What something?" Jo asked.

"I couldn't tell but it looked clear and sparkly." Livy explained.

"What do you suppose it could have been?"

"I don't know, but I think we should keep an eye on this Count Gregory."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Do you really think it could be him?" Peewit asked Johan after dinner. The two boys were huddled in a corner and talking about their suspicions about the newcomer.

"I don't know." Johan said shaking his head. "We saw him transform into a raven and fly out the window. Plus it's been so long. Wouldn't you think he'd return long before if it is him?"

"But how would he have gotten back to human? The heart diamond burst into a thousand pieces. I should know. I'm the one who caused it to." Peewit pointed out.

"I know. That's what's so puzzling." Johan said rubbing his chin. "We'd better keep an eye on him. Just in case."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You seem troubled Savina." Raffin noticed as he sat himself up on one elbow and turned to face his wife laying next to him in their bed. "Are you sure nothings troubling you?"

"I'm not sure exactly." Savina admitted. "It's Count Gregory."

"What about him?"

"Something about him seems awfully familiar. I got a bad feeling about him." the red headed princess admitted. "I don't trust him being alone with Jinora tomorrow either."

A small smile crossed Raffin's face at his wife's concern for his little sister. (One of the many things he loved about her.) He reached out his hand and cupped her face in his hand, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Savina, Mother and Father would never allow anyone near any of us if they felt that he was untrustworthy. You know that."

"I suppose your right." Savina sighed but Raffin could tell that she was still bothered by the situation.

"Would it make you feel better if you sat in on Jinora's lessons with Gregory tomorrow?"

Savina blinked and thought about it for a second before nodding yes.

"Then it's settled." Raffin stated. He leaned over and gently kissed his wife on the forehead. "Now get some sleep." and with that the prince turned on his side and quickly fell back asleep. Savina laid down but her mind was still full of thoughts and suspicions.

"_I wonder if I should mention this to Johan and Peewit?" _she thought as she yawned and then was transported to the land of dreams.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The rain continued on throughout the night and most of the morning but did finally stop around eleven. However by then the ground was to wet and muddy so the festival was postponed until the next day. Which was secretly just fine with a certain red headed princess since she had plans on keeping an eye on her young sister in-laws potential new tutor.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting in on Jinora's lesson." Savina was saying to Gregory the next day as he prepared his first lesson for Jinora, though in reality the princess didn't care if he did or not. She was going to make sure that the younger girl was alright.

"Not at all princess." Count Gregory purred. "I do not mind in the least. Plus it will give us a chance to get, reacquainted."

"Reacquainted?" Jinora asked looking between Gregory and Savina. "You two know each other."

"No we..." Savina's eyes widened and a look of horror crossed her face as her suspicions were confirmed. She grabbed Jinora's hand and ran for the door but it suddenly slammed and locked on it's own.

"Leaving so soon princess?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile outside, even though it was muddy that did not stop a certain young squire from practicing his jousting. (Especially since all four of them were chased away from spying on Gregory by Dames Barbra and Vera)

"You are impossible Johan." Livy said shaking her head as the squire sat on Bayard, lance in hand.

"Got to keep in shape for the jousting contest for the festival M'lady." Johan replied aiming his lance. With a flick of the wrist and a cry of "Ride Bayard!", the white and black spotted horse was off.

"One, two rings." Johan cheered as he caught the two hanging rings on his lance.

"Whoo! Two rings! Amazing." Jo cheered sarcastically from where she and Livy stood watching the boys.

"If you think that's impressive," Peewit started not catching the sarcasim. "Then watch this!" and Biquette was off.

"Peewit! Stop! Your going in the wrong direction!" Johan yelled seeing that the jester was running away from the rings.

"No I'm not." Peewit replied as he pointed his lance and then speared, "One, two hams!"

"Oh Peewit." Johan sighed rolling his eyes while the girls facepalmed.

"And some bread! Some cheese!" Peewit named off the various foods that he speared.

"Peewit keep your lance up!" Johan said seeing that Peewit's lance was starting to tip downward due to the weight of all the food.

"I'm trying but I got a full meal on here." Peewit said. Suddenly Biquette halted and the end of the spear dug into the ground, catapulting Peewit into the air and through a window.

"JJJOOOHHHAAANNN!"

"Hey! That looks like fun!" Jo cheered, snatching Johan's lance from his hand.

"Jo! NO!" Livy called, but the black haired girl ran and jabbed the end of the lance into the ground and then shot herself into the same window Peewit went through.

"It's hard to believe you two are related." Livy pointed out.

"Please don't remind me."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"WWWHHHEEE!" Jo shouted as she flew through the window and came to an ungraceful landing by falling on Peewit.

"Thanks for breaking my fall Peewit."

"I think you broke me." Peewit wheezed lying underneath Jo. It was then that the two teens noticed that the princesses were in the room.

"Sorry for interrupting your lessons princesses." Peewit said as Jo got off of him and pulled him to his feet.

"Yeah sorry." Jo said. "We was just..." but she trailed off as she noticed both princesses staring off into space.

"Savina? Jinora?" Peewit asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Yo! Wake up!" Jo demanded snapping her fingers in front of them.

"Get away from them you meddling fools!" Count Gregory snapped grabbing Peewit.

"Hey! Get your hands off him!" Jo demanded. "Before I go all Karate kid on your behind!"

"I do not know what this 'carrot-te kid' is but I can assure you that it is useless against my pow-Ugh!" Gregory exclaimed suddenly dropping Peewit to the floor and clutching his face. "The spell! It's wearing off!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey Johan?" Livy was asking as she and Johan entered the castle.

"Yes Livy?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything. You know that."

"Heh, right." Livy said as she grabbed her locket in slight nervousness for what she was about to ask. "Listen you know about the talent show?"

"Yes, and now that you have brought that up I still say that you should sing." Johan said leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"Well I am but..."

"But what?"

Livy was silent as she rocked back on her heels. "It's just that I thought it would be kind of fun if maybe instead of me singing by myself if maybe you-" but she was cut off as a sudden loud, sound barrier breaking scream echoed throughout the entire castle. Everyone jumped and or covered their ears to block out the deafening sound but Livy's blood ran cold.

"That's Jo!"

"She's got a set of lungs on her that's certain."Johan replied blinking and wiggling his finger around in his ear trying to get his hearing back. He snapped back to realty though and drew his sword. "Come on! We must hurry! It sounds like she and Peewit are in danger!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

Obviously when the scream was heard, everyone in the castle-The King, King Phillip, Queen Rosalie, Gerard, Clockwork, even Thomas-rushed to the scene along with Johan and Livy. All at once everyone burst into the room where Jinora's lessons were being held and everyone let out a gasp once they laid eys on Gregory because now instead of the head of a man, he had the head of a raven.

"Gregorian!" Johan growled his sword pointed. "I should have known it was you."

"I thought that Gregorian was just a childhood fairy tale?" King Phillip exclaimed.

"Obviously not." Thomas answered.

"Ah! Squire Johan we meet again." Gregorian purred. "You and your little runt of a friend may have defeated me last time but this time, I shall be victorious!"

"How are you a man-er uh-half man...bird...thing...How are you no longer a full raven?" Peewit demanded.

"Let's just say that I have some friends in low places." Gregorian sneered. "In exchange for a hefty sum of money, they were able to return me to my...almost former glory and made me a new heart diamond." the raven wizard reached into his pouch and pulled out a heart shaped diamond.

"_So that's what I saw last night."_ Livy thought.

"And with this and not one but two princesses, I shall break this curse and shall become a full man again and with two princesses the spell will be even stronger. It might even turn me back to my younger self."

"Don't you dare touch either of them knave!" Raffin snarled drawing his own sword as Gregorian grabbed his wife and sister.

"Ah what a brave little prince. Brave but foolish!" Gregorian held out his hand and a blue blast of magic shot out of his hand and towards them.

"DUCK!" Johan yelped as everyone jumped out of the way of the blast...well almost everyone."

"Mother! Father!"

"Uncle!"

Raffin and Gerard exclaimed for the three monarchs had been turned into solid ice.

"Am I seeing things right?" Jo asked rubbing her eyes.

"CHEEP! CHEEP! CHEEP!" Clockwork screamed and pointed to Gregorian who had grabbed the princesses and was now currently about to fly out the window with them.

"Your not getting away that easily Gregorian!" Gerard said as he tried to tackle the Raven Wizard but it backfired and Gregorian flew out the window with all three royals.

"GERARD!" Livy gasped in horror.

"This did not go the way I was expecting." Gerard gulped as he clung to the Raven Wizard.

"Were you expecting this?" Gregorian suddenly jerked up and flew higher into the sky. Gerard wasn't prepared for the sudden motion and found himself hurtling back towards earth. Luckily for him he landed in a wagon full of hay.

"Gerard! Are you alright?" Livy panted as she ran to he friend's side. Gerard sat up and shook his head. "I'm alright."

"Good." Livy said as she reeled back her fist and then punched Gerard as hard as she could in the shoulder.

"Ow! Why did you do that?"

"For scaring me half to death!"

"I'm sorry," Gerard winced slightly from the pain in his shoulder.

"It's alright, I know you were just trying to save the girls." Livy gave the king a small smile to reassure him that they were still friends and the two of them got to their feet and returned back to the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So let me get this straight, this Gregorian dude was once Savina's tutor and he kidnapped her and tried to steal her beauty to break the spell that was cast on him. But you and Peewit defeated him and he turned into a raven and flew out the window and you haven't seen or heard from him since?" Livy and Gerard heard Jo say as they re-entered the room.

"Yes, until today that is." Johan answered.

"And he apparently has the power to turn people into ice." Jo stated as she glanced at the three frozen monarchs.

"Oh this is horrible!" a distraught Raffin exclaimed, having witnessed his parents being turned to ice and his wife and little sister be kidnapped by a crazed bird headed man.

"Never fear your majesty." Johan declared. "We have defeated the Raven Wizard once and we shall do it again."

"Uh guys?" Peewit said anxiously.

"But how do we find them?" Raffin asked. "He can fly he could have taken them anywhere!"

"Guys?" Peewit spoke up again but still no one would listen.

"The first time that Gregorian kidnapped Savina, he took her to his castle." Johan pointed out.

"Guys!" Peewit said a little bit more firmly but once more his cries fell on deaf ears.

"Do you know where his castle is?" Gerard asked.

"It's been so long, but I think I might."

"HEY! SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" the jester yelled finally having enough of being ignored.

"What is it Peewit?" Johan snapped.

"Oh it's nothing. Nothing at all." Peewit said nonchalantly. "I just thought you'd like to know that THE KINGS AND QUEEN ARE STARTING TO MELT!"

Everyone whipped their heads and let out a gasp when they saw the small puddle of water beginning to form around the frozen rulers feet.

"Squee chee!" Clockwork squeeled as if to say "Oh no!"

"How do we keep them from melting?" Thomas asked as he, Gerard and Raffin grabbed some large sheets of paper and began to fan them. "We can't stand here fanning them all day."

"I got it!" Jo exclaimed snapping her fingers. "We stick them in a giant freezer!"

"That won't work Jo." Livy said. "Freezer's don't come in that size."

"How about we get a bunch of giant fans?"

"Fans haven't even been invented yet!...Wait, fans, Jo that's it! Your a genius!" Livy exclaimed.

"I know...uh why am I a genius again?" Jo asked confused. Livy ignored her and turned to the guys. "Push the kings and queen over to the window."

"Why?" Peewit asked as they all did what was instructed of them.

"Last summer Homnibus taught me a spell that can cause a light summer breeze to keep one cool during the summer. If my calculations are correct, it should be just enough to keep them from melting." Livy explained. "Um Gerard, you may want to keep ahold of Clockwork." she said remembering how the winds were to strong for smurfs and poor Papa got blown halfway across the house.

Gerard raised his eyebrows but grabbed ahold of his beloved mechanical smurf. Livy closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then began to chant the spell.

_Wind from the forest_

_Wind from the seas_

_Bring me cool air_

_Bring me a breeze_

Just as the she finished saying the spell a gust of wind blew in through the window.

"It's working!" Peewit cheered seeing that the frozen monarchs were no longer melting.

"Excellent thinking M'lady. Now we must set out and rescue the princesses." Johan declared.

"I'm coming too." Raffin spoke up. "Nobody kidnaps Savina or Jinora and gets away with it."

"I'm coming as well." Gerard said. "Savina's my cousin. Besides even a king needs an exciting adventure every now and again. Thomas, Clockwork, you two stay behind and make sure that neither my uncle or Phillip and Rosalie melt."

"Yes your majesty." Thomas answered as Clockwork chirped and saluted. "We'll take good care of them."

"Then it's settled." Johan said smacking his fist into his palm. "Come my friends!"

And with that, the four teens, one king, and one prince ran out the door and to the stables, saddled up their steeds and were off racing towards the forest to rescue the princesses.

**HA! Take that writers block! (does a victory dance) I have been wanting to do the Raven Wizard episode for a long time but I wasn't able to do without making Livy the damsel in distress. (again) But as you can see I found a way around that. YES!**

**So anyway yes I did change Gregorian's looks slightly.**

**Peewit: Slightly? You made him an old man!**

**Me: Well yes I did, but I couldn't exactly keep him looking the same could I? He would have been recognized right away. Plus keep in mind that this is years after the incident so my theory is that a combination of time and stress and whatever the results of what his "friends in low places" did to him to turn him back to human resulted in him being old. XD**

**So yeah, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and once more if you guys have any ideas for this story I would love to here them. :D**

**Please leave a review and have a smurfy day. Bye! **


	26. Deja Vu

**Jo: (zonked out sleeping on the couch) ….mallet...chainsaw...chocolate...**

**Peewit: (holding a feather in one hand and a can of shaving cream in the other) (snickers) This is going to be good!**

**Me: I don't think that's the wisest thing to do Peewit**

**Peewit: Ah your no fun.**

**Me: Peewit, I mean it! Don't!**

**Peewit:(ignores me as he sprays the shaving cream in Jo's hand)**

**Johan: It was nice knowing him **

**Peewit:(tickles Jo's nose with the feather)**

**Jo: Hnnnh (wipes her face with the hand with the shaving cream and instantly wakes up) What the-?**

**Peewit: Hahahaha!**

**Jo: (realizes whats happened and narrows her eyes)(deadly tone) Peebrain!**

**Peewit: Hahaha-huh?**

**Jo:(pulls out her chainsaw)**

**Peewit: Oh smurf!**

**Jo: YOUR DEAD JESTER! (proceeds to chase him wielding her chainsaw)**

**Me: Yep! He's a dead man. **

**Johan: Flowerpower71 does not own me Peewit or any of the smurfs. We all belong to Peyo**

**Me: The maniac wielding the chainsaw known as Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21. I only own myself, Thomas, & the royal family. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Peewit: MOMMA!**

**Jo: GET BACK HERE!**

The four teens and two royals were currently wandering through the woods trying to find the way to Gregorian's lair. However there was one tiny little problem.

"Were lost!" Jo groaned throwing her head back in exasperation.

"Were not lost Jo...we just have no idea where we are." Livy mumbled.

"I thought you said you knew where Gregorian's castle was Johan." Raffin snapped, worried sick for his wife and little sister.

"I said I THINK I might remember the way your highness." Johan corrected. "Keep in mind that it has been years since Peewit and I have been there. Plus this isn't our kingdom."

"How did you find Gregorian's lair in the first place?" Gerard asked.

"Oh that was easy," Peewit said. "We just had Tracker Smurf lead the way."

"Who's Tracker Smurf?" Raffin asked raising an eyebrow. Livy, Jo, Johan and Gerard all glared at the pint sized jester. Once again he had spoken before he thought.

"He's a friend of ours." Livy explained. Well, it wasn't a lie, Tracker is there friend. "He's good at finding things."

"Where's Tracker when you need him?" Jo mumbled under her breath.

"Hello? Did someone say my name?"

Everyone stopped when they heard the voice. The nearby bushes rustled and Raffin's eyes popped out of his head as a small little blue humanoid like creature wearing white pants and a white hat with a red feather, carrying a hiking stick.

"Tracker!"

"Johan! Peewit! Jo! Livy! Gerard!" What a pleasant surprise." the hiking smurf exclaimed approaching the teens.

"Boy howdy are we glad to see you." Jo exclaimed.

"Pardon the interruption," a stunned and very very confused Raffin said. "But who are you?"

"Oh my apologies your majesty," Tracker said noticing the crown on the princes head as he bowed. "I am Tracker Smurf."

"What's a smoof?"

"Smurf." Everyone said in unison.

"With an 'urf'" Tracker added.

"The Smurfs are our friends Raffin." Peewit spoke up.

"And Handy Smurf is the creator of Clockwork." Gerard explained to his cousin-in-law.

Raffin leaned in closer and studied the hiking smurf. "Well you certainly do resemble Clockwork quite a bit."

"What are you doing here Tracker?" Livy finally asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"I was just passing through on my journey to retrieve a special tree sap for one of Papa Smurf's potions." Tracker explained as he reached into a smurf sized bag and pulled out a small jar of the brown sticky substance. "Anyway, I heard voices and someone say my name. Once I smurfed it was you I decided to show myself. And I smurf it's safe to assume that his majesty is a friend of yours?" Tracker asked pointing to Raffin.

The prince chuckled slightly before answering. "Tis an honor to meet you Tracker. I am Prince Raffin."

Tracker nodded but his eyes suddenly widened with realization. "Prince Raffin? As in Savina's Raffin?"

"You know my wife?"

"She's a friend of the smurfs."

"Yeah okay, sorry to break up this happy reunion," Jo interrupted not feeling sorry in the least. "But where kinda on a time schedule. You know your wife and little sister being kidnapped by a freaky bird headed old dude and all."

"Kidnapped?" Tracker asked confused.

"Yes, The Raven Wizard Gregorian has returned and kidnapped Savina and Raffin's younger sister Jinora." Johan explained.

"Oh dear!" Tracker gasped.

"Johan and Peewit mentioned that you and a few other smurfs helped find Gregorian's castle the first time that Savina was kidnapped." Livy said.

"Indeed we did." Tracker nodded. "I sniffed out and lead the way."

"Do you think you can do it again?" Peewit asked, to which the hiking smurf gave an affirmative nod.

"Gladly! Papa will understand my running late. Now do you have something of Gregorian's that I can sniff to smurf the scent?"

Everyone's face fell as they realized that they did not. That is until Gerard spoke up and asked "Will this do?" Everyone turned and saw that the boy king held a blue piece of fabric in his hand.

"What is that?" Livy asked for everyone.

"It is a piece of Gregorian's clothing. It ripped off when I fell off of him." Gerard explained sheepishly.

"You kept that all this time?" Jo asked raising an eyebrow.

Gerard just shrugged in response. "I figured it might come in handy." He bent down and handed the cloth to the red feathered hat wearing smurf. Tracker brought the cloth to his nose and took a big whiff. Then another. And another. And one more for good measure. He then began to sniff the air. "South by south east." (sniff sniff sniff) "Yes that's definitely it."

"He's got the scent!" Livy exclaimed.

Johan bent down and grabbed Tracker and sat the hiking smurf on Bayard's head. "Lead the way Tracker!"

. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We must continue on foot my friends." Johan said as he tied Bayard's reins to a tree. "The ground is to soft for horses."

Tracker had lead the search and rescue party into a creepy bog. The trees were so thick that the sunlight did not break through the branches. Not that there was much sun by now anyway. It had began to set by the time the party had reached the entrance of the bog. An eerie mist covered the area and the air was thick and muggy.

As everyone tied their horses to the trees, Peewit had stepped forward and into the water, sinking up to his waist. "I forgot about this part."

. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back at the castle Thomas and Clockwork were busy keeping a watch on the frozen royals. Making sure they didn't melt.

"It's freezing in here!" Thomas exclaimed as he wrapped himself up in a blanket.

"Squee chee." Clockwork nodded in agreement, also wrapped up in the blanket. Yes the wind was doing an excellent job at keeping the monarchs from melting, however, after awhile, the cool breeze had become a little bit too cool for the bartender and wooden smurf.

Thomas shivered slightly as he looked longingly at the fireplace wishing he could build a fire.

"I don't think a small fire would be so bad...do you Clockwork?"

Clockwork shivered slightly but shook his head no. "Chirp cheep cheep squeak."

"Aw come on, just a small one? What harm could it do?" Thomas persuaded.

Clockwork scowled but shivered uncontrollably.

"It will just be for a few minutes then we'll put it out."

Clockwork paused. A nice fire would be nice. Plus if they put it out once they got warm would it really cause such harm? "Cheep cheep."

"Alright!" Thomas exclaimed, jumping up from the chair and running to the stack of firewood next to the fireplace. He tossed in a few logs and then lit a match and the fire roared to life.

"Aah, much better." Thomas sighed holding his hands out in front of him. Clockwork chirped and nodded his head in agreement, his shivers ceasing. Unnoticed by both however was the beads of water that began to sweat off the frozen kings and queen.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hold it everysmurf!" Tracker shouted after they had been trekking through the bog for quite some time. Everyone came to a sudden halt and smacked into each other.

"That's quicksand. Fearful stuff." Tracker explained as he stood on the edge of the bank where a large puddle of quicksand was.

"Hey I remember this." Peewit exclaimed standing next to Tracker and looking at the puddle. "We reached the quicksand right before-"

"CAW! CAW!"

The jester never got to finish his sentence as two ravens flew out from nowhere and suddenly pushed both Peewit and Tracker into the quicksand.

"The ravens!" Johan gasped.

"Take cover!" Gerard yelled as another raven flew over his head, just missing it by inches.

"Back! Back I say!" Raffin threatened swinging his sword haphazardly as four ravens circled around him.

"What's with these birds?" Livy asked as one raven chased her.

"They are under Gregorian's control." Johan explained dive bombing onto the ground.

Jo grabbed a big stick and swung it, smacking a raven and sending it flying deep back into the bog.

"A home run! And the crowd goes wild! Whoo!" Jo cheered running around in a circle. However the celebration was short lived as a bunch of ravens suck up behind her and snatched her off the ground using their talons.

"Hey! Put me down! Put me do-OOOWWWWNNN!" Jo screamed as the ravens suddenly dropped her into the quicksand. "Stupid birds!"

"Johan! Livy! Help!" Peewit yelled as he, Jo and Tracker began to sink.

"Hold on I'll get you-WHOA!" Raffin yelped as he too was pushed in.

"Is it just me or is it getting a little crowded in here?" Tracker asked sarcastically as he struggled to pull his arms up.

"There's to many of them!" Gerard yelled as he swatted at the attacking fowl with a big stick. "We can't fight them off."

Livy was shooting off arrows left and right trying to hits the ravens. She managed to ground a few by hitting them in the wing, but most managed to fly out of the way before they could get hit. Livy reached her hand back to grab another arrow only to discover her quiver empty.

"Crap!" She cursed. Almost as if realizing the danger was no more the ravens swooped in and tried to attack the girl.

"Double crap!" Livy squeaked as she made a run for it. One of the ravens swooped around front of her and tried to snatch at her locket. Luckily the latch on the locket held but the birds flew in determined to get their prey.

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

Livy whipped around and smiled with relief when she saw Gerard had taken out the ravens with the stick.

"Thanks."

"No worries M'lady."

"Livy! Your highness! Watch out!" but Johan's warning came to late as two more ravens flew out and caught the two off guard, sending them into the quicksand.

"Triple crap!" Livy yelled as she and Gerard surfaced, spitting out the quicksand that had gotten into her mouth.

"Don't worry, I got a plan." Johan assured. The squire had climbed up into a tree by the quicksand and lowered a vine down to his friends below. However he felt something ram into him from behind and screamed as he was pushed out of the tree and into the quicksand by a raven.

"Not one of your better plans." Jo said dryly as he ancestor popped up next to her.

"That plan didn't even work the first time!" Peewit snapped at his friend.

"I thought the ravens were gone!" Johan shot back.

"I hate to interrupt," Raffin interrupted. "But-"

"WERE SINKING!" Jo shrieked in horror thrashing around.

"Don't move Jo! You sink faster that way." Tracker warned causing the raven haired girl to freeze.

"Don't worry, I got us out of here the first time, and I shall do it again." Johan said as he appeared to be struggling to reach something under the sand. "If I could just...I got it!" he exclaimed as he pulled one arm free and held up his sword triumphantly. The squire then proceeded to shift through the quicksand trying to make it to the edge.

"Hurry it up will you!" Peewit snapped, now buried up to his neck in sand while everyone else was buried up to their shoulders.

Johan didn't reply but kept pressing onward. When he finally made it to the edge he stuck his sword deep into the side and pulled himself up and out of the sand.

"JOHAN!" The calls of his friends caused the squire to whip his head around and he gasped upon seeing everyone up to their necks.

"Hurry!" Peewit said right before he was pulled under.

"Peewit!" Jo gasped right before she and Tracker went under as well.

Johan scurried to his feet and ran to the rope he had earlier. He twirled it around, over his head and tossed it out into the quick sand. Livy, who was the last one above, grabbed onto the rope just before she went under completely.

"NO!" Johan shouted in horror. He felt a tug on the rope and then pulled with all his might. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Livy broke through the surface, followed by Gerard, Raffin, Jo, and Peewit with Tracker on the end. Everyone gasped and panted as they collapsed onto the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Johan asked running up to his friends, but paused when he noticed Gerard placing a hand on the panting Livy's shoulder.

"Are you...alright?" the boy king asked between pants.

"I think so." Livy gasped trying to get her breath back.

Johan felt a strange feeling well up inside of him. He did not like the way that Gerard was looking at her. Oddly enough this feeling was somewhat familiar to him. He had felt it briefly all those months ago when Livy had returned after the whole "deer incident."

"_Get a grip on yourself Johan!" _he chastised himself shaking the feeling off. _"He's her friend. He's your friend. He's just concerned." _ The squire shook his head again and ran up to Livy and hugged her while Gerard checked on his cousin-in-law and Tracker.

"Peewit are you alright?" Jo asked the pint sized jester who was flat on his back.

"I'm fine." he said as he sat up.

"You sure? You were under there the longest out of all of us." Jo pressed looking at the boy with concern in her cerulean blue eyes. Peewit felt his cheeks grow hot when he looked at her and then quickly turned his head looking away from her.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I'll live."

"Well...good." Jo smiled slightly. Peewit smiled back.

"Are you okay?" Peewit asked changing the subject.

"I am now," Jo said. She blushed when she realized how that must have sounded. "Now that were out of the quicksand I mean. Hehehe." she answered quickly giving a nervous laugh, feeling her own face begin to flush.

"R-right." Peewit said blushing as well. They sat in an awkward silence before, much to their relief Johan announced it was time to get going.

"Well now that everyone's alright, we must continue on." Johan announced. "The castle's not that much farther but it's still a long journey and we don't have much time."

Everyone nodded and got to their feet. Jo hauled herself up and went to follow but her foot caught on an exposed root. She gasped as she started to fall, but felt a pair of hands catch her before she hit the ground. Jo felt her cheeks turn a deeper shade of red when she realized who the hands belonged to.

"Er-th-thanks Peewit." she stuttered as the blonde boy helped her to her feet.

"Don't mention it." Peewit mumbled not looking at Jo, but she could still see the blush on his face. Both snapped out of it and jogged to catch up with their friends. Jo couldn't help but notice the sly smile that was on Livy's face.

"You say one word Livy, just one word, and your going back in the quicksand." Jo threatened, just loud enough for the brunette to hear. Livy smirked but 'zipped' her mouth shut.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

Jinora groaned as she started to come to. She didn't remember falling asleep though. The last thing that she remembered was Savina grabbing her hand and then running for the door but it was locked, and then nothing.

The young princess shook her head and groaned again trying to clear away the fuzziness. She blinked a few times as her vision finally came into focus. It was then that she finally realized that she was in some sort of cage. Actually it seemed more like a human sized-

"A bird cage?"

"Oh Jinora! Thank goodness your awake!"

The violet eyed princess turned her head and saw that Savina was in a bird cage next to hers. (Though Savina's was slightly larger since she was taller)

"Savina? Wh-what happened? Where are we?"

"You are in my dungeon young princess."

"Gregorian!" Savina snarled as the Raven Wizard himself entered the room and approached the cages.

"Why Savina you remembered me." Gregorian taunted.

"Hard to forget the man with a ravens head who kidnapped me and locked me in a bird cage." the red headed princess said coldly crossing her arms, glaring daggers at her former tutor. "How dare you return and kidnap me and Jinora?"

"Same reason I kidnapped you the first time. To steal your beauty using the heart diamond to return myself back to normal." Gregorian explained. The Raven Wizard approached Jinora's cage and peered inside, smiling an evil smile. The younger princess tried to put on a brave face but couldn't help but gulp.

"And you young one," Gregorian purred still looking into the cage, "Your youth shall return me to my normal, younger self."

"You lay one hand on her you knave and I swear-"

"Nuh, uh, uh" Gregorian tsked, shaking his head and frowning. "Such language from a princess."

"You-You won't get away with this Gregorian." Jinora spoke.

"That's right." Savina nodded. "Johan and Peewit defeated you the first time, and they will do it again."

"And knowing Raffin, he's on his way here along with them right now." Jinora added, growing braver with each word she spoke, but they were dashed as Gregorian began to cackle madly.

"I expected that those meddling boys and foolish prince would try to interfere. So this time, I am prepared for them. They shall not foil my plans again." Gregorian turned and started out of the room but stopped and looked one last time at his captives. "Face it princesses, tonight, when the moon is full, your beauty and your youth, shall be mine! And there is nothing anyone can do to stop me." Gregorian began to cackle again and left the room.

"Don't worry Jinora," Savina said reaching through the bars of her cage and grabbing her sister-in-laws hand. "A proper princess never gives up hope...never."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey Johan, you alright?"

The sound of his best friend's voice brought the squire out of his thoughts. Well actually, it was more like seething. Tracker was still leading the way to Gregorian's castle and Raffin was following behind. Livy and Gerard were walking side by side behind the prince and in front of Johan, while Jo and Peewit drifted all over the line.

Even though they were supposed to be focused, the group had made idle chit chat here and there, mostly to break the eerie silence. At some point, Gerard and Livy had drifted off into their own deep conversation, about one thing or another. Johan grew slightly angry as at one point when Livy began to laugh at something funny Gerard apparently had said, and all the while he kept glaring at the young king. It was Peewit's question that finally brought the squire back to reality.

"Yes Peewit I'm fine."

"Why were you glaring at Gerard?" the jester asked. By now the two had fallen back behind in the group so that no one could hear them.

"I wasn't glaring."

"Yeah you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yeah you were. I saw."

"Your just seeing things." Johan snapped. "Now come on before we fall to far behind." and with that the squire picked up his pace and jogged to catch up with the others. Peewit raised and eyebrow but ran to catch up.

**Me:(dressed as Yoda from Star Wars) Jealous, Johan is. Trouble for later. Why like this I am? Idea I have none.**

**All: What?**

**Me: Yeah I have no idea what I'm doing. This is what happens when I write after I eat sugar. :3 So sorry for the late update and for the slightly shorter than normal chapter, but I like torturing ya'll with cliffhangers. (evil smile)**

**Jo: Yeah and she has been lazy as well**

**Me:. . . . . . . Well . . .. . . Maybe a little bit. But it happens to the best of us. :P Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review. Bye! Bye! :)**

**P.S. Please do not ask me how Thomas was able to understand Clockwork. Just go with it. :P**


	27. The Battle of The Enchantors

**Narrator Smurf: We now return to "All my Smurflings."**

**(the scene opens and shows Peewit lying in a bed in what appears to be a hospital, with a tearful Jo standing next to Gerard who is dressed like a doctor)**

**Jo: Tell me doctor is it serious?**

**Gerard: Yes I'm afraid. He's in a coma**

**Jo: GASP! But-but for how long?**

**Gerard: Hard to say. A few hours, days, weeks, months-**

**Jo: MONTHS!?**

**Gerard: Maybe even forever**

**Jo: NOOO!**

**Me: CUUUTTT! Cut! Cut! Cut! (comes over dressed as a director complete with, sunglasses, a beret, a scarf and holding a bullhorn.)**

**Peewit: (sits up in the bed) What's the matter?**

**Me: Jo we need more emotion. More...dramatic! The love of your life has been put into a coma because of his evil twin.**

**Jo: Alright! Alright! Alright! Geez!**

**Me:(sits back in my directors chair) Okay take it up from where Gerard says, "Maybe even forever." A-a-a-a-a-and ACTION!**

**Gerard: Maybe even forever**

**Jo: NNNOOO! (falls to her knees screaming to the heavens) WHY? WHY? HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED? TAKE ME INSTEAD! TAKE ME INSTEAD! WWWWHHHYYYY!**

**Me: Cut! Print! Brilliant! That's what I'm talking about! Where's my latte?**

**Greedy: Right here Livy (hands me a latte)**

**Me: Thanks Greedy (takes a sip and finally notices the audience) Oh hey guys! Your probably wondering what the hecks going on right? Well Dolphinrain said that things in this story are starting to get dramatic like a soap opera so hence today's comic gag. :P**

**Gerard: We know that we normally don't respond to reviews in this story but Livy wanted to make an exception for one.**

**Me: Yeah, so to noaccountyet who asked how I'm able to charge my ipod, that was actually explained back in Book 1. You see Handy discovered that lightening makes a perfect charger. Bad side you have to wait for a thunder storm to charge it, but on the plus side is that the lightening charges it up so much so that my ipod has WEEKS of battery life. So that pretty much covers it. Disclaimer time!**

**Greedy: Flowerpower71 does not own any of us smurfs or Johan, Peewit, Gerard, or Savina**

**Peewit: We all belong to Peyo**

**Jo: I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Me: I only own myself, Thomas and the royal family.**

**Gerard: We hope you enjoy this chapter.**

After riding for some time, Tracker was finally able to lead the humans to the Raven Wizard's castle.

"This is as far as I can lead you my friends." Tracker said once they reached the castle. "Papa Smurf is probably starting to worry about my being so late."

"You have done more than enough Tracker." Johan reassured.

"Yes my new little friend. How can I ever repay you?" Raffin asked.

Tracker just shrugged and waved his hand dismissively. "No thanks necessary you majesty. I'm more than happy to help. I just hope that Savina and Jinora are safe."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

Less than a minute later, Tracker left on his way to return home and our hero's were faced with yet another problem.

"So how exactly are we supposed to get in?" Livy asked as she examined the castle and realized that there was no door.

"You have to be a raven to get in there." Gerard mumbled as he gazed up at the high window which seemed to be the only way in.

"How did you and Peewit get in last time Johan?" Raffin asked turning to the squire. Before the raven haired teen could reply though-

"Oh no! No! No! No! No! No! No! Absolutely not! You are NOT catapulting me up there like last time Johan!" the fun sized jester ranted stomping his foot on the ground and crossing his arms.

"But your the only one small enough to be shot up there." Jo pointed out.

"I don't care! I already had to do it once! Twice if you count when Johan and I had to rescue Livy from Balthazar! I am not going to be the human cannonball again!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

Ten minutes later Peewit was strapped in a make-shift catapult about to be shot towards the balcony that wrapped around the tower where he then would lower the rope so that the others could climb up.

"Thank you Peewit." Raffin said gratefully. "Your bravery shall be honored."

"Whatever, lets just get this over with." Peewit snapped, more than ready to just get this whole mess over and done with and get back to the castle.

"Hold on tight Peewit." Johan warned as he grabbed his friend by the waist and then began to pull him back.

"Happy landings Peepod." Jo said smirking.

"For the last time it's Pee-WWWHHHOOOAAA!" Peewit yelled as Johan let go and he found himself airbourne. As he approached the castle he managed to lasso a rope around the tower and stopped himself just before he crashed into the side of the building. From there he grabbed the rope and then tied it to one of the ramparts and lowered it down to his friends below.

"Let's go people!" Jo said being the first to begin climbing the rope, followed by Johan, Raffin, Gerard, and Livy once again trailing the end. (Maybe she should switch to wearing a tunic and tights when going off on adventures)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few moments later everyone had scrambled over the balcony and were now currently standing inside the castle.

"Which way Johan?" Livy whispered as the six quietly tip-toed around trying to find where Gregorian was holding the princesses.

"If I remember correctly, Gregorian should have the girls-"

"Caw! Caw!"

The six froze as a raven suddenly flew out from the corner. The bird stopped and then charged full steam ahead as it spotted the intruders.

"Not again!" Peewit cried as everyone turned on their heel and ran away from the chasing fowl.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back at the castle, by now it was late at night and Thomas and Clockwork, try as hard as they might, the warmth of the fire just proved to be to much to resist and it lulled the two into a deep sleep.

Clockwork snored quietly as he leaned against the sleeping Thomas but woke up when he felt something wet underneath him. The mechanical smurf woke up with a groan, thinking maybe one of his gears had sprung a leak and was leaking oil, but when he looked down he realized that it was not oil that he had felt but...water?

Clockwork followed the trail of water with his eyes and let out a squeal of fright when he saw that the royals were melting. The wooden smurf jumped to his feet and ran to the front of Thomas and chirped and squealed as loud as he could trying to wake him up.

"SQUEE! SQUEE! CHEE! CHIRP! CHEEP! SCREE! CHEE!"

"Mmm...Lucy..." Thomas moaned smiling in his sleep as he dreamt about his co-worker back at home. Lately the two had started to grow closer and Thomas had found himself missing her more than he thought that he would.

Clockwork cocked his head in confusion but shook himself back to reality and then continued to try to wake the man up. He pulled on his shirt, poked him, even tried jumping on his chest but it was no use. Thomas was dead to the world.

Clockwork whirred with nervousness as he looked between the still blazing fire and the fast melting royals. Suddenly he got an idea and quickly ran out of the room to Livy and Jo's.

Upon entering the room, Clockwork immediatley ran over to Livy's bed, climbed up and ran over to wake up the sleeping kitten that was curled up on the pillow.

"Cheep! Cheep! Cheep! Cheep! Cheep!" Clockwork cheeped jumping up and down on the bed. Turnip opened one sleepy eye, then the other as he lifted his head up in confusion at the little blue doll.

"Mew?"

"Chirpy chirp chirp. Chirp cheep chip."

Turnip's eyes grew wide in understanding. They both then leaped off the bed and raced towards the other room where Thomas and the melting monarchs were.

Turnip and Clockwork ran into the room, squeaking and meowing loudly but their only response from Thomas was a loud snore. Turnip got closer to the sleeping man and pushed against him with his paws but suddenly, Thomas turned on his side and his arm suddenly wrapped itself around Turnip, hugging the kitten close to him like a teddy bear.

Turnip yelped in surprise and choked as the man pressed him against his chest a little to tightly. Clockwork groaned and facepalmed himself. What would it take to wake this guy up? He looked to Turnip-who was currently struggling to get out of the bartender's grasp-when he suddenly had an idea.

Clockwork made a sort of purring sound and got Turnip's attention on him. The mechanical smurf then made a clawing motion with his hand, then pointed to Thomas.

Turnip raised an eyebrow but then an evil little smirk grew on his face as understanding washed over him. The kitten then exposed his claws and with a quick swipe across the arm, the two finally succeeded.

"YEOUCH!" Thomas yelped as he finally awoke from his slumber. He looked down and saw three white scratches across his arm and then looked towards the frantic chirping and pointing Clockwork who pointed to the still melting royals and the still blazing fire in the fire place.

"OH CRAP!" Thomas cursed as he jumped to his feet and ran out of the room. He returned a few minutes later carrying a bucket of water and then quickly splashed it on the fire extinguishing the flames.

Once that was done, the red headed bartender ran over and inspected the three frozen royals and let out a sigh of relief as it appeared that no damage had been done...aside from the tops of their crowns being melted slightly- but that was of little concern. The wind spell Livy had cast before she and the others had left was still going strong and therefore kept the royalty from melting completely.

"Phew! That was close." Thomas sighed as he leaned against the wall and Clockwork and Turnip let out their own sighs of relief. His blue eyes then popped open and he looked at the mechanical smurf. "Clockwork, why didn't you wake me up when they started to melt?"

Clockwork's eyes widened and he let out a few squeaks of disbelief before he fell back onto his back, fainting in frustration.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"This way guys!" Livy shouted as she and the others turned down a hallway in order to escape the raven that was still hot on their tails.

"In here! Quickly!" Gerard ordered as the six of them ran into a room, closing the door behind them causing the raven to smack face first into the door.

"You know, after today's events, I'm starting to develop a REALLY strong dislike for ravens." Jo said to no one in particular as she leaned against the door.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with you there Jo." Gerard said.

"Where are we Johan?" Raffin asked for everybody.

The squire was silent as his eyes adjusted to the darkened room and then widened slightly with realization. "It appears we're in Gregorian's laboratory."

"Again?" Peewit asked in disbelief. "How does the past keep repeating itself! This is getting ridiculous!"

Livy however ignored her short friend's rant and wandered over to a table, looking at the wide variety potions and powders and spell books that lined it. "You know, I think I might be able to find a cure to return the king's and queen back to normal."

"You do that, and we'll go look for Savina and Jinora." Johan said.

"I'll stay behind and help Livy." Gerard offered, much to Livy's surprise."

"Um...sure if you wanna." Livy said as she began to flip through a book. "Actually that would be a help to me."

There it was again. That flare of jealousy. Johan opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. What exactly could he say? 'No your highness. Your coming with u?'. You can't exactly tell a king what to do. Granted Gerard was a year younger than him, but still, Gerard had the power.

Johan shook his head back to reality. "Very well," the squire grumbled. "The rest of you, come on. We don't have much time." and with that, he Jo, Peewit, and Raffin ventured out the door to go search for the princesses, leaving the girl and the boy king to search for a cure to turn the frozen royalty back to normal.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"The moon is full. Now is the time to put my plan into action." Gregorian said to himself as he finished tying Jinora to a chair. Both she and Savina were tied tightly to chairs and in front of them sat a pedestal where the heart diamond would be placed.

"Well princess," Gregorian said turning to Savina, "It appears that your little friends aren't here to rescue you this time."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Gregorian." Savina snapped, trying to be brave for Jinora's sake, though she to was beginning to get a little bit worried.

Gregorian opened his beak to reply but stopped as he looked at the skylight above them. A wicked smile spread across his face. "It is time!"

The Raven Wizard reached into the pouch that he wore around his neck and pulled out the heart diamond. He then placed the diamond on a pedestal and sat down in a chair opposite the girls. The moonlight shone through the skylight in the ceiling above them and shone down on the heart diamond. Jinora let out a small whimper as a red light shot out from the heart diamond and then shown on hers, Savina's and Gregorian's faces. Savina and Jinora felt their minds turn to mush when the light shown on them and Gregorian began to chant a spell.

_Jewel of darkness_

_Jewel of light_

_Jewel of color_

_Jewel of night_

_Take all the beauty_

_Within your sight_

_Transform it to my power_

_Transform it to my might_

Over and over the Raven Wizard chanted this spell. His head kept switching between that of a raven's and that of a mans. His silver colored hair began to turn as black as a ravens wing and the wrinkles on his face and hands began to disappear while at the same time, Savina's face kept disappearing and reappearing, while Jinora began to rapidly age. The younger princesses light brown hair started to turn silver, then white and wrinkles and age spots covered her skin.

"It is working!" Gregorian cheered. "I can feel the magic returning me to my normal, younger self."

_Jewel of darkness_

_Jewel of light_

_Jewel of color_

_Jewel of night_

"YO! BIRD BRAIN!"

The Raven Wizard jumped at the sound and turned to see Jo and Peewit standing in the doorway.

"Ah so the princess was right. Her puny little friends did come for her. But I won't be defeated again!" and with that Gregorian held up his palm and shot a blast of blue magic at the girl and the jester.

"Lookout!" Peewit yelped as he and Jo moved out of the way, and the Raven Wizard took flight and then chased them out of the room...Just exactly how they planned it.

"The coast is clear, come on!" Johan whisper yelled as he and Raffin ran into the room once the distraction had worked and Gregorian was gone. Raffin let out a horrified gasp as he laid eyes on the two girls and saw that his little sister kept switching between her young beautiful self and an old frail looking lady, and Savina's face kept disappearing and reappearing.

"These ropes won't budge." Raffin said through clenched teeth as he and Johan struggled to untie the princesses from the chairs.

"Never fear your highness." Johan said drawing his sword. Just as he was about to cut the ropes a black wad of feathers flew out of nowhere and knocked his sword out of his hands.

"What in the world-"

"Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw!"

Suddenly no less that ten ravens flew out and began to attack the two, keeping them away from the princesses.

"Apparently Gregorian learned his lesson since last time." Johan said as he and the prince tried to fight off the attacking fowl.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile, Gregorian had chased Jo and Peewit into a random room. The Raven Wizard shot ice blast, after ice blast at the teens but so far teyt had managed to avoid being hit...until-

"AAH!" Peewit yelped as a blast of cold shot up and down his leg. To his and Jo's horror, they turned around and saw that his whole left leg was completely frozen. Luckily that was the only thing frozen.

"And now to finish the job." Gregorian said as he landed in front of Peewit. He held up his hand and just as he prepared to shoot another ice blast, he saw something shiny fly towards him out of the corner of his eye and a fraction of a second later found his sleeve pinned to the wall by a dagger. Jo's dagger to be precise.

"You will pay for that you foolish, foolish boy." Gregorian said in a deadly tone.

"Okay this is the final, smurfing time I am going to say this. . . . . . .__I AM A GIRL!"

"You are?" Gregorian asked a little surprised, causing Jo to let out a loud screetch of frustration, pulling at her hair.

"Whatever. Your still going to pay." Gregorian said as he pulled the dagger out of the wall with his free hand and then hurled it towards Jo.

"Fudge muffins!" Jo cursed as she ducked the dagger and then ran out of the room with Gregorian right behind her.

"Hold on Jo I'm coming!" Peewit called after her, dragging the dead weight of his frozen leg behind him. "...slowly..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gregorian had chased Jo into a different room and shot an ice blast at her. Jo jumped out of the way and landed on a windowsill. She stood up on the windowsill and smirked. "You have terrible aim Birdbrain."

"Oh really?" Gregorian asked as he shot yet another ice blast, but this time instead of hitting Jo, he hit the windowsill she was standing on, turning it into ice. Jo yelped and struggled to keep her balance but her feet suddenly slipped out from under her and with a scream, she fell out the window.

"That should take care of that." Gregorian said, dusting his hands before he quickly ran out of the room to finish the spell.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

What Gregorian did not know however, was that Jo grabbed onto an icicle that had formed when he froze the window, now the black haired girl was holding on for dear life to the ever so slowly cracking icicle.

"I'm at the end of my icicle." Jo whimpered as she looked down at the long, long drop to the ground.

_Crack creak_

Jo looked up and to her horror, saw a rather large crack beginning to form in the icicle she was holding onto.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Jo chanted as the crack began to grow. "No! No! No! No! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

The crack continued to grow but suddenly stopped. Jo had just let out a sigh of relief when-

_Crack_

The icicle broke and Jo let out a scream as she began to fall, when a hand suddenly reached out and grabbed hers.

"I gotcha!"

Jo looked up and smiled a ridiculously big smile when she saw Peewit holding her hand, keeping her from falling to certain doom.

"Boy howdy am I glad to see you." Jo said relieved.

"Hold on Jo, I'll pull you up." Peewit grunted as he tried his hardest to pull the girl inside to safety. "Your...heavy!" he said through clenched teeth.

Jo felt her jaw drop and then scowled in irritation. "If you weren't the only thing keeping me from falling, I would beat you into next Tuesday!"

Peewit didn't reply but pulled as hard as he could, placing his non-frozen foot on the wall under the window. With on final heave, Peewit succeeded and both teens flew backwards into the room.

Jo groaned and opened her eyes and once again found herself staring into Peewit's dark blue eyes.

"We really gotta stop meeting like this." the jester teased. Jo blushed so bad that it would have put an apple to shame and got off top on the boy before smacking him abside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for that comment! And this is for the heavy comment!" Jo explained slapping the boy abside the head again.

"Ouch! Jo quit it!"

"And this..." Jo said as Peewit prepared himself for another strike. "Is for saving my life."

Peewit stiffened as Jo suddenly squeezed him in a hug. He returned the hug and got a slightly dreamlike look on his face as he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Jo being so close to his body.

"Now come on. We can't be here all night." Jo said as she all to soon pulled out of the hug. (Much to Peewit's dismay.)

The two teens got to their feet and exited to room as quickly as Peewit's frozen leg would allow them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I think I found something!" Gerard exclaimed after searching through multiple books. Livy looked up from the potions she was reading and ran over to the boy king. Gerard pointed to a page in the book and Livy took it and got a closer look and read. A smile appeared on her face.

"This is it! This is the cure for Gregorian's ice spell!" Livy exclaimed.

Quickly the two friends got to work. Livy poured in various ingredients into a bowl while Gerard read off the recipe. After a few minutes, the concoction was complete.

"Thanks Gerard." Livy said as she put a cork into the vial that held the pink colored antidote. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Gerard gave a sheepish smile. "Tis nothing."

Livy nodded her head once and smiled. "Now lets go see how everyone's doing rescuing the-"

"LOOKOUT!" Gerard yelled suddenly and Livy felt a pair of hands push her out of the way and she fell on the floor. Confused and alarmed she looked up and to her horror she saw Gerard was now frozen solid.

"Gerard!" Livy gasped jumping to her feet and running to her frozen friend. She put a hand to her mouth in shock and shook her head as she realized something. That blast was meant for her. She was the one who was supposed to be turned into ice. "Oh no!"

"So meddling in my laboratory eh?"

Livy whipped her head around to find none other than Gregorian standing in the doorway.

"How did you find us?" Livy asked. "Johan and the others were supposed to be taking care of you."

"Bah! Those foolish meddlers? I took care of them. And as for how I found you in here...a little birdie told me." Gregorian explained as a raven flew over and landed on his shoulder. If Livy didn't know better, she would have sworn that the raven smiled an evil looking smile.

"I am so close to returning back to normal, and I will not be defeated by a bunch of meddling teenagers." Gregorian swore and with that, he shot an ice blast that headed right towards Livy.

"_Protectus Shieldicus_!" Livy yelped as she summoned up a protective force shield. The blast hit the force field, bounced off it and then hit a random vase, turning it into ice.

"You cannot keep that force shield up forever!" Gregorian shouted as he shot blast after blast at the girl. He was right, Livy could already feel the force shield draining her energy. But Gregorian had her cornered what could she do? She looked around looking for something, anything to get her out of this mess. She looked at the floor and got an idea.

She held the force shield for a few seconds longer before she suddenly dropped it and dropped to her knees feigning exhaustion.

"I told you you couldn't keep the force shield up forever." Gregorian said. His hand glowed an icy shade of blue as he prepared to shoot another ice blast.

"_Mouvement de la Terra_!" Livy shouted as she lifted her arms up in the air then pushed them forward. The Raven Wizard barely had time to register what was happening before a large chunk of earth rose up from the floor and then flew towards him, squishing him against the wall.

Seeing her chance Livy jumped to her feet and stuffed the antidote in her pocket as she ran from the room, promising the still frozen King Gerard that she would come back for him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Johan? Jo? Raffin? Peewit? Where are you?" Livy called as she ran down the hallway searching for her friends. She stopped when she suddenly heard the cawing of ravens. She peeked her head into a room and to her horror discovered Johan and Raffin being attacked by a bunch of ravens. The two men tried to fight them off as best they could but there was just to many of them.

Livy wracked her brain to try and figure out what she could do. If she tried to make the ravens come after her, she would just be attacked as well. But she couldn't just leave them. She looked around and her eyes landed on the open window.

"_Vent_ _aspirer_!" Livy yelled and then grabbed onto the door frame and held on for dear life.

All of a sudden it was like being sucked into a vacuum cleaner. The wind blew out the window and took the attacking fowl with it. Raffin and Johan had to grab onto a nearby table to keep from being blown away.

"_Para-vent_!" Livy shouted and the winds ceased just as suddenly as they began, causing her to fall to the floor. "You guys alright?"

"Well, aside from almost having our eyeballs plucked out of our sockets,were fine." Johan said as he and Raffin got up from the floor.

"That's good." Livy said as Johan went over and helped her back to her feet. "Where are Savina and Jinora?"

"They must still be tied up in the other room. The ravens attacked us before we could free them." Raffin explained and with that they ran back to the other room where the two princesses were still tied to the chairs...Or were about to.

"You will never defeat me!" Gregorian yelled as he stormed into the room and shot multiple ice blasts at them. Johan, Livy and Raffin ducked out of the way and then working together, all three of them pushed a nearby table into Gregorian.

"You two go and save the girls, I'll hold off Gregorian." Livy said.

"But what about you?" Johan asked concerned, not wanting to leave his beloved to fight a crazed bird man alone.

"Just go! I got this! Hurry!" Livy shouted as Gregorian threw the table off himself and shot another ice blast at her. Johan hesitated for a fraction of a second before following Raffin back to the room where Savina and Jinora were.

"_Infuego_!" Livy shouted and shot a fire ball from her fist. The fire ball collided with the ice blast and it sizzled as it desintrigrated in mid air, turning into steam.

"You are very skilled in the art of magic young one," Gregorian said. "It is ashame that I will have to destroy you. You would have been a very strong enchantress when you were older." He shot a blast of pure magic at her and Livy shot a magic blast of her own.

Magic and ice blasts were flying everywhere, along with the occasional fireball or chunk of earth. The two enchanters were equally matched but Livy, still being in training and not used to using so much of her magic in battle was quickly getting tired. Gregorian noticed the girls distress and caught her off guard and hit her with a magic blast so powerful that it sent her straight through the wall clear into the next room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

Johan and Raffin had managed to untie the princesses but the spell was still in the middle of it's process and the girls were still in a trance, shifting between faceless and old, to their normal selves.

"Oh Savina!" Raffin said sadly at the thought that he couldn't be able to save the love of this life. "Johan what do we do?"

Before the squire could respond, the wall suddenly exploded in behind them. Johan whipped around just as the dust cleared and revealed a very bruised and disoriented Livy.

"LIVY!" Johan gasped as the two ran to her. "Livy! Livy are you alright? Speak to me!"

"Momma I wanna ride the pretty pony." Livy slurred before shaking her head bringing herself back to reality and then cringing in pain. Being thrown through a wall does that to a person.

"I have had enough of you meddling kids foiling my plan!" Gregorian said as he stormed in. Johan and Raffin jumped to their feet and raised their swords, ready for battle, but Gregorian was done fooling around and in an instant the squire and the prince were turned into ice.

"Johan! Raffin!" Livy gasped. Gregorian began to laugh and just as he was about to freeze her too-

"HIYA!"

The Raven Wizard found himself tackled from the side tumbling to the floor curtesy of a certain black haired girl.

"Well it's about time you showed up." Livy said as she stood up from the wreckage as Jo continued her battle with Gregorian. She looked over and saw Peewit approaching the heart diamond, dragging his frozen leg behind him. Just as he was about to place his face in front of the magic which would have destroyed it just like last time, the jester was spotted.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Gregorian yelled and pushed Jo off of him, causing the girl to hit her head against the wall and knocked her out. The Raven Wizard flew over and snatched up the jester by the front of his shirt and then flew out the window.

"PEEWIT!" Livy shouted in a panic as she ran to the window. What could she do? She had to do something! Anything! Her eyes fell on the heart diamond. She knew that if it was destroyed, it would reverse the spell and end all this madness but how could it be destroyed? It was a diamond!

She looked glanced down at her hands and did the only thing she could think of. She summoned up all the strength that she had and shot a powerful blast of magic at the accursed jewel.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"MOMMA!" Peewit yelped as the Raven Wizard flew higher and higher into the air before Gregorian suddenly stopped and held Peewit above the very long drop below.

"You may have defeated me the first time." Gregorian said looking the at the boy with his cold souless beady eyes. "But now it is I who have defeated you. Goodbye Peewit-"

The word barely got out of his beak before a puff of smoke enveloped Gregorian and when it cleared was now a raven. However Peewit barely had enough time to realize what had happened when he suddenly found himself free falling.

He screamed as he tumbled through the air but suddenly, little blue sparkles floated underneath him, stopping his fall. The sparkles then suddenly floated back towards the castle and then carried him in through the window. Livy gently sat her friend on the ground and then pulled out the antidote from her pocket.

"Are you okay Peewit?" Livy asked as she pulled out the antidote from her pocket and then poured it on her friends leg. The ice hissed and steam rose from it as it melted and within seconds, Peewit's leg was back to normal. (Albiet a little cold)

Before the jester could reply, three groans made them turn their attention towards Savina, Jinora and Jo. Jo had come out of unconsciousness and Savina still had her face and Jinora was no longer an old woman but was now back to her normal youthful fifteen year old self.

"What-What happened?" Savina asked shaking her head trying to clear away the fuzziness.

"I'll explain everything in a few minutes Savina." Livy said as she poured the potion onto Johan and Raffin. "But first I got to go unfreeze your cousin."

. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Once everyone had been unfrozen and Livy had made a second batch of the antidote since she had used up the first batch, and they were all riding back home Livy was finally able to tell everyone just exactly what had happened.

"And then the diamond burst into a million pieces. I was kinda in shock that my plan actually worked but then I heard Peewit screaming as he was falling and I did that same spell that I did when Ingaran fell off that cliff and well, ya'll know what happened next." Livy said as she finished explaining.

"That was very brave of you taking on Gregorian by yourself Livy." Jinora praised from her seat behind Jo on Skippy Smurf.

Livy just shrugged. "Well you two needed help. I did what I knew I had to do."

The ride home was pretty quiet but at one point Livy did manage to bring Brownie up next to Gerard.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"A little chilly but better." Gerard replied with a chuckle. "You?"

"Dead tired." Livy admitted truthfully. "I never really battled using that much magic before."

Gerard gave her a small smile and nodded showing that her understood.

"You know I never got a chance to thank you." Livy said after a few seconds of riding in silence.

"For what?"

"For saving me back there when you pushed me out of the way. That ice blast was meant for me."

Gerard turned and looked at her. "Better me than you."

Livy smiled and trapped the boy king in a one armed hug, causing him to chuckle. Johan tightened his grip on the reins so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Come on, we've got a long journey back home."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

By the time they returned to the castle the sun was already up and once all the horses and Biquette had been returned to the stables, the party of six quickly made their way up the stairs to where they had left the frozen monarchs in the care of Thomas and Clockwork.

Livy once again pulled out the antidote and poured it onto the kings and queen. Like before the ice hissed and steam rose but once it all cleared away the three rulers were no longer frozen.

"Mother! Father!" Raffin and Jinora exclaimed as they trapped their parents in bear hugs while Savina and Gerard did the same with their uncle.

"What's all this commotion about?" The King asked confused.

"And why on earth is is so cold in this room?" Queen Rosalie asked wrapping her arms around herself.

"You mean you don't remember?" Peewit asked.

"The last thing I remember is that Count Gregory turned out to be Gregorian the Raven Wizard and then...nothing." King Phillip explained.

"Gregorian turned you three into ice and then kidnapped Savina and Jinora to break the spell and return his head back to normal." Gerard explained.

"But me, Peewit, Jo, Livy Gerard and Raffin were able to locate where he took them and were able to defeat him just in the knick of time." Johan added.

"With Livy here destroying the heart diamond for good and turning that bird brain back into a bird." Jo laughed as she threw an arm around her best friend causing Livy to blush slightly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So M'lady what was it you wanted to ask me earlier?" Johan asked later that evening after everyone had had a nice long nap. After explaining all that had happened, King Phillip and Queen Rosalie had postponed the festival until the next day so that everyone could rest up and be able to fully enjoy themselves.

"What do you mean?" Livy asked.

"Earlier right before Jo screamed you was asking me something about the festival and the singing contest." Johan reminded.

Livy thought for a few seconds and then she began to blush when she remembered. "Oh that...Well you see..."

"Go on."

Livy took a deep breath. "Well I am going to be singing but I was thinking that maybe instead of singing by myself...well maybe you and I could do a duet?"

Johan raised his eyebrows slightly and a slight pink tinted his cheek. "M-Me sing with you?"

"Uh huh." Livy said quietly a small smile pulling at her features.

"I...Well...I'm not much of a singer."

"Oh please Johan!" Livy begged clasping her hands together. "It would mean so much to me."

"Well..." Johan trailed off as Livy gave him the puppy face. Her big emerald eyes grew even bigger than normal and her bottom lip stuck out slightly.

"Pwease?" she said pathetically in a baby voice. Johan held back a chuckle and smirked. "How can I say no to that face?"

"YAY!" Livy cheered throwing her arms around his neck.

"But what song should we sing?" Johan asked as he girlfriend finally released him from the hug.

"I got the perfect one." Livy said as she went into her pocket and pulled out her ipod. She quickly found the song and then had Johan listen to the first part of it.

He smiled and nodded his head in approval. "I like it."

"Come on," Livy said grabbing his hand and then pulled him off into a private room so that the two could practice for the next day.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

"Hmm," Queen Rosalie mused as she studied her crown in her hands.

"What troubles you my queen?" King Phillip asked his wife.

"Phillip, does my crown look odd to you?" she asked handing the crown to her husband.

"Odd how?"

"Look at the top, it looks like it...I don't know, almost like that part of it melted."

Thomas froze in his tracks upon hearing the last word and let out an involuntary noise that sound like a combination between a gasp and a squeak, causing both rulers to look at him.

"M-Melted? Hahaha! That's riduculous. Crowns don't just melt." He said nervously as he began to sweat bullets. "That-that's impossible. Hahahaha!"

The red headed bartender trailed off on his nervous laugh as the two rulers continued to stare at him.

"Uh...Oh! I think I hear the King calling for me. COMING SIRE!" and with that Thomas high-tailed it out of the throne room leaving behind the two confused and slightly creeped out rulers.

"Poor fellow's armor has rusted."

**Sorry about the late update with this story but I have had the worst trouble with the fight scene between Livy and Gregorian, plus I had to try to figure out what everyone else was doing as well. ^_^;**

**But the next chapter is the one we have all been waiting for, the festival! But it is not all happiness and good times ahead. One couple will begin to drift apart while another will grow closer but you will all just have to be patient to wait to see what I mean by that. ;)**

**So as always please let me know how you all liked this chapter. I have been working on it for the past four days so please review.**

**Oh and BTW if anyone is interested, I have posted Thomas' bio on my profile so ya'll can finally find out what his life story is. :P**

**Thomas: It's about time you posted that on there**

**Me: I know, I'm sorry. But anyway I hope you enjoyed. Have a Smurfy day! Hugs for everyone! :3**


	28. Jerks, garlic, and I'll Cover you

**Well I'm over at my Nana's house so I decided I'd make good use of my time here and write a little bit as I'm waiting for my friends to respond on various roleplays and also waiting for the new episode of Gravity Falls to premiere. XD (Yes I know, I'm a dork but honestly, I really do not care.)**

**Sorry for a no comic today but I'm to lazy to think of one at the moment. Forgive me!**

**Anywho ya'll should know this by now, but because I do not want to get sued, I must make it known that I do not own any of the smurfs, Johan, Peewit, Savina, Clockwork or Gerard. They are all the rightful creations of Peyo**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**And I only own Livy, Thomas, Raffin, Jinora, King Phillip, Queen Rosalie, Turnip, (takes a deep breath) Alistair and Lupin. **

**I got to many freaking oc's! But whatever, enjoy!**

Livy was sound asleep in her bed when she was awoken by a rumbling sound in her ear and a light pressure on her chest. She reluctantly opened her eyes and quietly giggled when she was greeted by a pair of golden eyes staring into hers.

"Good morning to you too Turnip." Livy said groggily as she pulled an arm out from under the covers and gave her kitten a scratch behind the ear. Turnip gave a quiet "Mew" and then nuzzled his head deeper into her hand.

Livy giggled and grabbed Turnip as she sat up in bed and stretched her arms above her head. She suddenly smiled as she remembered what today was. The first day of Festival Days. She looked out the window next to her bed and could already see some of the cooks and servants running about the court yard setting out food, setting up tents, the stage and all other sorts of things in preparation for the celebration that would begin in just a few hours.

Now Livy had a task of her own to do and it was perhaps one of the hardest things to do in the history of all mankind...try to wake up Jo.

The term "heavy sleeper" is an understatement when it comes to trying to pry Jo out of bed. Once she's out, she's dead to the world until she's good and ready to get up. And unfortunately she was not ready to get up just quite yet.

Livy sat her cat on the end of the bed and then climbed out, making her way over to the second bed on the other side of the room.

"Come on Jo, rise and shine." Livy said as she yanked the blankets off of her sleeping friend. Livy then had to cover her mouth with her hand once she saw the position Jo was sleeping in.

Jo was sprawled out all over the bed wearing a tank top and shorts. One arm dangling off the side of the bed while the other was tucked under her head acting like a pillow. Her black hair sticking out in every direction imaginable and Livy thought she could see a tiny bit of drool seeping from her mouth onto the mattress.

"You give a whole new meaning to the term 'beauty sleep' Jo." Livy chuckled shaking her head. "Now come on! Up and attem!"

Jo just groaned and turned yanked the covers back over her head, refusing to leave the soft warm bed.

"You got to get up sometime Jo." Livy said puling the covers off the bed completely. Jo groaned again and buried her face into the mattress trying to block out the sun but still refusing to leave the bed.

"Now Joannie, stop...being...so...difficult!" Livy said as she grabbed Jo's ankles and tried to pull her off the bed. Jo however grabbed onto the headboard and was suspended above the mattress for a few minutes as Livy pulled.

"Come on Jo...It's...time...to...get...UP!" Livy shrieked as she lost her grip and fell onto her butt while Jo landed back in the bed, letting out a rather large snore once she landed.

Livy facepalmed and rolled her eyes. "Alright Jo, you leave me no choice."

Livy got to her feet and left the room for a few minutes before she returned lugging a full bucket of water. Jo screamed like a banchee when she was fully awoken by the sharp freezing feeling of the water soaking her.

"LIVY!" Jo screamed while Livy began howling with laughter. Jo now looked like a drowned rat.

"I-I'm sorry Jo," Livy said between laughs. "But-but it was the only way! Hahahaha!"

Jo was not amused.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Once Jo was dry and the girls got themselves dressed and ready for the day, they (along with everyone else in the whole kingdom) stood in the crowd as King Phillip stood up on the stage addressing the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming today. Our kingdom has suffered this past year and a half, what with the drought, the uprise in theivery and all the other trails we have faced. But we were able to overcome those challenges and this week long festival is our way of celebration. This festival is about more than just the contests and games. It is a way to show our enemies that no matter what they can throw our way, we will always prevail and come back fighting!"

At this the crowd erupted into cheers and hollers of agreement.

"And now I just have one more thing to say," King Phillip said over the cheering crowd. He paused for dramatic affect and a huge grin broke across his face as he loudly ordered his people to, "HAVE FUN!"

The crowd roared and then parted in all directions as the people ran off to their targeted festivities. The fun had officially begun.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Stop laughing Johan." Livy chastised trying not to laugh at herself as she battled with the oozing caramel sauce that was dripping from her candied apple all over her hands.

"I told you to wait for it to harden." Johan chuckled as Livy tried to lick the oozing caramel before it dripped onto her hands.

Livy smirked as the caramel seemed to harden enough and she was finally able to take a bite of the apple. "Well look at it this way," she said as she swallowed her bite. "It just makes me all the more sweet."

Johan chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Anymore sugar and you'll turn into a pile of the stuff."

Livy just stuck her tongue out at him. "Ah shut up before I make you sticky." she threatened wiggling her sticky fingers at him. She then spotted someone familiar out of the corner of her eye. "Hey look! It's Gerard!" Livy said making her way over to the boy king. Johan frowned slightly but followed nonethelss.

"Hey Gerard!" Livy said running over to her friend. Gerard turned and smiled when he saw her.

"Livy! I was just looking for you. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I'm having a blast!" Livy exclaimed a little bit to enthusiastically. More or less caused by the slight sugar rush she was on.

"I'm glad." Gerard chuckled. Clockwork began to squeak and then pointed Gerard's attention to Johan who had just arrived. "Oh! Hello Johan. Forgive me I didn't see you there."

"It's alright your majesty." Johan replied.

"I told you, call me Gerard."

"Right. My apologies." Johan replied.

"So Livy," Gerard said turning his attention back to the girl. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Oh sure. Anything." Livy said as she finished the last of her candied apple. "What is it?"

"Would you mind watching Clockwork for me as I compete in the joust?" he asked as he grabbed the mechanical doll off his shoulder and held him in his hand.

"Your competing in the joust? Heh, So's Johan." Livy said pointing to her boyfriend. "But sure, yeah I'll watch him."

"Is that so?" Gerard asked as he handed Clockwork over to Livy and then the twp males looked at each other. "Well in that case, good luck to you Johan."

"Same to you Gerard." the squire said as they shook hands. Suddenly a horn blared off in the distance, signaling the jousters to get suited in their armor.

"You two better get going. I'll be cheering in the stands." Livy said. Clockwork chirped his own good luck wishes and the four parted ways.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Livy! Over here!"

Livy turned her head and smiled when she saw Jo and Peewit waving frantically from the stands. She put Clockwork on her shoulder and then ran up the stairs and scooted past the other people in the stands finally making her way to her friends.

"Thanks for saving me a seat." Livy said as she sat down between them. "Can you see alright Clockwork?"

"Squee chee chirp." Clockwork nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Jo asked once she spotted the little blue doll on her friends shoulder.

"Gerard's competing in the joust and he asked me to take care of Clockwork while he competes." Livy explained.

"Hey look the jousters!" Peewit interrupted them as the first two jousters were announced.

And so the next half hour was spent betting between which knight would win and waiting for Johan or Gerard's name to be called, but as the jousting began to draw to a close, the three friends began to grow confused as to what where the squire and boy king were.

"The competition's almost over and neither of them still haven't been called." Livy pointed out cocking her head slightly to the side.

"Say," Peewit spoke. "Do you two think that maybe Johan and Gerard-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" King Phillip suddenly announced interrupting the jester. "Our last jousters of the day. May I present, our very own Princess Savina's cousin, King Gerard and his challenger Johan!"

The crowd cheered as Johan and Gerard rode out on their horses from opposite directions.

"Well this will be interesting." Jo mused with a smirk, crossing her arms.

"I'm not really sure who to cheer for." Livy admitted sheepishly. "Oh dear."

Back in the jousting arena, Johan and Gerard were just handed their helmets and lances. Both trotted their horses to the starting posts facing each other and aimed their lances.

Unbeknownst to the other, both Johan and Gerard peeked through their helmets and searched the stands for a certain purple clad brunette. Which she really wasn't that hard to spot considering the fact that Peewit was standing up in his seat waving his arms shouting, "Johan! Gerard! Up here! Look over here! Hi!"

"Sit down!" Livy hissed pulling him back into his seat, through she did give a small wave towards them once Peewit got seated.

The two smiled and nodded- even though Livy couldn't see them smile because of the helmets- and waited for the signal. Once the gunshot went off, the boy king and the squire charged full steam ahead at each other.

Tension in the air was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. The sound of thundering hooves echoed as the two stallions charged at each other, their riders holding on tight to the reins with one hand while in the other keeping the lance still and steady, both determined to win and impress the woman that they loved. Suddenly they made contact and one rider fell to the ground.

"And the winner, King Gerard!"

The crowd cheered as Gerard took off his helmet and shook his sandy blonde hair out of his gray eyes. His face brightened instantly as he saw Livy running towards him with Jo and Peewit right behind her.

"Congratulations Gerard!" Livy exclaimed as she ran up to the young king and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Livy." Gerard chuckled as Livy pulled out of the hug and then ran up to Johan.

"You okay Johan?" Livy asked bending down next to the squire as she took off his helmet. Johan sat up, dazed and in shock.

"I...I lost..."

Livy raised an eyebrow slightly. Johan wasn't usually one to be a sore looser. "Well you win some and lose some. They're be plenty more jousts for you to compete in."

Johan said nothing but shook his head and stood up. "R-right...I'm gonna go get changed." and with that he walked off towards the tent to go changed, without saying another word. Livy scowled slightly and placed her hands on her hips. "What's up with him?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Johan wasn't normally such a sore loser. He had lost jousts and other sorts of competitions plenty of times before and was never bothered by it. But this time was different. This time it wasn't about him losing, but more like about WHO he lost to.

He couldn't understand. What was the matter with him lately? Gerard was one of his friends! Why then did he get so uncomfortable whenever Livy was with the boy king? Why did he always feel the need to protect his territory when they were together? Why was he so jealous?

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

Later that afternoon, the gang had separated and Jo and Peewit had wound up together and were currently walking through the festival trying to figure out what to do next.

"So what do we do now?" Peewit asked as the two walked aimlessly around the fair.

Jo was silent as her eyes scanned the surrounding booths trying to select a game to play. Suddenly her eyes fell onto a nearby booth where the prizes were hanging.

"Hey lookit that!" Jo exclaimed pointing. Peewit turned and saw that the black aired girl was pointing at one of the stuffed animals. The jester raised an eyebrow at the type of stuffed animal she was looking at.

"What in the world kind of animal is that supposed to be?"

"I dunno." Jo admitted. "It looks like a combination between a duck and a panda bear...but whatever it is I want it!"

"Why do you want that?" Peewit asked crossing his arms. "It's weird."

"It's weird in a cute kinda way." Jo retorted before grabbing Peewit by the arm and then yanking him in the direction of the booth. "Come on!"

Once at the booth both teens handed a ticket to the man who in turn handed them each a ball.

"Knock down the bottles and win a prize."

"You first Peepod." Jo smirked. Peewit glared at her but turned his attention back to the task at hand. He wound his arm back and tossed the ball...and missed the bottles by a mile.

"Better luck next time son." the booth runner said.

Jo stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth in concentration as she took aim and then threw the ball, knocking all the bottles down.

"We have a winner!" the booth runner exclaimed. Jo pointed to the panda/duck hybrid animal and the man handed it to her.

"For you Peepod." Jo smirked as she handed the stuffed animal to the jester.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Peewit asked as he gave the toy a "What am I supposed to do with this?" kind of look.

Jo just smirked and replied "Becuase you finally found someone who's the same height as you and I figured you two should be together."

"Not funny Jo!"

"Aw but it is." Jo cooed.

"I agree." a new voice suddenly spoke up. The two friends whipped their heads to the source of the voice and were fairly surprised to see three boys making their way over towards them.

The first boy, the leader of the group, was a boy about nineteen years of age with Adonis like good looks. His chisled face held a smile full of pearly white teeth and his hair was as yellow as the sun and was pulled back in a ponytail. He had the most stunning sea green eyes anyone had ever seen and wore a red tunic with black tights and brown boots.

The second boy, the one on the right, was just a few inches taller than the one in the middle and had greasy black hair and dark eyes. His outfit consisted of a black tunic, gray tights, and black boots.

And the last boy, the one on the left, was the shortest of the group of three. Actually he was probably only about a head taller than Peewit. He had a mass of unruly light brown hair and wore a green tunic over black tights and black boots. He also was chewing on a piece of wheat which put Jo in mind of the Medieval version of a cigarette.

"Who're you?" Jo asked as the strangers approached them.

"Heh! Listen to him, he don't know who you are!" the shorter one of the group snorted.

Jo clenched her fist and scowled. "Okay listen up shorty because this is the final, last time that I'm gonna explain this...I...AM...A...GIRL!"

"You are?" the tall one of the group asked raising an eyebrow. Jo would have pounded the two to a pulp had Peewit not grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Please ignore them," the leader of the group said rolling his eyes. "Lupin and Alistar here sometimes talk without thinking.

"And sometimes we just don't think." Alistar, the one dressed in black, said. Lupin face palmed himself.

"That aside," Jo snapped calming down, "I repeat, who're you?"

The blonde leader smirked. "Your obviously not from around here are you doll face?"

"DOLLFACE!?" Jo and Peewit gasped in unison.

"The name's Gaston," the blonde leader introduced. "That's right, THE Gaston."

"As in THE Gaston that we've never heard about?" Jo asked, earning her snickers from Gaston's lackies. Gaston quickly shut them up though with the mother of all death glares.

"Yeah they're definatley not from around here since EVERYONE knows you Gaston." Lupin said taking the wheat stalk out of his mouth and then putting it back in.

"Well we don't know you." Peewit pointed out.

"Who said that?" Gaston asked pretending to look around and then spotted Peewit. "Oh look, a shrimp."

"Hey! That's my friend your talking about! Nobody's allowed to call him a shrimp but me!" Jo snarled.

"Yeah!" Peewit agreed before that last sentence registered in his mind. "Hey!"

"Ooh! Your a fiesty one aren't you dollface?" Gaston purred only to have to duck from Jo's fist.

"Hey! No one tries to punch Gaston! He's the one who does the punching!" Lupin started.

"Uh yeah!" Alistar agreed. "Gaston's the greatest!"

"The greatest at what? Being a jerk?" Peewit huffed crossing his arms.

"The greatest at everything!" Lupin said wrapping his arm around Peewit's neck. "He's a town legend!"

"Oh please go on." Gaston chuckled. "Shall we sing them the song boys?"

"Song?" Jo and Peewit asked in unison?

"I thought you'd never ask." Lupin smirked letting go of Peewit and running over to a clear space with Alistar.

"Listen and learn Dollface." Gaston said wrapping his arm around Jo's waist. Jo jumped back and was about to go into karate mode but whas interrupted when Lupin began to sing.

**Lupin: **_Gosh it disturbs me to see someone_

_Who doesn't know Gaston_

**Alistar: **_Every guy here'd _

_Love to be him Gaston_

_Even when taking his lumps_

**Lupin: **_There's no man in town_

_As admired as him_

_He's everyone's favorite guy_

**Alistar: **_Everyone's awed and inspired by him_

**Both: **_And it's not ver hard to see why_

By now you can probably imagine the looks on Jo and Peewit's faces.

**Lupin: **_No one's slick as Gaston_

**Alistar: **_No one's quick as Gaston_

**Lupin: **_No one's necks incredibally thick as Gaston's_

**Alistar: **_For there's no man in town half as manly_

**Lupin: **_Perfect a pure paragon_

**Alistar: **_You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley_

**Both: **_They'll tell you who's team they prefer to be on_

**Lupin: **_No one's big like Gaston_

**Alistar: **_A king pin like Gaston_

**Lupin:** _No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston_

**Gaston: **_As a specimen yes I'm imtimidating_

**Lupin and Alistar: **_My What a guy that Gaston_

_Give five "Hurrahs!"_

_And twelve "Hip Hips!"_

**Alistar: **_Gaston is the best and the best is all drips_

It was at this line that Alistar threw his hands up in the air, accidentally smacking Gaston in the face. Gaston death glared and pretended to roll up his sleeve. Alistar gulped loudly knowing what was coming next. Gaston lept and tackled the boy tom the ground as Lupin sang the next line.

**Lupin: **_No one fights like Gaston_

_Douses lights like Gaston_

**Alistar: **_In a wrestling match _

_Nobody BITES like Gaston!_

Yes at the word "Bites" Gaston actually bit Lupin on the ankle.

**Lupin: **_For there's no one as burley and brawny_

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Jo demanded as Gaston broke out of the fight and then lifted her up in the air, holding her up with one hand while keeping Peewit at bay with his free hand.

**Gaston: **_As you see I got biceps to spare._

**Alistar: **_Not a bit of hims scragley or scrawny_

**Gaston: **_That's right! And every last inch of me's_

_Covered with hair_

At this line Gaston sat Jo back on the ground and then ripped his tunic open showing off his hairy chest (EW!)

"OMG! PUT IT AWAY! PUT IT AWAY! I'M BLIND!" Jo shrieked looking away while Peewit fell on the ground and was heaving like he was about to vomit.

**Lupin: **_No one hits like Gaston_

**Alistar: **_Matches wits like Gaston_

**Lupin: **_In a spitting match_

_Nobody spits like Gaston_

**Gaston: **_I'm especially good at expectorating_

At this line Gaston hacked a loogie and spit it, causing it to hit a bell causing a "Ding!" sound.

**Lupin and Alistar: **_Ten points for Gaston!_

**Gaston: **_When I was a lad_

_A ate four dozen eggs_

_Every morning to help me get large_

_And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs_

_So I'm roughly the size of a barge!_

**Lupin and Alistar: **_No one shoots like Gaston_

_Makes those beauts like Gaston_

**Lupin: **_Then goes tromping around_

_wearing boots like Gaston_

**Gaston: **_I use antlers in all of my decorating_

**Lupin and Alistar: **_Say it again_

_Who's the man among men?_

_And we'll say it once more_

_Who's that hero next door?_

_Who's a super success?_

_Don't you know?_

_Can't you geuss?_

_Ask his friends _

_And his five hangers on_

_There's just one guy in town_

_Who's got all of it down_

**Alistar: **_And his name's G-A-S...T_

_G-A-S-T-E..._

Gaston rolled his eyes skyward and Lupin facepalmed himself. Alistar could never seem to remember how to spell Gaston's name.

**Alistar: **_G-A-S-T-O..._Oh! Forget it!

**Gaston, Lupin and Alistar: **_Gaston!_

"So what do you think of me now dollface?" Gaston asked flirty like only to discover that both Jo and Peewit were gone.

"Hey where'd they go?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy? Ugh! What a creep!" Jo shuddered. Shortly after that, uh "hairy" incident, the two retreated into the safety of the castle and were currently walking the halls.

"You ain't kidding." Peewit mumbled. "I mean who does he think he is laying his hands all over you like that! And the whole "dollface" bit! What a creep!"

Jo blushed slightly, being touched at how Peewit was sounding so...protective of her.

"You know what we need?" Jo suddenly asked trying to snap herself out of those thoughts.

Peewit looked up at her and smirked a knowing smirk. "A good prank on Dames Barbra and Vera?"

"You read my mind." Jo beamed. "What prank should we pull?"

Peewit opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. "Um...I have no idea."

"Me either." Jo sighed her shoulders slumping. "That's the problem with being a prank master. Running out of pranks."

"How about a water balloon fight?" Peewit suggested.

"Nah, been there done that." Jo said. "Flood their rooms with mice?"

"Where'd we get all those mice?"

"Good point...Uh...I got nothing." Jo sighed.

The two prankster teens rubbed their chins as they tried to think of an awesome prank, when they suddenly heard the voices of none other than their inteded victims coming from the kitchen.

"No! No! No!" This will never do." Dame Barba scolded. Jo and Peewit looked at each other and peeked in through the door where they spotted the two governesses and the cook standing around a bubbling pot of soup.

"Barbra's right." Dame Vera agreed nodding her head. "This soup will never do."

"What's wrong with it now?" the cook snapped annoyed.

"It's missing something." Dame Barbra said.

"Yes it's missing that...That "Oomph!" factor." Dame Vera clarified.

"This soup will not be proper to be served until the matter is resolved." Dame Barbra ordered as she and Vera turned on their heels and stormed out of the kitchen. Jo and Peewit ducked back before they could be spotted.

"Bah! What do those old bats know about cooking anyways?" The cook scoffed. "The soup is perfectly fine! "Oomph factor?" BAH!" the cook grabbed a spoon and stirred the soup around before he took a small taste for himself. "Maybe it could use a bit of pepper."

And just like that Jo and Peewit had their perfect prank idea. They both looked at each other and grinned a wicked grin.

"Now where did I put that blasted pepper?" The cook asked as he began searching for the spice. Out of the corner of her eye, Jo spotted the pepper sitting on a nearby table and when the cook wasn't watching, snuck into the kitchen as quietly as she could and snatched the pepper before quickly running back out.

"I can't find that pepper anywhere." The cook exclaimed before finally storming out of the kitchen to go fetch some extra. Once the coast was clear, that was when Jo and Peewit made their move and snuck in.

"So they want an "Oomph!" factor huh?" Jo asked smirking as she and Peewit stood over the simmering pot of soup.

"Well we'll give them an "Oomp!" factor they'll never forget." Peewit replied with an evil smile. They two prankster teens smiled mischieviously at each other and then in a flash began to run around the kitchen and toss in any and all ingredients they could get their hands on.

"Aregano"

"Parsley"

"Paprika"

"A jalepeno pepper"

"Basil"

"Garlic"

"Saffron"

"More garlic"

"Cilantro"

"Cumin"

"Even more garlic"

"Ginger"

"And this stuff"

"JO NO WAIT!" Peewit yelled upon seeing what Jo was about to pour into the soup.

"What? What's the matter?" Jo asked confused raising an eyebrow as she held a box of some sort of unidentified mixture above the soup pot.

"That's rat poison!" Peewit said in a slight panic. "We want to PRANK Dames Barbra and Vera, not kill them!"

Jo shifted her eyes between Peewit, the rat poison, the pot, back to Peewit, back to the rat poison once again, and then back to the pot before finally settling her eyes back on Peewit. "Oh alright. Have it your way." she pouted setting the box of rat poison on the counter. Peewit gave her a wary look as he cautiously grabbed the rat poison and put it away.

"Anyway," Jo started as she tossed in another spice. "Allspice"

"Vanilla"

"Red pepper"

"Cinnamon"

"More garlic"

"Onion salt"

"More garlic"

"Bay leaves"

"More garlic"

"Mint"

"Mint?" Jo asked. Peewit shrugged his shoulders and tossed in the leaf. The two stood back and watched the bubbling concoction. Jo grabbed a wooden spoon and stirred it around but was surprised when she lifted the spoon out of the soup and discovered that the bottom part of the spoon had disintegrated.

"I think maybe I added a smidge to much garlic." Jo mused as the two stared at the spoon. Suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching the kitchen.

"It's the cook!" Peewit whisper yelled.

"Quick! Hide!" Jo hissed pulling the pepper she had stolen before hand out of her pocket and sat it on the table next to soup pot as she ducked under the table and Peewit hid in the pantry. No sooner had they hidden themselves did the cook return.

"Well there was no spare pepper. Where on earth did I put that thing?" the cook asked himself only to spot the elusive pepper sitting right next to the soup pot.

"But how did...?" The cook asked as but trailed off as he shrugged the situation off and sprinkled the pepper into the soup. Suddenly more footsteps were heard.

"Oh! Squire Johan! Wait a minute!" The cook called as he ran to the door, grabbed Johan and yanked him in the kitchen.

"Here, I need someone to taste test this soup. What do you think?"

Before Johan could respond the cook grabbed another spoon and forced the spoonful down Johan's gullet.

As soon as the soup slid down Johan's throat, it felt as if a thousand hot suns were burning in his throat. He gasped and began to cough violently as his eyes began to water.

"Ha! Is that enough "Oomph!" facotor for ya you old bats?" the cook asked himself ignoring the squire distress. The cook then ran out of the room to get the two governesses and have them try the soup leaving Johan alone. The poor squire ran to a nearby bucket of water and dunked his whole head in to extinguish the flames in his throat.

"Yeesh Johan are you alright?" Peewit asked coming out of the pantry as Jo climbed out from under the table.

"Aw man! You ruined the prank!" Jo scolded, as Johan lifted his head out of the bucket. "Dame Cramkypants and her twin were supposed to eat that! Not you!"

Johan coughed a few times and shook his wet hair out of his face. "Well sorry to disappoint you!" he snapped. All three teens eyes widened at the sound of the squires voice. Instead of his usual smooth, elegant, comforting voice with a slight British accent, his voice was now hoarse and raspy and cracking.

"Gee you voice sounds terrible." Peewit said pointing out the obvious.

"What did you put in that soup?" Johan rasped, trying to ignore the burning pain in his throat.

"I dunno! A lot of things." Jo said starting to regret this plan. "Here open your mouth and lemme see your throat." Jo ordered.

Johan obeyed and immediatley Jo recoiled and gagged upon smelling the extremely strong scent of garlic on his breath.

"*Cough! Cough! Cough! Cough* Okay! Definitely added to much garlic." Jo gagged holding her nose.

Johan blushed red with embarrassment and covered his mouth with his hand. "Just go and get Livy."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Alright now open up and say "Aah!" Livy ordered about fifteen minutes later. Jo and Peewit had found her at the archery range and told her that there had been an "incident" with Johan, and they needed her to check his throat. Now the two were currently in the infirmary. Johan was sitting on the edge of the bed and Livy was standing in front of him holding a tongue depressor in her hand.

Once again, Johan opened his mouth and Livy recoiled at the strong garlic breath, though she was able to control her reaction better than Jo had. She pressed the tongue depressor on his tongue and gasped when she saw how red, blistered, and swollen his throat looked.

"Good night Irene!" Livy gasped. "What was in that soup? Acid? Your throat looks so painful." She pulled the tongue depressor out of his mouth and frowned at him. "You poor thing."

"I'm alright." Johan rasped but instantly cringed slightly at the pain in his throat.

"Don't talk, it'll make your throat worse." Livy ordered.

"But-"

"No buts! Your butt is to stay in this bed until tomorrow." Livy ordered. She pulled off his boots and forced the squire underneath the covers.

"But what about the singing contest?" Johan asked. Livy was about to scold him for talking again but once his words registed in her head, her face fell.

"Oh..." she said quietly trying to hide her disappointment. "I geuss you can't compete."

Now it was Johan's turn to be sad. He knew that Livy was looking forward to singing with him and it hurt him to see the look of disappointment on her face. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. It's not your fault." Livy said quickly. "I don't mind staying with you."

Johan shook his head no frantically. "No, you don't have to stay with me. Just go and enjoy the rest of the festival."

"It won't be any fun without you."

Johan just smiled slightly. "Well staying in here's not going to be any fun either. Go on, enjoy the rest of the festival. Besides I'll be back on my feet by tomorrow."

Livy gave her love a small sad smile and kissed his cheek. "You sure you don't mind?"

Johan nodded his head yes.

"Alright" Livy said rising to her feet. "I'll go tell Thomas that were unable to compete."

"I'm sorry M'lady."

Livy went over and kissed him on the cheek once more. "It's alright, but it's not alright for you to keep talking."

"Lets make a deal. " Johan suggested. "You cheer up and enjoy yourself at the festival and I'll be quiet. Deal?"

"Deal." Livy chuckled. She turned on her heel and looked one last time at Johan before she left, leaving him alone in the infirmary.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .

Once out of Johan's sight, Livy allowed her disappointment to show. She was upset about Johan not being able to sing with her. She was so looking forward to that. She was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't watched where she was going and smacked into someone.

"Oh! Gerard! I'm sorry." Livy gasped, stumbling backwards slightly.

"It's alright Livy." Gerard chuckled, more or less used to being smacked into by now. His smile fell when he saw the look on Livy's face. "What's wrong? You look so sad."

"It's nothing,"Livy started. "It's just that...well Johan was supposed to sing with me in the singing competetion but his throat is badly burned and now he can barely talk let alone sing."

"I see," Gerard mused. "So now your left without a singing partner?"

"Yeah. I'm on my way now to tell Thomas were not competing."

Gerard frowned. He did not like seeing the girl so sad. He wished there was something he could do to help her. Wait a minute...maybe there was.

"What if I sing with you?" the boy king suggested.

Livy's eyebrows widened slightly and she blinked in surprise. "You? You sing?"

"No," Gerard admitted sheepishly. "But I have been told I'm a talented singer."

Livy paused as she thought about it. "But you don't know the song."

"We still got an hour before the singing contest, I can learn."

Livy thought about the idea and a smile formed on her face. "Alright your highness. I accept your offer but we gotta hurry and begin practicing."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Johan lied flat on his back starring at the ceiling of the infirmary, bored. His throat was on fire and he tried to ignore the constant burning sensation in his throat. As much as he wanted to join the festivities outside he knew that with his throat hurting this bad he knew he'd never be able to fully enjoy himself.

Bored out of his skull Johan sat up in the bed and looked out the window. He had a perfect view of the festival. Specifically the stage where the singing contest was being held. The crowd cheered as the current singer climbed down off the stage and Thomas walked up the stage to announce the next contestant.

"That was the talented Lawrence everyone." Thomas announced as the crowd applauded once more.

"And our final contestants of the day is a duet by Olivia Aston and her partner Johan!"

"Johan jerked his head up slightly in surprise. Did Livy forget to tell Thomas that they weren't competing?

Suddenly a stage hand ran out on stage and whispered in Thomas' ear. The red headed bartender nodded his head in understanding as the stage hand ran backstage.

"Uh ladies and gentlemen, there has been a slight change." Thomas announced. "Instead of Johan, Miss Olivia will be singing with non other than Princess Savina's cousin himself, King Gerard!"

"What!?" Johan asked shocked as the crowd applauded and Thomas hopped off the stage and Livy and Gerard walked out on stage. Piano music suddenly filled the air and after a few moments so did Livy's voice.

_Live in my house_

_I'll be your shelter_

_Just pay me back_

_With one thousand kisses_

_Be my lover_

_I'll cover you_

Gerard smiled at her and then joined in.

_Open your door_

_I'll be your tenant_

_Don't got much baggage_

_To lay at your feet_

_But sweet kisses I got to spare_

_I'll be there_

_And I'll cover you_

_**I think they meant it**_

_**When they said you can't buy love**_

_**Now I know you can rent it**_

_**And new lease you are my love**_

_**On life**_

_**Be my life**_

The two teens grabbed hands and then began to dance around the stage in a sort of doesy doe like dance. A few audience member chuckled good naturedly but Johan clenched the window sill so tight his knuckles began to turn white. All he could see was the color red.

_**Just slip me on**_

_**I'll be your blanket**_

_**Wherever, whatever **_

_**I'll be your coat**_

_You'll be my king_

_And I'll be your castle_

_No you'll be my queen_

_And I'll be your moat_

_**I think they meant it **_

_**When they said you can't but love**_

_**Now I know you can rent it**_

_**And new lease you are my love**_

_**On life**_

_**All my life**_

_**I've longed to discover**_

_**Something as true**_

_**As this is**_

_So with a thousand sweet kisses_

_When your cold and your lonely_

_I'll cover you_

_With a thousand sweet kisses_

_You've got one nickel only_

_I'll cover you_

_With a thousand sweet kisses_

_When your worn out and tired_

_I'll cover you_

_With a thousand sweet kisses_

_When your heart has expired_

_I'll cover you_

_**Oh lover I'll cover you**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Oh lover**_

_**I'll cover you**_

The crowd gave the two a standing ovation and roared with applause. Livy blushed and trapped the boy king in a bear hug. The only one who was not cheering however was a certain black haired squire who was currently struggling with everything in him NOT to go out there and rip Gerard's head off.

**I apologize for any spelling errors but I have to leave like RIGHT NOW and can't proofread. I'll fix any problems later. I promise.**

**So the first song was obviously "Gaston" from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. And the second was "I'll Cover you" from the movie/musical RENT. (I highly highly recommend BTW)**

**Okay so as always please feel free to leave a review. Stay smurfy everyone! Hugs and cookies for everyone. :)**


	29. A New Love Begins

**Me: (walks into a random room) Why is it so dark in here? (flicks on the light)**

**All: SURPRISE! HAPPY (late) ONE YEAR ANNIVERASRY ON FANFICTION LIVY!**

**Me: Aw! You guys! :')**

**Sassette: We smurfed ya a surprise party!**

**Greedy: And I helped make the cake.**

**Peewit: I tried to help...but Greedy kinda kicked me out of the kitchen Hehe ^_^;**

**Me: (snickers) Ya'll are the best!**

**Jo: Yep! One year, eight stories, and to many new friends to count later, look where you are.**

**Me: -^_^- Aw geez. Ya'll are making me blush.**

**Hefty: Flowerpower71 does not own any of us smurfs, Johan, Peewit, King Gerard, Clockwork, ect.**

**Papa: We all belong to Peyo**

**Jo: I belong to CartoonCaster21**

**Me: (pulls out the ridiculously long list of oc's that I own) I only own (takes a deep breath): Me, Thomas, King Phillip, Queen Rosalie, Raffin, Jinora, Dame Vera, Turnip, Gaston, Allistair, and Lupin.**

**Enjoy the story! :)**

Livy and Gerard hopped off the stage and allowed the next singer to get on.

"You did awesome Gerard!" Livy complimented.

The young monarch blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thank you Livy."

"No really, I didn't picture you much of a singer." Livy said sincerely.

Gerard smiled sheepishly and dug his toe into the dirt. "Well I saw how upset you looked about not being able to perform your duet and I just had to do something. Frowns don't suit you."

Now it was Livy's turn to blush. "Well thank you nonetheless. I had a lot of fun."

"So did I."

The two stood in silence for a few moments before Livy broke it. "Well I better go and check on Johan. Make sure his throats doing alright."

Gerard was slightly saddened by hearing this but tried to hide it. "Alright. I'll see you later?"

"Of coarse!" Livy giggled before waving farewell to her royal friend and then made her way towards the castle. Gerard sighed a dreamy sigh as he watched her go.

"Eer ree? Chirp chirp?"

"Mew?"

Gerard whipped his head and looked down to spot Clockwork sitting on Turnip's back, riding the kitten like a horse.

"Oh there you are Clockwork. I was wondering where you wondered off to."

"Squee chip chip cheerie." Clockwork smirked, his hands on his hips and wiggling his eyebrows.

"What? I was just singing with her. She-she needed a partner." Gerard defended.

"Whir squeak. Eer ree."

"Clockwork!"

"Squeaky squeak."

"Oh alright! Alright already! I admit it...I maybe, kinda, sorta, might...like Livy."

Clockwork pumped his fist in the air and squealed as if to exclaim, "I knew it!"

"Will you keep your voice down!" Gerard hissed placing a finger over the mechanical smurf's mouth. "I don't want anyone to find out yet."

"Mmm? Mrre?" Clockwork asked, his mouth still covered by Gerard's finger.

"I don't know...But I want to tell her soon." Gerard sighed looking at his best friend with pleading eyes. "Clockwork what should I do?"

The wooden smurf pushed the boy king's finger off of his mouth before he responded by getting down off Turnip and hopping to the ground.

Clockwork began to whirl and chirp as he acted out his plan to Gerard. First he batted his eyes and took on a feminine pose, pretending to be Livy. He then stood up straight and took on a royal pose pretending to be Gerard. Clockwork then bowed and held out his hand before switching back to "Livy" and batted his eyes and accepted the hand. He then began to dance around in a circle pretending to be dancing with a partner.

"So your saying tomorrow night I ask her to dance and then when the time is right confess?" Gerard asked.

Clockwork stopped his dancing and gave his friend a huge smile and a double thumbs up sign.

Gerard paused and stroked his goatee as he thought about it. His face brightened and a smile pulled at his lips. "Clockwork you are a genius!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile

"How's my favorite patient doing?" Livy asked as she peeked her head into the infirmary only to be greeted by a scowling Johan.

"Whats wrong?" Livy asked confused. Johan opened his mouth to reply but Livy suddenly remembered he wasn't supposed to talk.

"No! Wait! Don't answer that." Livy said as she looked around the infirmary. She suddenly spotted a pencil and some paper laying on a table nearby and handed them to the squire. "Here, write what you have to say on here."

Johan grabbed the paper and pencil and frantically scribbled on the paper before he handed it back to Livy.

"I thought you were going to tell Thomas that we were not singing?" The letter read.

"Well I was," Livy started. "But then I ran into Gerard and he saw that I was upset so when I told him what happened he offered to take your place."

Johan took the paper back and wrote another note. "I see...but why did you have to sing the song we were gonna sing?!"

Livy raised her eyebrow at this. "I didn't think it mattered what song we sang. Plus that was the song we told Thomas we were gonna sing so he had the music to play and such. Why are you so bothered by this?"

Johan shook his head and grabbed the paper back. "I'm not bothered by it."

"Could have fooled me." Livy mumbled under her breath. "I'm sorry if you was bothered by me singing with Gerard but come on now, lemme see your throat."

Johan's scowl softened slightly and he opened his mouth allowing Livy to look inside.

"Well it looks a lot better than before. You should be back on your feet by tomorrow."

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

True to her word, Johan's throat was back to normal later that night and he was able to rejoin the festivities the next day.

"So he literally ripped his shirt open and showed you his chest hair?" Livy asked in disbelief as Jo told her about her and Peewit's earlier encounter with Gaston and his gang the previous day.

"Yeah. It was so gross." Jo said shuddering at the memory.

"Thank you for the mental image." Livy said turning a little green at the thought. She shook her head and snapped back to reality. "Hey Jo?"

"Hmm?" Jo asked taking a sip of her punch.

"Can I ask ya something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"How come you started growing your hair out?"

Jo raised a hand and touched the ponytail that hung on the back of her head. Jo normally liked to wear her hair on the short side but lately had began to let it grow out a little. Now her hair was still shorter than Livy's but it was just long enough to be tied back in a ponytail.

"I dunno really." Jo said avoiding eye contact with her friend. "Just...trying something different. That's all."

Livy was skeptical and was about to question Jo further but just then the two girls noticed the music begin to play and grinned as they ran out into the crowd and joined in on the dance.

The band played a lively tune and everyone kept switching dance partners and would dance with everyone until finally returning back to their original dance partner.

"Swing your partner round and round, round a way left and then go back home." Jo laughed as she and Livy twirled around.

"This ain't a dosey doe Jo." Livy laughed despite herself.

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes and pushed Livy away from her once the couples switched partners again. "Ah quit your griping and go dance with my grandfather."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Livy winked as Jo shoved her over to Johan. Jo felt a presence behind her and turned around, ready to dance but quickly found herself in the arms of the last person she wanted to dance with.

"Miss me Dollface?" Gaston asked flashing Jo a cheesy smile.

"Not in the least." Jo replied dryly trying to wiggle out of his grip but Gaston had a firm hold on her.

"Ah come on Dollface. You know that you love me. Everyone loves me."

"Well I'm not everyone." Jo snapped. "And for the record, I wouldn't dance with you if you was the last man on earth." and with that Jo stomped down hard on Gaston's foot. The blonde haired jerk let out a yelp and grabbed his sore foot while hopping on the other while Jo made her escape.

"Wow she sure showed you huh Gaston?" Alistair asked snickering at his friend's misfortune. Gaston growled and whipped around, grabbing the black clad boy by the collar and held him inches from his face.

"You listen up Al, No one, and I mean, NO ONE makes a fool of Gaston."

"Looks like she just did." Lupin pointed out chewing on his wheat stalk.

"Not for long Lupin." Gaston swore smiling evily. "Not for long."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ..

Over on the other side of the dance floor. (Well more like dance area since all this is taking place outside) Johan and Livy were dancing the last part of the dance. Livy let out a shriek of excitement when all the men picked up the women by the waists and twirled them in the air before setting them down again. All the while they were being watched from afar by a certain blonde haired, gray eyed ruler.

"Whats the matter Gerard?"

The boy king was snapped out of his people watching and discovered that Savina was talking to him.

"Nothing's wrong Savina." Gerard said his eyes drifting back to Livy. The red headed princess' eyes followed her cousin's gaze and a knowing smile appeared on her face.

"You like her don't you Gerard?" Savina asked slyly. Gerard didn't have to answer. His blush said it all.

"Why don't you go and ask her to dance?"

"I-I-I will." Gerard stuttered yet his feet refused to move.

"You have to move your feet to ask someone to dance." the princess teased. "A new songs about to start. Get going."

"Savina! What are you doing? Stop it!" Gerard hissed when his cousin began to literally push him towards Livy. Luckily for her neither Dame Barbra or Dame Vera were anywhere to be seen at the moment. Otherwise Savina would have gotten "A proper princess does not push others" lecture.

Gerard was a few feet from Livy and Johan when Savina finally stopped shoving him. The boy king scowled at his cousin before taking a deep breath, building up his courage and then started towards the dancing enchantress in training.

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

"Mind if I cut in?"

Livy and Johan stopped their dancing and turned to see Gerard standing their offering his hand to Livy.

Livy smiled politely and looked between Johan and Gerard's hand. "Of coarse Gerard. I mean, if Johan doesn't mind of coarse."

"I don't mind." Johan lied. Actually he minded very much but nonetheless he stepped back and allowed Livy to go to Gerard. "Just take care of her."

Gerard chuckled. "No need to worry about that Johan. I'll take good care of her." and with that the two wandered off into the center of the dance floor, leaving behind a semi seething Johan.

"_It's just one little dance."_ He thought. _"What harm could it do?"_

Up on the stage, Thomas had made his way up and addressed the crowd.

"This is a little song I recently learned from a friend of mine." Thomas announced. "This one goes out to all the guys out their who are pinning after a girl that belongs to someone else."

The crowd erupted into applause and Thomas grabbed a nearby guitar and began to strum it. The couples began to dance and shortly after Thomas began to sing.

_Jesse is a friend_

_Yeah I know he's been _

_A good friend of mine_

_But lately somethings changed_

_It ain't hard to define_

_Jesse's got himself a girl_

_And I wanna make her mine_

_And she's watching him _

_With those eyes_

_And she's lovin him_

_With that body_

_I just know it_

_And he's holding her_

_In his arms_

_Late, late at night_

_You know I wish_

_That I had Jesse's girl_

_I wish that I had_

_Jesse's girl_

_Where can I find a woman _

_Like that?_

Johan's jaw hit the ground as he watched Livy and Gerard dance. Both were moving in perfect sync. He spun her in a circle and then pulled her back close to him. The surrounding couples all stopped and watched in awe of the two as they oblivious to their audience continued their dance.

_I'll play along _

_With the charade_

_There doesn't seem_

_To be a reason to change_

_You know I feel so dirty_

_When they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love her_

_But the point is probably moot_

_Cause she's watching him_

_With those eyes_

_And she's loving him _

_With that body_

_I just know it_

_And he's holding her_

_In his arms_

_Late, late at night_

_You know I wish that I had _

_Jesse's girl_

_I wish that I had_

_Jesse's girl_

_Where can I find _

_A woman like that?_

_Like Jesse's girl_

_I wish that I had_

_Jesse's girl_

_Where can I find a woman_

_Where can I find a woman_

_Like that?_

The crowd began to cheer them on as Livy and Gerard's danced. They danced in a circle with the palms of their hands touching in mid air. They then spun away from each other and met back in the middle before taking off dancing again even faster.

_And I look in the mirror_

_All the time_

_Wondering what she don't see _

_In me_

_I've been funny_

_I've been cool_

_With the lines_

_Ain't that the way_

_Love's supposed to be?_

_Tell me_

_Why can't I find_

_A woman like that?_

_You know I wish_

_That I had_

_Jesse's girl_

_I want Jesse's girl_

_Where can I find_

_A woman like that?_

_Like Jesse's girl_

_I wish that I had_

_Jesse's girl_

_I want, I want_

_Jesse's girl_

As the last chords of the guitar were strummed and the music died away Gerard grabbed Livy and tipped her so low, her hair touched the ground. The crowd erupted into applause as the two panted heavily from dancing so hard.

But once again the only person who was not cheering was a certain seething black haired squire.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Okay Peewit you can do this." said jester whispered to himself as he hid behind the side of the castle, trying to build up his courage for what he was about to do.

"I can do this! I can do this!" Peewit said determindly as he started to step out from behind the castle only to tun on his heel and return. "I can't do this! I cannot do this!"

"What are you doing?"

Peewit jumped a foot in the air being so startled. He clutched his heart and turned to see that it was Savina that was talking to him.

"Oh! Savina! It's you." Peewit trailed off.

"What are you doing Peewit?" the red headed princess asked her friend.

"Nothing! N-Nothing at all." Peewit stuttered. His eyes shifted over towards Jo who was over at the snack bar talking to Jinora, making she that she didn't hear him yelp. Savina followed his gaze and realized what was going on.

"Oh I see. You like Jo don't you?" Savina asked slyly.

Peewit blushed beet red and was about to deny it but sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Just a little bit." Savina said. Peewit blushed even more. "Why don't you ask her to dance?"

"...I...I can't." Peewit sighed sadly.

"Why ever not?"

"Like she'd ever go for someone like me." Peewit mumbled crossing his arms and looking at the ground.

"What do you mean someone like you?"

"Well look at me!" Peewit snapped. "I'm short, I'm loud, I'm obnoxious! What girl in their right mind would ever want to dance with me?"

Savina frowned and bent down so that she could be eye level with her friend.

"What girl in their right mind WOULDN'T want to dance with you? Oh Peewit, your so much more than those things. You have the biggest heart of anyone that I'd ever known. You also care a lot for your friends and when it comes down to it, you can be very brave when you need to be."

Peewit smiled a bashful smile. "Really?"

"Yes really. And if Jo can't see that then there obviously is something wrong with her."

Peewit gave his friend a grateful smile. "Thanks Savina."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

While Peewit was talking to Savina; Jinora had gone off to go find her brother leaving Jo by herself by the snack table.

Jo's eyes scanned the table and then her eyes grew wide when they settled upon the plate of red velvet cupcakes sitting nearby. She looked around and then helped herself to one.

"Mmm..." Jo moaned blissfully as she took her first bite of the heavenly morsel. She was so absorbed in her treat that she didn't even noice Gaston sneak up behind her. He pulled out a pair of scissors from behind his back and in once careful swift motion, he snipped off Jo's ponytail and ran off before he could be spotted.

A few moments after that, Peewit had finally worked up his courage and walked over to Jo. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of her hair but just shrugged it off, thinking she got a hair cut.

"H-Hey Jo."

Jo whipped her head around, her second cupcake in hand and smiled when she saw Peewit. "Hey Peewit. Have you tried one of these cupcakes? They're soooo yummy!"

"I actually ate about eight of them earlier." the jester chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "You look nice this evening."

Jo raised an eyebrow. She looked the same as any other time, nothing was different. "Uh thanks?"

"Y-y-your welcome." he stuttered.

Jo suddenly noticed his nervousness. "Hey you okay? You seem antsy."

"A-A-Antsy? Wh-who's antsy? I'm not antsy." Peewit stuttered. He swallowed hard and tried to build up his courage again. "Listen, I-I was wondering...if you...that is if you want to..."

"Want to what?" Jo asked confused.

"If-if you want to dance...with me?" he squeezed his eyes shut and cringed preparing for the worst. Would she turn him down? Laugh at him? Slap him?

"Sure I'd love to."

"Oh alright." Peewit said sadly as he turned away. "I figured you wouldn't want to-wait what?! What did you say?"

"I said I'd love to." Jo laughed.

The jester blinked in disbelief and looked around.

"Yes Peewit, I'm talking to you." Jo said rolling her eyes. A huge smile broke out on Peewit's face as he walked back up to Jo.

"Oh...OKAY!" he said a little to enthusiastically being so excited. "Sorry, that was loud."

Jo laughed and grabbed his hand and the two got out on the dance floor. Just as they arrived though, the fast upbeat song suddenly changed to a slow one. Both teens blushed bright red as the surrounding couples began to dance.

"Uh sorry..." Peewit mumbled. "We can wait for the next fast song if you-"

"No," Jo said quickly before her mind could register what her mouth was saying. "This...this is fine."

Peewit blushed bright red but smiled in spite of himself and grabbed her hand. Soon the two found themselves dancing together, (granted it was a little awkward at first considering the height difference but they were able to make it work after a few moments.) The two began to sway to the music while Thomas began to belt out the song.

_In your eyes_

_I found the greatest prize_

_You and I could not be closer_

_And in your arms_

_Is everything I want_

_Now I know my search is over_

_And I don't know where you take me_

_But it's exactly where I wanna be_

_It's where the stars line up_

_It's where the ocean's touch_

_It's in a place you've never been_

_That feels like home_

_It's in the air right now_

_It's when you give your all_

_And give a little more_

_I've never been so sure_

_That's where you find love_

Ever so slowly, the rest of the world disappeared and it was just Jo and Peewit. Jo was vaguely aware of how hot her face was feeling as she got lost in Peewit's eyes. Never had Jo seen eyes so blue.

_People pass_

_And listen to us laugh_

_Wishing that they had the same thing_

_And our friends they ask_

_How we made it last_

_I just smile and say the same thing_

_I'm not sure how we got here_

_Baby I'm just glad that we got here_

_It's where the stars line up_

_It's where the ocean's touch_

_It's in a place you've never been_

_That feels like home_

_It's in the air right now_

_It's where you give your all_

_And give a little more_

_I've never been so sure_

_That's where you find love_

Peewit couldn't help but admire how beautiful Jo looked in the moonlight. Of coarse to him, she always looked beautiful but it was just something about the way the moonlight reflected off of her hair. He treasured the feeling of her soft hand in his and wished that the song would never end so that he and Jo could continue dancing forever.

_That's where you find love_

_It's where the star's line up_

_It's where the ocean's touch_

_It's in a place you've never been_

_That feels like home_

_It's in the air right now_

_It's where you give your all_

_And give a little more_

_I've never been this sure_

_That's where you find love_

_Find love_

_That's where you find love_

All to soon the song ended. Jo and Peewit stopped their dancing and yet they couldn't look away from the other. Peewit still held onto Jo's hand's and the two smiled slightly. Suddenly they slowly felt their faces getting closer.

"Hey Peebrain!"

The two jumped away from each other and scowled when they saw Gaston, Lupin and Alistair making their way over.

"What'cha doing dancing with you Johan?" Gaston sneered smirking. "Oh my mistake, that's not Johan. That's Jo."

Jo clenched her teeth and scowled making a fist. "Do you three need glasses or something? I'm a freaking girl!"

"Kinda hard to tell with that new hair cut." Lupin smirked chewing in his wheat stalk.

"New hair...?" Jo reached a hand up to her hair and her heart dropped into her stomach when she felt her hair now being significantly shorter than before.

"No" Jo whispered.

She took off running and ran to the snack table and looked at her reflection in the punch bowl. She gasped upon seeing her reflection. He hair was now cut so short that now she really did look like a boy.

"Now your hair matches the rest of you, ya gender confused freak!" Gaston sneered as he, Lupin and Alistar busted out into loud howling laughter.

Jo felt tears sting her eyes and she took off running back into the safety of the castle.

"Jo! Come back!" Peewit called after her but she ignored him and disappeared inside through the door.

Gaston and his lackies laughter reached Peewit's ears and then something snapped inside the jesters brain. His face contorted into one of pure rage and his hands balled up into fists. He marched right up towards the laughing hyena pack and without any warning suddenly struck Gaston in the face knocking the taller, stronger boy to the ground and resulting in him getting a black eye.

Lupin and Alistair immideatley stopped laughing and were in shock.

"Hey shrimp! No one does that to Gast-!" But Lupin was cut off as Peewit socked him in the jaw, knocking out not only the wheat stalk but also a tooth. The enraged jester then literally knocked some sense into Alistar and after a few moments all three bullies were on the ground beaten, half surprised and half afraid of Peewit's sudden change.

"Don't any of you EVER go near or touch Jo again!" Peewit snarled. Gaston, Lupin and Alistar nodded vigorously and Peewit turned on his heel and stormed into the castle. It was only after that he made sure that no one was in sight did Peewit allow himself to cringe slightly at the pain in his hand from beating them up.

"Ouch." Peewit cringed, shaking his hand trying to get feeling back in it before he continued on and went off in search of Jo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The blonde jester made his way up the stairs and then down the hall towards Jo and Livy's room, where he heard sniffling coming from inside.

Peewit raised his fist and gently knocked on the door. "Jo?"

"*sniff* Go away." Jo's broken voice whimpered through the locked door.

"Come on Jo. Please open up." Peewit pleaded. "It's just me."

Still the door remained shut. Peewit frowned harder and reached into his pocket and pulled out a bobby pin (Why he had that on him remains a mystery to this very day) and he then proceeded to pick the lock and in a few seconds had the door opened and he was in.

Peewit's heart broke when he saw Jo lying face first onto her bed with the pillow covering her head, crying into the mattress.

"Aw don't cry Jo." Peewit said gently as he sat on her bed beside to her. He pulled away her pillow and Jo turned and looked at him, her cerulean blue eyes now red and puffy and tear marks down her cheeks.

"I think your hair looks nice short." the jester said trying to cheer her up.

"It's not the hair Peewit." Jo mumbled wiping her eyes and sniffling again.

Now Peewit was confused. "It's not? Then what's wrong?"

Jo was silent for a few moments as more tears shed from her eyes. "It's what Gaston called me...A gender confused freak."

"Jo your not-"

"Yes I am!" Jo interrupted starting to cry again. "All my life I've always been mistaken for a boy. I'm not pretty, I don't wear makeup, I don't wear dresses, I get along with guys more than girls, I go by the name 'Jo'...I...I don't feel like a girl."

"I thought you weren't into all those girly things?"

"I'm not." Jo sighed. "But always getting mistaken for a guy all the time hurts after awhile. I mean how'd you feel if you kept getting mistaken for a girl?"

"Not very good I guess." Peewit said awkwardly.

"Exactly." Jo paused and took a shaky breath. "I just...sometimes I just think it'd be nice if someone said that I was pretty."

Jo hugged her legs to her chest and buried her face in her knees. Peewit reached over and lifted her head up and forced her to look at him.

"I think your very pretty...beautiful even."

"Yeah right." Jo scoffed.

"No! I mean it." Peewit insisted. "Your beautiful Jo. Inside and out. Your funny, brave, spunky, and you always stand up for your friends...Your amazing...Just the way you are."

"Your just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm not!" Peewit insisted but Jo still wouldn't smile. He frowned as he tried to think of a way to make her feel better. Suddenly his face brightened as he got an idea. "I'll prove it to you."

The jester reached behind his back and pulled out his lute and began to strum it. Jo's eyes grew wide and her face flushed pink as she recognized the tune. "Oh geez Peewit..."

_Your insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_Your turning heads_

_When you walk _

_Through the door_

_Don't need makeup_

_To cover up_

_Being the way _

_That you are_

_Is enough_

_Everyone else_

_In the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world_

_Like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair_

_Gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground_

_It ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know _

_Oh! Oh!_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh! Oh!_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_Oh! Oh!_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Jo could feel her cheeks blushing bright red in both embarrassment and flattery. Not only was this one of her favorite songs, but she had never been serenaded before. Granted Peewit's voice would crack on the high notes but the gesture was sweet nonetheless. Very sweet actually.

_So girl come on_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right_

_I put it in a so-o-ong_

_I don't know why_

_Your being shy_

At this line, Peewit pulled Jo's hands away from her face. She was still blushing but by now she couldn't help but smile like an idiot.

_Or turn away when I look_

_Into your eyes_

_Everyone else _

_In the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world_

_Like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair_

_Gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground_

_It ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh! Oh!_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'll understand why I want you_

_So Desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh! Oh!_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_Oh! Oh!_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Baby you light up my world_

_Like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair_

_Gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground_

_It ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh! Oh!_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world_

_Like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair_

_Gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground_

_It ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh! Oh!_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'll understand why I want you_

_So desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you_

_And I can't believe_

_You don't know _

_Oh! Oh!_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_Oh! Oh!_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_Oh! Oh!_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

By the end of the song, Jo was smiling from ear to ear and was wiping tears of happiness from her eyes.

"That was the single most sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me." Jo said trapping her short friend in a hug.

Peewit blushed at her touch and said quietly, "I...I meant every word to."

"Really?" Jo asked as they pulled out of the hug.

Peewit nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah...listen Jo. I...I got a confession to make."

Jo raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "What is it?"

Peewit rubbed his arm and looked all over the room. "R-remember that day that Johan was stabbed and you started to disappear?"

"Kinda hard to forget something like that." Jo joked.

"Yeah," Peewit breathed. "When you were disappearing for good...I-I was scared. I mean more scared than I ever have been in my entire life. I was afraid of losing you."

Jo felt her heart begin to speed up a little and her eyes widened slightly. What was he trying to say?

"Jo when I'm with you everything...everything just feels right with the world. And the only thing that could bring me down is when your upset. You have a very contagious laugh and pranking Dame Barbra has never been more fun since you arrived."

Jo let out a slight chuckle at this.

"And whether you have long hair or short, are dressed up or covered head to toe in dirt and mud, your beautiful whether you like it or not."

Now Jo's heart was beating so loud and fast she was sure it would burst out of her chest any minute and bounce around the room like a pinball. "Peewit..."

"I...What I mean...What I'm trying to say...i-i-is that..." Peewit swallowed and forced himself to look her in the eyes. "I...I love you Jo."

Jo was silent and her face held no expression. For several agonizing seconds the room was in complete silence. Peewit could feel his heart begin to break.

"_Great! Just great Peewit! She doesn't love you back! And why would she? How can you be so stupid?! You just now ruined your friendship with her forever!"_

"Er...Jo I-MMMM!"

Peewit's eyes bugged out of his head and his hair stood straight up on end as Jo grabbed him by the front of his shirt and crashed her lips onto his.

Sparks flew and the rest of the world faded away. All that the two were aware of was the others presence. How warm Peewit's body was and how soft Jo's lips were against his and how much love was flowing out between the two through the kiss.

Jo pulled away breaking the kiss and smiled at Peewit. "I love you to."

Now it was Peewit's turn to blush. "Really?"

Jo nodded. "Yeah...I have for a little while now actually."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Same reason you didn't tell me sooner." Jo said sheepishly. "I guess I was scared about ruining our friendship if you didn't feel the same way."

Peewit smiled cheekily and scooted closer to the girl. "Well I do feel the same way. What do ya wanna do about it?"

Jo smirked and leaned down closer to him. "This" she purred as the two shared yet another kiss.

**(Fangirl scream) FINALLY! THEY CONFESSED! WHOO! It's about time! :D**

**Sorry about all the musical numbers in this chapter but well, this whole series is a Broadway musical more or less so whatever.**

**First song is "Jesse's Girl" by Rick Springfield. I think it totally fits Gerard's situation right now don't you think? I mean seriously, it's like his theme song right now. Just switch all the "Jesse's" to "Johan" xD**

**The second song is "That's Where you find Love" by Westlife. This, by the way, is Jo and Peewit's official couple song. Fun fact, the first guy who sings this song in the opening is EXACTLY how I imagine Thomas' singing voice to be like.**

**And the third song you all should know this (unless you have been living under a rock for the past couple of months) but it's "That's What Makes you Beautiful" by One Direction.**

**I'm not to happy with the beginning of this chapter but there's not much I could do. I am pleased with the rest of it though. :P**

**I hope you all enjoyed this oh so fluffy chapter...next chapter might not be so fluffy...actually after next chapter, I'm afraid that you all are gonna come after me and try to kill me, but I'm not gonna worry about that right now. ^^;**

**Anyway hugs and cookies for all. Hope you enjoyed. TTFN, Ta ta for now. :)**

**P.S. Bonus points for whoever can guess the "Princess and The Frog" reference.**


	30. An Old Love Ends

**Hey Guys. Just me today. The smurfs are in their village, Jo and Peewit are (giggles) off celebrating being a couple ;) (my smile fades) and then there's Gerard and Johan. . . . . . . . . **

**Anyway I apologize for this ridiculously short chapter. I know I make these a lot longer. Truth be told, this chapter was supposed to be attached to the end of the last one, but with so many musical songs in the last chapter, I decided to make this part into a chapter in and of itself so that way I could focus on describing peoples feelings since this is kinda an important chapter...and you all may want to kill me by the end of it. -_-**

**Okay so enough of my rambling. Disclaimed time.**

**I do not own Johan, Peewit, any of the Smurfs, Savina, Clockwork or Gerard**

**Joannie Mcrea belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**I only own Livy and the rest of my oc's.**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

**P.S. This chapter is what was going on with Livy and Johan during what was happening with Jo and Peewit in the previous.**

"I can't believe we just did that!" Livy laughed as Gerard lead her over to the refreshments table after their dance. "Gerard you are such a great dancer."

"Your not to bad yourself Livy." Gerard chuckled as he poured him and her a drink of punch.

"Only since last year." Livy admitted as she took the punch in her hand. "Before I had two left feet but once arriving at the castle, learning to dance properly was more or less a requirement."

"Yes I suppose it is." Gerard said as Livy took a small sip of her punch. He looked down into his glass and swirled his punch around. He let his eyes glance back up at Livy who had turned and was people watching the crowd as they were about to begin a second dance.

The boy king couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. The way her long brown hair fell down her back like a waterfall and how her sparkling green eyes would dance whenever she would laugh. Plus her beautiful personality. Always so happy and bubbly and full of life.

"Psst!"

Gerard snapped out of his love induced trance and looked around for the source of the person who tried to get his attention.

"Psst!"

There is was again. Gerard glanced down and found that it wasn't a person but Clockwork who was trying to get his attention.

"Squeak! Squeak! Cheep! Chirp!" Clockwork hissed as if to say, "Tell her! Tell her now!"

Gerard gave the smurf an irritated look, telling his closest friend with his eyes that he would, and made a shooing motion with his hand. Clockwork scowled but hid further underneath the table so he wouldn't be seen.

Gerard looked back at Livy and was relieved to see that she was still watching the dancers and had not noticed the mechanical smurf's presence. He tried to open his mouth to speak but the words left him. He couldn't do it.

"Grrr!" Clockwork growled in frustration, warning the king to man up and confess.

Gerard turned to the smurf and mouthed the word "Alright!" before turning back to Livy. He had to tell her. Otherwise Clockwork would take matters into his own tiny blue hands.

The boy king sighed and built up his courage. "L-Livy I-"

"Ooh!" Livy cooed. A grin spreading across her face and her free hand pointed out into the crowd. Gerard followed and saw that she was pointing at Jo and Peewit who were dancing together.

"It's about time." Livy smirked as she watched her two friends.

Gerard smiled slightly but raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Did Jo cut her hair?"

Livy was so happy for her friends that she failed to notice Jo's hair was significantly shorter than it was before until Gerard pointed it out. "Apparently...?" She said confused. She shrugged it off and decided she'd have to ask Jo about her hair later on. "I guess I better get back to Johan now."

Gerard paniced slightly. No! Not now! He was about to tell her. "Livy wait."

"Yes?" she asked having stopped walking away from him and turned back to look at her friend, blinking her emerald green eyes and once more Gerard felt the words leave him.

"I-uh...I-I..." He stuttered.

"Go on?" Livy urged.

"I-I just wanted to say...To say..." Gerard sighed silently in defeat as his nerves got the better of him. He couldn't do it.

"I just wanted to say that I had a wonderful time dancing with you."

Livy chuckled slightly. "I had fun to Gerard. I'll see ya around." She said as she left to go find Johan.

"Bye." Gerard said quietly watching her go.

"Chee chip cheerie." Clockwork chastised coming out from under the table.

""I know I know. I'm a coward." Gerard sighed. "I just...I just can't seem to find the words. Everytime I open my mouth, nothing comes out."

"Squee cheer."

"I'll tell her. I swear I'll tell her...tonight."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

"There you are!" Livy exclaimed when she finally spotted the squire standing a little ways away from the party. "I've been looking for you for fifteen minutes."

"Sorry." Johan snapped kinda angrily, his arms crossed.

"What's the matter?" Livy asked confused.

"Nothing." Johan answered coldly.

Livy formed a scowl on her face as she was starting to get annoyed with the squires attitude as of late. "Don't give me that. Something's bothering you. I'm your girlfriend for Pete's sake I can tell!"

"Nothing is bothering me." Johan replied icely.

Livy placed her free hand on her hip while holding her punch in the other. "You know Johan, you've been acting weird ever since we got here."

"Well if my 'acting weird' bothers you so much why don't you just go and tell Gerard?" Johan mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?!" Livy asked getting angrier by the second.

"Nothing, I just said that if my 'acting weird', as you put it, is bothering you so much then why don't you just go and tell your precious Gerard all about it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you two have been spending a awful large amount of time together lately."

Livy felt her anger begin to rise. "Well excuse me for spending time with a friend of mine that I don't get to see that often. And as a matter of fact he's supposed to be your friend to!"

"Well my so called 'friend' was quickly eager to take my place at that duet!"

"You was sick! I would have just loved to see you try to sing when your throat was redder than an embarrassed tomato!"

"Still! That's not the point! That was OUR song! WE were supposed to sing it!"

"Is that what this is all about?!"

"No of coarse not. That doesn't matter."

"You were just yelling! Of coarse it matters!"

"Your yelling too!"

"That's cause you started yelling first!"

"Oh whatever!"

Livy was beginning to become hurt as well as angry. "I thought in a relationship you tell your partner everything?

"What's there to tell? It's not like you'd hear me." Johan said hurt and angry as well.

"WHAT!? Are you saying I don't care?!" Livy yelled her fury growing.

"Well you've been with Gerard SO much I happen to wonder if you even remember who your boyfriend is!"

Livy began to shake slightly with anger. How dare he? How dare he say such things?! She opened her mouth to retort when suddenly realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "No...no your not...your not JEALOUS of Gerard are you?"

"What?! NO! Of coarse I'm not!"

"Yes! Yes you are!" Livy exclaimed. "You ARE jealous!"

"No I'm not!"

"Wow Johan, I thought you were above jealousy."

"I am."

"Then why are you freaking out about my spending time with Gerard huh?" Livy asked irritated. "Well then I guess I should no longer be friends with Peewit since he's a guy. Or Thomas or-"

"I could not care less who you hang out with." Johan interrupted bitterly.

"_He doesn't care?" _Livy though as she felt her heart go heavy as she said, "I can't believe you!" Tears began to prick her eyes and with nothing but anger she blurted out, "GERARD would care!"

"Oh yeah?" Johan snapped turning to Livy. "Well if that's so then why don't you go and make GERARD your boyfriend!"

Livy felt her heart go heavy and he blood run cold. "Johan...you don't-"

"OF COARSE I DON'T MIND!" Johan yelled finally blowing his stack, thinking she was going to say "You don't mind" when in fact she was actually going to say "You don't mean that?"

"Go be with his "majesty!" Johan snapped. "You obviously love him more! I've seen it clearly."

It was at those words that the tears finally began to fall. Livy clenched her fist in anger and then dumped her punch right on Johan's head. His now sticky raven black hair clung to his forehead as the punch ran down and completely soaked his tunic.

"I can't believe what a jealous jerk your being!" Livy choked out throwing her empty glass on the ground, shattering it. "I love YOU you idiot! I can't believe that after everything we've been through you would think otherwise! H-how could you?. . . . .I HATE YOU!" and with that Livy turned on her heels and ran back to the castle, sobbing.

Johan felt his anger die away as he watched her go and let her words sink in, feeling guilty for what he had said. He glanced at the shattered remains of the glass on the ground next to him and suddenly remembered his reason for saying what he said in the first place. If he was the one that she loved then why was she hanging out with Gerard so much? The two of them always laughing and hugging.

Confused with his emotions Johan stomped towards the castle to go change into some dry clothes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

Johan slammed his bedroom door shut when he entered his room. He slammed it so hard it shook the door frame. He didn't even know why he was so angry any more. Yes he was still mad about the whole Gerard incident, but now he was angry with himself as well for saying those horrible things to her. And yet at the same time he was trying to justify his actions. After all SHE was the one who was always wanting to spend time with Gerard...And yet...

Johan groaned in frustration and anger. He roughly yanked off his soaking wet tunic, and then his equally wet tee shirt exposing his bare chest. (Fangirls, you may drool now if you wish ;D)

He dug through his drawers and pulled out a clean shirt and tunic and was about to put them on when he caught sight of himself in the full length mirror standing in the corner. Specifically at the scar across his chest.

The same scar he got when he was hit by the lightening from Balthazar. The same scar he got when he sacrificed himself to save Livy.

Even though it was almost a year ago, that day was still as fresh in Johan Livy and Peewit's minds as if it was just yesterday. The sound of Balthazar's dragon roars would still echo in their ears and theyy would get uneasy during thunderstorms even though they knew that the danger was long gone.

Johan lifted up his hand and lightly traced the scar with his fingertips. The large pinkish colored scar looked painful but it had long since healed over though he knew he would have that scar for the rest of his life. It would forever be a constant reminder of that fateful night. Forever a constant reminder of why he put himself between her and certain doom.

Johan sighed and covered his face with his hand. "Livy...why did I do that?"

"_You know why." _Johan's reasonable side smirked as he put on his clean shirt and tunic. Johan smirked slightly himself. He knew why...he knew exactly why.

_Because I love her and need her_

_Like Earth needs the sun _

_I need the one I love_

_To keep my hope bright_

_My head right_

_My heart fighting on_

_Until I am back in her arms_

_Because I love her and need her_

_Like summer needs rain_

_To grow and sustain each day_

_I hear her singing and bringing_

_Her strength to my soul_

_Until I am back in her arms_

As he sang, memories of him and Livy flashed through Johan's mind. When he and Peewit first found her in the woods and she tried to attack them with a stick, when he taught her how to shoot an arrow, when she had been turned into a dog by Maltrochu's spell and she licked his cheek once he Peewit and Jo had found her again, when they were racing through the forest and so many other precious memories.

_Miles apart yet still my heart_

_Can hear her melody_

_I'm more than sure_

_That I can't endure_

_Without her love for me_

Now the memory turned into when he got hit with lightening by Balthazar. How Livy held him in her arms crying, begging him to hold on as he felt himself slip away.

_Because I love her and need her_

_Like I need to breathe_

_Did Adam need Eve like this?_

_Now I see clearly_

_I nearly_

_Gave up all I had_

_So whatever our differences were_

_I'll bid them goodbye_

_I'll give love a try_

_And all because I love her_

As he sang this final line, Johan jumped on top of his window sill and then climbed to the roof and sang the last lyric to the heavens with all his heart. (Surprisingly enough, none of the festival attendants seemed to notice him singing on the roof)

"I know what I must do now." Johan said to himself as he jumped off the roof, did a backroll and then landed back in his bedroom through the window. "I got to find Livy and apologize."

He took off running out of the room and down the hall towards where the girl's room was located.

"Oh what a fool I've been! I've made a huge mistake! I just hope she can forgive me."

Johan was running so fast that he actually ran past the bedroom before he skidded to a stop realizing his mistake. He turned back and the door was partially open. He quietly opened it the rest of the way and Johan felt all the oxygen leave the room. His heart crumbled to dust and his blood stopped flowing. He fought back the hot angry tears that threatened to prick his eyes and he silently turned his back to the door and left.

For in the room, he had seen Livy and Gerard kissing.

**IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! **

**I know what your thinking, "Livy! You horrible heartless woman! How could you do that?!"**

**Well it's not what it seems and it'll be fully explained in the next chapter. I know I'm an evil author for leaving you on such a cliffhanger like this...That is true. (evil smile)**

**So anyway yeah the song is "Because I love her" from the Swan Princess 3. Yeah I know, yet another swan princess song. I swear that was not intentional but once I head this song, I instantly thought of Livy and Johan. This is the last Swan Princess song, I swear it. :P**

**Sooo that's all for now. Leave a review. Stay smurfy. Buh bye**


	31. What really happend & what happend next

**Me: *cautiously peeks out from around the corner* Um, Hi everybody...Look I know the lot of you were very shocked about the last chapter but like I said before it was not what you think! So please if we all could just be calm and reason-**

**Crazy fangirl: THERE SHE IS! KILL HER!**

Me: AAAAHHHH! *runs for my life* THIS IS NOT BEING CALM AND REASONABLE!

*A horde of rabid fangirls chase after me with pitchforks and torches*

**Smurfs: 0_0**

**Smurfette: Sooo...What do we smurf now?**

**Papa: I suppose we smurf the disclaimer?**

**Hefty: Livy doesn't own any of us smurfs, Johan, Peewit, ect.**

**Handy: We all belong to Peyo**

**Brainy: Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**Me: (runs by in the background screaming as I'm still being chased by the mob of fangirls)**

**Papa: And Livy owns herself and Thomas.**

**Smurfs: Enjoy the chapter!**

"I can't believe what a jealous jerk your being!" Livy choked out throwing her empty glass on the ground, shattering it. "I love YOU you idiot! I can't believe that after everything we've been through you would think otherwise! H-how could you?. . . . .I HATE YOU!" and with that Livy turned on her heels and ran back to the castle, sobbing.

She burst through the doors, past any and all servants that she passed, practically flew up the stairs before finally bursting into her and Jo's room, locking the door and throwing herself onto her bed where she began to sob into her pillow. (Lucky for her Jo and Peewit had long since left the room by this point)

Livy felt something soft and fuzzy nudge against her head and she looked up and saw a concerned looking Turnip looking worridly at his master. Livy sniffled and wiped her eyes before she grabbed the little gray kitten and snuggled him against her face.

"H-How could Johan be so mean?" she whimpered into Turnips fur. "I didn't do anything wrong!...Did I?"

Turnip looked up at Livy with sorrowful golden colored eyes, almost begging her not to be sad.

Well it must have worked for Livy slowly felt the sadness fade away from her only to have it be replaced by a new emotion...anger.

"No...I didn't do anything wrong! Who does he think he is to tell me who I can and cannot hang out with?!" Livy reasoned as she sat Turnip on the ground and then began to pace the room angrily. "So what if I have been hanging around Gerard a lot while I'm here? He's a king for Pete's sake! I never get to see him whereas I see Johan every dang day!"

Turnip stood back slightly, almost fearfully. He had never seen his master this angry before.

"And how DARE he say that I love Gerard more than him? After everything we've been through! All the adventures, the battle with Balthazar, EVERYTHING! And yet he still has the nerve to even think such a thing!"

With each word she said, Livy could feel her anger growing and growing. She had gotten so mad that in fact her fists exploded into flame and she had to take a second to calm herself a little bit to extinguish them.

"I guess that's what Homnibus and Papa Smurf meant about not keeping your emotions in check." she said to herself dryly. Still she felt her anger flare up in her again as she thought about the one who had made her so angry in the first place.

"Well you know what Turnip?" Livy asked wiping her eyes with her sleeve trying not to break down again.

"Mew?" the little gray kitten asked almost fearfully.

"If Johan wants to be a jerk like that then so be it! That's perfectly fine with me! Who needs him?!"

"_You need him." _Livy's reasonable side told her. She shook her head trying to silence the voice in her head but suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Well speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." she grumbled as she stormed over to the door.

"YOU KNOW JOHAN YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE COMING BACK HERE AFTER...Oh! Ehehe...Your not Johan." Livy said sheepishly once she opened the door.

"No, just me." Gerard said rocking back on his heels as he stood there awkwardly in the doorway.

"Are you alright Livy?" he asked upon seeing her red puffy eyes.

"Ye-yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Livy said quickly wiping her eyes. "Just uh...allergies."

The boy king raised an eyebrow but whether he bought the lie of not, Livy couldn't tell.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Oh sure." Livy said as she stepped aside and allowed him to enter. Gerard gave her a small smile and entered the bedroom and Livy followed not fully shutting the door behind her.

"So uh, how's Clockwork doing?" Livy asked awkwardly trying to make conversation.

"He's well." Gerard replied as he desperately fought off his nerves for what he was about to do. Lucky for him, being a king, Gerard had learned to when hide his emotions when confronted with a difficult descision or task.

"Livy?"

"Yes?"

"There...There is something I need to tell you."

Livy immediately felt a sense of dread loom over her at those words. Nothing good usually ever followed "There is something I need to tell you." Frankly Livy couldn't handle anymore bad news for the night but she was never one to turn away a friend when they needed her so she quietly sucked in a breath, sat on the bed, patted the edge next to her indicating to Gerard to sit down, and then said "Go on."

Gerard gave a slight nod and sat down next to her on the bed. Much to Livy's confusion he reached up and took his crown off his head.

"It gets annoying wearing that thing all the time." he explained seeing her confused face. Livy smiled for the first time since her and Johan's fight and then started to laugh. That was the exact kind of random thing that she needed to feel better.

Gerard smiled. He loved it when she laughed. Livy calmed down from her giggle fit and smiled as she looked at her friend. He felt his heart melt as he looked into her eyes. Those beautiful big sparkling emerald green eyes.

"Do you remember the first day we met?" he asked her.

"_Okay, maybe this isn't bad news after all." _Livy thought relieved. She nodded. "Kinda hard to forget considering the fact that you were a deer that later transformed into a human and all."

"Yes, quite right I suppose." Gerard chuckled to himself before becoming serious. "Well you see...Ever since that day...I...I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

Livy's smile fell and red flag warnings started to go off in her head. Gerard however was oblivious to this and continued on.

"When you first came to the smurf village and saw me as a stag, I could just sense your kind and gentle nature. The way you treated me so gently and sweetly. And then when I was about to be shot by Malcolm's arrow, you knocked it off coarse with your own arrow and then bravely stood between me and the hunters even though it meant your safety was at risk. If it wasn't for you, I'm afraid I wouldn't be here right now."

Livy looked away and rubbed her arm in slight embarrassment and nervousness. She never really thought much about what she did that day. She saw that the deer was in trouble and then did what she would have done for any of her friends, protect them.

"And then after that you were still concerned about my well being and escorted Clockwork and me home."

"Well I didn't want you to get mugged." Livy said awkwardly.

"Even so you still didn't have to do it. But you did because your such a caring person." He gently moved his hand and turned her face towards his. "Your amazing Livy. And when you sang that song...I had never heard anything more beautiful in all my life."

Livy felt her face flush red with embarrassment as Gerard leaned in closer to her.

"That was the moment."

"The moment what?" Livy dared to ask though she feared to know the answer.

"That was the moment when I realized that...That I love you Livy."

Everything froze and Livy stiffened as she suddenly found Gerard's lips against her own but unlike her other kisses with Johan, her body and mind did not go numb, the world did not disappear, instead her mind screamed and she scrambled backward pushing him away from her. She jumped to her feet and she felt hot and shaky all over.

"GERARD?!"

The boy king felt his hopes immediately crash when he saw the look on her face. She didn't return his feelings.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I-just-"

"I'M ALREADY TAKEN YOU JERKWAD!"

If Livy hadn't had been so upset before Gerard had came in she wouldn't have reacted so harshly, but now not only had she lost the trust of her love but now also the trust of one of her closest friends.

Gerard's eyes widened at these words. "What?! You are? By whom?"

"JOHAN!" Livy felt tears sting her eyes. She knew she was being harsh but she couldn't stop herself from yelling at him.

Gerard grew red and flustered. "I-I didn't know! Livy I swear I didn't mean to-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY?!" Livy choked out and then ran out the door crying.

Gerard frowned and fell back on the bed covering his face with his hands. What had he done? He didn't know that she was already taken...And by Johan?!

The boy king sighed miserably and felt his broken heart shatter. He didn't know what hurt worse, her not returning his feelings or the fact that her heart belonged to someone else and could never be his?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

Johan stood there both in shock and brokenhearted as he saw his love in the arms of another man. He felt his heart crumble to dust and then turned and ran away from the scene. If he had stayed a little while longer he would have seen Livy's reaction and saw that she was not the one who had initiated the kiss, or even approved of the action but he couldn't take the sight and ran. Away from the room, out of the castle and the off the castle grounds completely off into the woods.

He couldn't believe it! Livy had cheated on him! What had went wrong in their relationship to lead to this? Aside from their arrival here he couldn't think of anything. They had always gotten along so well and aside from their fight tonight, they had never really so much as had much as a disagreement. And now...

Johan just kept running and running until he tripped over a root and fell on his knees. Then he just sat on the ground wallowing in his own misery.

Some time had passed before Johan finally had calmed down enough and took a look at his surroundings. He felt his stomach drop and a feeling of dread fill him as he realized that he did not recognize anything. Now granted this was not his kingdom but he had visited here often with the King enough times throughout his years of life that Johan had a pretty good knowledge of the kingdom.

But these woods were completely foreign to him. Plus the fact that it was nighttime didn't help either. He could just barely make out his hand in front of his face let alone see where he was going. Oh, Count Tremaine would be very disappointed in him for just running off like that without taking note of where he was going.

The black haired squire got to his feet and then tried to go back the way he came but much to his confusion there were a lot more twists and turns than what he remembered. If he didn't know any better, Johan could have sworn that it seemed like the path was...changing?

"_Now don't be silly Johan!" _He chastised himself in his mind. _"Now you must concentrate on trying to get back to familiar territory."_

He kept walking but nothing appeared familiar to him. He was just going deeper and deeper into the woods getting more lost. He stiffened as he suddenly heard a hissing noise.

"Hello?" He called whipping around. No one was there. He kept looking where the noise had came from but when no one answered him he continued forward.

There was a sudden rustling behind him and now Johan knew that he was not alone.

"Who goes there?! Show yourself!" the squire demanded, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

And yet once again nothing happened. Johan scowled but cautiously continued on, his hand still on his sword.

Some time had passed and when Johan no longer heard any other sound besides his own footsteps and the ominous hoot of an owl off in the distance, he finally allowed himself to relax. (Well relax as much as you can when your lost in the woods.)

Suddenly something slithered close by to him and Johan jumped and pulled out his sword.

"Alright! I know your out there! Come on out and face me you coward!"

The noise came from some bushes and Johan whipped around and pointed his sword at them.

Everything was dead silent. No noise escaped from the bushes but Johan still held his ground.

Suddenly without any warning, what appeared to be a sort of reddish orange colored vine shot out from the bushes and right towards him. The squire let out a startled gasp as it knocked him off his feet.

Johan jumped back to his feet and tried to slice the vine with his sword but suddenly a second vine shot out and wrapped around his wrist. More vines shot out from every which way and quickly had the helpless squire trapped in their clutches.

The vines pinned his arms to his sides and wrapped itself tightly around him, lifting him off the ground and in the air. Johan's sword fell to the ground with a soft thud while he struggled with everything he had in him to escape.

Mad cackling suddenly echoed through the forest and out from the shadows emerged an old looking woman dressed in dark blue robes. Part of her robe came up and completely covered her whole head except for her face and a toucan sat on her shoulder.

"Now you are ready."

"Who are you?!" Johan demanded still trying to struggle for freedom.

"I am Chlorohydris." The witch introduced herself. "Destroyer of love! I have been watching you young squire. I sensed the jealousy within your heart."

"What jealousy?"

"Why the jealousy that you had between the blasted girl of yours and that child of a king." Chlorohydris stated simply. "The seed of jealousy was planted in your heart when she came home after first meeting him and then since your arrival to this kingdom it has bloomed and grown. The jealousy and anger has blinded you and made you lash out at your loved ones. Ever so slowly your heart has become full of hatred. Isn't it wonderful?"

"You are a sick sadistic woman if you find joy in others hatred and misery." Johan snarled.

"And your point is?" Chlorohydris asked smiling sadisticly just proving Johan's point. "Now is the time to put my plan into action."

"What plan?"

"My plan to ruin love of coarse! And you my little pet shall play a key element."

"I'll never help you!"

"Perhaps not willingly on your own." She said as she reaches into her sleeve and pulled something out. "But this should help you see otherwise."

She opened her palm and in it she help a small jewel as black as night. The vines began to lower Johan down closer to her and she approached him holding out the jewel. Johan frantically shook his head but yet another vine came out and wrapped around his head and held it still.

"Don't worry child," Chlorohydris said as she stood over him. "This won't hurt a bit."

"No! NO!" Johan cried as she placed the jewel on his forehead. Johan stiffened and squeezed his eyes shut. But when he opened then they were no longer chocolate brown but now they were glowing blood red. Chlorohydris chuckled with glee and an evil smile formed on Johan's face as the vines dropped him on the ground.

"Are you ready my faithful servant?"

"Yes Mistress."

**I told you that it wasn't like it seemed now if you rabid fangirls would be so kind as to UNTIE ME AND NOT MAKE ME A HUMAN SACRIFICE!**

**(scene expands and shows me tied up and about to be tossed into a bubbling volcano.)**

**Crazy rabid fangirl: Oh alright fine! (cuts my ropes and then tosses me unceremoniously on the ground)**

**Me: OOF!...Thanks a lot (sarcasm)**

**Other rabid fangirl: Hey wait! Now you left us on a cliffhanger! What happens next!?**

**Me: I can't tell ya**

**Fangirls: GET HER!**

**Me: Not again! AAAHHH! (runs for my life once again being chased)**

**Smurfette: They do realize that if they kill her then the story can't be finished right?**

**Smurfs:(shrug)**

**Papa: Anysmurf please leave a review**

**Smurfette: Have a smurfy day everysmurf!**


	32. The Evil Within

**Hey ya'll! Me again! I finally managed to lose the killer fangirls.**

**(Scene shows the fangirls in a deep deep hole in the ground clawing at each other in an attempt of escape)**

**Me: Yeah so uh not much to say here aside from I'm sorry if this chapter is not exactly up to par. I admit I am blindly making my way through this chapter so...yeah writers block has been eating at me hard for this chapter but if I don't write then I'll never be able to get through it so forgive me if it's kinda crappy. **

**On a happier note though, this is the second to last chapter of this story which means that I will be able to get Book 3 of the Adventures Saga out within the first week or two of October! :D But for now we got this story to go through so without further ado the disclaimer.**

**I do not own any of the smurfs, Johan, Peewit ect. They all belong to Peyo**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**I only own Livy (and my other oc's)**

**Enjoy!**

Livy ran out the back of the castle and through the massive garden until she came to a stone bench under a tree. By now it was getting pretty late at night and most of the villagers had returned to their homes so Livy was free to sit under the tree and wallow in her misery in peace.

First she had had a major fight with Johan and more or less broke up, (Though it wasn't said on either side) and then come to find out one of her closest friends was apparently in love with her. And now she had a guilty conscience for yelling at Gerard like that after he kissed her. She knew she was way to hard on him but when he kissed her she paniced and lashed out in anger.

"I just wish this night would end." Livy moaned as she sat on the stone bench hugging her knees. She looked up though when she heard laughter and hollering coming towards her way.

_You don't know, _

_Oh! Oh!_

_You don't know your beautiful! _Jo and Peewit sang as they made their way over to Livy, Peewit riding on Jo's back piggy-back style.

_That's what makes you beautiful! _Jo cringed as Peewit sang the last line a little bit to loudly in her ear, but smiled despite the ringing in her ear and kissed the jester on the cheek.

"I could get used to that." Peewit joked smiling impishly.

"So could I." Jo giggled. She spotted a flash of purple out of the corner of her eye and spotted her friend sitting on the stone bench.

"LIVY!" Jo cried as she ran forward, forgetting about the blonde boy on her back and accidentally dropping him in the process.

"Ouch!" Peewit yelped landing on his bottom. He scowled but followed after his new girlfriend and they both ran over to Livy.

"Livy! Livy! Guess what!" Jo called as she reached her friend, excited to tell her best friend the news about her and Peewit. "Livy! Guess what! Me and Peewit are...Are you crying?"

Livy made a whimpering noise in the back of her throat and nodded before latching onto Jo and she began to sob once more.

"Oh Jo! I have had the worst night ever! Johan was such a jerk to me and then Gerard kissed me and I yelled at him and-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Slow down!" Jo said holding Livy at arms length. "Now calm down and tell me what happened."

So once Livy got calmed down enough to speak she told them everything that had happened from her and Johan's fight to Gerard's confession and him kissing her.

"...And then I ran out here." Livy finished saying as she sniffled. "Guys are jerks!"

"Hey!"

"No offense Peewit." Livy apologized. The jester shrugged it off.

"So Johan was actually jealous of Gerard?" Jo asked. "It's kinda hard to picture him like that."

"I'm still hung up on the thing about Gerard." Peewit said. "Didn't you suspect anything at all?"

Livy shook her head. "No and when he kissed me I freaked out and yelled at him and now not only are Johan and me on the rocks but now I think I just ruined my friendship with Gerard."

"Aw Girly," Jo cooed sympathetically wrapping an arm around her back. "I'm sure you didn't lose him as a friend. If you just go and apologize everything will work out just fine."

"I hope so." Livy said quietly still depressed. Jo and Peewit just hugged her.

"Ah! There you three are!"

The three friends broke apart from the hug and were surprised to see the King approaching them.

"Is something wrong Sire?" Peewit asked noticing the look on the monarch's face.

"Have any of you seen Johan?" The King asked. "No one's seen hide nor hair of him for about an hour and the festival's over for the night."

"Maybe he's in his room?" Jo suggested while Livy scowled, still none to happy with the squire.

"He's not in there either." The King replied shaking his head.

"I'm sure the butthole will turn up soon." Livy scoffed causing everyone but Jo to raise their eyebrows at the girl's language.

"Er-um-yes I suppose your right." The King said quietly. "Well I hope he does turn up soon. *yawn* but for now I'm turning in. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sire." the three teens said in unison as the sleepy King headed towards the castle.

"I wonder where he went?" Peewit mused out loud.

"Wonder where who went?" Thomas asked overhearing them as he came over carrying a box of dirty plates that where used for the snack table.

"Johan," Jo answered. "The King just came by and said no one's seen him for awhile."

"Really? Huh, I saw him run off into the woods a little while ago." Thomas said adjusting the bulky box in his arms.

"The woods?" Jo, Peewit and even Livy asked.

"Yeah, he looked pretty upset to. Though he ran by so fast it was hard to tell for sure." The red headed bartender said. "Well I gotta get these dishes to the kitchen. I'll see you three tomorrow." and with that Thomas made his way to the castle, whistling a random tune.

All was silent between the three friends for a few moments before Peewit finally spoke.

"It's not like Johan to just run off like that. I mean unless he was chasing a villain."

"You don't think he got lost do you?" Jo asked.

Peewit shrugged. "He always pays attention to his surroundings."

"Thomas said he was upset though. Maybe he wasn't paying attention this time because he was so upset?"

"But what could have made him so upset though?" Peewit questioned. "Johan ain't the type to run from his troubles."

As the two went back and forth, despite her anger towards him at the moment, Livy couldn't help but feel her stomach twist in a knot. Throughout the whole time that she had known him, Johan had always been the calm levelheaded type, not easily swayed or upset. If what Thomas had said was true and Johan was upset when he ran off into the woods, it had to have taken something BIG to cause that...but what?

Livy thought about this as she tuned out the conversation between Jo and Peewit and let out a loud gasp as she realized something.

"What?" Jo asked looking at her friend confused.

"I just realized something." Livy said. "The door was partially open when Gerard kissed me...You don't think Johan could have saw us kissing and then ran off into the woods...do you?"

Both Jo and Peewit's eyes widened as they considered this.

"It's...possible?" Jo said slowly as if afraid that if she said it it'd make it true. "Think we should go look for him?"

Peewit wasn't to keen about going into the dark spooky woods at the moment...but his best friend might need him, plus he knew that the girls would force him to go along anyway, so he nodded his head once and set off towards the stables for Biquette. Jo started after him but stopped and looked over at Livy who was still sitting on the bench looking like she was debating something in her mind.

"You coming Livy?"

Livy snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friend and sighed. "I'm still mad at him...but if something happens to him it happens to you too so someone's gotta make sure he don't get himself killed." Livy mumbled as she rose to her feet and then headed after Peewit towards the stables. Jo frowned at her friends behavior but followed after them.

Shortly afterward the three had saddled up Skippy Smurf, Brownie and Biquette and headed off into the woods.

. . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

"How are we even going to be sure that were going in the right direction?" Peewit asked sometime later as the three searched the woods for any sign of the missing squire.

"We don't really." Livy admitted. "But I'm sure he'll turn up soon...at least I hope so..."

As they continued deeper and deeper into the woods the plant life kept becoming thicker until the horses couldn't pass through.

"We'll have to leave them here." Livy said as she dismounted Brownie. The three gave their steeds some loving pets before they continued forward on foot.

No one spoke as they searched in the woods. The only sound that was heard was their footsteps and breathing. Even the animals were dead silent. Suddenly all three of them froze when they heard a shifting noise behind them. All three whipped around but saw nothing but something was different about the woods now. It almost seemed like it...moved?

With one last wary glance at the woods behind them the teens continued forward.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . ..

"When we find my grandaddy," Jo started as she squeezed between some branches that were close together. "Remind me to KICK HIS A-"

"JO!" Livy barked. "Watch your mouth!"

Jo just scowled and grumbled in response.

"We've been searching for a long time." Peewit pointed out, his eyes shifting all over the place as if something was gonna jump out and attack them any minute. "And we still haven't seen any sign of him."

Both Livy and Jo frowned hard. They knew that the short blonde boy was right but what could they do. Livy noticed the moonlight caught something shiny out of the corner of her eye and went over to where the light shone. She let out a gasp and her hands went to her mouth.

"Whats the matter Livy?" Jo asked but both hers and Peewit's stomach's dropped when they saw what Livy was holding in her hands. It was Johan's sword.

"Okay NOW things are bad." Jo said pale. Johan was smart and had more than once managed to defend himself without a sword but still, if he didn't have something to defend himself with and there was nothing around to substitute a weapon and he was seriously hurt the same thing might happen to her.

"Okay! Okay! Now nobody panic." Livy said even though she herself couldn't help but start to worry on the inside, her previous anger towards Johan gone.

"P-P-P-Panic? Who's panicing? I'M NOT PANICING!" Peewit yelled panicing. He yelped and jumped into Jo's arms Scooby Doo style as a loud hissing/slithering sound was heard.

"What was that?!" Jo asked clinging to the trembling jester in her arms as she pressed up next to Livy who had pointed the sword out in defense.

"I don't know..." Livy said omniously.

The three stood close to each other as everything fell dead silent. Their hearts pounding in their chests and their breathing stilled. For a few tense seconds nothing happened but suddenly Jo tossed Peewit out of her arms as something that felt like a vine wrapped around her ankle and pulled her to the ground.

"JO!"

"HELP ME!" Jo cried as the vine quickly dragged her across the ground and she disappeared under a bush.

"JO! NO!" Peewit yelled running up to the bush to go after her, but a second vine came out from the side and wrapped itself around his waist and lifted him off the ground. "MOMMA!"

"Let him go!" Livy growled as she lunged towards the vine with the sword but two more vines came out and one grabbed her wrist and another wrapped around her mouth.

"LIVY!" Peewit cried as his vine yanked him back into the woods.

Livy screamed but the vine muffled her screams. She quickly sliced herself free from the vines but just when she freed herself more vines came out and grabbed her before dragging her into the shadows. Livy felt a sharp pain in her head and suddenly lost consciousness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_They all died and without anyone to protect the kingdom; it was thrown into total chaos and-_

**Me: JO! KNOCK IT OFF! That is not what happened!**

**Jo: Hahah! Sorry, I couldn't resist. Sorry readers, here's what really happened.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . .

The first thing she was away of when she awoke from her unconsciousness was the cold hard floor she was laying on.

"Why is it everytime I pass out I wake up on the floor?" Livy mumbled as she got herself up. She looked around and noticed that they were in a sort of dungeon of sorts. Much to her relief she saw Jo and Peewit also on the floor coming out from their own state of unconsiousness.

"Anyone got any Advil?" Jo asked fighting off the monster headache she had.

"What happened?" Peewit asked rubbing his own head.

"We got attacked by some freaky vine things. That's what happened." Livy explained rising to her feet.

"Okay but where are we now?" Jo asked as Peewit helped her to her feet, only to have her new love jump into her arms Scooby Doo style again as an evil cackling erupted throughout the room. Black smoke began to swirl in one spot and it cleared to reveal an old woman wearing blue robes cackling madly.

"Why your in just an abandoned castle." the woman said.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Livy demanded.

"I'm Chlorohydris. Destroyer of Love." Chlorohydris introduced.

"Destroyer of Love?" Jo repeated. "Sounds like the cheesy villain plot of a children's Valentines day TV special."

This statement earned Jo very confused looks from both Chlorohydris and Peewit and caused Livy to facepalm herself.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Enough!" Chlorohydris snapped bringing attention back on her. "I've been watching you girl." she said pointing a finger at Livy.

"*Cough* Stalker! *cough*" Jo coughed.

"I've been watching you and have unfortunately witnessed the love that you and the squire have for each other. All the loving and caring. How you two would do anything for each other. DISGUSTING! It makes me sick!"

"That still doesn't explain why we're here." Livy pointed out.

"For months I've been contemplating a plan on how to destroy yours and the squires love. Your love for each other is one of the strongest I've had the misfortune to witness in a long time. Obviously we couldn't have that now. So I contemplated a plan on how to destroy yours. On the day that you returned to the castle after meeting that boy king friend of yours, there was a flare of jealousy in the squires heart. It was small but it was all I needed."

"Where's Johan?! What have you done with him you wicked old witch?!" Livy snarled as she felt her anger begin to rise. Chlorohydris began to chuckle.

"That's the beauty of my plan. I hardly had to lift a finger. He did it all on his own."

"What are you talking about Hydris Head?" Jo demanded now holding her dagger in her hand.

"You see I knew that if you began to get closer to the young king, the squires jealousy would grow. Using a whispering wind spell -a spell that takes the form of a gentle breeze that literally whispers ideas and such in their targets ear that makes the person think they came up with the idea on their own- I told King Phillip to invite the Good King's nephew to that bloody festival along with that idiot squire. I then used another whispering wind spell and told the Good King to invite you and your little friend along as well. Once you and the King's nephew were reunited I just sat back and watched as they jealousy in the squires heart grow stronger and stronger until he was ready."

"Ready for what?" Livy asked uneasily.

An evil smile pulled at Chlorohydris' face and chills ran down the teens spines. The witch turned her head and looked at a corner of the room that was completely shrouded in darkness. "Oh Minion?"

Livy, Jo and Peewit looked to where she was looking and gasped as what appeared to be two glowing red eyes opened. The eyes owner began to walk forward and into the light and everyone gasped upon seeing-

"Johan?!"

Something was off about their friend though. Aside from the glowing red eyes and the black jewel on his forehead, his smile was more sinister and the way he was looking at his "friends" wasn't so friendly.

"_Oh Johan! What has she done to you?" _Livy thought not liking where this situation was going.

Johan walked over and stood next to Chlorohydris as she continued explaining her evil plan.

"I had to wait until his heart was completely overtaken by anger, jealousy and hatred before I could make him mine."

"What are you talking about?" Peewit asked speaking to the witch the first time. "Johan's one of the most kind selfless people you'll ever meet.

"That's where this jewel comes into play." Chlorohydris explained. "Everyone, no matter how "Kind" and "selfless" they may seem, has a little bit of evil inside us. Some, like myself, have chosen to harness the powers of evil while fools like yourselves choose to be good. Still the little bit of evil is inside which causes us to feel anger, rage, hatred, greed and such. This jewel feeds off of that evil and causes it's wearer to feel nothing but those feelings. The only way to return him to normal is to remove the jewel and that can only be done by someone who has found true love."

"I still don't see why you needed to have Johan under your control." Livy said.

"Why that's the beauty in all of this." Chlorohydris said sadistically. "What better way to destroy love than have one destroyed by the hands of their very own lover?"

Livy grew pale, Jo's eyes grew wide and Peewit let out a squeak of fright.

Chlorohydris then turned to Johan and black smoke formed in her hands and formed a black sword. She then handed the sword to Johan and ordered. "Minion...Kill them all."

"Yes my Mistress." Johan hissed as Chlorohydris disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the teens to themselves.

Livy Jo and Peewit were all frozen in place with fear as Johan began to approach them like a predator cornering it's prey.

"J-J-Johan?"

Johan let out a battle cry and would have struck Livy with the sword had Jo not yanked her out of the way at the last second.

"RUN!" Jo cried as everyone made a run for it and ran in separate directions however it seemed like no matter where one of them ran it seemed like Johan was right behind them. Almost as if there were multiple of him.

"Johan! Snap outta it!" Jo begged as the squire lunged for her with his sword. She ducked and ran and he then turned to Peewit.

"It's us!" Peewit tried only to have the same results as Jo.

"Your friends!" Livy cried as Johan made another lunge for her. Livy ducked the sword but Johan knocked her off her feet with his foot, causing her to fall flat on her back. Livy barely had time to open her eyes back up before she saw the blade of the sword heading towards her heart. Livy let out a yelp and rolled out of the way and instead through her heart, the sword got stuck in the ground.

"Livy! You gotta get that jewel!" Jo hissed to Livy as Johan struggled to pull the sword out of the ground.

"What? Why me?"

"Hydris Head said the jewel can only be pulled out by someone who's found true love. That's you!"

"But how am I supposed to even get close enough to get it?" Livy asked only to have to jump out of the way as the blade of the sword came crashing down where she would have been.

"Leave that to me." Jo said as she pulled out her dagger and then lunged for Johan, knowing he would block her using the sword. That's exactly what he did and for a few intense moments he and Jo were caught in a very intense sword fight (-Er sword vs. dagger fight I guess I should say)

While Jo was keeping Johan distracted, this gave Livy and Peewit time to try to figure out a plan.

"What do we do Peewit?"

"Run away really fast?" Peewit suggested earning him a slap abside the head.

"I'm serious!" Livy hissed.

"So am I!" Peewit retorted.

"We gotta think of a way to hold him still so I can grab the jewel." Livy mused out loud. The sudden sound of clanking metal was heard and Jo's dagger skidded over to them.

"Oh sugar honey iced tea!" Jo swore using her food related cusses.

"Did you really think that that pathetic little dagger could stand a chance against my sword?" Johan asked.

"Kinda?" Jo replied sheepishly.

"Well you thought WRONG!" Johan cried as he lunged for Jo. She managed to move out of the way before he could stab her but he swung back and sliced her arm. Jo cried out in pain and fell down being thrown off balance, clutching her bleeding arm as the blood soaked through her plum colored sleeve. Jo looked up and scooted back on her butt pushing off with her legs as Johan approached her only to find herself cornered against the wall.

"Time for you to die Granddaughter-"

"PEEWIT!" Peewit cried as he lept halfway across the room and tackled Johan. "Don't you touch her!"

Jo snapped out of being impressed by the how much distance the jester covered in his mighty leap and an idea quickly popped into her head. Quick as she could and ignoring her throbbing and bleeding arm, she took off the belt that she wore around her waist over her tunic and quickly belted Johan's arms to his side and pinned his legs down using her body weight while Peewit held him in a headlock.

"Now Livy!"

Livy ran over and once she reached them she grabbed the jewel to pull it off but it wouldn't budge.

"Stop goofing around Livy and pull it off!" Peewit snapped.

"It won't come off!" Livy cried. Johan then suddenly jerked his body around and was able to toss Jo and Peewit off of him, ripping the belt while grabbing Livy's wrists and pinning them both against the wall.

"Did you honestly think that you could defeat me that easily?" Johan sneered while Livy shuddered under his grasp. "Oh Livy, I'm disappointed in you. You should know me better than that."

"And I'm disappointed in you." Livy shot back as she quickly lifted her leg up and kicked Johan in the gut as hard as she could sending him backward. "Laying a hand on a lady like that."

"HELP!"

Livy whipped around and saw that more of those vines had appeared and once again captured Jo and Peewit in their grasp.

"There's no one to help you now, M'lady."

Livy whipped around and her heart started beating fast with fear as Johan approached her. His red eyes glowing evily.

Livy looked around, she had no way of defending herself...Except for her magic.

"I'm sorry Johan." Livy whispered before she shot a blue magic blast at him. Johan held up his sword and the blast was blocked upon making contact with the sword.

"Livy! Get out of here and get hel-MMM!" Jo said but was cut off as a vine came out and wrapped around her mouth.

"There is no help for you." Johan chuckled. ''I'll finish you all off before the dawn."

"_Movement de La Terra!"_

Johan tried to approach her but found that his feet had somehow became buried in the floor. While he struggled for freedom Livy grabbed shot two fireballs at the vines that were holding Jo and Peewit. Once the fire made contact with the vines, they screetched in pain and withered away dropping their captives to the floor.

"Move! Move! Move!" Livy ordered just as Johan freed one leg.

"But where do we go?" Peewit asked in a panic.

"Up these stairs! And hurry!" Livy ordered. Just as Johan got his second leg free, they were already pounding up the stairs. Luckily for them they reached the top in time and ran out. Unluckily for Johan, he reached them just as they made it to the stop of the stairs and he got a faceful of wood as the door slammed on his face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . .. . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

Livy, Jo and Peewit leaned against the door allowing themselves a few minutes to breathe.

"Okay so my lots of great grandaddy, is under some freaky witches voodoo mind control thanks to a jewel and now he's trying to kill us, but mostly Livy, all in an attempt so that Hydris Head can destroy love. Am I missing anything?" Jo asked summing up the situation.

"I think you got it." Peewit answered.

"Alright so what're we gonna do?" Jo asked looking at Livy.

Before the brunette could answer the black sword of Johan's blade broke through the door. Livy Jo and Peewit took off running as Johan used his sword to break a hole in the door big enough for him to climb through and once out he took off chasing after them.

"You two go one way, I'll go another." Livy ordered as they ran.

"But Livy-"

"Look it's me he wants alright! He'll come after me. I'll hold him off as long as possible while you two go find something to stop him."

Before either of them could protest, Livy ran down one of the many hallways that was in the abandoned castle they were at and disappeared around a corner. Peewit and Jo gave each other a nervous look but ran in the opposite direction, getting away unseen just as Johan arrived. He looked around him for a few moments before he went down the hallway and after Livy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . .

Livy ran down the hallway and all throughout the castle as fast as her legs could take her. Running even faster when she heard the pounding of Johan's heavy boots behind her.

"You won't be able to avoid me forever M'lady." Johan hissed as he chased after her.

Livy ignored him and turned down a corner only to her horror find herself come to a dead end. She turned around to go back but Johan had her cornered.

The brainwashed squire pulled out his sword, the black blade seeming to glean on it's own.

"Johan don't do this." Livy whispered scared.

Johan just chuckled darkly as his glowing red eyes bore through her. "That pathetic begging won't help you now."

"Johan please! It's me! Livy! You love me! And I love you!"

"LIES!" Johan screamed. "All lies! If you truly did love me, then why was your hands all over Gerard?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me girl! I know what I saw! I saw you kissing his royal highness King Gerard."

Livy's eyes widened her suspiscions from earlier being confirmed. "HE kissed ME! Not the other way around."

"Even so..." By now Johan was right in front of her. Livy moved away from the wall and her began to circle her. Never taking his blood red eyes off her for a second.

"My Mistress was right. Love is for fools."

"Johan please! I know your in there. Fight it! It's the jewel that's making you act like this. It's feeding off of your jealousy." Livy begged desperately as tears filled her eyes. "Johan it's me. Please..."

"The Johan that you know is gone." the squire answered darkly. "And this one is here to stay."

And with that Johan quickly drew up his sword and lunged at her. Livy dodged it and managed to grab a portrait off the wall. When Johan went for a second blow, Livy used the portrait as a shield and blocked it, the blade of his sword piercing through the portrait and out the other side.

The battled continued much like this for awhile. Livy ducking and blocking every blow that Johan tried to give her, all the while begging and pleading for him to fight the jewel's power.

The two were so engaged in their battle that neither of realized that they were right next to a banister that lead to a large staircase. Johan noticed this out of the corner of his eye. An evil smile formed on his face.

A few minutes before Livy had found an old sword lying around. It was to heavy for her to handle and awkward to hold but it was all she had to block his sword. Now the two were at a standstill, both blades touching as they each pushed against their swords against each other. Each trying to throw their foe off balance.

"Johan please, I'm sorry about Gerard. I'm sorry about everything. Stop it! This ain't you!"

"Oh but it is Livy." Johan purred evily. He suddenly threw all his weight froward and caused her to stumble backwards. Livy's eyes widened when she felt her back hit the banister only to feel it break a fraction of a second after coming in contact with it. She felt herself falling backwards but managed to grab onto the edge and watched as the broken banister part fell through the air to the LONG drop below and then shatter into a million pieces once it hit the floor.

Livy panted as she looked up at the sneering Johan as he stood in front of her as she dangled holding on for dear life.

Johan approached her and kicked her hand making her lose her grip. Now she was holding on by one hand.

Livy tried to speak but no words would come. She blinked and the tears rolled down her face as she looked into the eyes of her love. Only they weren't her loves eyes...not anymore.

Johan crouched down and looked her in the eyes. "Goodbye Livy."

Johan pushed her and Livy screamed bloody murder as she lost her grip and began to fall. She quickly tried to wrack her brain for a spell to break her fall but nothing would come to her.

A "thud" sounded accompanied by a gut wrenching _"SNAP!" _and Johan smiled as he looked at Livy's unmoving body on the floor. He calmly walked over to the stairs and then slid down on the banister only to jump off halfway and land easily on his feet. He approached her body and smirked at it.

"For good measure." Johan whispered to himself as he once more drew his sword and held it above her.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY BESTIE!"

Johan barely had time to whip his head around before a purple, blue, white and black blur came out from nowhere and tackled him to the ground. Johan opened his eyes to see a livid looking Jo pinning him to the ground.

"Under some sort of mind control or not, NO ONE hurts my friends." Jo growled dangerously. Johan growled himself and the two began to roll around on the ground fighting.

"Your next!" Johan hissed as he pushed Jo off of him. She flew back and slammed into the stairs hitting the back of her head against them. Slightly dizzy she reached into her boot where she normally kept her dagger but to her horror discovered it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?"

Jo barely had time to look up as her dagger came flying towards her and hit her in the face, barely missing her eye. Jo howled in pain and fell to her side clutching her face.

"And now to finish you off." Johan huffed grabbing his sword again.

"I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST HURT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Just like with Gaston and his friends, Peewit unleashed his fury on Johan. Punching, kicking, biting, you name it. Peewit pretty much did all but kill Johan, for fear of it affecting Jo. (And the fact that Johan was his best friend as well)

But despite this pint sized Hulk, Johan still had the upper hand. He was the bigger and stronger of the two, plus he had close to ten years of training under his belt and managed to overpower the jester by throwing him against the wall.

Peewit let out a yelp and saw stars as his head banged against the wall. He felt a foot on his chest and his eyes widened as Johan pressed the tip of his blade to his throat.

"Oh Peewit, " Johan chuckled shaking his head. "Poor pathetic little Peewit. What did you think would happen? You suddenly step in, save the day and save Jo? And then what? Did you honestly think that she'd love you back? A pathetic little tone deaf runt like you? HA! That's a laugh. Who could ever love someone like you?"

"I do!"

Johan whipped around and saw Jo standing shakily on her feet. Her right eye squinted tightly shut and dripping blood.

"I love him! Peewit is the sweetest most kindhearted boy that I've ever had the privilage to know. Sure he can be loud, and annoying and obnoxious, and eats a lot and-"

"We get it Jo!" Peewit snapped.

"But the point is," Jo continued. "He would never do anything to hurt me. He don't care if I'm like the other girls or not. He loves me just exactly the way I am...And I love him to." she finished looking right at the boy. Peewit smiled and blinked back the tears in his eyes.

Johan made a disgusted noise. "All this love is both pathetic and nausiating. It'll be a real treat to ruin it."

Johan raised his sword and Jo was about to take off to run towards them only she knew she was to far away to make it in time. Peewit shut his eyes and prepared for the blow when

"_MOVEMENT DE LA TERRA!"_

A large slab of earth shot up from the ground and smacked against Johan and squished him between the wall. Jo and Peewit turned and were both surprised and relieved to see Livy was awake.

"Jo grab the jewel!" Livy gasped clutching her arm.

"What?" Jo asked confused. "But-"

"Just do it! Hurry!

Jo whipped around fast enough in time to see Johan had recovered from being squished and was about to make another attack at her, but the curtains that were hanging on the windows suddenly moved and wrapped themselves around him.

"Do it Jo!"

Jo hesitated for a second before she approached the struggling squire.

"No! NO!" Johan shouted as she grabbed the jewel and it came off in her hand. Johan suddenly stiffened and his eyes glowed a bright blinding red, causing the others to look away but it quickly died and Johan fell limp still tied up in the curtains.

"I-Is he..." Peewit stuttered.

"No, he just passed out from the force of the magic leaving his body." Livy explained cringing at the pain in her arm. "I think I broke my arm when I fell."

"Hold on Girly." Jo said as she ripped the bottom part of the curtain and tied it around Livy like a sling.

"Thanks Jo. How's your eye?"

Before Jo could answer, Peewit was next to her side tugging at the bottom of her tunic. "Bend down."

Jo obliged and the jester gently cleaned off the blood as best as he could with the bottom part of his tunic that he had ripped off, before he managed to tie it around her head sorta like an eye patch.

"Are you alright?" Peewit asked cupping her face.

Jo just nodded, both smiling and blushing. "Yeah...I am."

Livy just stood back smirking until she cleared her throat and snapped the two back to reality.

"Oh-uh-I-er-uh-" Peewit and Jo stammered. Livy's smirk just grew.

"I knew it."

Jo and Peewit were still blushing but he managed to snap himself out of it. "But I don't understand. How was Jo able to get the jewel when you couldn't?"

"Yeah, I thought that could only be done by someone who's found..." Jo trailed off and her face became redder as realization hit her. "True love."

Livy simply nodded her head once before she spoke. "Chlorohydris was expecting that I'd try to pull off the jewel. She obviously didn't expect you two loving each other though. Jo, you've found true love in Peewit."

Said teens both smiled and blushed red. Peewit bashfully dug his foot into the floor and Jo's smile turned into a smirk right before she quickly bent down and kissed her new-true- love on the lips. Once more Peewit was caught off guard but smiled and kissed her back, lacing his fingers in her hair.

Livy smiled as she watched the new couple. Truly happy for her friends. Her eyes shifted to Johan and her smile fell. They were going to have to have a big talk once he woke up.

"Come on you two love birds." Livy said once Jo and Peewit broke apart from the kiss. "We gotta get back."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ..

Meanwhile over in another castle closer to the Good King's kingdom, Chlorohydris screamed with fury as she watched her plan fail through her crystal ball.

"NNNOOO! MY PERFECT PLAN! RUINED! CURSE THOSE BLASTED TEENAGERS! CURSE LOVE! CURSE IT ALL!

And in a puff of smoke and pure rage she disappeared.

**I'm not completely sure if I'm totally happy with this chapter but as I said before I needed to write to get through this writer's block.**

**Anyway, next chapter is the last one. I'm gonna work on it now and it will be up tomorrow night. (or tonight depending on when your reading this)**

**Before I forget I updated my profile a few days ago and posted the summaries for some future stories I'm gonna write. Check those out and let me know what you think of them. I'd love to hear your opinions on them. :)**

**Anyway that's all for now. See you all next chapter and don't forget to review!**


	33. True Love Conquers All

**I do not own any of the smurfs, Johan, Peewit, Savina, Clockwork or Gerard. They all belong to Peyo**

**Jo belongs to CartoonCaster21**

**I only own Livy, Thomas, King Phillip, Queen Rosalie, Prince Raffin, Princess Jinora, Dame Vera and Turnip.**

**Enjoy!**

Livy sighed to herself the following day as she sat in a chair next to Johan's bed waiting for him to wake up. Once Chlorohydris was defeated the path in the woods reset itself to it's original position and the gang had been able to find their way back to King Phillip's castle.

Once Jo got her eye checked out and Livy got her arm in a proper sling, the exhausted teens slept for awhile. Well at least Livy thought that Jo and Peewit were off somewhere sleeping, she had stayed by the squires bedside the instant that she got her arm in the sling. She had dozed off a few times here and there but now she was fully awake.

Livy sighed again and looked at her sleeping love. She gently reached over and lightly brushed a piece of hair out of his face. Watching as his chest slightly rose and fell with each breath he took. Livy couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he slept.

"One minute I'm furious with you, the next I'm worried sick about you, and then the next I'm admiring you in your sleep." Livy chuckled dryly to herself. A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in."

The door opened and a pink and black clad Savina stuck her head in through the door. "How is he?"

"The same." Livy said as Savina let herself in and sat on the edge of the bed.

Obviously when the teens returned and needed the royal physician to look at them the news traveled fast throughout the castle. Jo told part of the truth saying that Johan had gotten kidnapped by robbers and she, Livy and Peewit went to find him and were injured in the battle.

"He should be waking up soon though." Livy continued as she turned her attention back to Johan. Savina nodded her head once and her eyes shifted to Livy.

"You love him don't you?"

Livy simply looked at her princess friend and nodded. "Yes."

A slight smiled pulled at Savina's lips. "I figured as much considering how you haven't left his side since you arrived back here. You really should get something to eat though. It's past lunch already."

Livy was about to gently turn down the offer but her stomach growled and told her otherwise. "I guess your right...but I don't wanna leave him."

"I'll stay with Johan." Savina offered standing up. She held out her hand and pulled Livy to her feet. "Now I won't take no for an answer. Now go and eat."

Livy nodded and left the room and went down to the kitchen.

. . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . .. .. . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . .. .

Once in the kitchen Livy decided to make herself a sandwich. It was awkward doing it one handed but she managed to do pretty well until she tried to cut the tomato which kept rolling out from under the knife.

"Oh come on!" Livy sighed as the fruit (Yes tomato's are a fruit) rolled off the table and onto the floor. She bent down and reached to grab it but a second hand grabbed it at the same time she did. Livy followed the hand and found herself looking into gray eyes.

"Hi Gerard." Livy said quietly looking away in shame.

"Hello." Gerard replied emotionless. The two stood up and the boy king grabbed the knife, wiped the tomato off on his shirt and then began to cut it for her.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

The two stood in awkward silence, Gerard trying not to make eye contact with her. Livy sighed and reached her hand out and touched his shoulder. Gerard stopped cutting the tomato and finally looked at her.

"Gerard listen," Livy started. "I'm so sorry for how I acted back there."

The boy king made no reply but nodded encouraging her to continue.

"I...I was a jerk. I know I was. It's just that, I was mad at Johan before hand. We had had a nasty fight and I was upset from that. When you told me you loved me and then kissed me I guess I sort of paniced." Livy paused and tried not to cry. "I'm sorry Gerard. Please...Please forgive me...I don't wanna lose one of my best friends."

Gerard still remained emotionless and Livy looked away now letting a tear fall but let out a squeak of surprise as she felt arms wrap around her and her head pressed against Gerard's chest.

"You won't lose one of your best friends. I forgive you."

Livy smiled and tried her best to return the hug with her one arm. After a few moments the two broke the hug and Gerard looked at her. "I swear Livy if I had known-"

"No it's alright really." Livy said cutting him off. "I-I guess since most people usually know about me and Johan without anyone saying I guess I sorta thought it was obvious?"

Gerard shrugged. "I could never tell. I knew you two were friends but that's it...I guess in a way I wanted you to return the feelings that I have for you so badly I was blinded."

Livy smiled at him. "Your gonna find someone Gerard. Someone as wonderful as you deserves someone just as wonderful to love you back."

Gerard blushed slightly and looked away. "Maybe."

"No, not maybe. Definitely." Livy corrected. "And you'll find her in the least expected place at the most unexpected time."

Gerard just shook his head. "I'll keep that in mind."

Livy chuckled slightly before her eyes fell on her half made snack. "You want a sandwich? I'll put it together if you slice the tomato."

"I'd like that a lot." Gerard chuckled. As he picked up the knife again and continued to slice the tomato as Livy started on a second sandwich for her friend.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"...L-Livy..." Johan moaned as he finally began to awake from his unconsciousness. "Livy..."

"No, just me I'm afraid." a feminine voice answered. Johan struggled to fully regain his senses and was surprised and confused to see Savina sitting on his bed.

"Savina?...What...What happened?" Johan groaned as he sat up and rubbed his throbbing head.

"You'll have to talk to Livy, Jo and Peewit to get the full details but from what I heard you were kidnapped and they saved you."

At those words all the memories came flooding back to him. From when the vines first trapped him in his clutches to when Chlorohydris placed the jewel on his forehead. But worst of all was the memories of when he fought his friends. Him holding the sword to Peewit's neck, and him throwing the dagger at Jo, but most terrifying of all was the look in Livy's as eyes she dangled from the balcony.

"Where are they?! Are they hurt? Are they alright? What-"

"Johan, relax." Savina soothed pushing him back down on the bed from where he had attempted to run. "They're all fine. Jo's got a nasty scratch under her eye and Livy's arm is broken but they're alright other than that. They're lucky considering what could have happened.

Johan slumped his shoulders, grateful that they were alright but devastated because he knew it was his fault.

Almost as if sensing his distress Savina reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not. It's not your fault. You didn't and wouldn't do anything to hurt them."

Johan sighed and played with a loose thread that was on the quilt. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Savina spoke.

"You love her don't you?"

Johan froze and looked at her. "Who?"

"Livy...You kept mumbling her name in your sleep."

Another awkward silence fell and this time it was Johan's turn to speak.

"Savina?"

"Yes Johan?"

Johan was silent and bit his lip. "If I may...I know this is personal and none of my business."

"Go on."

"...But I have to know...Do...Do you love Raffin?"

Surprisingly enough Savina wasn't caught off guard by this question. She sighed and looked down. "I'll be honest Johan. When Uncle first announced my engagement to Raffin, no. I did not love him. I had met him a few times before but I didn't know him well. I thought he was very nice but that's it. I was devastated by my marriage and would cry myself to sleep every night leading up to the wedding. I was mostly upset because I knew that by my marriage to Raffin, it meant I would never be able to have a chance with you. You and I both know that there was something there."

Johan just simply nodded and Savina continued on.

"But after a couple of months after we were wed...something changed. I started to see Raffin in a different light. I started to notice things about him I never noticed before."

"Like what?" Johan asked.

"Like how generous he is. Did you know that every Christmas he puts together a toy drive to give toys to the local orphanages?"

Johan shook his head. "No I did not."

"Raffin's also really close to his family. He thinks the world of Jinora and me." Svina paused and giggled slightly. "But what really attracted me to him was the fact that he's sort of rebelious like me."

"What do you mean?" Johan asked.

"He's very adventerous like me and has more than once snuck out of the castle to get away from Dame Vera." The two shared a laugh.

"And before I knew it...I realized that I had fallen in love with him."

"He's a good man and will be a great king someday." Johan said. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "And I know you will be a wonderful queen. I'm glad that you have found someone who loves you for the amazing woman that you are."

Savina smiled and placed her free hand on top of his hand. "And I'm glad that you have found someone who loves you for being the amazing man that you are." Savina paused and giggled. "Of coarse to me you will always be the wide eyed mischievious little eight year old boy who wanted so badly to be a knight, dragging that ratty old blue blanket behind him."

Johan pouted and crossed his arms while Savina burst out into a very un-princess like fit of laughter. "I wouldn't be surprised if you still had that thing after all these years."

"Of coarse I don't have that blanket anymore!" he lied.

Savina didn't believe him of coarse and after a few more minutes of laughing she finally calmed down enough to speak again. She let out a sigh and then once again took Johan's hand in hers. "I will always treasure our friendship Johan. You and me had a special bond just between us that no one else could understand. My only regret is that you got your feelings hurt back then."

Johan just smiled and squeezed her hand. "It hurt. I won't lie to you Savina. It hurt a lot. After your marriage I felt like I was in a deep dark pit. I thought I would never be able to get out. I never thought that I would ever love anyone again like I loved you." Johan puased and got a slightly dream like expression on his face. "But when I was blessed enough to have Livy come into my life I knew that I would be alright."

Savina smiled as tears of joy filled her eyes. "And I'm glad I can leave you in the hands of someone very special." she said before turning to look out the open door. "You can come in now Livy. I know your there."

For a few minutes nothing happened until a sheepish looking Livy stuck her head in looking like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Savina smiled a kind smile, got up from the bed and went over to the younger girl. Savina took Livy by the hand and lead her over to the bed. She then took Johan's hand and placed Livy's hand in it before she took a step back.

"Take care of him for me Livy."

Livy just smiled and nodded as Johan tightly squeezed her hand in his, giving her a loving look. "I will. You have my word."

Savina smiled and nodded, patting Johan as she went to leave but once at the door she stopped and turned back to her friends with a mischievious gleam in her eye. "I do have one last question though before I leave."

"What is that?" Johan asked.

"Do I get an invitation to the wedding?"

Princess or not, that title did not spare Savina as she almost immediately had to duck a pillow that was thrown her way by Johan. The princess chuckled good naturedly and quickly closed the door before the pillow hit her.

"Were never going to escape that comment are we?" Livy sighed as she leaned back against the wall.

"It would appear so." Johan chuckled slightly but his smile fell as she spotted her arm. Livy followed his gaze and immediately understood. She leaned over and cupped his face in her hand making her look at him.

"I did that didn't I?" Johan asked sadly. To his surprise Livy shook her head no.

"No, YOU didn't. It might have been your body but it wasn't you. You weren't there. You would never do anything to hurt anyone. Especially me."

Johan just gave her a grateful smile and place his hand over hers. "Oh Livy, I am so so sorry for the way I've been acting lately." He pulled her hand off his face and just held it tightly in both of his. "but it's just...I...I was scared."

Now Livy was confused. "Scared of what?"

"Of losing you." Johan admitted. "Gerard even though he's a year younger than I am, he's still a king. You two were acting so close...I was afraid I was losing you to him. I don't think my heart could take it if I couldn't have you be mine anymore."

Livy just smiled as a few tears shed from her eyes. "Oh Johan." She quickly wrapped her arm around his neck. "Your never gonna lose me. I don't care if Gerard or anyone else for that matter is a king or whatever. I love you and you alone. And nothing is ever going to change that."

Johan just smiled a tearful smile and the two shared a long passionate kiss. When they broke Livy scooted next to Johan, snuggled between him and the wall (careful not to bump her arm) and the two just stayed like that for awhile wrapped in each others arms.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few days later the week long festival had come to an end and it was time for everyone to return home.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Livy said as she trapped Gerard into one last hug before they left.

"We'll see each other real soon Livy." Gerard promised returning the hug. "Besides Christmas is less than four months away and I'm going to make it a point NOT to miss my Uncle's Christmas Ball this year." He said with a wink.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Goodbye Peewit." Savina said as she stood up after hugging her short jester friend. "You stay out of trouble now."

"Trouble? Who me?" Peewit asked feigning innocence. Not a second later the back door burst opened and an angry looking cook stormed out. "Who stole my ham?!"

The jester glanced up at the princess and the squire and gave them a nervous smile and laugh as his two friends glared at him.

"Ehehe, Well I better go and get Biquette." and with that he zipped out of there as fast as he could.

"Same old Peewit." Savina said smiling shaking her head.

"He hasn't changed in the least princess." Johan chuckled along with her. Once they stopped Savina smiled at her best friend and gave him a hug. "Goodbye Johan. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you to Savina." Johan replied as they pulled apart. "But we'll see each other again soon."

Savina nodded. "Yes your right."

Johan smirked slightly. "Plus in the meantime, I know your in good hands." He said as he pointed to Raffin who had just finished his own farewells to the others.

Savina blushed slightly and nodded and then made her way over to her husband as Johan went over to the carriage.

"What was that for?" Raffin asked as Savina snuck up behind him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Savina just smiled and shrugged. "I just wanted to."

Raffin smirked and held her close. "Just like I want to do this." he husked in her ear as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Well looks like this is goodbye for now." Jo said as she rolled over next to Jinora on her skateboard.

"I'm going to miss you Jo." Jinora said slightly sad. "I guess it's back to lessons from Dame Vera." she sighed rolling her eyes skyward and sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah I figured. Which is why I'm giving you this so you can have a little fun in your life." Jo said as she got off her skateboard and handed it to Jinora. The young princess' eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

"Oh no Jo! I can't! This is yours."

Jo shrugged. "Yeah but I know how much you like it. I want you to have it."

Jinora looked at the skateboard with big eyes and gingerly took it in her hand. "But-But now you don't have one."

"Eh, I can cause enough terror at our castle without it." She said with a laugh. "Besides, I'll just get my friend to make a new one."

Jinora smiled widely and then gave the black haired girl a bone crushing hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much Jo!"

"Don't...mention it!" Jo wheezed as she felt her bones begin to break. Jinora may be small but she was apparently a lot stronger than she looked.

"Are you certain you don't want to ride along home with us Thomas?" Livy asked as her bartending friend sat upon his yellow colored horse.

"Nah, that's alright Livy. Besides I gotta get home to Pop."

Livy smirked. "And Lucy?"

Thomas blushed as red as his hair and Livy smirked and began to laugh. "Sixth Sense Thomas."

"Oh shut up!" Thomas snapped. He bid everyone one last goodbye, flicked the reins on his horse and then rode off and disappeared over the hill.

"Farewell old friend." Queen Rosalie bid the Good King Farewell as she pulled out of a hug.

"Come back again soon." King Phillip said shaking his long-time friend's hand.

"Oh you can bet on it. And I hope to see you two and the rest of the family at the Christmas Ball." The King replied.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Queen Rosalie reassured.

"Everything's all loaded up in the carriage your majesty." Johan reported approaching the kings and queen.

"Alright Johan, I'll be there in a second."

"Of Coarse." Johan said with a slight bow as he left. The Good King smiled as he turned to his niece and nephew as they stood off to the side bidding their own farewells to each other.

"My, my, each time I look at you two you shoot up right before my eyes." The King mused as he approached his family. Gerard and Savina turned and smiled at their uncle.

The King chuckled. "Why it seems like it was just yesterday that Savina, you had your hair tied up in braids and Gerard you were sitting on your father's throne wearing his crown saying you were the king."

"Uncle!" The two cried in embarrassment though they smiled and hugged the elder monarch.

"These visits need to be longer. Or at least more frequent." The King scoffed.

"You'll see us again in no time." Savina said.

"Both of us." Gerard agreed.

"I know we will." The King said before he turned to his niece."You have grown into a beautiful young woman Savina. You will make a wonderful queen someday when it comes time for you and Raffin to take the throne." He then turned to Gerard. "And Gerard my boy, well your already a wonderful King."

Both boy king and princess smiled touched by their beloved uncles kind words. "Thank you Uncle."

After a few more minutes of goodbyes the King clapped his hands together and announced that it was time for him and his party to return home.

"Come along now Dame Barbra."

"Goodbye Barbra." Dame Vera said as she hugged her new twin. "I wish you luck with having to deal with..." she trailed off as her eyes landed on Jo who was busy making a goofy face at Peewit.

"Dealing with those two."

"I'm going to need it." Dame Barbra sighed as tears suddenly filled her eyes. "It's just so hard! They're horrible! And-and-and filthy! It was bad enough when it was just Master Peewit but now..."

Dame Vera frowned sympathetically and pattered her friend's back. "There there. I understand. Raffin and Jinora were the same way."

From where they were at Jo and Peewit saw and heard everything and high-fived each other.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

Finally the time had come for everyone to finally part ways. Jo and Peewit rode on Skippy and Biquette, while the King and Dame Barbra rode in the carriage. Johan hopped up in the driver's seat and went over and held a hand out for Livy. "M'lady?"

Livy smiled shyly and took it. "Thank you kind sir." she said as she sat next to the squire in the passenger's seat.

"Is everyone ready to go?" The King asked sticking his head out the window. Livy suddenly let out a gasp as she realized she almost forgot the most important thing to take home with her.

"Wait a minute!" Livy gasped before she stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. "TURNIP!"

There was a light padding sound accompanied by a whirling sound and Turnip ran out from the corner of the castle with Clockwork riding on his back. As the kitten ran past Gerard, the boy king scooped down and grabbed the mechanical smurf off the his back as Turnip continued to run forward and then leaped into Livy's lap and began to purr as he snuggled against her.

"Okay now I'm ready." Livy said as she stroked her pet.

Johan chuckled and gave the kitten a quick scratch behind the ears before he flicked the reins and they started off with everyone calling goodbye as the carriage rode off in the distance.

Just before the carriage completely disappeared. Jinora got an evil little idea. "JO!"

Said girl pulled Skippy Smurf to a stop and looked back just in time to see Jinora pull the skateboard out from seemingly nowhere, drop it on the ground and then zoom off on it.

"JINORA STOP!" Dame Vera yelled as she chased after the girl. "A PROPER PRINCESS DOES NOT RIDE THOSE MONSTACITY THINGS! JINORA GET BACK HERE! NOW!"

Jinora's family began to laugh hysterically and Jo let out a loud "Whoop!"

"You go Jinora! HAHAHAAH!" Jo laughed as she flicked Skippy's reins and then rode him past Peewit and the carriage.

"Hey wait for me!" Peewit called as nudged his goat and ran up to race the girl. "Giddyup Biquette."

Livy laughed and shook her head. "Oh my! Poor Dame Vera."

Johan laughed with her and then quickly placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you Livy."

"I love you to Johan."

**The**

**End**

**Well that's the end of this story for now. But never fear my dear readers, for Book 3 will be out between the end of this week and the beginning of next so keep your eyes peeled for that. I think (in my opinion anyway) that Book 3 will be the best book of the "Adventures saga!" :D**

**And BTW the thing with Livy telling Gerard that he's gonna find someone someday, that wasn't just her saying that to make him feel better, that was a hint of foreshadowing for a story I'm gonna write. (You can look up the summary on my profile)**

**I may or may not write a story about Savina and Raffin's engagement/early days of marriage but I haven't completely decided if I will or not. But even if I do then it won't be for a very long while but it's an idea nonetheless.**

**Now before we completely sign off I have a few special acknowledgments to make, for without whom this story would not be possible.**

**CartoonCaster21**

**First (and most obvious) for allowing me to use Jo in this story and for the rest of the saga. Now not only does Livy have her best friend back and Johan a family member, but now Peewit's got himself a girl too. -^_^- Plus for all the help and support she's given me since way back when I wrote Book 1. Thanks Girly. **

**Witty**

**This awesome guy has helped me so much with this story that he practically co-wrote it with me. Pretty much every other chapter has an idea of his that he suggested to me. Plus all of the support that he's given me and well overall just being an awesome friend. Thank you Witty. For everything. :)**

**And last but not least I want to thank each and everyone of my reviewers. Seriously you guys have no idea how much all your love and support means to me. It brightens my day when I check my reviews and see that I got a new one or my messages and see a PM or two from you guys. You guys are all awesome and amazing!**

**Keep an eye out for Book 3 which will be out before you know it. I love you all. See everyone next Book. Bye! :D**


End file.
